


Vixen

by Cezar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanfiction, Female Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Female Uzumaki Naruto, My First Work in This Fandom, Rule 63
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezar/pseuds/Cezar
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki jest córką Czwartego Hokage w ciele której zapieczętowana jest potężna dziewięciogoniasta lisica Kuruma Kyubi no Kitsune z tego powodu Naruko jest bardzo nielubiana w wiosce. Jej największym marzeniem jest zostanie najwspanialszą kunoichi na świecie i pierwszą kobietą Hokage.Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie jakie kiedykolwiek opublikowałem i 5 które napisałem(poprzednie straciłem kiedy stary komputer spłoną kilka lat temu)Nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiały kiedy będę miał wenę na pisanie i czas czyli bardzo nieregularnieJak zauważycie jakieś błędy czy literówki to proszę zaznaczcie
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Vixen  
Rozdział 1  
Dziewczynka i Lisica

Sześcioletnia blondwłosa dziewczynka biegła ulicami Konohy, za nią biegło kilku ludzi którzy nie mieli co do niej przyjaznych zamiarów. Było już ciemno do tego z nieba padał deszcz i widoczność była niewielka. Dziewczynka miała włosy związane w dwa niezbyt równe kucyki a na policzkach ślady które przypominały lisie wąsy.  
Blondynka schowała się za jednym z koszy na śmiecie w nadziei że nikt jej nie znajdzie  
\- Gdzie ten potwór? - zapytał jeden z ludzi  
\- Nie wiem była tu przed chwilą - odpowiedział inny  
\- Złapiemy ją następnym razem  
Mężczyźni odeszli mówiąc że jeszcze kiedyś zapolują na małego potwora śmiejąc się przy tym zupełnie jak myśliwi którzy umawiają się na polowanie na dzikie zwierzę. 

Naruko siedziała za śmietnikiem była brudna, przemoczona i zmarznięta w oczach miała łzy.  
“Czemu ja?” często zadawała sobie to pytanie. Co takiego zrobiła że wszyscy ją nienawidzą. 

Udało jej się wrócić do domu niezauważoną. Zdjęła z siebie brudne ubranie i poszła do łazienki się umyć. Po wyjściu z łazienki nałożyła na siebie piżamę i poszła spać. 

Rano obudziło ją stukanie w szybę. Kiedy spojrzała w tamtą stronę wielki uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. Za szybą stał jej jedyny przyjaciel członek ANBU w masce która przywodziła jej na myśl kota.  
\- Kakashi-san!- krzyknęła i od razu otworzyła okno wpuszczając go do domu.  
\- Witaj Naruka-chan- przywitał się spokojnie zdejmując maskę pod którą była… druga maska ta jednak zasłaniałą tylko dolną połowę twarzy a ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy zasłaniał jego lewe oko.  
\- Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć że przez kilka dni może nie być mnie w wiosce. Wyruszamy na misję i może ona potrwać jakiś czas.  
\- A co to będzie za misja?  
\- Wiesz że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. A tak w ogóle to mam coś dla ciebie.- mówiąc to wyjął zza pasa małe pudełeczko którego Naruko wcześniej nie zauważyła - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin- powiedział  
Naruko wpatrywała się w paczkę - No tak dzisiaj są moje urodziny. Całkiem zapomniałam- powiedziała wesoło blondynka i wzięła się za otwieranie prezentu. Jak tylko zobaczyła co to jest wydała z siebie głośny pisk taki sam jak wydaje psychofanka na widok swojego idola a Kakashiego aż uszy zabolały -Super rzadki Ramen Ichiraku o smaku sojowym z limitowanej edycji! Jak udało ci się go zdobyć? Myślałam że już ich nie robią.  
\- Bo nie robią ten trzymałem zapieczętowany na tą okazję - Odpowiedział Kakashy.  
\- Dziękuję dziękuję dziękuję dziękuję- Mówiła energicznie teraz już siedmiolatka.  
\- Do tego jeszcze za dwa lata będziesz mogła wstąpić do Akademii Ninja oczywiście jeśli będziesz chciała.  
\- Tak chcę być najlepszą kunoichi na świecie i pierwszą kobietą Hokage w historii wtedy wszyscy docenią moją siłę i wszyscy mnie zaakceptują- Po chwili jednak mina jej zrzedła- Kakashi-san czemu wszyscy mnie nienawidzą?- Zapytała smutnym głosem. Kakashi drgnął lekko jak to usłyszał. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy zadała mu to pytanie  
\- Nie myśl o tym. Ciesz się z prezentu - Kakashi nie mógł jej jeszcze powiedzieć prawdy, była na to za młoda chciał poczekać aż dorośnie. Bał się też jej reakcji na prawdę. Kochał Naruko jakby była jego małą siostrzyczką którą chciał za wszelką cenę chronić. Była córką jego mistrza który oddał życie za wioskę i jej mieszkańców. Przygarnął go kiedy jego ojciec zginął teraz on miał zająć się jego córką był mu to winien. 

Tydzień później Kakashi wrócił do wioski zdać raport Hokage.Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Kiedy Hokage pozwolił i odejść wszyscy członkowie ANBU wyszli z gabinetu jednak Kakashi postanowił zostać dłużej. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.  
\- Hokage-sama myślałem o tym już od dłuższego czasu wielokrotnie to rozważałem i w końcu podjąłem decyzję.- Kakashi zrobił krótką przerwę nim kontynuował- Opuszczam ANBU- Hiruzenowi lekko drgnęła brew kiedy to usłuszał. Po chwili zapytał.  
\- Na pewno przemyślałeś tę decyzję ?  
\- Tak. Chcę zostać Joninem nadzorującym.  
\- Czy to ma związek z małą Naruko?  
\- Tak chce zostać jej senseiem. Wcześniej czy później jej pieczęć zacznie słabnąć. Wiem jak działa ta pieczęć. Wierzę że w razie czego będą mógł ją zamknąć gdyby się poluzowała. Chociaż mam szczerą nadzieję że do tego nie dojdzie.  
\- Rozumiem. Dobrze wyrażam na to zgodę. I lepiej się do tego dobrze przygotuj. Prowadzenie drużyny Geninów zwłaszcza na początku potrafi być bardzo obciążające psychicznie wiem coś o tym. A teraz jeśli to już wszystko to możesz odejść. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo papierkowej roboty.- Mówiąc to Hiruzen wskazał na wielką stertę dokumentów na biurku. Ci którzy pragną zostać Hokage nie mają pojęcie jak straszliwym przeciwnikiem jest biurokracja - Mój największy wróg- Mruknął pod nosem tak żeby Kakashi nie usłyszał jednak Kakashiego już nie był w gabinecie.

Naruko spała w swoim łóżku ostatni tydzień minął dla niej tak jak każdy inny. Z domu wychodziła jedynie do Ramen Ichiraku chyba jedynego miejsca w wiosce gdzie nie patrzono na nią jak na potwora. Pan Teuchi i jego córka byli zawsze bardzo mili dla Naruko i mówili że jest ich ulubioną klientką. Naruko czasami prosiła jego córkę Ayame żeby zrobiła za nią zakupy bo sama bała się chodzić do sklepów oczywiście dziewczyna zawsze się zgadzała. Poza nimi i Kakashim był jeszcze pan Iruka nauczyciel w akademii ninja który często dawał jej czekoladę czy inne słodycze i mówił że bardzo chciałby zobaczyć ją w jego klasie. 

Naruko powoli się budziła ale po chwili zauważyła że nie wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Nie znajdowała się w swoim łóżku a w ciemnym korytarzu. Wszędzie było mnóstwo rur i kapała woda.  
\- Halo. Jest tu ktoś?- Zapytała lekko przestraszona dziewczynka  
\- Choć tutaj - odpowiedział jej żeński głos z korytarza. Naruko poczuła że musi pójść za tym głosem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego po prostu musiała i już.  
Po kilku chwilach dotarła do ogromnej klatki. Nie mogła jednak zobaczyć co jest w środku bo była za ciemno po chwili jednak w klatce zaświeciła się para czerwonych oczu z pionowymi źrenicami. Na ten widok Naruko odruchowo się skuliła  
\- Nie bój się mnie nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Kim jesteś? Co to za miejsce? Skąd się tu wzięłam?  
\- Nie wszystko na raz. Znajdujemy się w twoim umyśle. W tej chwili twoje ciało śpi w twoim domu. A jak się tu znalazłaś? To ja cie to sprowadziłam. Chciałam w końcu z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Jak znalazłaś się w moim umyśle?  
\- To… długa historia skrócona wersja jest taka że 7 lat temu zły człowiek przejął nade mną kontrolę i użył mnie do zniszczenia Konohy zginęło wtedy bardzo wielu ludzi żeby go powstrzymać Czwarty Hokaga zamkną mnie w tobie niestety zaraz po tym poległ w walce z tamtym człowiekiem - nie była to cała prawda ale na razie powinno wystarczyć żeby zaspokoić ciekawość dziewczynki. Naruko bardzo szybko powiązała fakty. Była dość mądra jak na swój wiek  
\- To dlatego ludzie mnie nienawidzą.- Bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała  
\- Tak. Bardzo mi przykro że tak się stało. Nie tak miało być. - mówiąc to istota z klatki zbliżyła się do światła dopiero teraz Naruko zobaczyła że była ona ogromnym lisem z dziewięcioma ogonami.  
\- To… to nie była twoja wina. Mówiłaś że byłaś kontrolowana. Poza tym nie wyglądasz na kogoś złego - Powiedziała dziewczynka zaskakując lisicę która spróbowała się do niej przyjaźnie uśmiechnąć. - A tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię? - Teraz lisica była całkiem zdziwiona.  
\- Przed tobą tylko twoja matka zapytała mnie o imię dla ludzi jestem Kyuubi no Kitsune jednak moje prawdziwe imię to Kuruma.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać jestem Naruko - Odpowiedziała wesoło blondynka.  
\- Znam twoje imię jestem w tobie odkąd się urodziłaś.  
\- A czemu wcześniej się do mnie nie odzywałaś?  
\- Pieczęć która mnie tu trzyma uniemożliwiała mi do dopiero teraz udało mi się zrobić obejście. Nie sądziłam że zajmie mi to aż tyle czasu - “Czwarty Hokage nigdy mi do końca nie zaufał jak widzę” dodała w myślach Lisica.  
\- Chwileczkę - powiedziała dziewczynka - Znałaś moją mamę ? - Lisica na chwilę się zawiesiła wspomnienia jej jedynej ludzkiej przyjaciółki wróciło do niej w tym także wspomnienie jej śmierć Kuruma starała się ukryć smutek jaki ją ogarnął na te wspomnienia.  
\- Tak. Kiedyś ci o niej opowiem ale teraz musisz wstawać.  
\- Ale - Naruko nie dokończyła bo zalała ją ciemność po chwili zdała sobie sprawę że leży w swoim łóżku i jest przykryta kocem który zasłonił ją całą.  
\- Czy to był sen ? - zapytała powietrze.  
\- Nie. Ja nadal tu jestem. - Odpowiedział jej głos Kurumy w głowie. A teraz idź się umyć, ubrać i zjeść solidne śniadanie jeśli naprawdę chcesz zostać najlepszą kunoich na świecie i Hokage musisz trenować za dwa lata pójdziesz do akademii ale dobrze było by jak byś podstawy opanowała już teraz.  
-Dobrze.  
\- A i nie musisz mówić na głos wystarczy że będziesz mówiła w myślach nie chcemy przecież żeby ktoś uznał cię za wariatkę która mówi do siebie  
\- Dobrze - powtórzyła teraz już w myślach Naruko. 

Po skończonym posiłku Naruko poszła na jeden z wielu placów treningowych który był ogólnodostępny dla każdego kto chciał trenować. Miała szczęście nikogo nie było więc miała cały plac tylko dla siebie  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu na początku powiedz mi co wiesz o czakrze  
\- No chakra służy do robienia technik przy użyciu tych dziwnych pieczęci co się je robi rękami tak w każdym razie tłumaczył mi to Kakashi-san.  
\- Dobrze. Widzę że potrafisz słuchać ze zrozumieniem to plus. Będę musiała kiedyś podziękować Kakashiemu że ci to wyjaśnił. A teraz zaczynajmy nasz trening. Pierwszą techniką którą chce cię nauczyć jest Hegen to technika polegająca na zmianie wyglądu dzięki niej będziesz w stanie przemieszczać się bezpiecznie po wiosce - W umyśle naruko pojawiła się odpowiednia sekwencja pieczęci - Musisz też wiedzieć że w tym jutsu sama pieczęć nie wystarczy musisz sobie dokładnie wyobrazić swój nowy wygląd  
\- Tak jest Kuruma-sensei- dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i wykonał pieczęć. Nic się jednak nie stało  
\- Naprawdę myślałaś że uda ci się za pierwszym razem? - Zapytała lisica.  
\- W sumie to tak  
\- Nie martw się. Pierwsze jutsu nikomu nie udaje się za pierwszym razem. 

Po wielu godzinach trenowania nowej techniki w końcu jej się to udało teraz wyglądała jak 25 letnia kobieta z czarnymi włosami ubrana w spodnie shinobi i czarną koszulę bez rękawów  
-Hura. W końcu się udało! - Mówiąc to zaczęła radośnie podskakiwać w górę po kilku minutach jednak wróciła do swojej pierwotnej formy  
\- No nieźle jak na pierwszy raz - pochwaliła Kuruma - A teraz powtórz to i spróbuj wrócić w tej formie do domu dopiero tam dezaktywuj technikę 

Naruko wróciła do domu. Dopiero jak zamknęła za sobą drzwi wróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Przez całą drogę starała się utrzymać Hegen. W tym czasie Kuruma mówiła jej wszystko co powinna wiedzieć o czakrze, jej naturach i jak ją wykorzystywać. Kuruma była niemal ekspertką od czakry w końcu była z niej właściwie zrobiona  
\- Ale jestem zmęczona- powiedziała Naruko jak tylko usiadła na kanapie w salonie  
\- Nie martw się z czasem się przyzwyczaisz im dłużej będziesz używać danej techniki tym łatwiejsza ona będzie i będziesz do niej używała mniej czakry. A teraz powinnaś coś zjeść i kłaść się spać robi się późno.  
Naruko dopiero teraz zauważyła że faktycznie zaczęło się ściemniać, nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy że spędziła na treningu cały dzień.

Naruko zjadła kolację. Najpierw chciała zjeść swój ukochany Ramen ale lisica powiedziała że powinna zdrowiej się odżywiać więc przygotowała sobie kanapki z szynką pomidorem i sałatą. Kuruma skutecznie nastraszyła dziewczynkę mówiąc jej że jak będzie jeść sam ramen to z czasem będzie wyglądać jakby należała do klanu Akimichi.

Kiedy Naruko położyła się spać lisica zaczęła rozmyślać nad jej przyszłością. Widziała że dziewczyna ma talent i ogromną ilości czakry niemal tak wielkie jak jej matka na pewno stanie się wspaniałą kunoichi ale czy to wystarczy żeby ludzie ją zaakceptowali?  
Z charakteru Naruko przypominała swoją matkę a z wyglądu ojca. Kuruma się zdziwiła że nikt w wiosce nie zauważył podobieństwa. No cóż ludzie nie są najmądrzejszymi stworzeniami na tej planecie. Rozmyślanie o rodzicach dziewczynki wprowadziło ją w stan zbliżony do melancholii. Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie też co się stało w tamtą noc. W noc w którą urodziła się Naruko i w którą straciła bliską przyjaciółkę. W noc w której człowiek z sharinganem zniszczył szczęśliwe życie Kushiny a lisicy użył do zabicia wielu niewinnych ludzi i przez którego niewinna dziewczynka jest traktowana jak potwór. Kuruma nie miałaby nic przeciwko gdyby to tylko na nią spadła odpowiedzialność za tamte wydarzenia już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do tego że ludzie się jej boją ale nie mogła znieść myśli że córka jej najlepszej przyjaciółki musi przez to cierpieć. Obiecała sobie że któregoś dnia dopadnie tamtego człowieka i zapłaci on za całe zło jakie wyrządził.


	2. Chapter 2

Vixen  
Rozdział 2  
W Tę Tragiczną Noc

Kushina szła ulicami Konohy razem z Biwako Sarutobi jej brzuch świadczył o tym że była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Już nie mogła się doczekać aż pierwszy raz weźmie na ręce swoją małą córeczkę, kiedy będzie ją ubierać w sukienki, kiedy pierwszy raz zaprowadzi ją do akademii ninja i kiedy będzie zastraszać jej potencjalnych chłopaków. Już sobie wyobrażała jak gania ich z patelnią krzycząc że jej córka zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Po drodzę trafiła na swoją przyjaciółkę Mikoto Uchiha która miała na rękach swojego syna.  
\- Jaki on uroczy. Jak się nazywa?  
\- Sasuke.   
\- Tak jak ojciec Hiruzena- powiedziała Biwako   
\- Twój poród też się zbliża powinnaś już wybrać imię  
\- Już wybrałam. Naruko. Będą chodzić do tej samej klasy na pewno zostaną przyjaciółmi a później parą i dadzą nam mnóstwo wnuków do rozpieszczania   
\- Na pewno - zaśmiała się Mikoto   
\- A tak swoją drogą, czy poród naprawdę tak boli?   
\- Więc ty też jesteś w stanie odczuwać strach co Kushina. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.  
\- Dobra dość tych plotek. Musimy iść - powiedziała Biwako i złapała Kushina za rękę odciągają od przyjaciółki. Kushina zdążyła tylko pomachać jej na do widzenia.  
\- Szczegóły o twoim porodzie są tajne. Musisz unikać rozmów nawet z przyjaciółmi dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce   
\- Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko. Mówię wam że ona niczego nie spróbuje.   
\- Być może ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. A i opuszczanie przez nas wioski jest też tajne więc spróbuj nie krzyczeć zbyt głośno.   
\- Nie będzie problemu nie boję się bólu.  
\- Chyba będę musiała sobie zorganizować zatyczki do uszu.- Kushina usłyszała w swojej głowie głos Kurumy.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne założę się że co najwyżej usłyszysz lekkie stęknięcie.  
\- Wchodzę w to.

-JAK TO BOLI DO CHOLERY!!!!! - Kushina darła się na całe gardło podczas gdy lisica chichotała w swojej klatce mając zatyczki w uszach. Wcześniej założyła się z Kushiną o to że Kushina w trakcie porodu nie będzie krzyczeć. Jak Kushina przegra będzie musiała przez cały tydzień chodzić w różowej sukience i z różową kokardą na głowie. Minato trzymał rękę na pieczęci podtrzymując ją swoją czakrą ale w gruncie rzeczy miał niewiele roboty jego żona miała rację lisica faktycznie nie próbowała uciec. Chociaż nawet przypadkowy wyciek jej czakry mógłby mieć poważne konsekwencje dla wszystkich w pobliżu. 

Oddział ANBU stał przed wejściem do jaskini w której odbywał się poród nawet pomimo pieczęci tłumiących słyszeli krzyki żony Czwartego Hokage. Rozglądali się za potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem. Nagle jeden z nich padł martwy zanim jego koledzy zdążyli zareagować postać w czarnym płaszczu uzbrojona w miecz zapiła dwóch kolejnym członków ANBU jeszcze zanim zdążyli upaść ostatni z nich został przebity mieczem, ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył przed śmiercią była czerwieni sharinganu.

Kushina jęczała i stękała z bólu.  
-Już blisko widzą główkę - powiedziała Biwako   
-Wytrzymaj Kushina- dodała Taji medyczny ninja i ANBU która miała asystować przy porodzie.   
Po kilku sekundach które dla Kushiny wydały się godzinami w pomieszczeniu słychać było płacz dziecka. Biwako wzięła nowonarodzoną dziewczynkę na ręce i żeby zanieść ją do Kushiny i kazała odsunąć się Minato mówiąc że matka powinna zobaczyć ją pierwsza.   
Kushina była absolutnie szczęśliwa widząc swoją córeczkę.  
\- Naruko w końcu mogę cię zobaczyć.   
\- Będziesz miał jeszcze wiele okazji na razie trzeba ją umyć. Minato domknij pieczęć.  
Minato podszedł do swojej żony  
\- Kushina jak się czujesz?   
\- Obolała, wyczerpana i zmęczona ale jestem szczęśliwa. Mamy naszą małą córeczkę.   
\- Dobrze teraz zamknę pieczęć.- Minato miał już kłaść ręce na pieczęci kiedy usłyszał krzyki Biwako i Taji. Nim Minato zdążył się odwrócić dwa ciała upadły u stup człowieka który teraz trzymał jego córkę.  
\- Odsuń się od Jinchuriki inaczej twoja córka umrze w wieku jednej minuty.- Minato spojrzał na napastnika. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż 20 lat ubrany był w strój shinobi na który nałożony miał czarny płaszcz w obu jego oczach był aktywny sharingan, jego długie do ramion czarne jak noc włosy wydawały się rosnąć w każdym możliwym kierunku uśmiechał się do Minato w drapieżny sposób, w uśmiech tym było coś pierwotnego i zwierzęcego co sprawiło że po karku Czwartego Hokage przeszedł dreszcz. Minato zdał sobie sprawę że już widział podobne choć nie tak straszne uśmiech u niektórych członków klany Inuzuka. Gdyby członek owego klany treserów psów ninja i Uchiha mieli dziecko pewnie tak by ono wyglądało. - Mam powtórzyć ? - Zapytał i po chwili z jego prawej ręki wysunęło się niewielkie ostrze które zbliżył do płaczącej dziewczynki. Dopiero teraz Minato zdał sobie sprawę z tego że ma on marionetką rękę podobną do tych jakie mają niektórzy ninja Suny którzy stracili koniczynę w walce “Kim do cholery był ten koleś? Jak zdołał przejść przez barierę i oddział obronny ANBU?”. - Odsuń się od niej albo zamiast dwóch będą trzy trupy.  
\- Zaczekaj. Uspokój się.   
\- O uwież mi Minato Namikaze jestem śmiertelnie spokojny. Za to ty wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego. - Mówiąc to napastnik napastnik podrzucił dziewczynkę do góry i próbował ją dźwignąć ostrzem wystającym ze sztucznej ręki jednak tuż przed tym jak ostrze dotknęło niemowlak znikną po chwili znajdowała się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia bezpieczna w rękach ojca.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś szybki. Ale czy to wystarczy żeby pokonać mnie.- Minato poczuł dym i usłyszał syk zapalonych się wybuchowych notek które były na materiale w który była zawinięta jego córka. Nie myśląc wiele Minato teleportował się do jednego ze swoich bezpiecznych domów szybko zrzucił materiał z wybuchowymi notkami z córki i wyskoczył przez drzwi tuż przed eksplozją które zniszczyła dom.   
Minato przyjrzał się córce.   
\- Na szczęście jesteś cała- powiedział cicho. Chciał wstać ale poczuł lekki ból w nodze miał w nią wbity kawałek drewna. Wyjął go i wyrzucił potem szybko teleportował się do swojego domu gdzie położył małą Naruko do łóżeczka które kupił jeszcze tego samego dnia w którym Kushina mu powiedziała że jest w ciąży. Malutka od razu zasnęła. Minato pochylił się i pocałował ją w główkę.   
\- Śpij. A teraz tatuś idzie uratować mamusię - “i najwyraźniej tamtą zapchloną kupę futra która na pewno jest jego celem” dodał w myślach. 

Kushina została przywiązana do skał przy pomocy potężnych pieczęci ledwo była w stanie się poruszyć. Ledwo była w stanie mówić   
\- Kim ty jesteś? Czego chcesz? - powiedziała cicho  
\- To kim jestem nie ma teraz znaczenia a moim celem jest lisica która jest w twoim wnętrzu a przy okazji też zniszczenie Konohę i pozbędę się prawdopodobnie najszybszego shinobi na świecie Żółtego Błysku. Trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu   
Kushina chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale wtedy poczuła ból w całym ciele. Sharingan napastnika zmienił się a on sam wdzierał się w jej umysł szukając złotej klatki którą znalazł bez większych problemów   
-Kim to jesteś? - Zapytała lisica kiedy przed jej klatką pojawił się człowiek z sharinganem jego czakra była niepokojąco podobna do pewnego Uchiha który dawno temu przejął nad nią kontrolę i użył jej do walki z Pierwszym Hokage  
\- Twoim nowym panem- odpowiedział jej. Po chwili klatka zaczęła się topić a Kuruma poczuła że ogromna siła wyciąga ją z ciała jej jinchuriki.Po chwili znajdowała się już na polanie.   
Kushina upadła ledwo żywa pierwszy raz zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę w świecie fizycznym wydawała się być jeszcze większa niż w jej umyśle   
\- Idziemy. Mamy wioskę do zniszczenia.- powiedział sharinganista do lisicy która próbowała siłować się przy każdym kroku jednak jej ciało nie słuchało jej mózgu.   
\- Czekaj - powiedział ledwo żywa Kushina   
\- Jeszcze żyjesz ? Więc plotki o niesamowitej żywotności Uzumakich nie są przesadzone ale to bez znaczenie do świtu i tak umrzesz. Chociaż nie mam lepszy pomysł - Spojrzał na lisicę i powiedział nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem - Zabij ją  
Kuruma z przerażeniem zobaczyła jak jej ciało samo się rusza pomimo tego że walczyła z nim całą siłą woli   
\- Kushina uciekaj nie mogę go powstrzymać - zdołała tylko powiedzieć nim jej łapa uderzyła w miejsce w którym przed chwilą była jej przyjaciółka. Na szczęście Minato zjawił się w porę nim było za późno a zaraz po tym zniknął razem z nią. 

Minato położył swoją żonę w łóżku. Podszedł do szaf z ubraniami i wyjął swój płaszcz Hokage. Wiedział co musi zrobić, musiał powstrzymać człowieka z sharinganem a także zrobić coś czego nigdy nie przypuszczał że będzie robić, uratować dziewięcioogoniastą lisicę.  
Minato widział dokładnie co się stało kiedy sharinganista kazał lisicy zabić Kushine ta walczyła z całych sił żeby tego nie zrobić to dało mu czas o uratowanie żony. Mimo zapewnień Kushiny nigdy nie ufał on lisicy bojąc się że mogła by ona jakoś nią manipulować i jedynie udawać jej przyjaciółkę gdyby nie fakt że jinchuriki umiera przy usunięciu demona sam by ją wyciągnął z ciała żony i umieścił w jakimś brzydkim dzbanie czy innym kotle teraz zdał sobie sprawę że nie miał racji. Lisica naprawdę chciała chronić Kushine i Minato obiecał sobie że jeśli przeżyją dzisiejszą noc to podziękuje jej za to. 

W centrum ochrony Konohy wszystko działo się normalnie jak każdego wieczoru.  
Shinobi zamiast czuwać na straży grali w karty i opowiadali sobie dowcipy nagle uruchomił się alarm.   
-Ktoś wdarł się do wioski. Jedna osoba. Południowa brama. Sektor 4E - powiedział mężczyzna w białym stroju który zajmował się monitorowaniem bariery. Natychmiast za pośrednictwem członka klanu Yamanaka wysłano rozkazy do najbliższych shinobi. Mieli zlokalizować i zneutralizować intruza.   
Trafili oni na mężczyznę w wieku około 20 lat zanim jednak zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić wykonał on technikę przywołania i w dymie pojawiła się ogromna dziewięcioogoniasta lisica. Jej nagłe pojawienie się spowodowało powstanie fali ciśnienia które powaliło wszystkich w odległości wielu metrów i zniszczył dachy w kilku domach  
-Zabij wszystkich- powiedział krótko stojąc na jej głowie.  
Kuruma za wszystkich sił próbowała go nie słuchać ale jej ciało poruszało się samo.   
Shinobi którzy próbowali zbliżyć się do lisicy byli po prostu zmiatani machnięciem łapy lub ogona. Kilku członków ANBU udało się zbliżyć do tajemniczego użytkownika sharingana jednak byli zabijani przez miecz,ostrze ukryte w sztucznej prawej ręce lub przez czarne płomienie tworzone przez lewe oko. 

Hiruzen właśnie nakładał ostatni fragment swojej zbroi. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się również jeden z Legendarnych Sanninów Konohy Jiraiya który przybył do wioski dosłownie kilka minut temu. Chciał zrobić niespodziankę swojemu uczniowi i pojawić się niezapowiedziany bo złożyć mu gratulacje kiedy dziewczynka się urodzi. W końcu miał być jej ojcem chrzestnym   
Nagle pojawił się Minato   
\- Ktoś przebił się przez barierę i przejął kontrolę nad lisicą ma sharingan ale nie jest to żaden ze znanych nam Uchiha nie jestem nawet pewien czy w ogóle jest on Uchiha  
\- Co z Biwako ? - Zapytał Trzeci Hokage. Minato jedynie opuścił głowę. -Rozumiem- powiedział Sarutobi. Zamknął na chwilę oczy przez jego twarz przebiegł cieni smutku który jednak zaraz znikną. Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć najpierw trzeba uratować wioskę na żałobę przyjdzie czas później.   
\- Jiraiya sensei co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony Minato dopiero teraz zauważył swojego starego mistrza.  
\- Chciałem złożyć ci gratulacje. Tsunade miała być ze mną ale coś ją zatrzymało przybędzie do wioski jutro… jeśli wioska przetrwa.   
\- Spróbujcie wyrzucić lisicę z wioski ja zajmę się tym niby Uchihą - powiedział poważnie Minato. Hiruzen przywołał Króla Małp Enmę. Małpa spojrzała kierunku wielkiej lisicy   
\- Czy to jest…?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Sarutobi   
Hiruzen nie musiał nic mówić Enma natychmiast zmieniła się w czarny kij ze złotymi końcami który złapał poprzedni Hokage a następnie wycelował nim w lisicę kii natychmiast się wydłużył i uderzył w bok lisicy wypychając ją z wioski przez mur który rozpadł się jakby był z papieru.   
W tym samym czasie Minato zaatakował pseudo Uchihe. Złapał go za płaszcz i obaj zostali przeniesieni kawałek za wioskę chociaż nadal słyszeli odgłosy walki z lisicą. Czwarty Hokage w obu rękach trzymał swoje kunaie których używał zarówno do ataków jak i obrony przed ciosami mieczem i ostrzem z protezy. Jego przeciwnik był niesamowicie szybki niemal tak szybki jak Minato. Niemal.   
Namikaze odskoczył od swojego przeciwnika zwiększając dystans następnie rzucił jednym ze swoich kunai z niesamowitą szybkością jego przeciwnik unikną go tylko dzięki sharinganowi jednak Minato nie zamierzał go trafiać. Kiedy kunai był już za nim Minato natychmiast się do niego teleportował.  
-Rasengan- krzyknął Minato celując w głowę swojego przeciwnika ten zasłonił się swoją sztuczną ręką która jednak uległa zniszczeniu w zetknięciu z tak potężną techniką.  
Minato kopnął go z półobrotu z taką siłą że jego przeciwnik zatrzymał się dopiero na drzewie nim zdołał się podnieść Minato stał nad nim trzymają w ręce jego własną katanę którą przybił go do drzewa. Hokage odwrócił się plecami do niego a następnie udał się w stronę w Trzeciego Hokage i Jiraiya walczyli z lisicą.  
Jiraiya siedział na głowę Gamabunty podczas gdy na jego ramionach znajdowało się dwoje mędrców z góry Myoboku a sam sannin był w trybie mędrca. Trzeci Hokage ledwie dyszał i z trudem trzymał się na nogach. Obaj wytrzymali tak długo tylko dlatego że lisica pomimo kontroli starała się powstrzymywać 

Minato mocno zdziwił fakt że lisica nadal wydaje się być kontrolowana. Nagle poczuł ból w plecach   
\- Popełniłeś banalny błąd. NIe sprawdziłeś czy twój przeciwnik naprawdę zginął. - powiedział sharinganista stojąc za Czwartym Hokage.  
\- Jak? Przecież celowałem w serce - wydyszał Namikaze nagle poczuł że zakręciło mu się w głowie   
\- W swej arogancji wierzyłem że zdołam cię pokonać bez uciekania się do takich sztuczek jak zatrute ostrze jednak okazałeś się o wiele lepszy niż przypuszczałem. Ale to już nie ważne za maksymalnie dwie godziny będziesz martwy. Wy ludzie jesteście tacy żałośni tacy delikatni.   
Minato wiedział że już nie wygra czuł jak trucizna rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Szalony pomysł. Pomysł tak szalony że aż musiał się udać. Natychmiast teleportował się do swojego mistrza i powiedział krótko.  
-Zamiana. Ja biorę lisicę w zajmijcie się intruzem jest tam. - Minato wskazał głową miejsce z którego się przeniósł. Jiraiya nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć kiedy Minato skoczył na lisicę i w locie przywołał ogromną niebieską żabę z dwoma katanami. Żaba przyszpiliła lisicę do ziemi zaraz potem cała trójka zniknęła przeniesiona przez Minato 

To było czyste szaleństwo. Jednak Minato wierzył że plan się powiedzie musiał jednak działać szybko. Szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pojawił się w pokoju Kushiny zaraz potem z sykiem bólu, padł na jedno kolano i złapał się za miejsce w którym został trafiony zatrutą bronią.  
\- Minato! - zawołałą Kushina. -Co ci jest?- Kushina nie czekając na odpowiedź podeszła do niego i powiększyła rozdarcie w koszuli pod którym była rana. Widok sprawił że aż się cofnęłą i przyłożyła rękę do ust.  
\- Aż tak źle to wygląda ? - Zapytał Minato. Rana na plecach niemalże gniła a żyły wokół był sczerniałe. Infekcja rozchodziła się bardzo szybko. Kushina oficjalnie nie była medycznym ninja jednak jej joninem nadzorującym była sama Tsunade a Kushina przebywała z nią tak długo że sporo się nauczyła o medycynie i truciznach jednak samo medyczne ninjutsu było dla niej za trudne więc zrezygnowała z jego nauki, teraz przeklinała tę decyzję.- Nie przejmuj się tym. Słuchaj mam plan ale jest bardzo ryzykowny i zawiera on Naruko, albo stanie się ona bohaterką wioski - Minato zamilkł na chwilę - albo zniszczymy jej życie. Mam nadzieję że ta pierwsza opcja się spełni.   
\- Nie. Ty chyba nie zamierzasz.  
\- Tak chcę zamknąć lis… Kurumę w Naruko- Minato znał imię lisicy od swojej żony ale nigdy dotąd go nie wypowiedział na głos. Dla Kushiny był to znak że Minato w końcu zaufaj jej najstarszej przyjaciółce. Jak na ironię stało się to wtedy kiedy mieli zaraz zginąć. - Nawet jeśli na powrót zamknę Kurumę w tobie to i tak cię nie uratuję. Poród i wyrwanie jej z twojego ciała za bardzo ci obciążyły ja też długo nie wytrzymam ta trucizna powoli mnie wykańcza.- Kushina miałą łzy w oczach, od momentu usunięcia z niej lisicy czuła że życie z niej uchodzi. Już się z tym pogodziła że nie będzie mogła zobaczy jak jej córka dorasta, jak mówi swoje pierwsze słowa, jak idzie do akademii jak zostaje wspaniałą kunoichi a teraz zostało to odebrane także jej mężowi - Cokolwiek się stanie Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade i Kakashi zajmą się Naruko. Wiem że to my powinniśmy to zrobić ale los chciał inaczej. 

Kushina i Minato opuścili dom. Minato cały czas trzymał swoją córkę w rękach. Szybko przywołał niewielki ołtarz na którym ją położył. Żaba którą przywołał wcześniej Minato właśnie zniknęła w białym dymie. Z ciałą Kushiny wystrzeliły złote łanicuchy które owinęły się wokół lisicy. 

Nagle nad głową skrępowanej lisicy pojawiła się czarna kula z której wyłonił się sprawca całej katastrofy. Był on teraz dość mocno poobijany, lewy rękaw płaszcza został całkiem zdarty a na ręce miał poparzenia najpewniej po jakiejś technice ognia, na czole znajdowała się teraz spora rana z której spływała mu krew, na szyi miał rozcięcie jakby ktoś chciał mu poderżnąć gardło, a na brzuchu dwa świeże ślady po rasenganie. Pomimo tego stał prosto zupełnie jak by się nie przejmował w jakim stanie jest jego ciało. Minato widząc to zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego przeciwnik nie jest aby nieśmiertelny.

Sharinganowiec potrzebował około sekundy żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Lisica związana łańcuchami czakry, ołtarz pieczętowania na którym było niemowlę. Czyżby chcieli zamknąć lisicę w ich córce? Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Wtedy wszystkie plany zostały by przekreślone lub co najmniej mocno opóźnione. Już chciał zaatakować ale wtedy łańcuchy czakry unieruchomiły i jego.   
\- Szybko zabij niemowlę!- Krzyknął do lisicy. Pierwszy raz od początku walki w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutkę paniki. Kuruma walczyła ze swoim ciałem z całych sił. Na szczęście łańcuch czakry Kushiny były bardzo mocne. Nagle Kushina zakasłała krwią a łańcuchy bardzo osłabły, na tyle że jedna z łap lisicy uzbrojona w ostre pazury uniosła się wysoko w górę i zaczęła z wielką szybkością zbliżać się do dziewczynki.  
\- Nie- krzyknęła Kuruma. Zanim jednak wyciągnięty pazur dosięgł dziecka na jego drodze pojawiła się przeszkoda czy raczej dwie przeszkody. Minato i Kushina zasłonili swoją córkę własnym ciałem. Kuruma mogła jedynie z przerażeniem patrzeć jak jej szpon wbija się w ciało jej przyjaciółki i jej męża  
\- Jakież to bohatersko irytujące. - powiedział napastnik. Minato nawet pomimo tego że był przebity składał skomplikowaną pieczęć Boga Śmierci. Wiedział jednak że nie da rady zapieczętować całej lisicy w swojej córce. Chciał ją podzielić na dwie części jedną zamknąć w sobie a drugą w córce.  
Sharinganista widząc że Czwarty Hokage tak łatwo się nie podda już szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Zerwał z siebie łańcuchy które dotąd krępowały jego ruchy. W jego lewej ręce pojawił się jego miecz. Już miał skakać kiedy wyczuł zagrożenie.   
\- Jak mawiają do trzech razy sztuka - usłyszał krzyk Jiraiyi który już po raz trzeci wbił w niego rasengana. Uderzenie było na tyle silne że Sharinganista został ciśnięty w stronę drzew. Właśnie w tym momencie kontrola jaką miał nad lisicą zniknęła.   
Kuruma znów mogła się sama poruszać. To znaczy mogłaby gdyby nie fakt że właśnie jej czakra była dzielona i pieczętowana przez Minato. Tuż przed zniknięciem zdążyła tylko powiedzieć  
\- Przepraszam Kushina.  
Kuruma znów znalazła się w złotej klatce. Jednak nie było to ta sama klatka. Nie była już w ciele swojej przyjaciółki a w jej córce. Jeszcze przez chwilę czuła czakrę Kushiny ale słabła ona z każdą chwilą. “Chroni Naruko” usłyszała po raz ostatni głos swojej przyjaciółki potem jej czakra całkiem zniknęła.  
Wtedy Kuruma, potężna demoniczna lisica, którą straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci, przed którą drżą najpotężniejsze kraje ninja która uchodziła za najpotężniejszą istotę na świecie zaczęłą płakać po stracie swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki. Wcześniej płakała tylko raz. Kiedy umarł Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek który był dla niej jak ojciec 

Tydzień później odbył się oficjalny pogrzeb wszystkich którzy zginęli tamtej nocy.   
W całej wiosce przez ostatni tydzień panował ponury nastrój. Na pogrzebie zjawili się chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy a także kilku przywódców zaprzyjaźnionych krajów. Nawet sam Raikage napisał do Konohy list z kondolencjami w którym chwalił on odwagę i umiejętności Żółtego Błysku. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział że największą pochwałę jaką może usłyszeć shinobi jest ta padająca z ust jego wroga.   
Przez cały tydzień trwało też śledztwo mające ustalić jak do tego doszło i z kim w ogóle walczyli. Znaleziono fragmenty sztucznej ręki napastnika które zostały dokładnie przebadane w celu ustalenia pochodzenia. Niczego jednak się nie dowiedziano. Sam napastnik po prostu znikną. W miejscu ostatniej walki wezwano najlepszych tropicieli z klanów Hyuuga, Inuzuka i Aburame a także wielu sensorycznych ninja lecz nic nie byli w stanie znaleźć. Tajemniczy użytkownik sharingana rozpłyną się w powietrzu.  
Trzeci Hokage nie mogąc znaleźć nikogo kto mógłby zostać Piątym Hokage postanowił wrócić z emerytury na to stanowisko. Przynajmniej do czasu aż znajdzie godnego następcę

Miesiąc po tym Jiraiya opuścił wioskę. Teraz będzie miał jeszcze mniej czasu na pisanie swoich książek. Teraz poza sprawdzaniem czy Orochimaru nie robi niczego podejrzanego musiał szukać informacji o zabójcy swojego ucznia i jego żony. Wiedział że to misja na lata i prędko nie zobaczy swojej rodzinnej wioski.


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen  
Rozdział 3  
Przyjaciółka

Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd Naruko zaczęła treningi z Kurumą. Udało jej się opanować Hegen dzięki któremu mogła bezpiecznie chodzić po wiosce i robić zakupy bez obaw że ktoś jej coś podrzuci ja na przykład zdechłego karaluch do warzyw lub że w ogóle nie zostanie obsłużona w sklepie a takie sytuacje zdarzały się dość często. Nauczyłą się także tworzyć trzy klony cienia. Kuruma mówiła że z takim poziomem czakry jaki posiada blondynka stworzenie zwykłych klonów jest właściwie niemożliwe. Kushina miała dokładnie ten sam problem. Lisica doskonale pamiętała miny egzaminatorów kiedy zamiast zwykłych klonów jej poprzednia Jinchuriki stworzyła klony cienia a następnie powiedziała że liczyła na to że nikt nie zauważy różnicy. Jeśli przez te wszystkie lata egzamin końcowy się nie zmienił Naruko pewnie wywinie podobny numer. 

Teraz Naruko szła ścieżką w parku. Wszędzie było biało od śniegu. Blondynka miała na sobie zimowe buty, gróbe spodnie, kurtkę zimową, szalik i czapkę. Nagle usłyszała czyjeś krzyki.  
\- No Hyuga pokaż nam swój Byakugan - powiedział jakiś chłopak.   
Naruko pobiegła w miejsce z którego słyszała głosy. Zobaczyła trzech chłopców może o rok starszych od niej którzy z wrednymi uśmiechami stali nad mniejszą dziewczynką która wyglądała jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać.  
\- Proszę zostawcie mnie - Powiedziała cicho dziewczynka   
\- Ale masz paskudne oczy, pewnie wszystkie lustra pękają jak na nie patrzysz - powiedział inny na co jego koledzy się zaśmiali   
\- Hej dupki może spróbujecie z kimś swojego wzrostu.- krzyknęła bez namysły Naruko.   
\- A to kim niby jesteś? - zapytał jeden z łobuzów  
\- Jestem Naruko Uzumaki i zaraz skopie wam tyłki- krzyknęła i zrobiła dwa klony cienia. Zanim chłopcy zdążyli zareagować Naruko i jej klony rzuciła się na nich chcąc spuścić im słuszny łomot. Po około połowie minuty nierównej walki trójka łobuzów uciekła z krzykiem. Naruko odwołała klony i spojrzała na dziewczynkę. Miała ona krótkie ciemnoniebieskie włosy, ubrana była w czarne spodnie, fioletetowatą kurtkę i popielaty szalik jej oczy były białe jak u każdego członka klany Hyuga.  
\- Nic ci nie jest ?- spytała Naruko  
\- Um… nic… dziękuje. - odpowiedziała cicho dziewczynka. Naruko zauważyła że jest ona bardzo nieśmiała.   
\- Nazywam się Naruko Uzumaki a ty?   
\- Jestem Hinata Hyuga. - odpowiedziała już pewniej dziewczynka.   
\- Te gnojki często się tak nad tobą znęcają? - Zapytała Naruko. Hinata tylko lekko kiwnęła głową.  
\- Zawsze mówią że mam paskudne oczy i się ze mnie śmieją a chciałabym tylko żeby mnie zostawili w spokoju.- Naruko popatrzyła w jej białe oczy  
\- Ja myślę że twoje oczy są bardzo ładne. - palnęła bez namysłu na co Hinata lekko się zarumieniła - Hej chcesz się ze mną pobawić ? - Dodała po chwili.   
\- Ty chcesz się bawić ze mną- Zapytała zdziwiona Hinata   
\- Pewnie. Już teraz mogę powiedzieć że jesteś całkiem miła i fajna.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Naruko.

Resztę dnia dziewczynki spędziły na wspólnej zabawie, lepieniu bałwana, rzucanie się śnieżkami i ogólnemu wariowaniu jak na dzieci przystało.   
Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać Naruko odprowadziła swoją nową przyjaciółkę do domu tuż przed tym jak się rozstały umówiły się na następny dzień. 

\- Cieszę się że znalazłeś sobie przyjaciółkę - Powiedziała jej Kuruma jak już Naruko była w domu. -Dobrze jest mieć kogoś bliskiego - Dodała po chwili.   
\- Też się cieszę. Ale jestem padnięta. - odpowiedział blondynka.   
Naruko zjadła kolację umyła się i poszła spać.  
\- Naruko jutro zanim spotkasz się z Hinatą chce żebyś poćwiczyła pewną technikę która może w przyszłości nam obu bardzo pomóc.   
\- Naprawdę? Jaką technikę?   
\- Jutro. Teraz śpij. 

Naruko obudziła się około ósmej rano. Szybko zjadła śniadanie ubrała się i pobiegła na plac treningowy na którym od dwóch miesięcy ćwiczyła pod okiem Kurumy.   
\- Co to za technika której chcesz mnie nauczyć ?  
\- Jest to odmiana techniki przywołania która pozwoli mi częściowo wejść do świata materialnego. - wyjaśniła lisica  
\- Ale ty jesteś bardzo duża czy to nie wywoła paniki ? -Zapytała dziewczynka  
-O to się nie martw ta technika przywoła mnie w formie rozmiarowo zbliżonej do dużego psa poza tym wtedy będę mogła użyć hegen żeby wyglądać jak człowiek.   
Naruko wzięła się za trening. Kuruma pokazała jej odpowiednią pieczęć i po około godzinie przed nią stała dziewięcioogoniasta lisica wielkości dóżego psa.   
\- Brawo mała zajęło ci to krócej niż myślałam. - powiedziała Kuruma. Po chwili zmieniła się w piękną około 30 letnią kobietę z wściekle rudymi włosami. Piękną i nagą.  
\- Brrr trochę zimno bez futra. - Powiedziała. Popatrzyła na Naruko która była cała czerwona na twarzy. -Co?- zapytała lisica w formie człowieka  
\- Nic na sobie nie masz- powiedziała Naruko. Kuruma spojrzała w dół. Faktycznie nie miała na sobie absolutnie niczego   
\- Daj mi chwilkę - skupiła się przez moment a po chwili na jej ciele zmaterializował się typowy zimowy strój jaki noszą kobiety Konohy w skład którego wchodziły czarne spodnie i pomarańczowa kurtka zimowa. -I co? Jak wyglądam ? - zapytała   
\- Pięknie - odpowiedziała Naruko wpatrując się w nią   
\- Dobrze a teraz powinnaś już iść nie chcesz się chyba spóźnić na spotkanie z Hinatą prawda?  
\- A tak prawie zapomniałam już pędzą. - Naruko już miała biec ale zatrzymała się w pół kroku - A co ty będziesz robić ?- Zapytała   
\- To niespodzianka ale zobaczysz spodoba ci się. A teraz już leć. -Kuruma nie musiała już nic mówić bo Naruko pobiegła na spotkanie ze swoją przyjaciółką.

Kuruma stała w gabinecie Trzeciego Hokage. Oficjalnie była teraz Kurumą Uzumaki. Kuzynką Kushiny która postanowiła zająć się jej córką. Tak wytłumiła swoją czakrę że można było ją brać za zwykłego cywila.   
Zaraz po tym jak Naruko pobiegła na spotkanie z Hinatą, Kuruma podrobiła parę dokumentów, wymknęła się z wioski a następnie poszła do jednej z bram udając że przybyła z daleka. Oficjalnie Kuruma miała być jedną z ocalałych Uzumakich którzy przetrwali zagładę kraiu wirów i przez większość życia podróżowała po świecie szukając innych ocaleńców. Dopiero niedawno odkryła że jej kuzynka Kushina przeżyła tamte wydarzenia i osierociła córkę dlatego postanowiła się zająć małą. Taka miała być oficjalna wersja. Bardzo prawdopodobna w którą nikt nie miał wątpić.   
\- Zgoda możesz zająć się Naruko.-Powiedział po chwili milczenia Sarutobi- Szczerze mówiąc cieszy mnie to że będzie ktoś kto będzie mógł mieć na nią oko.-Przerwał na chwilę- Jest tylko jedna ważna rzecz o której powinnaś wiedzieć mam nadzieję że to nie zmieni twojej decyzji i tak pewnie byś się tego dowiedziała wcześniej czy później.- Hiruzen wziął głęboki wdech - Naruko jest…  
\- Jinchuuriki wiem.- Przerwała mu Kuruma. Teraz Hiruzen wyglądał na mocno zdziwionego.  
\- Jak? - Zapytał  
\- Jestem Uzumaki jesteśmy urodzonymi sensorami. Nawet kiedy nie przechodzimy żadnych treningów jesteśmy w stanie czuć czakrę wokół nas to coś jak szósty zmysł. A u mnie ten zmysł jest szczególnie czuły. - Wyjaśniła krótko lisica udająca człowieka  
\- Ciekawe. A czy jesteś może też shinobi ? - Zapytał Hiruzen. W sumie pytanie to powinien zadać już na początku jednak nie zobaczył u kobiety żadnej opaski ani niczego innego co mogłoby sugerować że jest ona ninja.   
\- Nie. Chociaż znam kilka podstawowych technik to jednak jest nic w porównaniu z prawdziwymi ninja. Znam się też trochę na medycynie.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. Przydałaby mi się jakaś praca. Wiesz może gdzie mogę jakąś znaleźć? - Zapytała Kuruma. Hiruzen chwilę się zastanowił  
\- Mówiłaś że znasz się na medycynie. W szpitalu przydałoby się więcej pielęgniarek. Możesz się tam zgłosić.   
\- Dziękuję lordzie Hokage. - Powiedziała lisica i wyszła z gabinetu. 

Naruko wróciła do domu była zmęczona całym dniem zabawy z Hinatą.   
Jak tylko weszła wyczuła zapach w kuchni kiedy tam weszła zobaczyła Kurumę w czerwonej sukni i z fartuszkiem jak gotuje kolację.  
\- O jesteś wreszcie akurat skończyłam robić kolacja. Przebierz się i choć zjeść. Pewnie jesteś głodna.  
Naruko szybko się przebrała i zaczęła pałaszować kolację przy okazji mówiąc Kurumie jak minął jej dzień. Po skończonej kolacji Kuruma powiedziała że była u Trzeciego Hokage i teraz jest oficjalną opiekunką dziewczynki. Naruko była bardziej niż szczęśliwa w końcu wszystko zaczęło się układać dla niej pomyślnie.

Dwa lata później 

Dziewięcioletnia Naruko siedziała w klasie w Akademii Ninja obok niej siedziała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Hinata.Jej przybrana matka Kuruma pracowała w szpitalu Konohy jako pielęgniarka zarabiając całkiem niezłe pieniądze. Dla Naruko dzisiejszy dzień miał być szczególny. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień akademii ninja. Wszyscy w klasie byli dość mocno podekscytowani. Dzisiejsza lekcja była czysto organizacyjna ich nauczycielem był Iruka Umino. Na początku było przedstawienie się najpierw Iruka powiedział coś o sobie a potem każdy z uczniów. Trwało to trochę ponad pół godziny potem Iruka wyjaśnił jak będzie wyglądał system nauczania jakie będą tematy najbliższych lekcji itp.   
Naruko rozejrzała się po sali widziała dzieciaki z prawie każdego znaczącego klanu Konohy. Uchiha, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Nara i kilku innych mniej znanych. Biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo to mogą być ciekawe trzy lata. 

Rok później

Naruko i Hinata weszły do klasy jak zwykle tuż przed dzwonkiem. Naruko była średnią uczennicą która większość sprawdzianów zdawała ledwo ledwo. Zajęcia teoretyczne szły jej łagodnie mówiąc dość średnio, za to z lekcji praktycznym była całkiem niezła może nie najlepsza ale też nie najgorsza. Gdyby chciała mogłaby być najlepsza w klasie ale była na to zbyt leniwa. Hinata za to była jedną z najlepszych uczennic swojego rocznika. Chociaż w częściach praktycznym nie była najlepsza to na testach zawsze miała najlepsze oceny. Kilku chłopakach zaczęło się z niej śmiać i nazywać białooką kujonem ale Naruko szybko im to wybiła z ich zapewne pustych głów.   
Miału już siąść przy ławkach tak gdzie zwykle ale zauważyły że coś jest inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Jeden z ich kolegów z klasy Sasuke Uchiha zachowywał się inaczej niż zazwyczaj zamiast ganiać się z kolegami i psocić siedział sam i wpatrywał się w okno, czuć było wręcz od niego depresyjną aurę. Naruko usłyszała jak dwie dziewczyny szepczą wpatrując się w Sasuke   
\- Słyszałaś? Podobno tej nocy prawie cały klan Uchiha został wymordowany, ponoć on jeden przeżył.   
\- Tak to musiało być strasznie. Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić co on musi teraz czuć.-   
Naruko popatrzyła na Sasuke ze smutkiem i współczuciem, czasami razem z nim, Kibą i Chojim wywijali jakiś numer nauczycielom. Może nie był przyjacielem ale na pewno był dobrym kolegą. Zastanawiała się co powinna zrobić podejść do niego, przytulić go, spróbować pocieszyć czy może dać mu czas, pozwolić mu pobyć samemu.

Kolejne dwa lata później 

Zbliżał się dzień egzaminów na genina. Część uczniów akademii nie martwiła się za bardzo byli pewni swoich umiejętności i wiedzy inni zakuwali na ostatnią chwilę. Hinata była w tej pierwszej grupie a Naruko w drugiej.   
\- Naruko-chan bardziej przygotowana już być nie możesz. - Powiedziała białooka. Przez te pięć lat znajomości młoda Hyuga bardzo się zmieniła nie była już aż tak nieśmiała. Potrafiła nawet palnąć Naruko w łeb kiedy ta robiła coś głupiego co zdarzało się dość często. Teraz siedziały w domu Uzumaki i przygotowywały się do egzaminu czytając zwoje i wykonująć proste techniki jak Hegen czy Bunshin lub w przypadku Naruku Kage Bunshin.   
\- Nie jestem jeszcze gotowa. Iruka-sensei na pewno wymyśli coś niewykonalnego dla mnie. On mnie nienawidzi.- mówiła lekko spanikowana Naruko   
\- Wiesz że Iruka-sensei bardzo cię lubi. Krzyczy na ciebie bo czasami jesteś bardzo irytująca i przeszkadzasz w zajęciach. - Powiedziała spokojnie Hinata.- Poza tym mój kuzyn Neji zdawał w zeszłym roku powiedział mi jak to wygląda. Musisz tylko odpowiedzieć na pytania nie trudniejsze niż na zwykłym teście i wykonać kilka technik nic wielkiego.- Powiedziała Hinata. -Nawet gdyby dali ci coś bardzo trudnego to jestem pewna że Kuruma ci pomoże-

Jakiś czas temu Naruko wyznała Hinacie kim tak naprawdę jest i kim jest Kuruma. Nie chciała mieć przed nią tajemnic. Hinata na początku była przerażona ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę że w sumie to nic się nie zmieniło. Naruko dalej była tą samą wesołą i roześmianą dziewczyną którą zna od pięciu lat. Od dawna wiedziała że mieszkańcy wioski krzywo patrzą na dziewczynę ale dotąd myślała że to z powodu jej zachowania, Naruko była hałaśliwa i wszędzie było jej pełno teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego że jest na odwrót Naruko jest hałaśliwa i głośna z powodu tego że mieszkańcy wioski tak na nią patrzą.   
\- Wątpię. Mówiła że to byłoby oszustwo. - powiedziała blondynka i wróciła do czytania jakże fascynujących zwojów o tym jak prawidłowo trzymać shurikeny. Zwoje te były tak ciekawe że istniały plotki że kilku uczniów umarło z nudów czytając je. 

Egzamin na genina 

Naruko skończyła część pisemną. Teraz czekała na część praktyczną. Zaraz miała być jej kolej.   
-Naruko Uzumaki - usłyszała swoje imię i weszła do sali. Za biurkiem siedział Iruka a w pomieszczeniu było jeszcze kilku inny egzaminatorów. Niektórych Naruko kojarzyła a innych widziała pierwszy raz na oczy.   
-Dobra musisz wykonać trzy techniki Kawarimi, Hegen i Bunshin, do roboty. - Powiedział już lekko znudzonym głosem Iruka widać że jest już lekko zmęczony całodziennym egzaminowaniem uczniów.   
Dwie pierwsze techniki Naruko wykonała bez trudu została jej najtrudniejsza część. Naruko wykonała odpowiednią pieczęć obok niej pojawił się jej klon jednak był blady i wyglądał jakby miał anoreksję a zaraz potem znikł w dymie.  
\- Mało imponujące- powiedział jeden z egzaminatorów. Naruko myślała intensywnie. Nagle w jej głowie pojawił się pomysł ”to się może udać, może nie zauważą” pomyślała.  
\- Mogę spróbować jeszcze raz ? - Zapytała egzaminatorów. Ci popatrzyli na siebie. Po chwili jeden z nich powiedział  
\- Proszę bardzo ale to już ostatnia szansa lepiej się postaraj.  
Naruko skupiła swoją czakrę i wykonała pieczęć. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu było już około 30 kopii dziewczyny różnica była taka że były to teraz klony cienia. Jeden z egzaminatorów widząc to zapluł się kawą którą akurat pił.   
\- Powiedzieliście Bunshin ale nie powiedzieliście że nie mogą być Kage Bunshin - powiedziała prawdziwa Naruko  
\- Skąd znasz tę technikę to technika rangi B ? -Zapytał zdziwiony Iruka.   
\- Kiedyś widziałam jak jeden jonin ją wykonuje zapamiętałam pieczęć i po jakimś czasu udało mi się to powtórzyć- Powiedziała Naruko i odwołała swoje klony - Zdałam ?   
\- Tak zdałaś.Przyjdź jutro o 10 do akademii na przydzielanie drużyn. A oto twój ochraniacz.- Powiedział Iruka i podał blondynce ochraniacz ze znakiem Konohy.   
Naruko szczęśliwa wzięła ochraniacz i wybiegła z gabinetu spotkać się z Hinatą która na nią czekała.

Naruko, Hinata i Kuruma poszły do Ichiraku Ramen gdzie świętowały zdanie egzaminu.   
Hinata zjadła dwie duże miski, Kuruma cztery a Naruko dwanaście. Hinata patrzyła się na swoją przyjaciółkę i zastanawiała się gdzie jej się to mieści.  
\- Jaka jest szansa na to że trafimy do tej samej drużyny - zapytała nagle Naruko  
\- Szczerze mówiąc dość mała. Mnie pewnie umieszczą w drużynie specjalizującej się w tropieniu najpewniej z Shino i Kibą - Powiedziała Hinata - Ale nie martw się będziemy się widywać między misjami.

Następnego dnia w klasie trwało przydzielanie drużyn. Iruka stał przed klasą z kartką w ręce i czytał imiona uczniów i numery drużyn w której się znajdą   
-Drużyna 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7 Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno i Sasuke Uchicha.   
waszym senseiem będzie Kakashi Hatake - Naruko spojrzała na dwóch członków swojej nowej drużyny. No cóż mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej trafiła na kogoś utalentowanego tylko dlaczego musieli dać jej tą różową landrynkę ? Owszem Sakura była dość inteligentna i miała świetne oceny ale z zajęć praktycznych była dość słaba w dodatku była totalnie zapatrzona w Sasuke zupełnie jak by była jakimś ósmym cudem świata. W klasie był mały fanklub młodego Uchihy złożony z dziewczyn które były zakochany w małomównym chłopaku. Naruko tego nie rozumiałą dla niej Sasuke nie był niczym wyjątkowym. Ot zwykły chłopak jakich pełno. Fakt kiedyś razem z nim psociła i wycinali różne numery nauczycielom ale odkąd ktoś wybił prawie cały klan Uchiha sasuke stał się ponury i zamknięty w sobie. Naruko podejrzewała że ten radosny dzieciak którego znała już nigdy nie powróci. 

Naruko,Sasuke i Sakura czekali na Kakashiego w sali wszyscy inni już dawno poszli  
\- Spóźnia się - Powiedziała Sakura.- Co za sensei spóźnia się na spotkanie z własną drużyną.?  
\- Kakashi-san nie jest najpunktualniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Przyzwyczaisz się. - Powiedziała bezmyślnie Naruko  
\- Znasz go?- spytała zdziwiona Sakura  
\- Kiedyś jak byłam bardzo mała tak jakby się mną opiekował. - Odpowiedziała Naruko   
\- Jaki on jest? - teraz zapytał Sasuke   
\- Zobaczysz jak się zjawi. - W tym właśnie momencie drzwi do sali się otworzyły i wszedł do niej Jonin w masce zakrywającej dolną połowę twarzy i ochraniaczem z symbolem Konohy zasłaniającym lewe oko  
\- Wybaczcie spóźnienie ale czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem pójść okrężną drogą potem pomagałem miłej staruszce w zaniesieniu zakupów. - Powiedział oczywiste kłamstwo.- Choćmy na dach dodał po chwili

-No dobra zacznijmy od przedstawienia się. Ja nazywam się Kakashi Hatake. To co lubię a czego nie lubię zostawia dla siebie… Moje marzenia to… Mam kilka hobby. To narazie wszystko co powinniście wiedzieć.- Powiedział Kakashi - Teraz wasza kolej

Cała trójka się przedstawiłą. Naruko nade wszystko kochała Ramen a jej marzeniem było zostać pierwszą kobietą Hokage. Sakura była zakochana w Sasuke. A Sasuke chciał zabić człowieka odpowiedzialnego z śmierci jego rodziny i odtworzyć klan Uchiha. Sakura z trudem się powstrzymałam przed zaproponowaniem mu pomocy w kwestii odbudowy klanu.  
-Dobrze. Skoro to mamy z głowy dzisiejsze spotkanie uważam za zakończone. Spotkajmy się jutro na poligonie numer siedem bądźcie o piątej a i lepiej nie jedzcie śniadania. -Kakashi już miał odejść kiedy coś za jego uczniami przykuło jego uwagę - Widzę że mamy niezapowiedzianego gościa - Wszyscy się odwrócili. Za nimi stał shinobi w czerwonym płaszczu spod którego widać było tylko czarne spodnie i buty shinobi (notka autora: ubrany był mniej więcej jak wtedy kiedy Kabuto wskrzesił członków akatsuki)   
\- Witaj Kakashi-senpai- przywitał się z joninem. Kakashi kiwnął głową na przywitanie  
\- Itachi - wycedził Sasuke- Co ty tutaj robisz?   
\- Czy to dziwne że przyszedłem pogratulować braciszkowi że został geninem?   
\- Biorąc pod uwagę że miałeś mnie gdzieś po zagładzie naszego klanu to tak.- Odpowiedział Sasuke nawet nie patrząc na brata. Sakura która wszystkiemu się przyglądała pomyślała tylko “Brat Sasuke-kun jest taki fajny i przystojny szkoda tylko że jest też tak stary”   
\- To wiecie co skoro spotkanie się skończyło to ja już sobie pójdę- powiedział Naruko.- Zauważyła też że Itachi dziwnie się na nią patrzy jakby świdrował ją swoim sharinganem. 

Następnego dnia Naruko razem ze swoją nową drużyną czekała już od ponad trzech godzin na Kakashiego. Wszyscy przyszli o ustalonej porze jednak ich senseia dalej nie było.   
\- No gdzie on jest? Kazał nam być punktualnie a sam się spóźnia - Narzekała Sakura. W tym samym czasie Naruko i Sasuke z nudów rzucali kunaiami w w tarczę na jednym z pali które były wbite w ziemię na polu treningowym.  
\- Bliżej niż myślisz- Sakura natychmiast się odwróciła słysząc głos swojego senseia.   
\- Sensei… um spóźniłeś się - powiedziała Sakura.  
\- Doprawdy?   
\- Mówiłeś że mamy się spotkać o piątej a jest już po ósmej.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam mówiłem że WY macie być o piątej o sobie nic nie wspominałem- Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Kakashi. Sakura niechętnie przyznała mu rację.   
\- Dobrze a teraz przejdźmy do waszego testu. Chcę zobaczyć czego nauczyliście się w akademii - mówiąc to Kakashi wyjął dwa dzwonki - Waszym zadaniem jest odebranie mi tych dzwoneczków. Jak widzicie są tylko dwa. Ten kto nie zdobędzie dzwonka- Kakashi zrobił dramatyczną pauzę a następnie poważnym głosem powiedział- Wraca do akademii na następny rok.


	4. Chapter 4

Vixen  
Rozdział 4  
Potwór. Czy aby na pewno?

Naruko miała wrażenie że zadanie Kakashiego jest niewykonalne. Nie było mowy żeby genin prosto z akademii dał radę zabrać cokolwiek joninowi. Chociaż ona i Sasuke dali radę lekko dotknąć dzwoneczków to Sakura okazała się kompletnie bezużyteczna. Koniec końców to ona została przywiązana do jednego z drewnianych pali. Sasuke i Naruko siedzieli na ziemi oboje byli głodni i zmęczeni. Naruko stworzyła około setki klonów ale każdy z nich padał od jednego ciosu Kakashiego, Sasuke użył kuli ognia ale nie był w stanie trafić swojego mistrza. W oczach geninów jonin wydawał się po prostu niepokonany.

Teraz stał on przed trójką geninów. Nagle synchronicznie z trzech brzuchów słychać było głośne burczenie.

\- O słychać że jesteście bardzo głodni. Przy okazji powiem coś o tym treningu. Doszedłem do wniosku że nie ma potrzeby abyście wracali do akademii.

Sakura najbardziej się ucieszyła bo jedyne co zrobiła to niezdarnie rzuciła shurikenami w Kakashiego który nawet nie musiał robić uników.

\- Cała wasza trójka powinna odpuścić sobie bycie ninja - teraz wszystkich zamurowało. Po tym wszystkim co przeszli mają tak po prostu odpuścić? - Nawet jak byście chodzili do akademii sto lat nic by z tego nie wyszło- Dla Sasuke tego było już za wiele. W gniewie rzucił się na Kakashiego ale w ciągu sekundy leżał na ziemi a Kakashi na nim siedział wykręcając mu rękę. - Właśnie o tym mówię. Czy wy wogóle wiecie co to znaczy bycie Ninja? Pomyślcie dlaczego w ogóle zostaliście podzieleni na zespoły. - Kakashi popatrzył na każdego z uczniów jednak nie zobaczył nie znają oni odpowiedzi - Czy wasze głowy są puste? Nie rozumiecie znaczenie trzyosobowych grup? Przypomnijcie sobie podstawowe lekcje. - Naruko nagle miała przebłysk geniuszu. Rzadko jej się to zdarza ale jednak.

\- Czyżby chodziło o pracę zespołową ?

\- No nareszcie ktoś coś zrozumiał. Gdybyście zaatakowali mnie we trójkę udało by się wam zdobyć dzwonki.Szkoda że dopiero teraz to do was dotarło.

\- Ale czemu ma służyć praca zespołowa?- zapytała nadal skrępowana Sakura- Przecież są tylko dwa dzwonki. Nawet jak byśmy działali razem to jedna osoba i tak musiałaby odpaść. Takie zadanie prowadzi raczej do kłótni niż pracy zespołowej.

-Oczywiście ten test został zaprojektowany żeby was skłócić.- Odpowiedział Kakashi- Celem było sprawdzenie które z was było gotowe poświęcić swoje dobro dla innych. Wy działaliście na własną rękę.- Jonin wstał z Sasuke i odszedł kawałek - To prawda że szlifowanie własnych technik jest ważne dla ninja ale ważniejsza od tego jest praca zespołowa. Działanie w pojedynkę może zagrozić waszym towarzyszom i narazić całą misję. - Kakashi przerwał na chwilę- Na cmentarzu Konohy jest specjalna kamienna tablica wyryte są na niej imiona bohaterów którzy walczyli w różnych bitwach, na różnych misjach i z różnymi przeciwnikami. Wszystkich łączy jednak jedna rzecz - Kakashi zamilkł na chwilę - Oddali życie żeby wypełnić powierzone im zadanie. Znajduje się tam wiele imion w tym także mojego przyjaciela- wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli.

\- Zdecydowałem że dam wam jeszcze jedną szansę.-Dodał po chwili Kakashi- Ale obiecuję wam że po posiłku walka o dzwoneczki będzie jeszcze trudniejsza. Lepiej dobrze się najedzcie ale nie dawajcie jedzenia Sakurze. W poprzedniej próbie była najgorsza i nie zasłużyła na posiłek. Jeśli dacie jej coś do jedzenia oblejecie natychmiastowo. Zrozumiano?- Mina Sakury świadczyłą o tym że nie była z tego powodu zadowolona nic jednak nie mogła zrobić

Naruko i Sasuke jedli kiedy Sakura mogła tylko na nich patrzeć.

\- Moglibyście chociaż jeść tak żebym nie widziała? - Zapytała skrępowana różowowłosa. Naruko na chwilę przestała jeść i pomyślała, po chwili podeszła do Sakury.

\- Masz. Ty też powinnaś coś zjeść.- Powiedziała dzieląc się z nią posiłkiem.

\- Ale Kakashi-sensei powiedział...

\- Kakashiego tu nie ma. A cała nasza trójka będzie musiała być w pełni sił jak chcemy zdobyć te przeklęte dzwoneczki. Jeśli czegoś nie zjesz będziesz tylko nam przeszkadzać

\- Masz weź też trochę mojego- dodał po chwili Sasuke. Sakura już chciał to wziąć kiedy uświadomiła sobie że nadal jest związana.

\- Um.. moglibyście pomóc? - Zapytała czerwieniąc się lekko. Naruko tylko westchnęła i już miała się wziąć na za nakarmienie koleżanki kiedy nagle w dymie pojawił się Kakashi. Jego pojawienia się była tak nagłe że Sakura poczuła że chyba będzie musiała zmienić legginsy

\- Kto nie przestrzega zasad musi ponieść tego konsekwencje.- Kakashi powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem i szybko złożył jakąś pieczęć po chwili niebo spowiły czarne chmury a ziemia zaczęła drżeć - Macie jakieś ostatnie słowa? - Zapytał z poważną miną. Nie żeby mogli ją zobaczyć pod maską.

\- Sam mówiłeś sensei że jesteśmy trzyosobową drużyną a dróżyna musi się wspierać.- powiedziała Naruko.

\- Dokładnie nasza trójka jest jak jedno. - Dodał Sasuke. Sakura jedynie potakiwała.

\- W takim razie mam wam tylko jedno do powiedzenia - Kakashi zrobił dramatyczną pauzę - Zdaliście.

\- Zdaliśmy? - zapytała Naruko

\- Ale dlaczego?- dopytywała Sakura. Została jednak lekko szturchnęła łokciem przez Naruko

\- Cicho bo jeszcze zmieni zdanie- powiedziała szeptem blondynka

\- To bardzo proste poprzednie drużyny to byli indywidualiści którzy nawet nie próbowali ze sobą współpracować albo idioci którzy bezmyślnie robili to co im się powie. Ninja musi nie tylko współpracować z drużyną ale także samodzielnie myśleć i wykazywać się inicjatywą. W świecie shinobi panuje przekonanie że ci którzy nie przestrzegają zasad są śmieciami. Ale ci którzy porzucają swoich towarzyszy są jeszcze gorsi. - Wszyscy byli bardzo szczęśliwi- Dobrze od jutra oficjalnie drużyna siódma zacznie wykonywać misję.

-To nie są prawdziwe misję ninja- Narzekała Naruko po wykonaniu kolejnej jej zdaniem bezsensownej misji rangi D. Minęły już trzy tygodnie od czasu jak oficjalnie stali się drużyną Kakashiego

\- Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam- dodała Sakura. Sasuke jedynie przytaknął. Itachi wspominał mu kiedyś że pierwsze misje można przyrównać do prac domowych ale Sasuke myślał że starszy brat sobie z niego żartuje. Cała trójka była zmęczona wykonywaniem misji rangi D chcieli zrobić coś trudniejszego, coś co pozwoli im udowodnić że nie są już dziećmi z akademii tylko prawdziwymi shinobi. Mieli dość szukania zaginionych zwierząt, wynoszenia śmieci, robienia zakupów, czy opieką nad dziećmi chodzi to ostatnie robili tylko kilka razy z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie chciał powierzyć dziecka pod opiekę Naruko. Po tych wszystkich latach nadal wielu mieszkańców wioski patrzyło na nią z pogardą i nienawiścią. Ci którzy nie posyłali jej negatywnych spojrzenie zazwyczaj udawali że jej nie ma. Naruko jak szła sama przez wioskę często słyszała za sobą szepty ludzi."to ta dziewczyna" "że też pozwalają jej od tak sobie chodzić po wiosce" "powinno się ją odizolować od normalnych ludzi". Kiedyś takie słowa bardzo ją raniły niczym bicz uderzający w jej duszę i zostawiający bolesne ślady. Były dni kiedy chciała po prostu zostać sama w domu i płakać. Teraz jednak szepty jej nie obchodziły miała przyjaciół, swoją drużynę,mistrza Kakashiego i przede wszystkim miała Hinatę którą kochała jak siostrę z którą spotykała się po każdej misji mówiąc jej ze szczegółami co robiła, gdzie była i kto ją wkurzał zazwyczaj była to Sakura. Różowowłosa traktowała Sasuke niczym jakiegoś idola a blondynkę jak przeszkodę i dostawała ataku szału za każdym razem jak tylko Naruko spojrzy w stronę jej ukochanego. Teraz szli do gabinetu Hokage żeby zdać raport z wykonania "misji" która polegała na odnalezieniu zaginionego kota.

\- Hokage-sama prosimy o coś trudniejszego mamy dość wykonywania misji rangi D. Proszę daj nam chociaż rangę C. Proszę - Błagała Naruko robiąc szczenięce oczy do przywódcy wioski.-Hiruzen chwilę się zastanowił

\- Dobrze akurat mam jedną misję rangi C eskortowanie ważnej osoby.

\- Naprawdę? Kogo będziemy eskortować. Jakiegoś bogacza? Szlachcica? Przystojnego księcia? Daimyo?- Dopytywała Naruko

\- Uspokój się. Zaraz tu przyjdzie - Po chwili drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie starszy facet od którego czuć było zapach alkoholu.- O to właśnie on. Jego będziecie chronić

\- To ma być moja ochrona? Przecież to dopiero dzieci.- Powiedział mężczyzna i wziął łyk alkoholu z butelki którą trzymał w ręce.

\- To pan Tazuna. Jest ekspertem od budowy mostów. Waszym celem jest eskortowanie go do kraiu fal. - Powiedział spokojnie Hokage. Naruko popatrzyła na Tazune i po chwili westchnęła

\- Eh chciałam trudniejszą misję to i teraz będę musiała niańczyć pijanego dziadka - powiedziała tak cicho żeby nikt nie usłyszał.

Cała piątka szła już od kilku godzin. Na razie nic nie wskazywało na to że coś złego mogłoby się stać. Nagle zza pleców zaatakowało ich dwóch shinobi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś zobaczyć owinęli oni Kakashiego łańcuchami a następnie pociągnęli nimi z taką siłą że jonin został rozerwany na strzępy. Następnie znaleźli się tuż za Naruko chcąc zrobić to samo zanim jednak to im się udało ta cisnęła shurikenem w łańcuch przyszpilając go do drzewa. Sasuke dorzucił jeszcze kunaia żeby upewnić że oderwanie łańcuchów nie będzie proste. Napastnicy jednak odpięli łańcuch od swoich rękawic i ruszyli wprost na pana Tazune. Sakura stanęła przed Tazuną z kunajem w ręku próbując go zasłonić własnym ciałem. Wiedziała że jak zostanie trafiona to raczej nie przeżyje. Pierwszy raz jej życie znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie. Przedtem jej największym dramatem było to że nie zdołała usiąść w jednej ławce z Sasuke. Nagle między nią a napastnikami stanęła Naruko i Sasuke zanim jednak shinobi zdołali zaatakować zostali powstrzymani przez Kakashiego. Trójka geninów spojrzała w miejsce gdzie powinno leżeć ciało jonina. Leżało tak kilka pociętych kawałków drewna. Kakashi użył Kawarimi no jutsu nim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć.

-To była wasza pierwsza prawdziwa walka dobra robota. A i Naruko zranili ci w rękę.- Powiedział Kakashi. Naruko spojrzała na swoją lewą rękę faktycznie było na niej lekkie zadrapanie

\- To nic takiego. Zwykłe draśnięcie.

\- Niezupełnie ich pazury są nasączone trucizną. Trzeba ją jak najszybciej usunąć. Będzie trzeba otworzyć ranę i upuścić zatrutej krwi- Naruko w panice spojrzała na swoją rękę.-A przy okazji panie Tazuna musimy pogadać.

Dwóch napastników siedziało przywiązanych do drzewa.

-To chuninin z Kirigakure. Tamtejsi shinobi są znani że tego kontynuować walkę bez względu na okoliczności- Powiedział spokojnie Kakashi

\- W jaki sposób odkryłeś naszą zasadzkę? - zapytał jeden z ninja mgły

\- To proste. Jest słoneczny dzień i od dawna nie padało. Kiedy zobaczyłem kałużę kilka metrów dalej od razu domyśliłem się że coś jest nie tak.

\- Skoro pan to wiedział to po co pozwolił pan dzieciakom walczyć - zapytał Tazuna.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić kto jest ich celem. Czy pan czy ktoś z mojej drużyny -Kakashi pomyślał o Naruko w której zamknięta była dziewięcioogoniasta lisica. Było wielu którzy chcieliby mieć taką potęgę dla siebie.- Oni ruszyli wprost na pana. Z tego co wiem to nie mieli na pana polować żadni ninja. Nasza misja miała polegać na ochronie pana przed zwykłymi zbirami. A my tu wykonujemy misję rangi co najmniej B. Pana prośbą była tylko prosta ochrona na czas budowy mostu. Gdyby powiedział pan że polują na pana inni ninja bez wahania przydzielony by temu rangę B. Na pewno miał pan ważny powód by zataić niektóre informacje ale ta misja przekracza nasz zakres obowiązków.

\- Powinniśmy przerwać misję i wrócić do wioski- Powiedziała Sakura- Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi na walkę z innymi ninja poza tym Naruko jest ranna. Trzeba usunąć truciznę z jej ciała- Zanim jednak ktoś zdążył coś dodać Naruko wyciągnęła kunaia i wbiła go sobie w ranę upuszczając zatrutą krew.

\- Nie zaprzepaśćmy naszej pierwszej poważnej misji z powodu zadrapania - powiedziała poważnym głosem.

\- Naruko cieszy mnie twój zapał ale lepiej szybko opatrzyć tą ranę bo zaraz wykrwawisz się na śmierć.- powiedział Kakashi.

\- Nie! Nie mogę umrzeć w tak głupi sposób. Szybko dajcie mi bandaże! - Krzyknęła lekko spanikowana blondynka.

-Pokaż rękę - Powiedział Kakashi i zaczął bandażować ranę. Po chwili Naruko była jak nowa.

W końcu dzięki namowom blondynki misja będzie jednak kontynuowana.

Po drodze Kakashi wypytał pana Tazune o to dlaczego polują na niego inni ninja.

Tanuza wyjaśnił że jest celem bezwzględnego miliardera o imieniu Gatou który oficjalnie zajmuje się handlem morskim a nieoficjalnie ma wiele lewych i nie do końca legalnych interesów. Budowa mostu który miałby połączyć kraj fal z kontynentem pomogłaby wielu ludziom ale była wybitnie nie na rękę Gatou. Tanuza wyjaśnił też że przez Gatou kraj fal jest bardzo biedny i większość ludzi ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem. Nie było nikogo po prostu stać na misję rangi B. Wspomniał też o swoim małym wnuczku i córce. Którzy najpewniej zapłaczą się na śmierć jakby zginął. Chciał w ten sposób wziąć shinobi liścia na litość i nawet mu się to udało.

Czwórka shinobi i budowniczy szli przez leśną drogę w kraju fal na razie wszystko było dobrze. Nagle Kakashi się zatrzymał. Wyczuł że ktoś ich obserwuje. Trójka geninów również wyczuła że coś jest nie tak. Natychmiast otoczyli pana Tanuze w formacji obronnej. W jedno z drzew wbił się ogromny miecz po chwili na nim staną mężczyzna. Był wysoki i muskularny. Nosił luźne spodnie, nie nosił żadnej koszuli a na klatce piersiowej miał pas służący do trzymania ogromnego miecza. Dolną część twarzy miał owiniętą bandażem

\- Proszę proszę, sam Zabuza Monochi słynny nukenin z Kirin - powiedział Kakashi

\- A ty jesteś Kakashi Hatake słynny użytkownik sharingana.- odpowiedział Zabuza.

Sasuke jak to usłyszał to spojrzał na swojego senseia. "Użytkownik sharingana? To przecież niemożliwe. Sharingan to cecha tylko i wyłącznie uchiha. Jak ktoś spoza klanu mógł go mieć? Kim on jest do cholery?" Myślał młody uchiha

Kakashi odsłonił swoje lewe oko było ono czerwone i miało trzy tomoe. To zdecydowanie był sharingan.

\- Przyszedłem tu żeby zabić tego starucha ale wygląda na to że najpierw będę musiał pozbyć się ciebie Kakashi- Mówiąc to Zabuza wykonał technikę ukrycia we mgle

\- Bądźcie ostrożni Zabuza jest ekspertem w cichym zabijaniu. Nawet się nie zorientujecie kiedy pośle was na tamten świat- Ostrzegł Kakashi.

\- Naruko twój przeciwnik nie jest zwykły to Jonin na poziomie zbliżonym do Kakashiego. Musisz być bardzo ostrożna - Naruko usłyszała nagle w swojej głowie głos Kurumy. Mimo że jej ciało było dalej w wiosce to połączenie między nimi było niemożliwe do przerwania przez odległość. Głównie dlatego że fizyczna forma Kurumy działała bardziej jak zdalnie sterowany klon i lisica cały czas przebywała w Naruko

\- Wiem mamo jestem w stanie wyczuć jego czakrę- odpowiedziała blondynka. Jeszcze kiedy była mała przypadkowo nazwala Kurumę mamą lisica nie miała jednak nic przeciwko temu i od tamtego momentu Naruko często ją tak nazywała. Blondynka zamknęła oczy próbując zlokalizować gdzie dokładnie jest czakra Zabuzy. Po kilku sekundach wyczuła go. Tuż obok siebie. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy podszedł tak blisko. Zabuza już miał wykonać cięcie swoim wielki mieczem który na pewno przeciął by ją, jej drużynę i pana Tanuze na raz. Zanim to się jednak stało obok nich pojawił się Kakashi który dźgnął go kunaiem w brzuch jednak z rany zamiast krwi wyciekła woda. Wodny klon. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować prawdziwy Zabuza pojawił się za Kakashim i przeciął go w pół jednak okazało się że to też był wodny klon. Dzięki sharinganowi Kakashi zdołał wykonać tą technikę w tym samym czasie co Zabuza.

-To koniec- Powiedział prawdziwy Kakashi przystawiając do szyi Zabuzy kunai

\- Koniec? Nie powiedziałbym- Nagle za Kakashim pojawił się kolejny Zabuza a ten któremu Kakashi przykładał kunai do szyi zamienił się w wodę.

\- Kolejna podróbka? - krzykła Naruko.

Kakashi w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik przed mieczem. Jednak Zabuza zdołał go kopnąć z całkiem sporą siłą. Walka nie szła po myśli ninja Konohy. Zabuza zdołał złapać Kakashiego w wodną pułapkę. Teraz zostało mu tylko wyeliminowanie geninów i droga do celu będzie wolna.

Zabuza stworzył kolejnego wodnego klona i wysłał go na geninów. Nie było sensu by brudził sobie ręce takimi słabymi przeciwnikami.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować klon Zabuzy znalazł się przy Naruko i kopnął ją w twarz z taką siłą że ta poleciała w górę a ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy spadł jej z czoła. Klon Zabuzy staną na nim brudząc go błotem.

\- Zabierzcie pana Tazune i uciekajcie stąd- Krzyknął Kakashi ze swojego więzienia- Nie macie z nim żadnych szans. Dopóki mnie trzyma nie może stąd odejść.

Sasuke jednak postanowił zaatakować Zabuzę i spróbować uwolnić mistrz. Wiedział że bez Kakashiego nawet jak uciekną to Zabuza ich z łatwością wytropi i zabije. Jednak Sasuke niewiele mógł zrobić przeciw joninowi.

-Sasuke- krzyknęły jednocześnie Sakura i Naruko.

Naruko stanęła przed rannym Sasuke z kunaiem i odwróciła się w stronę Zabuzy

\- Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół - krzyknęła. Wiedziała że nie ma z nim szans. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić żeby skrzywdził Sasuke i Sakurę a także miła misję do wykonania i albo ją wykona albo zginie próbując. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej pewien pomysł.

-Potrzebuje twojej mocy - powiedziała w myślach.

\- Jesteś pewna? Nigdy jeszcze nie próbowałaś używać mojej czakry w prawdziwej walce. Nie wiem czy dasz radę. Możesz stracić nad sobą kontrolę.

\- Lepsze to niż dać się zabić przez niego- Kuruma musiała się z tym zgodzić. Naruko poczuła jakby w jej wnętrzu coś się budziło. Jakaś ukryta moc. Poczuła też jak jej ciało się zmienia. Jej oczy stały się czerwone i miały pionowe źrenice, znaki na policzkach wyostrzyły się, w ustach pojawiły się widoczne kły a paznokcie zaczęły przypominać pazury, całość dopełnia krwistoczerwona aura czakry. Jej przyjaciele i pan Tazuna musieli się cofnąć pod naporem tej mocy. Błyskawicznie Naruko znalazła się przy klonie Zabuzy i zniszczyła go jednym ciosem. A następnie zaatakowała prawdziwego Zabuze zanim jednak do niego dotarła została otoczona przez lodowe lustra.

\- Nie prosiłem o twoją pomoc Haku- Powiedział Zabuza

\- Ale jej potrzebowałeś Zabuza-sama- odpowiedział chłopak w masce przypominającej ANBU który pojawił się jakby znikąd. Był on w wieku geninów ale widać było że nie jest byle kim. - Zajmę się tym dziwadłem.

Na każdym lustrze które było wokół Naruko pojawiła się podobizna Haku. Wszystkie podobizny naraz rzuciły w dziewczynę lodowe Senbony ta jednak została osłonięta przez aurą czakry a następnie ku niedowierzaniu Haku zaczęła niszczyć lodowe lustra bez większego problemu. Zabuza w tym czasie stworzył kolejnego klona jednak ten miał przytrzymać Kakashiego który dalej był uwięziony w wodnym więzieniu.

Prawdziwy Zabuza skoczył na Naruko z mieczem jednak ta zdołała zatrzymać atak.

\- Teraz rozumiem kim jesteś. Jesteś potworem Konohy. Demonem w ciele człowieka. Kyuubi no Kitsune.

\- Nie jestem potworem!- odkrzyknęła Naruko.- Nie jestem -dodała już ciszej do siebie

\- Powiedz to lepiej swoim przyjaciołom. - Naruko spojrzała w stronę swojej drużyna i pan Tazuny. Cała trójka patrzyła się na dziewczynę ze niedowierzaniem, strachem i przerażeniem w oczach. Naruko widziała podobne spojrzenia już wiele razy. Czuła ona że po tej misji nic już nie będzi jak przedtem, od teraz jej przyjaciele będą się jej bali. W tym momencie blondynka cieszyła się że nie jest w jednej drużynie z Hinatą. Wiedzieć czym jest Naruko a zobaczyć to na własne oczy to dwie różne rzeczy.

Sasuke i Sakura nigdy jeszcze nie widzieli czegoś takiego. Kiedy Naruko się zmieniła. Jej czakra była niesamowita ale też nieludzka i przerażająca. Podświadomi czuli że jest to moc jakiej człowiek nie powinien posiadać. Moc która mogłaby ich bez trudu zmieść z powierzchni ziemi. Dwójka geninów nigdy nie doświadczyła jeszcze takiej grozy. Wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa których dotąd doświadczyli bladły przy tym. Starali się myśleć o tym że Naruko jest ich przyjaciółką że nie skrzywdziłaby ich jednak ich strach był większy niż racjonalne myślenie. W tym momęcie Naruko na tyle się zdekoncentrowała że Zabuza zdołał ją kopnąć i posłać kilka metrów dalej.

Kakashi w tym czasie zdołał się uwolnić i zniszczyć klon Zabuzy. Patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak Zabuza walczy z przemienioną Naruko. Musiał działać szybko. Kto wie co się stania kiedy pieczęć całkiem pęknie i moc lisicy się uwolni. Możliwe że cała wyspa zostanie zniszczona. Kakashi szybko wykonał pieczęć swojej autorskiej techniki chidori, jego prawa ręka pokryła się błyskawicami a on sam ruszył na Zabuzę który właśnie kopnął Naruko z taką siłą że ta poleciała kilka metrów dalej i uderzyła głową o najbliższe drzewo tracąc przytomność. Jednak zanim Kakashi go trafił drogę zagrodził mu Haku który został trafiony techniką i pewnie padłby martwy ale ręka Jonina przebiła go na wylot

\- Cholera. -zaklął Kakashi - Ale wykończę ci drugim atakiem.

\- Niedoczekanie- odpowiedział Zabuza. Poświęcenie Haku dało mu czas na kontratak. Kakashi ledwo zdołał uniknąć przecięcia mieczem. Odskoczył do tyłu zabierając ze sobą ciało Haku które po chwili położył na ziemi.

Walka trwała dalej jednak teraz to Kakashi miał przewagę. W tym czasie Sasuke i Sakura pobiegli do nieprzytomnej Naruko która wróciła do normy. Sakura chciała sprawdzić jej stan ale coś ją powstrzymało. Nie była po prostu w stanie wyciągnąć ręki i jej dotknąć. Po chwili zorientowała się że to co ją powstrzymuje to strach.

Kakashi w końcu zdołał trafić Zabuzę chidori. Demon Ukrytej Mgły był martwy.

Po bitwie wszyscy udali się do domu pana Tazuny. Wcześniej jednak Kakashi pochował Zabuze i Haku. Uznał że nie wypada zostawiać ich ciał żeby gniły na powietrzu.

Dom pana Tazuny był dość skromny. Razem z nim mieszkała jego córka i wnuczek. Nadal nieprzytomna Naruko została położona w łóżku w jednym z pokoi.

Sasuke i Sakura martwili się o stan swojej przyjaciółki jednak nie mogli zapomnieć jej transformacji i mocy jaką wtedy miała. Musieli wiedzieć co to było. Zabuza nazwał ją Kyuubi no Kitsune ale przecież Naruko nie mogła być tą straszną lisicą o której oboje słyszeli, prawda?

\- Więc chcecie wiedzieć co to za moc ? - Powiedział Kakashi do swoich uczniów którzy zapytali go o to co stało się z Naruko. - Dobrze skoro już to widzieliście powiem wam co to było ale ma to zostać między nami zrozumiano?- zapytał poważnym głosem. Genini tylko przytaknęli.

\- W ciele Naruko zamknięta jest dziewięcioogoniasta lisica. - Dwójka uczniów aż drgnęła jak to usłyszała. - Zapewne wiecie że 12 lat temu lisica zaatakowała Konohę i Czwarty Hokage oddał życie żeby ją powstrzymać. - Oboje przytaknęli- Ale za pewne nie wiecie jak to zrobił.- Genini kiwnęli tylko głowami- Widzicie lisicy nie da się pokonać normalnymi metodami. Czwarty Hokage musiał ją zapieczętować w kimś. To właśnie Naruko miała być więzieniem dla lisicy. Liczył że Naruko stanie się bohaterką wioski, niestety mieszkańcy wioski postrzegali to inaczej z czasem zaczęli utożsamiać Naruko z lisicą. Obwiniać ją za krzywdy jakie ich spotkali. Czuli od niej jedynie pogardę i nienawiść i często nie bali się okazywać tego.

\- Ale przecież to niesprawiedliwe.- Powiedziała Sakura na co Sasuke jej przytaknął- Ona była wtedy dzieckiem to nie była jej wina. -Kakashi cieszył się że chociaż młodsze pokolenie potrafiło to zrozumieć.

\- To prawda ale niestety często się zdarza że ludzie szukają winnych swojej tragedii w tym przypadku padło na Naruko. - Sakura spojrzała na śpiącą blondynkę. Przyznała że nie zawsze za nią przepadał jednak teraz współczuła jej z całego serca. Nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak ciężkie musiała mieć życie. Ona sama miała kochającą rodzinę i wszystko co chciała podczas go Naruko nie miała nikogo - Dopiero pięć lat temu pewna kobieta która przybyła do wioski zajęła się Naruko - kontynuował Kakashi - I mimo że starała się ona ze wszystkich sił chronić Naruko nadal była ona nienawidzona przez większość mieszkańców wioski. Teraz jednak Naruko ma swoich przyjaciół, ma was. Wiem że to co zobaczyliście was przeraziło ale nie zapominajcie że to nadal jest wasza przyjaciółka i potrzebuje was.

Naruko powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. Leżała na jakimś łóżku i była przykryta kołdrą.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? -Zapytała

\- W domu pana Tazuny. - Naruko odwróciła się w stronę głosu i zobaczyła Kakashiego który siedział na krześle patrząc na nią.

\- Co się stało?

\- Twoja głowa miała bliskie spotkanie z drzewem i straciłaś przytomność.

\- A jak długo mnie nie było?

\- Resztę wczorajszego dnia i prawie całą noc. Zaraz będzie wschód słońca.- Odpowiedział Kakashi. Naruko dopiero po chwili zobaczyła że za oknem które było nad jej łóżkiem było jeszcze ciemno. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

\- A co z Sasuke i Sakurą? - Zanim Kakashi zdążył odpowiedzieć drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wpadło przez nie coś różowego.

\- Naruko. W końcu się obudziłaś. Strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy - powiedziała Sakura i pierwszy raz ją przytuliła.

\- Też się cieszę że nic ci nie jest - powiedział Sasuke który stał trochę dalej.

\- Sakura.

\- Hm?

\- Brak tlenu staje się problemem - Sakura teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z tego że nadal przytula Naruko

\- Przepraszam.

\- Kakashi powiedział nam wszystko- Sasuke odezwał się poważnie. Naruko drgnęła jak to usłyszała.

\- Więc już wiecie. Przepraszam że musieliście na to patrzeć. Zrozumiem jeśli nie będziecie chcieli mnie w drużynie.

\- Nawet tak nie myśl. Oczywiście że chcemy ci w drużynie. Wiem że na początku nie dogadywaliśmy się najlepiej ale teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - Powiedziała Sakura i uśmiechnęła się do Naruko. "Kiedy zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami?" zastanawiała się Naruko

\- Dokładnie. Nie ważne co mówił Zabuza ty nie jesteś żadnym potworem - Powiedział pewnie Sasuke usiadł na łóżko obok dziewczyn. Naruko prawie się popłakała ze szczęście.

Reszta pobytu w kraju fal przebiegła w miarę spokojnie. Po śmierci Zabuzy Gatou wysłał jeszcze kilku ninja jednak żaden z nich nawet nie zbliżał się do poziomu Demona Krwawej Mgły. Jakiś czas później ataku ustały. Okazało się że w biurze Gatou doszło do jakiegoś zamieszania w którym niski miliarder stracił głowę. Tego samego dnia Kakashi powiedział swoim uczniom że ma coś do załatwienia i może go nie być kilka godzin. Nie żeby te dwie sprawy miały ze sobą coś wspólnego. Przez resztę pobytu genini uczyli się chodzenia po ścianach i wodzie. Co dziwne to Sakurze szło to najlepiej a Sasuke miał największe problemy. Używał za dużo czakry i zostawiał w drzewach spore dziury. Po spędzeniu trochę czasu ze swoją drużyną Naruko musiała przyznać że Sakura była całkiem znośna kiedy nie włączał się jej tryb psychofanki Sasuke.

Kiedy most został ukończony drużyna 7 mogła w końcu wrócić do Konohy. Fakt mogli wrócić już po tajemniczej śmierci Gatou jednak woleli się upewnić że dawni poplecznicy niskiego biznesmena niczego nie spróbują.

Po pożegnaniu się z mieszkańcami kraju fal ninja konohy ruszyli w drogę powrotną do domu.

Przez cały czas trwania misji odkąd opuścili swoją wioskę nikt nawet Kakashi nie zauważył tajemniczego osobnika w białym płaszczu i masce ANBU który śledził ich przez całą drogę z Konohy do kraju fal. Osobnik ten nie był jednak członkiem zwykłego ANBU a ściśle tajnego ANBU Korzenia podlegającego Danzo Shimurze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś to czyta to niech zostawi jakiś komentarz bo nie wiem czy to się komuś podoba czy nie.


	5. Chapter 5

Vixen  
Rozdział 5  
Uczucia

Naruko była niesamowicie szczęśliwa. Jej drużyna oficjalnie wykonała misję rangi B. Niestety była to jak dotąd jedyna taka misja. Owszem zaczęli teraz wykonywać misję rangi C ale były one proste w porównaniu z tym co przeżyli w kraju fal.   
Teraz siedziała z Hinatą w Ramen Ichiraku i opowiadały sobie o swoich misjach. Naruko ze szczegółami opowiadała o swojej misji w kraju fal jednak pominęła ten fragment w którym musiała użyć mocy Kurumy i przeraziła swoich przyjaciół.  
\- A co u ciebie? Słyszałam że też wykonałaś z dróżyną jakąś misję rangi C - Zapytała Naruko po tym jak skończyła opowiadać.  
\- To nie było nic nadzwyczajnego po prostu eksportowaliśmy ambasadora z Amegakure.  
\- I co stało się coś ciekawego ?   
\- Tylko atak niezbyt rozgarniętych bandytów którzy i tak uciekli jak tylko zobaczyli robaki Shino - odpowiedziała Hinata.- Z resztą byliśmy tam tylko na pokaz. Ten ambasador sam jest dość silnym shinobi i było z nim dwóch innych ninja. Nasza rola ograniczała się tylko do upewnienia się że nie zabłądzą.   
Opowiadały sobie jeszcze tak przez kilka minut o swoich misjach kiedy nagle przysiedli się do nich reszta drużyny ósmej.  
\- Tu jesteś Hinata. Szukaliśmy cię -Powiedział Kiba- Shino i jak chcieliśmy trochę potrenować i pomyśleliśmy żebyś poszła z nami.- Po chwili spojrzał na Naruko - Naruko jak chcesz to możesz iść z nami a nawet wezwać swoją drużynę. Możemy sobie użądzić grópowy trening.   
\- Nie dzięki rano mieliśmy trening z Kakashim-sensei i do teraz wszystko mnie boli.- Odpowiedziała Naruko. - Z resztą już i tak miałam iść do domu. Jestem padnięta. Ty jednak powinnaś iść z nimi Hinata.   
Kiba w tym momencie objął ramieniem Hinatę sprawiając przy tym że białooka lekko się zarumieniła. Nie wiedzieć czemu ale Naruko poczuła w tym momencie lekkiej ukłucie zazdrości. 

\- Hinata-chan - powiedziała Naruko kiedy zbliżała swoje usta do ust białookiej- Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie.  
\- Ja też Naru-chan chce być z tobą na zawsze nie ważne co inni powiedziała- Odpowiedziała Hyuga.   
Naruko obudziła się ze snu. Przez moment nie wiedziała co się dzieje po chwili przypomniała sobie co jej się śniło  
\- O czym ja do cholery myślę?- zapytała samą siebie. Naruko już od jakiegoś czasu patrzyła na Hinatę jakoś inaczej niż zwykle. Takie związki nie były niczym złym, były rzadkie to fakt ale nie całkiem niespotykane. Uzumaki wątpiła jednak że Hyuga odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami prawie siostrami. Nie powinna żywić takich uczuć do przyjaciółki to mogłoby zniszczyć ich przyjaźń.

Kolejna sesja treningowa z Kakashim właśnie dobiegła końca. Trójka geninów była kompletnie wyczerpana. Nie tyle co fizycznie co psychicznie. Trenowali odporność na genjutsu i rozróżnianie go od rzeczywistości. Za trochę ponad pięć miesięcy miał być egzamin na chunina. Trójka geninów postanowiła wziąć w nim udział. Chociaż dokładna data nie była jeszcze ustalona woleli już teraz zacząć się przygotowywać. Podobno inne drużyny też się przygotowują. Egzamin na chunina to nie były żarty. Ci którzy nie mieli odpowiednich umiejętności często ginęli. 

Po skończonym treningu Naruko i Sakura postanowiły pójść do łaźni troszkę się zrelaksować. Od jakiegoś czasu dziewczyny się do siebie zbliżyły. Naruko dotąd uważała Sakure ze infantylną kretynkę która myśli tylko o tym jak przekonać Sasuke że to z nią powinien odbudował klany Uchicha. Jednak po kilku wspólnych misjach i treningach zaczęła ją nawet lubić.   
Blondynka chciała zaprosić też Hinatę do łaźni ale była ona akurat na jakiejś misji. Akurat dziewczyny były same i plotkowały o wszystkim i o niczym jak to zwykle mają w zwyczaju nastolatki. Choć przez większość czasu to Sakura zachwycała się Sasuke. Naruko od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewała że to co czuje Sakura to nie jest zwykłe zauroczenie a prawdziwa miłość. Większość dziewczyn z ich starej klasy już prawie zapomniały o ciemnowłosym chłopaku. Nawet Ino z którą czasami się spotykali wydawała się tracić nim zainteresowania. Naruko podejrzewała że tak będzie. Tylko Sakura nadal o nim myślała i ciągle biegała za nim jak szczeniaczek.   
Jeszcze przed misję w kraju fal Naruko zasugerowała żeby Sakura była mniej nachalna w stosunku do Sasuke. Na początku Sakura nie zamierzała słychać blondynki ale po jakimś czasie doszła do wniosku że może ona jednak mieć rację. Kiedy Sakura zaczęła traktować Sasuke bardziej jak kolegę z drużyny niż jak jakiegoś bożka to ten zaczął patrzeć na nią bardziej przychylnie. 

Myślenie o tym czy Sasuke i Sakura mogliby się naprawdę spiknąć sprawiło że Naruko zaczęła myśleć o tym co naprawdę czuje do Hinaty. Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami to fakt ale to co teraz do niej czuła było większe niż zwykła przyjaźń. Musiała z kimś o tym pogadać. Tylko z kim? Kuruma odpadała. Naruko wątpiła czy ponad 1000 letnia lisica będzie w stanie pomóc jej w sprawach sercowych. Na pewno nie zamierza też o tym rozmawiać z Kakashim ani innym senseiem. Nie planowała też przyznawać się Hinacie że się w niej zakochała. Sasuke także nie był najlepszą opcją więc została jej Sakura.   
\- Słuchaj Sakura mam taką sprawę- powiedziała cicho Naruko. - Ale obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz. Absolutnie nikomu. - dodała poważnie.  
\- Um… Dobrze obiecuję. Ale to nic złego prawda? Niczego nie przeskrobałaś?   
\- Nie nie. To nic z tych rzeczy..  
\- Więc co?  
\- Bo widzisz.- Naruko na chwilę zamilkła i rozejrzała się czy nikt nie podsłuchuje następnie ściszyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. - Od jakiegoś czasu zauważyłam że podobają mi się dziewczyny. - powiedziała cicho. Sakura cała się zarumieniła tak że wygląda jak świeży pomidor a następnie profilaktycznie lekko się odsunęła od blondynki.  
\- Wiesz schlebiasz mi Naruko ale moje serce należy do Sasuke nie żeby ci coś brakowało, tylko nie jesteś w moim typie.- Powiedziała nadal czerwieniąca się Sakura.   
\- Co? - zapytała lekko zdziwiona Naruko. - Nie. Nie chodzi mi o ciebie. Znaczy jesteś ładna i w ogóle ale um…- Przez kilka minut trwała niezręczna cisza którą w końcu przerwała różowowłosa.  
\- Więc kto?  
\- Hinata.- Odpowiedziała szybko Naruko jakby chciała to jak najszybciej wyrzucić z siebie.  
\- O - odpowiedziała krótko Haruno. - Zawsze widziałam że jesteście blisko.  
\- No właśnie. To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Dotąd myślałam że jest mi dobrze jak jest ale ostatnio. - Naruko zastanowiła się przez chwilę próbując ubrać myśli w słowa - Chciałabym czegoś więce.- dodała ciszej. - I szczerze mówiąc wątpię czy Hinata czyje to samo.  
Sakura nie była pewna co ma powiedzieć. Kiedyś myślała że zakochała się w Ino ale to okazało się tylko głupim zauroczeniem które minęło po jakimś miesiącu.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem co ci doradzić. A myślałeś może żeby z nią porozmawiać czy coś?   
\- Nawet nie wiem co miałabym jej powiedzieć.-Odpowiedziała Naruko.- Poza tym Hinata pochodzi z głównej gałęź klanu Hyuga więc będzie musiała sobie znaleźć jakiegoś FACETA z którym przedłuży swój klan bo ze mną to się raczej jej nie uda. W tym momencie blondynka żałowała że nie jest chłopakiem. Wszystko wtedy by było o wiele łatwiejsze.   
Naruko postanowiła zmienić temat. Choć musiała przyznać że po tym jak w końcu to komuś powiedziała poczuła ulgę. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas gadały o niczym aż w końcu pożegnał się i każda wróciła do domu.

Następnego dnia Naruko szła na trening z mistrzem Kakashim dzień zapowiadał się bardzo przyjemnie. Nagle poczuła lekkie ukłucie na karku. Podrapała się lekko w miejscu ukłucia ale nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi myśląc że to tylko komar czy coś.  
Trening wyglądał jak zwykle. Trójka geninów miała przebiec przez tor przeszkód przygotowany przez Kakashiego i jednocześnie rzucać kunaiami i shurikenami w ruchome tarcze. Kiedy miała nadejść kolej Naruko ta poczuła że coś jest nie tak, zakręciło jej się w głowie i zobaczyła przed oczami jasne plamy.   
\- Naruko wszystko w porządku?- Zapytał Kakashi widząc że jego uczennica nie wygląda najlepiej   
\- Nie wiem, coś jest nie tak - odpowiedziała niewyraźnie a następnie zanim ktokolwiek zdołał cokolwiek zrobić upadła nieprzytomna 

Kuruma siedziała w domu i przygotowywała obiad dla Naruko wiedząc że po treningu dziewczyna na pewno będzie głodna. Nagle wyczuła że coś jest nie tak z jej przybraną córką. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić jej zewnętrzne ciało zaczęło się rozpadać a po chwili upadło zahaczając o kilka naczyń i zrzucając je na podłogę a potem całkiem zniknęło w białym dymie. 

Drzwi do szpitala Konohy otwarły się z hukiem kiedy Kakashi niosący na rękach Naruko otworzył je przy pomocy nogi.  
\- Potrzebujemy lekarzy natychmiast! - Krzykną. Natychmiast. obok niego pojawiło się lekarz i kilka pielęgniarek. Jednak jak tylko zobaczyli kogo Kakashi ma na rękach natychmiast się cofnęli  
\- Ale to jest ten po… - Próbowała powiedzieć jedna z pielęgniarek.  
\- Jeśli chociaż pomyślisz żeby nazwać ją potworem to będziesz martwa zanim upadniesz na podłogę. Zrozumiano? - Przerwał jej Kakashi a ton jego głosu świadczył że nie żartuje. - A teraz jej pomóżcie do cholery to wasz pieprzony obowiązek. 

Minęło około godziny kiedy Kakashi przynosił Naruko do szpitala. Groźby Kakashiego bardzo zmotywowały lekarzy do działania i robili oni wszystko żeby uratować dziewczynę.  
Na miejscu zjawił się też sam Trzeci Hokage. Poza nim była tam również Hinata ze swoją drużyną która jak tylko usłyszała co się stało natychmiast przybiegła do szpitala. Hiruzen wysłał jednego shinobi żeby powiadomił o wszystkim panią Kurumę jednak w domu nikogo nie było, niepokojący był fakt że w kuchni był niedokończyny obiad i kilka stłuczonych naczyń leżało na podłodze. Hiruzen bał się że coś złego mogło się stać kobiecie i natychmiast wysłał grupę poszukiwawczą.  
Sakura siedziała w poczekalni obok Sasuke i Hinaty.  
\- Myślicie że nic jej nie będzie? -Zapytała  
\- Na pewno nic jej nie będzie. Naruko jest twarda poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. - Odpowiedział Sasuke. Hinata która wszystkiem się przysłuchiwała modliła się żeby miał rację 

W końcu po kolejnej godzinie która dla wielu osób wydawała się wiecznością podszedł do nich jeden z lekarzy.  
\- Obawiam się że nie mam dla was dobrych wiadomości.- Powiedział poważnie- Ktoś próbował ją otruć niezwykle silną trucizną. Udało nam się jednak w większości usunąć toksynę. Jednak zdążyła wywołać ona poważne uszkodzenia ciała.  
\- Ale uda się ją wyleczyć? - zapytała Hinata zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć. Lekarz popatrzył na białooką.   
\- Przeżyje ale możliwe że nigdy nie wróci do pełni zdrowia. Chyba tylko sama Tsunade dałaby radę ja w pełni ją wyleczyć.  
\- A zatem musimy wezwać tu tę całą Tsunade- Powiedziała Sakura.  
\- Obawiam się że to nie takie proste- odpowiedział Kakashi.  
\- Obecne miejsce pobytu Tsunade nie jest do końca znane.- Dodał Hokage ku rozczarowaniu geninów. Hinata wtedy podeszła do lekarza i zapytała  
\- Czy możemy ją zobaczyć?  
\- Tak ale pojedynczo.- Hyuga popatrzyła na zgromadzonych jakby czekała na to kto pierwszy się zgłosi.  
\- No idź- Ponagliła ją Sakura- My możemy poczekać.- Białooka od razu prawie że pobiegła do sali w której leżała Naruko.

Naruko nie była wstanie się poruszyć. Czuła jednak że leży na czymś miękkim i jest przykryta kołdrą. Całe jej ciało było odrętwiałe słyszała jednak wszystko co działo się w pomieszczeniu.Słyszała i czuła jak Hinata łapie ją za rękę i mówi że wszystko będzie dobrze i że zawsze przy niej będzie czuła też łzy białookiej które najwyraźniej kapały jej na rękę. potem słyszała także głosy Sakury, Sasuke i mistrza Kakashiego. Mówili oni że lekarze robią co mogą i na pewno ją wyleczą. Potem usłyszała jak lekarz mówi im że czas odwiedzin się kończy i że mogą odwiedzić ją jutro. Po tym jak drzwi się zamknęły przez kilkanaście minut w pokoju panowała cisza jednak po chwili Naruko wyczuła że nie jest sama.

Na środku pomieszczenia pojawiło się wirujące zakłócenie które po chwili przemieniło się w portal z którego wyłoniły się dwie postacie. Pierwsza to był mężczyzna który wydawał się być w wieku zbliżonym do Trzeciego Hokage, prawa strona jego ciałą była zabandażowana obok niego stał członek ANBU korzenia który śledził Naruko i jej drużynę w kraju fal.Trzymał on w rękach sporych rozmiarów skrzynkę w całości pokrytą pieczęciami. 

W takich chwilach Danzo cieszył się że zabrał sharingan z ciała tamtego chłopaka który zginął w czasie bitwy o most Kannabi. Nawet nie przypuszczał że ten konkretny sharingan będzie tak przydatny. Shimura podszedł do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny następnie wykonał szybko skomplikowaną pieczęć i przyłożył dłoni do brzucha dziewczyny. Na ciele dziewczyny pojawiły się znaki pieczętujące jednak zaraz po tym zniknęły.   
\- Nie zadziałało? - zdziwił się Danzo.- Wygląda na to że Minato Namikaze upewnił się że bez klucza nikt nie będzie mógł manipulować pieczęcią. Będziemy musieli zabrać ją do Korzenia. Tam nasi eksperci powinni dać radę usunąć pieczęć - powiedział starzec. Ton jego głosu świadczył jednak o tym że nie jest zadowolony. Chciał zdjąć pieczęć w szpitalu a następnie uwięzić lisice w specjalnie przygotowanej do tego skrzyni nad którą przez kilka lat pracowali najlepsi mistrzowie pieczętowania Korzenia. Kiedy by umarła uznano by że trucizna ją wykończyła nikt by się nie dowiedział że Danzo ma lisicę do czasu jakby znalazł odpowiedni pojemnik na nią. Wtedy mając taką moc zmusiłby Hiruzena by ustąpił ze stanowiska Hokage i zająłby jego miejsce.   
\- Zabrać ją teraz lordzie Danzo? - zapytał jego sługa.   
\- Nie, gdyby teraz zniknęła to mogłoby być zbyt podejrzane. Sprawie że na najbliższej misji jej drużyna uległa tragicznemu wypadkowi. Może nawet uda się zrzucić winę za ich śmierć na nią. - Odpowiedział przywódca Korzenia. A następnie razem ze swoim sługą znikną w ten sam sposób w jaki się pojawił.

Naruko była absolutnie przerażona. Nie wiedziała co robić. Już wcześniej słyszała o tym całym Danzo. Że jest członkiem starszyzny i że jest to ten typ człowieka który idzie po trupach do celu. A teraz jego celem była ona i Kuruma.  
-Mamo słyszysz mnie? - zapytała.  
\- Tak jestem tu. Ta trucizna bardzo cię osłabiła mnie z resztą też. Minie trochę czasu aż znów będę mogła wejść do świata fizycznego.  
\- Słyszałaś co on powiedział? Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - Nawet jakby komuś powiedziała co chciał zrobić Danzo to raczej nikt by w to nie uwierzył chociaż jego metody budziły pewne wątpliwości to było on w końcu szanowanym członkiem starszyzny Konohy. A nawet jakby uwierzyli to pewnie uznaliby że dobrze że ktoś w końcu zrobiłby z nią porządek.   
\- Udało mi się podleczyć twoje ciało. Za kilka minut znów będziesz mogła sama się poruszać.- Faktycznie po kilku minutach Naruko poczuła że wraca jej władza nad ciałem. Tylko co teraz?   
\- Muszę uciekać z wioski słyszałaś co on powiedział nie pozwolę żeby przeze mnie coś stało się mojej drużynie- Naruko nie czekała na odpowiedzi Kurumy tylko od razu stworzyła klona cienia dla niepoznaki, zabrała ze stolika futerał z kunaiami który szybko przywiązała sobie do prawej nowi tam gdzie zawsze, nałożyła buty a następnie po cichu wyskoczyła przez okno. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważyła że zostawiła w szpitalu swój ochraniacz na czoło i pomarańczową kurtkę. Teraz miała na sobie tylko swoje spodnie i czarną koszulkę z krótkimi rękawami. No trudno. Była już noc. Przez jakiś czas skakała po dachach budynków próbując wymyślić co zrobić. W końcu zatrzymała się na dachu jednego z wyższych budynków. Usiadła i zastanawiała się co robić. Myślała o ucieczce z wioski ale gdzie miała by uciec? Praktycznie nie znała świata poza wioską. Może do kraju fal ? Może pan Tazuna przyjąłby ją do siebie chociaż na jakiś czas. Naruko wątpiła że uda jej się uciec z wioski. Najpewniej złapali by ją już po kilku kilometrach. Nie chciałą by Kuruma wpadła w ręce Danzo. Wolała umrzeć niż na to pozwolić. Może właśnie to jest rozwiązanie? Kiedy umrze czakra lisicy rozproszy się na jakiś czas i odrodzi w innym miejscu gdzie będzie ona znów wolna. Z tą myślą Naruko sięgnęła jeden z kunai i wycelowała nim w swoje serce.  
\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz ? - Krzyknęła lisica w jej umyśle tak głośno że Naruko przez chwile bała się że pół wioski ją mogło usłyszeć.  
\- To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Ty odrodzisz się po jakimś czasie i znów będziesz wolna,moi przyjaciele będą bezpieczni i ja będę miała spokój.  
\- A co z Hinatą? Jak myślisz co ona zrobi bez ciebie? Kompletnie się załamie.- Lisica próbowała przemówić do rozsądku Naruko.- Działasz pod wpływem emocji, nie myślisz racjonalnie. Proszę nie rób tego. -Naruko już jej nie słuchała. Zamknęłą tylko oczy i już miała pchnąć się kunaiem w serce kiedy poczułą czyjąć rękę która ją powstrzymuje.  
\- Nie rób tego.- powiedział nieznany głos. Naruko otworzyła oczy. Przed nią stał mężczyzna z czerwonymi włosami, miał około 30 lat. Jego oczy były jasno fioletowe i miał kilka obręczy. Kuruma która też go widziała aż oniemiała na ten widok.   
\- To jest… To jest… Ledwo była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie widziała tych oczu od ponad tysiąca lat.- Rinnegan.   
\- Kim jesteś.- Zapytała Naruko. Zauważyła że mężczyzna przed nią ma na czole opaskę z symbolem Amegakure.   
\- Nazywam się Nagato i jestem ambasadorem z Amegakure.- Odpowiedział.

Nagato leżał na dachu hotelu w którym miał mieszkać na czas jego pobytu w Konosze i patrzył w rozgwieżdżone niebo. W jego rodzinnej wiosce rzadko kiedy było widać gwiazdy nocą. Wszystkie rozmowy z Hokage się już zakończyły i jutro musiał wracać do domu więc postanowił wykorzystać czas jaki mu pozostał by podziwiać bezchmurne niebo. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła młoda blondwłosa dziewczyna która skakała po dachach budynków miała około 12-13 lat. Było w niej coś dziwnego jakby ją skądś znał. Zatrzymała się na dachów sąsiedniego budynku i usiadła. Nagato dzięki Rinneganowi umiał wyczuwać aury innych ludzi nie tylko ich siłę ale także ogólne samopoczucie a z dziewczyny emanował smutek i zrezygnowanie. Nagle zobaczył że wyjmuje ona kunai i celuje nim sobie w serce. Widząc to natychmiast wstał i ruszył w jej stronę chcąc ją powstrzymać. 

\- Czemu chciałaś to zrobić? - Zapytał dziewczynę. Naruko nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie odwróciła wzrok.- Chce ci pomóc ale nie zrobię tego jeśli nie będę widziało o co chodzi.  
\- Czemu?- zapytała.  
\- Co czemu ? odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Czemu chcesz mi pomóc.  
\- Dawno temu kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem straciłem dom i rodzinę. Błąkałem się sam z dwójką innych sierot. Któregoś dnia trafiliśmy na pewnego ninje z tej właśnie wioski. Przygarnął nas, pokazał jak przeżyć i nauczył nas wielu innych rzeczy. Pokazał nam czym jest prawdziwa dobroć i dlaczego ludzie powinni sobie pomagać. -uśmiechnął się do niej.- Powiesz mi co się stało?- Naruko myślała przez chwilę. Nie wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć. W tym mężczyźnie było jednak coś co sprawiało że chciała mu zaufać. Było w nim coś znajomego, jakby kiedyś się spotkali.- Jak się w ogóle nazywasz?  
\- Jestem Naruko Uzumaki.- Nagato drgnął słysząc to nazwisko  
\- Uzumaki? - Zapytał zdziwiony.- Minęło wiele lat odkąd ostatnio słyszałem to nazwisko.  
\- Wiesz coś o mojej rodzinie? - Zapytała Naruko. Kuruma kiedyś mówiła jej o klanie Uzumaki, że został on zniszczony i Naruko może być jedyną ocalałą.  
\- Moja matka była Uzumaki. - Odpowiedział Nagato a Naruko aż drgnęła. Czyżby w końcu spotkała kogoś ze swojej rodziny? - Powiesz mi co się stało i czemu chciałaś się zabić? Zapytał.  
Naruko zastanowiła się przez chwilę i postanowiła mu powiedzieć wszystko, było w nim coś co sprawiało że chciała mu zaufać. 

-Rozumiem. Więc większość mieszkańców wioski nienawidzi cię za być jinchuuriki a członek starszyzny chce przejąć nad tobą kontrolę i posiąść moc lisicy. - podsumował jej opowieść. - Faktycznie dość nieciekawe sytuacja.  
\- Nie wiem już co mam robić. Nie chcę żeby coś złego stało się moim przyjaciołom.- Nagato zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
\- Być może mogę mieć dla ciebie pewną propozycję.- zaczął- W Amegakure istnieje pewna organizacja najemników sam jestem jej członkiem. W jej skład wchodzą różni ninja z różnych krajów, niektórzy z nich jednak mają dość barwną przeszłości kryminalną. W każdym razie gdybyś chciała mogłabyś do nas dołączyć.- zaproponował.  
\- Najemnicy? -zapytała Naruko  
\- Tak.- Odpowiedział Nagato- Nazywamy się Akatsuki. Nasze umiejętności są na poziomie pięciu wielkich krajów ale nasze ceny są pięć razy niższe.- Czerwonowłosy powiedział slogan swojej organizacji.   
Naruko intensywnie myślała nad propozycją.   
\- Jak zniknę z wioski będą mnie szukać. - Odpowiedziała.  
\- O to się nie martw dzięki mocy rinnegan mogę stworzyć sztuczne ciało z kilku kropel twojej krwi i pewnej ilości twojej czakry. Nawet najlepszy medyk świata nie zauważy różnicy. Sztuczne ciało znika po około dwóch miesiącach i to nie tak jak klon puf i nie ma, tylko po jakimś czasie rozkład znacznie przyspiesza i ciało kompletnie się rozpada. - wyjaśnił Nagato. Naruko zastanawiała się nad propozycją.  
\- Co o tym myślisz? - Zapytała lisicę   
\- Jest to jakieś rozwiązanie. Jednak jeśli to zrobisz nie będzie już odwrotu. Możliwe że nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz swoich przyjaciół.- Odpowiedziała jej przybrana matka.   
\- Jeśli z nim pójdę będą oni bezpieczni. Danzo nie będzie miał powodu by ich atakować.- Odpowiedziała blondynka.  
\- Zgoda. Pójdę z tobą.- odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu. 

Naruko spędziła noc w pokoju Nagato. Większość nocy rozmawiali o Amegakure a także o klanie Uzumaki. Kuruma wtedy powiedziała Naruko prawdę o jej rodzicach że Czwarty Hokage był jej ojcem. Dziewczyna była tym zszokowane ale potem wszystko nabrało większego sensu. Lisica rozmawiała również z Nagato pytając go o jego oczy ten powiedział tylko że ma je od zawsze. 

Rano Nagato stworzył fałszywe zwłoki Naruko. Zostały ustawione na dachu jednego z budynków w takiej pozycji żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości że dziewczyna sama się zabiła. Naruko zostawiła też krótki list w którym napisała że ma już dość życia w wiosce w której wszyscy jej nienawidzą lub chcą zrobić z niej broni. Następnie przy pomocy Hegen zmieniła swój wygląd i teraz wyglądała jak przeciętna dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie klon którego Naruko zostawiła w szpitalu zniknął.   
Hokage jak tylko o tym usłyszał wysłał kilku tropicieli ANBU żeby znaleźli dziewczynę bojąc się że może jej się stać coś złego.  
Naruko, Nagato i dwóch ninja z Ame szło w kierunku bramy Konohy. Naruko czuła pewien niepokój.  
\- Czy to że młoda dziewczyna bez dokumentów opuszcza wioskę nie będzie dziwne? - Zapytała  
\- Spokojnie nie zobaczą cię. - Odpowiedział jej Nagato.   
Faktycznie strażnicy przy bramie zachowywali się jakby nie widzieli Naruko. Czyżby kolejna z wielu mocy legendarnego rinnegan? 

Hiruzen siedział w swoim gabinecie i zajmował się robotą papierkową. Praca szła mu jednak dłużej niż zwykle. Myślami był przy Naruko. Otrucie, zaginięcie jej opiekunki a teraz zniknięcie ze szpitala. Sarutobi miał bardzo złe przeczucia. Po chwili usłyszał stukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść.- Powiedział krótko. Do pomieszczenia wszedł oddział ANBU. -Znaleźliście ją?  
\- Tak. Niestety spóźniliśmy się. - Powiedział jeden z ANBU i podał Sarutobiemu list który znalazł przy zwłokach Naruko. Hokage zaczął go czytać. Kiedy skończył łzy spływały mu po policzkach.   
\- Gdzie jest ciało?- Zapytał.  
\- Zostało zabrane do kostnicy. - Odpowiedział inny ANBU.  
\- Rozumiem. Trzeba przygotować pogrzeb. A teraz wyjdźcie - Kiedy Hokage był już sam w gabinecie spojrzał na portret Czwartego Hokage.- Przepraszam Minato. Zawiodłem cię. Nie zdołałem ochronić twojej córki. 

Naruko, Nagato i dwóch ninja Ame szło w kierunku kraju deszczu. Szli już tak cały dzień z krótkimi postojami. Nagle Nagato zatrzymał się i wytężył swój sensoryczny zmysł.”Ta czakra” pomyślał.  
\- Coś się stało? -zapytał jeden z ninja  
\- Nie, to nic takiego- Odpowiedział Nagato i grupa kontynuowała marsz. Nagato jeszcze na chwilę odwrócił się w stronę miejsca z którego wyczuł znajomą czakrę. Eh gdyby tylko Yahiko dał mu więcej czasu.


	6. Chapter 6

Vixen  
Rozdział 6  
Przygotowania do Egzaminu na Chunina

Wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku zbliżał się do bramy Konohy. W końcu po tylu latach wrócił do swojej rodzinnej wioski. Przy bramie przywitało go dwóch shinobi którzy jak tylko go poznali to od razu ukłonili mu się z szacunkiem.   
Zaraz za bramą wpadł on na Kakashiego.  
\- Kakashi dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - Zawołał Jiraiya. - Akurat mam nową książkę do mojej serii i chętnie pokaże ją mojemu najwierniejszemu czytelnikowi.- Powiedział radośnie kiedy podszedł do zamaskowanego shinobi.  
\- Wybacz ale teraz nie mam ochoty na czytanie czegokolwiek. - odpowiedział Kakashi. Dopiero teraz zauważył że zamaskowany ninja jest niezwykle ponury. Sannin widział Kakashiego w podobnym stanie kiedy zginęli jego przyjaciele z drużyny.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał poważnie Jiraiya.   
\- Lepiej niech Hokage ci powie.- Odpowiedział Kakashi i ze spuszczoną głową poszedł dalej.  
Jiraiya nie tracąc czasu ruszył w kierunku budynku Hokage. 

Sannin zapukał i po usłyszeniu pozwolenia wszedł do gabinetu. Jego dawny mistrz siedział za biurkiem zajęty papierkową robotą. Jiraiya znał swojego mistrza na tyle długo by widzieć że Sarutobi jest czymś mocno przygnębiony.  
\- Jiraiya?- Hokage spojrzał na swojego dawnego ucznia.  
\- Witaj sensei.- przywitał się Sannin. Trzeci Hokage jedynie ze smutkiem popatrzył na Jiraiye.   
-Niestety mam dla ciebie bardzo złe wieści.- Powiedział Sarutobi.

Jiraiya miał łzy w oczach kiedy czytał list swojej chrześniaczki.   
\- Dzień. Spóźniłem się jeden dzień- mówił ciągle wpatrując się w skrawek papieru.- Kiedy odbędzie się pogrzeb?- zapytał  
\- Za tydzień- odpowiedział Hokage. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu przełamał ją Jiraiya.  
\- Dowiedziałem się czegoś o sprawcy ataku sprzed 12 lat. - Powiedział sannin i otarł łzy z twarzy. -Przez 12 lat nie byłem w stanie znaleźć prawie żadnych informacji na jego temat, nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa jednak trzy miesiące temu znów się pokazał. W Kraju Niedźwiedzi. Zaatakował Hoshigakure. Nie znam szczegółów ale Hoshigakure już nie istnieje. Atak przeżyła tylko jedna osoba. Niestety zmarł od ran. Zdążył jednak opisać napastnika. To był on.   
W gabinecie przez chwilę panowała cisza.   
\- W Hoshigakure znajdowała się gwiazda która rzekomo wzmacniała czakrę - zauważył Hokage.   
\- Tak. Jednak już jej nie ma. Zabrał ją ze sobą.- odpowiedział Sannin - Nie wiem czy to też jest powiązane ale jakiś czas temu Sanbi się odrodził. Kilka osób próbowało go złapać ale z marnym skutkiem jednak komuś najwyraźniej się udało bo trzyogoniasty zniknął. Mam przeczucie że to on go pojmał.- Hokage był bardzo zaniepokojony tymi informacjami. Kimkolwiek jest ten człowiek może on stanowić największe zagrożenie dla kruchego pokoju od lat.

Naruko zbliżała się do bram Amegakure. Podróż trwała łącznie niecałe dwa dni. Blondynka już od jakiegoś czasu zdała sobie sprawę z tego że nazwa kraj deszczu ma całkiem sporo sensu. Od jakichś dwóch godzin padało bez przerwy. Nie przemokła cała tylko dlatego że Nagato miał kilka parasoli przy sobie.   
Ame było kompletnie inne od Konohy. Mniejsze ale wiele budynków było niezwykle wysokich. Wszędzie było też mnóstwo rur zupełnie jakby kanalizacja była motywem przewodnim. Niebo było pokryte chmurami i padał deszcz. Nagato wspomniał że deszcz pada tam prawie zawsze. Kiedy szli ulicą wszyscy napotkani ludzie schodzili im z drogi i z szacunkiem kłaniali się Nagato. Wiele osób patrzyło na niego z uwielbieniem a niektóre dziewczyny robią maślane oczy.  
\- Jesteś tutaj bardzo popularny- Zauważyłą blondynka.  
\- Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi obaliliśmy kilka lat temu poprzedniego władcę tyrana imieniem Hanzo Salamandra.- Odpowiedział Rinneganista. - Mój przyjaciel Yahiko przejął wtedy władzę i zaczął używać jej do pomagania zwykłym ludziom.- Wyjaśnił krótko Nagato 

Czerwonowłosy prowadził Naruko do gabinetu przywódcy wioski który znajdował się w najwyższym budynku. Bez pukania otworzył drzwi. Za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna z pomarańczowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Obok niego stała kobieta z niebieskimi włosami w których był papierowy kwiatek miała ona bursztynowe oczy i lawendowy cieni do powiek. Nosiła na sobie czerwony płaszcz podobny do tego Nagato, wysokie buty a także ochraniacz na klatce piersiowej i opaskę ninja na głowie z symbolem Amegakure.   
\- Yahiko, Konan witajcie- powiedział Nagato uśmiechając się   
\- Nagato wróciłeś- Powiedział przywódca wioski. Po chwili spojrzał na stojącą obok niego Naruko. - I przyprowadziłeś kogoś ze sobą.  
\- To jest Naruko Uzumaki, być może nowy nabytek do Akatsuki - Odpowiedział Nagato.- Naruko to jest Yahiko przywódca Amegakure i Akatsuki a to jego żona Konan.   
\- Witam. - Przywitała się Naruko. Yahiko i Konan odpowiedzieli skinieniem.   
\- Uzumaki? - Zapytał zdziwiony Yahiko.- Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł kogoś ze swojej rodziny?   
\- Tak trafiłem na nią całkiem przypadkiem.- Odpowiedział Nagato  
\- A czy jej wioska nie ma nic przeciwko że ją zabrałeś? - Zapytał przywódca Ame.   
\- Upozorowałem jej śmierć techniką fałszywych zwłok.- Wyjaśnił krótko Nagato  
\- Czemu chcesz dołączyć do nas?- Zapytał pomarańczowowłosy.  
\- Bardziej chciałam odejść z wioski.- Odpowiedziała. Yahiko wyglądał teraz na zdziwionego.  
\- Jest jinchuuriki dziewięcioogoniastej lisicy.- Odpowiedział krótko Nagato.  
\- O. Rozumiem.- Yahiko nigdy przedtem nie spotkał jinchuuriki ale wiele o nich słyszał. Wiedział że zwykle ludzie patrzą na nich ze strachem i nieufnością.- Ile masz lat Naruko.- Zapytał Yahiko i posłał w jej stronę przyjazny uśmiech  
\- Dwanaście.- Odpowiedziała.   
\- Jesteś jeszcze geninem prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- Możesz dołączyć do akatsuki ale pod jednym warunkiem, zdasz najbliższy egzamin na chunina. W tym celu będę musiał przydzielić ci drużynę.- Powiedział Yahiko  
\- Najbliższy egzamin odbędzie się w Konosze- Zauważyła Nagato. Naruko drgnęła jak to usłyszała.- Nie martw się upewnię się że nikt cię nie pozna. - Powiedział czerwonowłosy kiedy zobaczył reakcję dziewczyny.  
Yahiko spojrzał na swoją żonę.  
\- Konan mogłabyś jej zorganizować jakieś miejsce pobytu?- Zapytał swoją żonę.   
\- Z tego co pamiętam mieliśmy kilka wolnych mieszkań w jednym z wieżowców w pobliżu głównej wieży - Odpowiedziała jego żona/asystentka

Naruko została zaprowadzona do swojego nowego domu. Było to niewielkie mieszkanie w jednym z wieżowców Ame. Znajdowało się ono na 5 piętrze. Jedno musiała przyznać budynki Ame były najwyższymi jakie dotąd widziała.   
Jej mieszkanie było rozmiarowo zbliżone do jej starego domu. Mały przedpokój, salon, sypialnia a także kuchnia i łazienka. Lodówka była pusta jednak Nagato dał jej trochę pieniędzy żeby mogła ją wypełnić. Miała też za kilka dni zacząć wykonywać misje ninja. 

Tsunade siedziała w pubie pijąc sake za pieniądze które wygrała. Była już lekko wstawiona ale pierwszy raz od dawna udało jej się wygrać jakąś większą sumę, więc miał pełne prawo wszystko przepierdzielić w pubach. Obok niej siedziała jej uczennica i asystentka Shizune która pilnowała żeby Tsunade znów nie wypiła za dużo. Wciąż pamiętała jak kiedyś Tsunade upiła się w barze i zaczęła tańczyć na stole śpiewając dość sprośną piosenkę. Shizune jeszcze nigdy się tak za nią nie wstydziła.   
W pewnym momencie do stolika przy którym siedziały podeszło dwóch shinobi ich opaski świadczyły że należą do Konohy.  
\- Lady Tsunade?- Zapytał jeden z nich pomimo tego że wiedział że to ona. Tsunade popatrzyła na niego   
\- Zależy w jakiej sprawie.- Odpowiedziała i po chwili wypiła kolejny łyk alkoholu.  
\- Mamy list od Trzeciego Hokage. Mówił że mamy go wręczyć tylko pani - Odpowiedział.   
\- Dobra dawaj ten list.- Powiedziała Senju - Ciekawe czego chce ten stary pryk- dodała już ciszej.  
\- Proszę oto list- podał jej kawałek papieru- i moje kondolencje- Dodał po chwili. Teraz Tsunade się zaniepokoiła “Kto umarł?” Zastanawiała się.   
Senju otworzyła list i zaczęłą go czytać. Nie doszła do końca a oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wytrzeźwiała w jednej chwili.   
\- Shizune. Musimy natychmiast wracać do Konohy.  
\- Co się stało?- Zapytała brunetka.  
\- Córka Kushiny. Moja chrześniaczka. Naruko- Tsunade zamilkła na chwilę.- Nie żyje- z trudem dokończyła zdanie.- Trzy dni temu popełniła samobójstwo.  
Shizune aż się wzdrygnęła i przyłożyła sobie dłoni do ust.  
\- Pogrzeb odbędzie się za 4 dni - Powiedziała Tsunada a następnie skierowała się w stronę hotelu w którym zatrzymała się z Shizune. Zamierzała się spakować i jeszcze dzisiaj ruszyć do Konohy.

Cztery dni później.

Na cmentarzu Konohy trwał pogrzeb Naruko Uzumaki. Pogrzeb był dość skromny. Głównie były to osoby z klasy dziewczyny a także kilku nauczycieli. Była drużyna 7, 8, 10 ze swoimi senseiami a także pan Teuchi i jego córka Ayame. Pojawiło się też kilku mieszkańców wioski. Wieści o śmierci dziewczyny były większość z nich dość szokujące. Hinata znosiła to najgorzej. Od czasu samobójstwa jej najlepszej przyjaciółki codziennie wylewa morze łez. Jej koledzy z drużyny próbowali ją pocieszać na różne sposoby ale nie szło im to najlepiej. Sami również byli dość przygnębieni.

Drużyna 7 była w niewiele lepszym stanie. Sasuke starał się nie okazywać tego ale śmierć jego przyjaciółki była dla niego wielkim ciosem. Od zagłady klanu Uchiha nie nawiązał dotąd z nikim żadnych więzi a teraz kiedy w końcu zaczął znów otwierać się na ludzi stracił kolejną bliską sobie osobę. Sakura z trudem powstrzymywała łzy najpewniej gdyby pozwoliła im płynąć swobodnie rozpłakała by się tak jak Hinata. W akademii nie przepadała za Naruko potem trafiła z nią do jednej drużyny. Pierwsze kilka dni było dla niej okropne potem zaczęła tolerować blondynkę i nim się obejrzałą zaprzyjaźniła się z nią. Największy wpływ miała na to chyba misja w kraju fal. Jej śmierć była dla niej o wiele bardziej bolesna niż mogłaby przypuszczać. Kakashi mimo że tego nie okazywał znosił to najgorzej ze swojej drużyny. Znów stracił bliską sobie osobę. Najpierw jego ojciec, potem Obito, następnie Rin, po kilku latach jego mistrz a teraz jego uczennica. Przez chwilę Kakashi zastanawiał się czy aby nie jest przeklęty, czy nie sprowadza nieszczęść na wszystkich wokół niego. Hatake popatrzył na dwójkę swoich uczniów. Zostali mu już tylko oni. W tym momencie obiecał on sobie że będzie ich chronił choćby za cenę własnego życia a także że uczyni ich najpotężniejszymi ninja w historii Konohy. 

Jiraiya przez ostatnie 12 lat szukał jakichkolwiek informacji o napastniku który przejął kontrolę nad lisicą. Chciał pomścić swojego ucznia i jego żonę teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego że przez swoje śledztwo całkiem zaniedbał swoje obowiązki jako ojca chrzestnego. Naruko pewnie nawet nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu. Zastanawiał się też czy nie powinien któregoś dnia po prostu przyjść do wioski i zabrać dziewczynę ze sobą. Przecież życie w ciągłej podróży nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, osobiście znał kilku ludzi którzy jako dzieci tak dorastali, mógł powoli prowadzić swoje śledztwo i jednocześnie trenować dziewczynę.

Powiedzieć że Tsunade miała kiepski humor to jak powiedzieć że gówno nie jest szczególnie smaczne. Jest to prawda ale nie oddaje całej siły przekazu. Domyślała się że z powodu bycia jinchuuriki Naruko nie będzie zbyt popularna w wiosce. Nie przypuszczała jednak że może być jej aż tak ciężko. Czuła się winna jej śmierci. Dom jej dziadka, Pierwszego Hokage nadal stał w wiosce, chodzi był nieco zaniedbany i wymagał remontu. Gdyby Tsunade zamieszkała tam ze swoją chrześniaczką nikt nawet nie ośmieliłby się krzywo na nią spojrzeć. 

Pogrzeb przebiegł spokojnie. Trzeci Hokage wygłosił mowę pożegnalną po której nastąpiło zakopanie trumny. Większość osób się po tym rozeszła i tylko część została dłużej żeby pomodlić się za duszę zmarłej. 

Hinata stała nad grobem swojej przyjaciółki już od trzech godzin patrząc na kamienną tablicę z jej imieniem. Nadal nie była w stanie pogodzić się ze stratą. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Wszyscy inni już poszli i białooka stała sama.  
\- Wciąż tu jesteś? - Usłyszała za sobą głos Kiby.  
\- Nadal nie mogę tego zrozumieć.- odpowiedziała mu Hinata.- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiła? Czy mogła jakoś ją od tego odwieść? Myślałam że wszystko jest w porządku. Czemu... - Nie dokończyła kiedy poczuła że Kiba ją przytula.  
\- Wszystkim nam jej brakuje.- Powiedział Kiba. Hinata zaczęła płakać w jego ramię. Tak bardzo chciała żeby jej przyjaciółka żyła. 

Tsunade szła ulicami Konohy. Od pogrzebu minęło kilka godzin. Było już ciemno i niewiele osób było na ulicy. W pewnym momencie zobaczyła ona jak z jednego z pubów wychodzi Jiraiya. Sannin jednak jak tylko ją zobaczył odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę.   
\- Jiraiya zaczekaj- Zawołała za nim. Ten tylko spojrzał na nią. W jego spojrzeniu widać było jawną wrogość. Tsunade wyczuła od niego też silny zapach alkoholu.  
\- Gdzie byłaś przez cały ten czas?- Zapytał- Wiesz co robiłem przez ostatnie 12 lat? Szukałem informacji o zabójcy Czwartego a także sprawdzałem czy Orochimaru nie robi niczego podejrzanego. Były dni kiedy nie miałem czasu jeść czy spać. A ty? Wolałaś upijać się w barach i grać w kasynach zamiast zająć się swoją chrześniaczką. Nic nie zrobiłaś. To twoja wina że ona nie żyje.- Powiedział z oskarżeniem w głosie. Dla Tsunade słowa ty były jak nóż w serce. Ale najbardziej bolało ją to że były prawdziwe.- Zejdź mi z oczu. Nie chcę na ciebie teraz patrzeć.- Dodał sannin i poszedł w swoją stronę zostawiając Tsunade samą.

Naruko obudziła się w swoim nowym mieszkaniu w Amegakure. Nadal miała problem z nazywaniem tego miejsca domem mimo że mieszkała w nim już od prawie 4 miesięcy. Po takim czasie jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do nowego miejsca. Nadal też tęskniła za swoimi przyjaciółmi, drużyną 7, Iruka-senseiem, Trzecim Hokage, panem Teuchi i jego córką. Najbardziej jednak tęskniła za Hinatą. Chciałaby ją znów zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nią, przytulić. Nawet po 4 miesiącach jej uczucie do białookiej się nie zmieniło. Naruko przez jakiś czas miała nadzieję że to tylko tymczasowe zauroczenie że minie jej jak nie będzie się z nią widywać przez jakiś czas ale to uczucie nie znikało.   
Dziewczyna wygrzebała się z łóżka i poszła do łazienki żeby się ogarnąć. Spojrzała w lustro. Jakiś czas po przybyciu do Ame przefarbowała włosy na granatowo. Nie wiązała ich już w dwa kucyki jak zawsze a nosiła rozpuszczone. Zmieniła też imię. Nazywała się teraz Sora i była geninem Ame. Po przemyciu twarzy i uczesaniu się poszła do kuchni gdzie przyrządziła sobie śniadanie. Po posiłku ubrała się w typowy strój genina Ame do tego jeszcze nałożyła maskę. Oficjalnie miała być martwa. A odkąd Amegakure otworzyło się na świat zewnętrzny kilka lat temu utrzymywało stały handel z krajami z którymi graniczyło w tym z krajem ognia. Naruko nie chciała być rozpoznana na ulicy przez jakiegoś przypadkowego handlarza z Konohy. A zdarzyło się raz czy dwa kiedy zobaczyła na rynku jakiegoś handlarza którego twarz kojarzyła. 

Poszła na pole treningowe na którym miała spotkać się ze swoją nową drużyną która została jej zostać przydzielona jakieś dwa tygodnie od jej przybycia do Ame. W skład jej drużyny wchodziła dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami zwana Ajisai i niski chłopak z czarnymi krótkimi włosami imieniem Uteki. Joninem nadzorującym okazała się ku zdziwieniu wszystkich sama Konan. Która w końcu uznała że jej mąż musi nauczyć się sam zajmować robotą papierkową.

Ajisai specjalizowała się w technikach walki bronią. Zawsze nosiła ze sobą karty w których miała zapieczętowane uzbrojenie a także różne przydatne przedmioty poza tym miała też spore umiejętności w taijutsu. ubrana była w typowe buty shinobi jasnopurpurową kimonową kurtkę z kołnierzykiem, brązową pomarańczową szarfę wokół talii i lawendowe spodnie.

Uteki za to miał spory talent w stylu wody i wybitną kontrolę nad czakrą a także znaczną inteligencję, był też początkującym medycznym ninja. Jednak przez większość czasu zachowywał się jakby nic go nie obchodziło, wydawał się być wiecznie znudzony. Naruko czasami się zastanawiała czy nie jest on aby spokrewniony z klanem Nara. Ubrany był w typowe buty i spodnie shinobi i niebieską koszulkę z krótkimi rękawkami na którą miał nałożone coś co przypominało kurtkę przeciwdeszczową z kapturem. Oboje mieli też na plecach parasole jakie noszą większość ludzi z Ame. 

Poza treningami z drużyną Naruko trenowała też czasami styl wiatru z Nagato który dzięki rinneganowi opanował wszystkie podstawowe natury czakry. Poza tym nauczył on ją także podstaw fuinjutsu którego nauczył się kiedy odwiedził ruiny Uzushiogakure i odkrył że część biblioteki przetrwała.   
Teraz cała trójka trenowała pod okiem Konan do zbliżającego się egzaminu na chunina. 

W Konosze wszystko działo się normalnie. Shinobi trenowali lub wykonywali misje, dzieciaki wariowały i psociły, handlarze handlowali i kantowali. Mówiąc krótko to co zawsze.  
Na poligonie numer 7 znajdowały się trzy osoby jeden jonin i dwójka geninów. Wszyscy mieli dość kiepskie humory. Od czasu śmierci ich przyjaciółki większość wolnego czasu spędzali na treningach. Dzięki temu mogli nie myśleć o martwej blondynce. Jej śmierć była dla nich ogromnym szokiem Sasuke nawet przebudził trzeci stopień sharingan. Ostatnio też nauczył się od Kakashiego Chidor jednak nadal było mu daleko do poziomu jego mistrza. Sakura za to zaczęła uczyć się medycznego ninjutsu. 

\- Jak zapewne wiedzie za miesiąc będzie egzamin na chunina. - powiedział Kakashi - Jednak z powodu - Jonin zamilkł na chwilę - Ostatniego wydarzenia.- Sasuke i Sakura opuścili głowy - Powinniście sobie odpuść egzamin na ten rok. A na pewno do czasu aż znajdziemy trzeciego członka drużyny.  
\- Nie chcemy nikogo innego- Powiedział Sasuke.  
\- Zrobimy to we dwójkę albo wcale.- Dodała Sakura.   
\- Do egzaminu podchodzą tylko trzy osobowe drużyny.- Tłumaczył Kakashi ale dwójka geninów nie chciała go słuchać. Nie chcieli nikogo innego w drużynie czuliby się wtedy jakby zdradzili Naruko.  
\- Idziemy we dwójkę albo wcale- Powiedziała pewnie Sakura. Kakashi tylko westchnął.   
\- Nie przekonam was prawda?- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Dobrze porozmawiam o tym z Hokage. MOŻE uda mi się was jakoś przepchnąć. Ale na coś takiego będą musieli się zgodzić też przywódcy innych wiosek które przyślą tu swoje drużyny. - Powiedział Hatake. - A teraz weźmy się za trening.

Jiraiya wrócił właśnie do wioski. Krótko po pogrzebie wyruszył on do Kraju dźwięku. Słyszał plotki jakoby Otogakure które się tam znajduje było tworem Orochimaru. Nie znalazł jednak niczego co by w stu procętach potwierdziło lub zaprzeczyło tym plotkom. Jednak zbliżał się egzamin na chunina i mają w nim wziąć udział genini dźwięku więc Jiraiya wolał być na miejscu na wypadek gdyby miało się coś stać.  
Wszedł on do jednego z barów żeby się napić i coś zjeść kiedy zobaczył przy jednym stoliku siedziała Tsunade.   
Senju sama nie wiedziała czemu została we wiosce. Planowała wyjechać parę dni po pogrzebie jednak ciągle nie mogła się za to zabrać zupełnie jakby coś ją tam trzymało. Tsunade podejrzewała że to poczucie winy.

Dwójka sanninów nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu pogrzebu. Jiraiya czuł się głupio po tym co jej powiedział po pogrzebie. Wiedział że on też zawiódł i nie mógł zrzucić na nią całej winy. To po prostu nie było w porządku. Żaby mędrzec podszedł do Tsunade i przysiadł się do niej.  
\- Tsunade.- Zaczął. Ta dopiero teraz zauważyła jego obecność.- Słuchaj przepraszam za to co powiedziałem po pogrzebie. Byłem pijany i…- Tsunade przerwała mu ruchem ręki.  
\- Nie. Miałeś rację. Zawiodłam. Mogłam coś zrobić ale nie chciałam wrócić do wioski. Wiązałam z nią wiele złych wspomnień.   
\- Oboje zawiedliśmy. -Powiedział Jiraiya. - W zaświatach pewnie Kushina i Minato urządzą nam niezłe piekło.- Dodał chcąc poprawić im obojgu humor. Chodź średnio mu to wyszło. Od czasu pogrzebu był dość ponury. Prawie przestał też podglądać młode kobiety w kąpieli. Prawie(w sensie nie podgląda ich codziennie tylko co dwa dni). Resztę rozmowy spędzili we względnie miłej atmosferze.

Zaproszenia na Egzamin wysłano do wszystkich wiosek shinobi jednak w egzaminie wezmą udział tylko Konohagakure, Otogakure, Kusagakure,Takigakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure i Yamigakure. W każdej z wiosek genini przygotowywali się najlepiej jak mogli. Niewiele osób jednak wiedziało że ten egzamin będzie wyjątko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałem spory problem z wymyśleniem tytuły dla tego rozdziału i dalej nie mam pewności czy pasuje. Jak ktoś z was ma jakiś lepszy pomysł to jestem otwarty na wszelkie sugestie.


	7. Chapter 7

Vixen  
Rozdział 7  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 1: Rywale, Zapisy i Trudne Pytania

Naruko/Sora razem ze swoją drużyną zbliżała się do bramy Konohy. Jej drużyna była tylko jedną z wielu przesłanych na egzamin. Przez całą podróż miała na twarzy maskę. Krótko przed wyruszeniem z Amegakure Nagato nałożył na maskę kilka pieczęci które sprawiają że nawet byakuganem nie można jej prześwietlić a także takie które zmieniają nieco zapach żeby nie rozpoznali jej członkowie klanu Inuzuka. Prawda jest taka że nawet jej nowa drużyna nie widziała jej twarzy. Zapytana przez Ajisai o powód ciągłego noszenia maski wymyśliła historyjkę o tym że jak była mała to podróżowała z rodzicami do czasu aż napadli ich bandyci a wtedy w czasie walki oberwała w twarz kulą ognia i zostały jej z tego powodu blizny których nie chce nikomu pokazywać. Farbowana blondynka denerwowała się na myśl że znów jest w swojej rodzinnej wiosce. Bała się tego jak zareaguje gdy zobaczy swoich przyjaciół.   
Przed wyruszeniem w drogę rozmawiała z jednym z członków Akatsuki Deidarą. Powiedział jej że też zdawał egzamin w swojej wiosce w przebraniu.  
\- Widzisz na teście na genina jeden koleś którego imienia nie mogę sobie teraz przypomnieć śmiał się z tego że moja włosy wyglądają jak u dziewczyny więc żeby dać mu nauczkę postanowiłem go wysadzić w powietrze - Mówił ekspert to wybuchów.- Niestety trochę przesadziłem i pół akademii zniknęło za to wykopali mnie z wioski. Potem przez jakiś czas pracowałem w firmie zajmującej się rozbiórkami starych budynków ale po jakimś czasie i stamtąd mnie wykopano bo niechcący kilka razy wysadziłem nie tę ruderę co trzeba. Potem dołączyłem do Akatsuki bo Yahiko zainteresowały moje zdolności ale i tak kazał mi zdać egzamin na chunina. To w sumie było trochę nielegalne bo oficjalnie nie miałem wtedy nawet rangi genina ale przywódcy Iwagakure nie są najmądrzejszymi ludźmi świata i nie skumali się że to była ja.- Terrorysta z powołania krótko streścił swoja historię dziewczynie. Poza Deidarą rozmawiała też z Itachim który po zagładzie klanu Uchiha postanowił opuścić wioskę i został najemnikiem. Do tego w Akatsuki byli jeszcze Kakuzu który wydawał się personalizacją chciwości, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kie, Kyusuke i parę innych osób których jeszcze nie poznała. 

Sakura szła na grób swojej przyjaciółki z drużyny. Przychodziła tam jakieś trzy razy w tygodniu, zostawiała kwiaty i zapalała znicze. Kiedy zbliżała się do grobu zobaczyła że ktoś przy nim stoi dopiero po chwili rozpoznała Hinatę.   
\- Hinata - przywitała się Sakura nie bardzo wiedząc co mogłabym jej powiedzieć.  
\- Witaj Sakura- Odpowiedziała białooka.  
Od czasu pogrzebu Hinata niewiele rozmawiała z innymi. Prawie w ogóle nie spotykała się z przyjaciółmi. Ostatnie pięć miesięcy to była dla niej rutyna treningów z jej drużyną lub Nejim, misje i przychodzenia na grób Naruko. Sakura zapaliła znicz i razem z Hinatą pomodliły się jeszcze przez chwilę.   
\- Hinata -zaczęła Sakura po chwili- Razem z Ino planuję iść do łaźni może chcesz zabrać się z nami? -Zapytała różowowłosa.  
\- Nie dziękuję. Zostanę tu jeszcze jakiś czas. - odpowiedziała Hyuga.  
\- Hinata wiem że brakuje ci Naruko ale ona na pewno by nie chciałaby żebyś spędziła resztę życia przy jej grobie.- Powiedziała Sakura.  
\- Jestem tego świadoma ale… - białooka zamilkła próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa - tęsknie za nią. - powiedziała.  
\- Wiem, ja też. - odpowiedziała różowowłosa.   
\- Nawet nie zdążyłam jej powiedzieć.- Powiedziała cicho Hinata.  
\- Czego nie zdążyłaś powiedzieć? - Zapytała Sakura. Hinata na chwilę zastygła w bezruchu a jej twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona.   
\- Ja… um… - Hinata nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Jak nie chcesz to nie mów. Nie będę naciskać- powiedziała Sakura i już miałą odejść ale wtedy Hinata ją zatrzymała.  
\- Zaczekaj.- Złapała ją za ramię.- Muszę w końcu komuś to powiedzieć.- Hinata zamilkła na chwilę. Po chwili wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała - Kochałam Naruko. Bardziej niż tylko przyjaciółkę ale bałam się jej to powiedzieć.- Sakura zbladła. To musiał być jakiś chory żart wszechświata. Naruko i Hinata kochały się ale żadna nie miała odwagi żeby zrobić ten pierwszy krok a teraz jest już za późno. Sakura nie zamierzała tego jednak mówić Hinacie. Uznała że lepiej będzie jeśli Hyuga nigdy się o tym nie dowie. 

Naruko/Sora szła ze swoją drużyną ulicami Konohy. Starała się udawać że zwiedza razem z nimi wioskę. Nagle usłyszała jakieś niepokojące odgłosy.   
\- Uważaj jak biegasz głupi smarkaczu - Ktoś krzyczał  
\- Przeprasza. - Farbowana blondynka rozpoznała ten głos. To był Konohamaru wnuk Trzeciego Hokage. Dziewczyna bezmyślnie poszła w stronę z której słyszała dźwięki zobaczyła jak nieznany jej ninja w czarnym stroju i z pomalowaną gębą trzyma za koszule Konohamaru.   
Obok niego stała blond włosa dziewczyna z czterema kucykami ubrana w jasno fioletowy strój.   
Jednak to co naprawdę ją zaniepokoiło było to że byli tam też Sasuke i Sakura a także dwójka dzieciaków w wieku Konohamaru których nie rozpoznała.   
\- Przepraszam za niego. To był wypadek.- Mówiła lekko spanikowana Sakura.  
Naruko zadziałała instynktownie wzięła najbliższy kamieni i rzuciła nim w rękę kolesia w czarnym stroju, ten puścił Konohamaru który upadł na tyłek.  
\- Nie sądziłam że ninja z piasku upadli tak nisko że dręczą małe dzieci.- Powiedziała zamaskowana dziewczyna. 

Konohamaru już od jakiegoś czasu łaził za Sasuke i mówił jaki to on jest fajny i że chce być taki jak on. Dla Sasuke było to ostatnio nieco upierdliwe przez chwilę Uchiha zaczął się zastanawiać czy tak właśnie czuł się Itachi kiedy Sasuke był w wieku Konohamaru i z uwielbieniem biegał za starszym bratem. Niestety chłopak nierozważnie skomentował urodę Sakury czy raczej brak owej urody przez co musiał uciekać przed rozwścieczoną kunoichi i wpadł na tego typka z wioski piasku 

\- Coś ty powiedziała? - Zapytał ninja piasku  
\- Jesteś głuchy czy głupi.- Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Sora lepiej go nie prowokuj to nie nasza sprawa. - ostrzegał Uteki. Ajisai która stała tuż za nim przytaknęła mu.   
\- Już ja ci zaraz… - Mówił władca marionetek i zdjął z pleców jakiś zabandażowany ładunek i postawił obok siebie.  
\- Kankuro chyba nie zamierzasz tego teraz używać- Zapytała stojąca obok niego blondynka z czterema kucykami   
\- Kankuro. Przestań.- Powiedział czyjś głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli na czerwonowłosego chłopaka z gurdą na plecach który stał na drzewie do góry nogami jednak nikt nie zauważył jak się zbliża.  
\- Shukaku- Powiedziała Kuruma.  
\- Co? - Zapytała Naruko/Sora.  
\- Shukaku znany też jako Ichibi. Jeden z Biju. Mój brat. Jest zapieczętowany w tym chłopaku. - Wyjaśniła lisica. Naruko spojrzała na czerwonowłosego. Był jinchuuriki, był taki jak ona ale w jego oczach widziała tylko zło.   
\- G… Gaara- Powiedział Kankuro lekko przestraszony.  
\- Przynosisz wstyd naszej wiosce. - Powiedział Gaara i zeskoczył z drzewa. - Zapomniałeś po co tu przyjechaliśmy?   
\- Posłuchaj Gaara. -Kankuro próbował się tłumaczyć - To oni na nas wpadli…  
\- Zamknij się. -Przerwał mu piaskowy chłopak.- Bo cię zabiję.   
\- Tak. Przepraszam to moja wina. - Teraz Kankuro wydawał się naprawdę przestraszony. Czerwonowłosy skierował się do ninja liścia i deszczu.   
\- Wybaczcie mu. To już się więcej nie powtórzy.- Powiedział spokojnie Gaara a po chwili odwrócił się do swoich kompanów. - Idziemy.   
\- Zaczekaj.- Zawołał za nim Sasuke.- Jak się nazywasz?   
\- Ja?- Odwróciła się blondynka z lekkim rumieńcem.  
\- Nie on - Sasuke wskazał na Gaarę. Czerwono włosy odwrócił się.   
\- Sabaku no Gaara. - Powiedział krótko. - Ty też mnie zaciekawiłaś tak samo jak zamaskowana dziewczyna z Amegakure. Kim jesteście?- zapytał po chwili.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke.- Powiedział pewnie Sasuke  
\- Sora - Naruko podała swojej fałszywe imię.   
\- A ja jestem Sakura.- Dodała po chwili różowowłosa.  
\- Ty mnie nie interesujesz- powiedział obojętnie Gaara i razem ze swoim rodzeństwem poszli w swoją stronę.  
\- Dzięki za pomoc - Konohamaru powiedział do zamaskowanej dziewczyny.   
\- Niema za co mały.- Odpowiedziała mu.   
\- Przyjechaliście tu na egzamin na chunina prawda - Sasuke bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Tak- Odpowiedział Uteki- Wasza wioska jest bardzo ładna.   
\- Jak chcecie możemy was oprowadzić. - Zaoferowała Sakura. Naruko już miała odmówić ale Ajisai ją uprzeciła.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję przyda się nam przewodnik.- Powiedziała fioletowłosa. Naruko zaklęła w myślach. Że też musiała trafić akurat na nich. 

Całemu zdarzeniu przyglądała się trójka geninów z tajemniczej Yamigakure którzy stali na jednym z drzew. Ich wioski znajdującej się w lesie tak gęstym że podobno panuje tam wieczny mrok. Cała trójka wydawała się z tego powodu dość blada, rzadko kiedy mieli okazję przebywać na słońcu.  
Na środku stał czerwonowłosy chłopak który wyglądał na 13 lat. Ubrany był w standardowe spodnie i butu schinobi, miał na sobie czarną koszulkę na którą nałożony był długi do ziemi czarny płaszcz. Obok niego stali jego starsi bracia. Ten po lewej był bardzo chudy i wręcz anemicznie blady, miał długie szpiczaste czarne włosy które zasłaniały mu lewe oko, ubrany był prawie tak jak czerwonowłosy ale zamiast płaszcza miał rozpiętą niebieską kurtkę z oderwanymi rękawami. Na jego ramionach było mnóstwo blizn po rozcięciach były one jednak niesamowicie symetryczne. Najstarszy był prawie łysy i niezwykle umięśniony wydawał się być wręcz zbudowany z mięśni, był też o głowę wyższy od pozostałej dwójki. Tak samo jak jego bracia miał na sobie standardowa buty i spodnie shinobi a także czarną koszulkę z tą różnicą że jego nie miała rękawów.  
\- Co o nich myślisz bracie? - Zapytał chudy swojego młodszego brata który był ich sensorem i jednocześnie kapitanem a także ich wielką armatą.   
\- Nic specjalnego, ale ten dzieciak z piasku i dziewczyna w masce są wyjątkowi.  
\- Doprawdy a co w nich takiego specjalnego? - Zapytał ten umięśniony.  
\- Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności ale to mogą być jinchuuriki. - Powiedział.   
\- Jinchuuriki? - odpowiedział zdziwiony i po chwili się uśmiechnął wyszczerzając swoje zęby.- Może ten egzamin nie będzie taką stratą czasu jak myślałem.- Powiedział.  
Czerwonowłosy zastanowił się przez chwilę “To dziwne, według danych podanych nam przez Ojca, Amegakure nie powinno mieć Jinchuuriki”   
\- Idę się rozejrzeć po tej wiosce. Chce się upewnić czy plotki o tym Jinchuuriki tej wioski popełniła samobójstwo są prawdziwe. - Powiedział po chwili. - A wy macie się zachowywać. Pamiętajcie jesteśmy tutaj gośćmi.- Dodał zanim znikną. 

Naruko czy raczej Sora wróciła ze swoją drużyną do hotelu w którym miała przebywać na czas egzaminu na chunina. Przez ostatnie 4 godziny zwiedzała wioskę którą znała od dziecka. Sasuke i Sakura pokazali im najciekawsze miejsca a farbowana blondynka udawała że jest zainteresowana. Cieszyła się też że nie spotkała nikogo innego ze swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Najbardziej bała się tego co się stanie jak zobaczy Hinatę. Zastanawiał się jakby białooka zareagowała na wieść że Naruko żyje. Teraz kładła się spać w swoim pokoju. Jutro miał być wielki dzień. Jutro zaczyna się egzamin na chunina.

Samo przystąpienie do egzaminu było wyzwaniem. Dwóch kolesi blokowało wejście do sali w której miały odbyć się zapisy. W pewnym momencie podszedł do nich czerwonowłosy chłopak w czarnym płaszczu i opaską na czole z symbolem Yamigakure, przyjrzał im się uważnie.   
\- Kai - powiedział nagle a numer z 301 zmienił się na 201 a dwóch kolesi którzy blokowali wejście wybuchło w białym dymie a na ich miejscu stało dwóch egzaminatorów. Izumo i Kotetsu.   
\- Co?- Zapytał Kotetsu.  
\- Ale jak?- Dodał Izumo.  
\- Widzę więcej niż inni. Wasza technika transformacji jest bezbłędna panowie egzaminatorzy ale na mnie takie sztuczki po prostu nie działają.- Powiedział spokojnie a następnie odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę a jego bracia nie odstępowali go ani o krok.   
\- Zaczekaj.- Usłyszał za sobą czyjś głos. - Kim jesteś?- Zapytał go ciemnowłosy chłopak.  
\- Fumetsu.- powiedział krótko. - A to są moi bracia. Buraddi- Wskazał na chudego - i Kyor- teraz spojrzał na wielkoluda. - A ty kim jesteś?. - Zapytał chociaż domyślał się jego tożsamości.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke.- Powiedział krótko. Fumetsu spojrzał na niego jakby go analizował, szukał słabych punktów w które można uderzyć żeby szybko go pokonać. Po chwili po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł w swoją stronę a jego bracia poszli za nim. 

Naruko/Sora przyglądała się całemu zajściu razem ze swoją drużyną. Bardzo zainteresował ją czerwonowłosy chłopak. Jego włosy przypominały te Nagato jednak były trochę ciemniejsze. Czyżby kolejny ocaleniec z klanu Uzumaki? Jednak to co najbardziej zwróciło jej uwagę to czakra. Cała trójka emanowała niesamowitą czakrą jednak ta od Fumetsu była wręcz absurdalnie wielka. 

Kiedy trzech braci poszło na wyższe piętro jakiś chłopak z za dużymi brwiami i w paskudnym zielonym stroju podszedł do Sakury i poprosił żeby ta została jego dziewczyną. Sakura jednak odmówiła twierdząc że jest on zbyt wyrazisty.

Dalej miała miejsce dość gagowa sytuacja w której Rock Lee mrugnięciami posyłał Sakurze serduszka przed którymi ona się uchylała. Następnie pojedynkował się z Sasuke. Pojedynek został jednak przerwany przez żółwia który dał ochrzan Lee a następnie z nikąd pojawił się jego mistrz Might Guy.   
Naruko która to wszystko obserwowała z daleka z całych sił próbowała się nie roześmiać.

Potem wszyscy weszli do sporych rozmiarów sali w której było mnóstwo geninów.  
\- Sakura? Sasuke? - Członkowie jedynej dwuosobowej drużyny odwrócili się słysząc znajomy głos.   
\- Ino ty też tu jesteś? - zapytała Sakura widząc swoją przyjaciółkę/rywalkę i jej drużynę.   
\- Tak ale co wy tu robicie? Asuma-sensei mówił że w tym mogą brać udział tylko trzyosobowe drużyny a wy… um.. - Yamanaka zamilkła na chwilę.  
\- Kakashi-sensei zdołał przekonać Hokage żeby nas dopuścił do egzaminu. - Wyjaśnił krótko Sasuke.   
\- Wy też tu? - piątka geninów odwróciła się słysząc głos Kiby który również był tu ze swoją drużyną. - Dawno nie widzieliśmy się w całym komplecie - palnął bezmyślnie. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie powiedział. Nawet Akamaru zasłonił głowę przednimi łapkami będąc zażenowanym głupotą swojego właściciela. - Znaczy prawie w komplecie.- dodał już ciszej. Ósemka geninów opuściła głowy. Po chwili ciszy nie chcąc kontynuować tego tematu zaczęli rozmawiać o egzaminie i ewentualnych przeciwnikach.   
W pewnym momencie podszedł do nich starszy chłopak z ochraniaczem z symbolem Konohy który przedstawił się jako Kabuto. Po krótkiej rozmowie pokazał im Nin karty na których miał zapisane przydatne informacje o egzaminie.   
\- A masz tu informacje o pojedynczych zawodnikach? - Zapytał Sasuke.  
\- Tak, nie są one zbyt dokładne ale myślę że będziesz zadowolony. Wystarczy że powiesz mi coś o osobie o której chcesz mieć informacje na przykład jak wygląda czy coś.  
\- Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara i Fumetsu.- Powiedział krótko Sasuke.  
\- No proszę, jeśli znasz ich imiona to znacznie upraszcza sprawę.- Mówiąc to Kabuto wyciągną trzy karty. Według danych tam zawartych Lee miał niesamowicie potężne taijutsu ale genjutsu i ninjutsu było na zerowym poziomie. Karta Gaary miała tylko podstawowe informacje o drużynie i wypełnionych misjach, wszyscy się zdziwili kiedy odkryli że Gaara wykonał misję rangi B prawdopodobnie bez ani jednego zadrapania. Jednak to karta Fumetsu zszokowała wszystkich najbardziej.  
\- Zobaczmy Fumetsu. - Mówił Kabuto.- Pochodzenie: Yamigakure Drużyna: Buraddi i Kyor, brak danych o senseiu i umiejętność, wykonane misje. -Okularnik zamilkł na chwilę i aż się spocił czytając kartę.- brak danych o misjach kategoria D, dwadzieścia trzy misji C, dwie B i jedna A.  
Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem spojrzeli w stronę czerwonowłosego który stał z zamkniętymi oczami i założonymi rękami oparty o ścianę. Obok niego stali jego bracia i o czymś rozmawiali najpewniej o zawodnikach. Genin i misja kategori A po prostu do siebie nie pasowały. Wszyscy łącznie z Kabuto myśleli tylko jedno ”Kim do cholery jest ten koleś?”

Kilka minut później do sali weszli egzaminatorzy. To znaczy nie weszli a pojawili się w białym dymie. Pośrodku nich stał wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu i z bliznami na twarzy.  
\- W końcu się doczekaliście. Jestem waszym pierwszym egzaminatorem. Nazywam się Ibiki Morino- Powiedział- Jedna zasada i lepiej dla was żebyście ją zapamiętali: Na czas trwania całego egzaminu zabrania się jakichkolwiek walk bez zgody egzaminatorów a nawet jeśli taka zgoda zostanie udzielona to nie macie prawa zabijać przeciwnika. Śmieć który nie przestrzega zasad oblewa natychmiastowo. Czy to jasne? - Powiedział główny egzaminator. Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał.- Dobrze. Za chwilę każdy z was wylosuje numer i usiądziecie na wyznaczonym miejscu. Gdy będziecie gotowi otrzymacie karty z pytaniami do egzaminu pisemnego.- Kilka osób drgnęło jak to usłyszało a niektórzy zaczęli szeptać. 

\- Że niby jaki egzamin? - Zapytał Kyor.  
\- Pisemny.- Odpowiedział Fumetsu.- Polega na pisaniu. Pamiętasz jeszcze jak to się robi?  
\- Tak, przecież nie jestem kretynem. - Odpowiedział jego brat. Fumetsu miał nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.

Ibiki rozejrzał się po sali przyglądając się uczestnikom i oceniając ich. Parę razy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na osobach które jego zdaniem wyglądały na interesujących uczestników. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na czerwonowłosego chłopaka w płaszczu bardzo podobnym do jego własnego ”Ten chłopak ma dobry styl ubierania się” przeszło przez myśl ekspertowi od przesłuchani. 

Naruko/Sora była absolutnie przerażona. Nie dość że pierwsza część egzaminu była pisemna to jeszcze na dodatek obok niej siedziała Hinata. “Czy ona może mnie rozpoznać?” “jak zareaguje kiedy odkryje że żyje?” “Czy będzie wściekła że ją okłamałam czy może szczęśliwa że jednak nie jestem martwa?” Takie i inne myśli kłębiły się w głowie dziewczyny przez co nie mogła się skupić.  
\- Uspokój się inaczej nie zdasz lub się zdemaskujesz - Usłyszała w głowie uspokajający głos Kurumy. - Zaraz będą tłumaczyć zasady więc lepiej słuchaj.- Dodała lisica.  
\- A tak. Dzięki.- odpowiedział farbowana blondynka i popatrzyła w stronę egzaminatorów starając się nie myśleć o Hinacie. 

\- Ten egzamin będzie się odbywał zgodnie z szeregiem zasad. - Mówił Ibiki.- Nie macie prawa do żadnych pytań, więc słuchajcie uważnie. Test składa się 10 pytań a każde z nich warte jest jeden punkt. System oceniania polega na odejmowaniu punktów. Na przykład jeśli nie rozwiążecie jednego zadania z puli 10 odjęty zostanie jeden punkt. Końcowy wynik testu będzie sumą punktów wszystkich członków drużyny. Czyli jeśli jeden członek drużyny nie rozwiąże testu odpada cała drużyna - wszyscy popatrzyli na Ibikiego z niedowierzaniem. - Jeśli ktoś zostanie przyłapany na ściąganiu zostanie ukarany. Każda osoba która zostanie na tym przyłapana traci dwa punkty. Jeśli ich liczba spadnie do zera odpada razem ze swoją drużyną.- Część osób była przerażona. Niektórzy rzucali członkom swoich drużyn groźne spojrzenia typu “ jak to spieprzysz będziesz martwy.” - Ostatnie pytanie zostanie zadana 15 minut przed końcem. Egzamin trwa godzinę. Ostatnia rada: Skoro jesteście shinobi to zachowujcie się jak shinobi. - Ibiki poczekał do pełnej godziny a kiedy sekundnik dotarł do cyfry 12 powiedział krótko- Start.

Wszyscy w tym samym momencie odwrócili kartki i aż zamarli widząc pytania.  
\- Co to jest? Kto to wymyślił? - Pytała w umyśle Naruko czytając pytania których w ogóle nie rozumiała.  
\- Łatwo się domyślić o co tu chodzi.- Powiedziała jej lisica.  
\- Hę o co? -Dopytywała farbowana blondynka.  
\- Oni chcą żebyście ściągali. Pewnie na sali jest kilku chuninów którzy znają wszystkie odpowiedzi.  
\- Pomożesz mi w tym? - Poprosiła Naruko.  
\- Dobrze ale tylko ten jeden raz. - Odpowiedziała Kuruma. 

Egzamin powoli dobiega końca. Inni uczestnicy też skumali że powinni ściągać i robili to na różne kreatywne sposoby. Gaara używał techniki piaskowego oka, Ino zamiany ciała, Sasuke sharingana, Hinata i Neji byakugana, Tenten w jakiś sposób umieściła lustra na suficie, Kyor który nigdy nie był typem myśliciela miał spore problemy jednak dzięki unikalnej technice Buraddiego otrzymał wszystkie odpowiedzi.   
Prawie połowa uczestników została wykopana z sali przed podaniem ostatniego pytania. 

\- Dobra. Minęło 45 minut. Pora podać ostatnie pytanie. - Powiedział Ibiki.- Ale zanim to nastąpi muszę wam przedstawić jeszcze jedną zasadę która dotyczy tego pytania. - Morino zamilkł na chwilę.- Najpierw musicie się zdecydować czy w ogóle chcecie na nie odpowiadać. W każdej chwili możecie zrezygnować. -Przez salę przeszły szepty. Niektórzy zastanawiali się kto by teraz zrezygnował. Ibiki jednak kontynuował. - Jeśli ktoś zechce odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i zrobi to błędnie - Morino zrobił dramatyczną pauzę - Dożywotnio traci szansę na zostanie chuninem. - Wszyscy zamilkli w szoku. Kilka osób zrezygnowało. Okazało się jednak że nie było żadnego 10 pytania i był to po prostu kolejny test mający na celu sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość psychiczną.   
W pewnym momencie do sali przez okno wpadła jakaś młoda kobieta z transparentem z napisem “Druga część egzaminu”. Nazywała się Anko Mitarashi i była dość energiczna. Kiedy rozejrzała się po sali stwierdziła że Ibiki zmiękł bo przepuścił tak dużo osób a następnie powiedziała że na kolejnym etapie odpadnie co najmniej połowa.


	8. Chapter 8

Vixen  
Rozdział 8   
Egzamin na Chunina Część 2: Las Śmierci

Genini którzy przeszli pierwszy etap zebrali się przy wejściu na poligon 44 znany również jako Las Śmierci. Zasady drugiej części nie były zbyt skomplikowane. Jedna połowa drużyn dostaje zwój nieba a druga zwój ziemi. Celem jest dotarcie do wieży na środku lasu z oboma zwojami a to jak się zdobędzie drugi zwój to już ich problem. Czyli połowa odpadnie. Przed rozpoczęciem każdy musiał podpisać formularz że w wypadku śmierci egzaminatorzy nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności. Podobno miało to ułatwić późniejszą robotę papierkową kiedy niektórzy z nich zginą.

Kiedy wszyscy podpisali formularze i otrzymali zwoje to zostali ustawieni pod wyznaczonymi bramkami. 

\- Więc możemy teraz zabijać? -Zapytał Kyor.   
\- Tak. Możesz się w końcu trochę rozerwać. - Odpowiedział jego najmłodszy brat nawet na niego nie patrząc. Kyor jedynie się wyszczerzył - Jednak chce to załatwić tak szybko jak to możliwe. Jeśli trafimy na drużynę która ma zwój nieba jak my to idziemy dalej jeśli jednak mają zwój ziemi są cali twoi. - Kyor słysząc to jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął. 

Wybiła punkt druga. Wszystkie drużyny momentalnie wystartowały.

Drużyna Naruko/Sory przemierzała las, byli w posiadaniu zwoju nieba. Dziewczyna najbardziej martwiła się co się stanie jeśli trafi na swoją starą drużynę. Wiedziała że w jakiś sposób udało im się przekonać Kakashiego- sensei żeby dopuścił ich tylko we dwójkę. Na razie mogła się tylko modlić żeby na wypadek spotkania mieli taki sam zwój i nie musieli walczyć. 

Po drodze wpadli oni na grupę ninja z Takigakure. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu mieli oni zwój ziemi i nie byli najmocniejszymi geninami na egzaminie. Walka trwała kilka minut po której ninja Taki leżeli nieprzytomni i przemoczeni od jednej z wodnych technik Utekiego.

Drużyna Sory zostawiła ich związanych w krzakach z kunaiem niedaleko żeby mogli się uwolnić kiedy oni będą już daleko. Następnie szczęśliwi że udało im się tak szybko zdobyć zwój ruszyli w stronę centrum lasu do wieży. 

W pewnym momencie Naruko wyczuła potężną, niesamowicie mroczną i obślizgłą czakrę. Jeśli to możliwe to była jeszcze większa niż ta Fumetsu. Wyczuła też dwie inne czakry które znała bardzo dobrze. Sasuke i Sakura są w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Zaczekajcie tu muszę coś sprawdzić - Powiedziała szybko i skręciła w stronę z której czuła czakry.  
\- Sora, zaczekaj.- Wołała za nią Ajisai ale jej towarzyszka już zniknęła. Fioletowłosa popatrzyła na Utekiego.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy za nią pójść - Powiedział krótko. Odkąd znaleźli się w tej wiosce Sora dziwnie się zachowywała. Zwłaszcza kiedy tamta dwójka ich wtedy oprowadza po wiosce. Starała się na nich popatrzeć i była niezwykle cicha. 

Jedyna dwuosobowa drużyna stała przeciw jakiemuś obślizgłemu wężowemu potworowi. Inaczej tego czegoś nazwać nie mogli. Oboje byli absolutnie przerażeni. To coś emanowała aurą grozy. Myśleli że po tym jak zobaczyli transformację Naruko w kraju fal nic ich nie przerazi ale to coś było na zupełnie innym poziomie grozy.  
\- Kim… Czym ty jesteś? Czego od nas chcesz? - Zdołał z trudem powiedzieć Sasuke. Już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego że potworowi nie zależy na zwoju.   
\- Nazywam się Orochimaru i to co chce to ty, czy raczej twoje oczy.- Oboje aż się wzdrygnęli ze strachu słysząc to imię. Było ono niczym ostrzeżenie. Orochimaru był niegdyś bohaterem wojennym Konohy jednak jakimś czas po wojnie odkryto że przeprowadzał on nielegalne eksperymenty na ludziach. Kiedy wyszło to na jaw opuścił on wioskę i poprzysiągł zemstę. Od tej pory stał się on przykładem tego że nawet najwięksi przez chorobliwe ambicje mogą upaść najniżej. 

Orochimaru przywołał ogromnego węża który już miał zaatakować Sasuke kiedy na drodze stanęła mu dziewczyna w masce z symbolem Amegakure którą kilka dni temu oprowadzał po wiosce.   
\- Cześć.- Powiedziała krótko przytrzymując ogromnego węża. - Myślałam że Uchiha nie są tchórzami.- Dodała po chwili widząc przerażenie na jego twarzy. Nagle wokół jej ciała owiną się nienaturalnie długi język i uniósł ją w górę.   
\- Nie wiem kim jesteś ale stoisz mi na drodze. - Powiedział wężowaty i rzucił nią w stronę jednego z drzew. Siła rzutu była tak wielka że uderzenie raczej by ją zabiło na miejscu. Jednak zanim to nastąpiło została złapana w wodną technikę Utekiego.

\- Dzięki. Ratujesz mi życie. - Powiedziała farbowana blondynka.   
\- Nie musiałby tego robić gdybyś się niepotrzebnie nie narażała.- krzyknęła na nią Ajisai. - Coś ty sobie w ogóle myślała?

Naruko/Sora nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć kiedy zbiegły sannin spojrzał w ich stronę. Uteki widząc że szykuje się do ataku szybko złożył pieczęć to techniki wodnej kuli jednak Orochimaru bez trudu ją odparł. Wężowiec już miał uderzyć Utekiego pięścią jednak ten w ostatniej chwili postawił przed sobą wodny mur. Jednak to nie zatrzymało ataku a jedynie go osłabiło na tyle że Uteki zamiast zginąć na miejscu został tylko odrzucony na kilkanaście metrów dalej. Ajisai wyjęła szybko swoje karty w których miała zapieczętowane kunaie i shurikeny a następnie zasypała sannina deszczem ostrzy jednak ten bez problem robił uniki i odbijał je cały czas idąc w jej stronę po chwili Ajisai padła nieprzytomna od ciosu wężowatego.

Naruko z przerażeniem patrzyła jak jej nowa drużyna pada od ciosów Orochimaru a jej stara drużyna miała zaraz podzielić jej los. Skupiła się na swoim wnętrzu. To było ryzykowne ale nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję że Sasuke i Sakura nie rozpoznają tej mocy. Skoncentrowała się i wezwała moc Kurumy. 

Orochimaru spojrzał zdziwiony w stronę dziewczyny w masce. Nie spodziewał się od niej takiej mocy.   
\- Hm. Ciekawe - Skomentował. Po chwili w mgnieniu oka dziewczyna znalazła się przed nim i uderzyła go zdzierając kawałek sztucznej twarzy i odsłaniając część tej prawdziwej a on sam zatrzymał się dopiero na drzewie.- Imponujące ale to o wiele za mało - Powiedział spokojnie. Naruko/Sora już miała zaatakować ponownie kiedy z lewego rękawa   
Orochimaru wystrzeliły węże i owinęły się wokół ciała dziewczyny, przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie i uważnie się jej przyjrzał.   
\- A więc jednak się nie zabiłaś -powiedział a Naruko poczuła strach ”On wiedział że ona to ona?” zastanawiała się. - To nawet lepiej.- Po chwili podciągnął jej koszulę znad brzucha gdzie znajdował się pieczęć. Następnie na palcach prawej ręki pojawiły się fioletowe płomienie po chwili przyłożył je do pieczęci nad którą pojawiła się kolejna pieczęć. Naruko krzyknęła z bólu a po chwili straciła przytomność. 

Sasuke patrzył jak dziewczyna z Ame jest przyciągana przez węże do Orochimaru. Wąż coś jej mówił ale nie słyszał co po chwili na jego dłoni pojawiły się jakiś fioletowate płomienie którzy przyłożył do jej brzucha a dziewczyna padła nieprzytomna. Wężowaty spojrzał w stronę Uchiha.  
\- Eh liczyłem że jednak coś potrafisz ale wygląda na to że się mocno rozczarowałem.- Spojrzał w stronę Sakury która cały czas wszystko obserwowała jednak była zbyt sparaliżowana strachem by coś zrobić - Może potrzebujesz motywacji do działania. Śmierci tej dziewczyny powinna cię dostatecznie zmotywować do pokazania mi co naprawdę umiesz.-  
Dla Sasuke tego było już za wiele. Już stracił Naruko nie mógł pozwolić na śmierć kolejnej bliskiej mu osoby. Cały strach momentalnie z niego wyparowała on aktywował sharingan.   
Rozpoczął się pojedynek na taijutsu. Orochimaru nie używał jednak nawet ułamka swojej prawdziwej siły. Chciał tylko przetestować Sasuke a nie zabić go.   
Po krótkiej walce Sasuke zdołał go przywiązać do drzewa drutami i podpalił przy użyciu Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. Sakura która zdążyła dojść do siebie podbiegła do Sasuke i go przytuliła.  
\- Udało ci się- Krzykła.  
W tym momencie gad się poruszył. Właściwie to wyglądał jakby nie dostał żadnych dodatkowych obrażeń jedynie sztuczna twarz mu odpadła pokazując tą prawdziwą .   
\- Czyli jednak coś tam umiesz. - Powiedział a następnie ich sparaliżował jedną techniką.- Twój sharingan jest niesamowicie silny jak na tak młody wiek. Widać że jesteś bratem Itachiego. - Po chwili szyja Orochimaru nienaturalnie się wydłużyła. Sasuke nie mogąc się ruszyć został przez niego ukąszony.   
\- Sasuke!- Krzyknęła Sakura. - Co mu zrobiłeś. -Odwróciła się do węża.  
\- Dałem mu tylko trochę mocy. Wkrótce przyjdzie do mnie po więcej.- Odpowiedział gad. - A kiedy do mnie dołączysz.-Mówił do Sasuke.- Powiem ci kto i dlaczego wymordował klan Uchiha. - Słysząc to Sasuke drgnął. Nigdy nie odkryto kto stał za masakrą Uchiha. Zaczął powoli godzić się z faktem że nigdy nie zemści się śmierć swojej rodziny. Ale jeśli istniał chociaż cień szansy... Zanim jednak mógł coś powiedzieć Orochimaru znikną a sam Sasuke stracił przytomność. 

Uteki otrząsnął się po ciosie. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć jak wąż znika a Sasuke upada nieprzytomny. Szybko pobiegł do swoich koleżanek z drużyny żeby sprawdzić ich stan. Ajisai już po minucie odzyskała przytomność podczas go Sora nadal była nieprzytomna.

Uteki spojrzał na dwuosobową drużynę. Mieli już komplet zwojów więc nie było sensu z nimi walczyć poza tym z tego co zauważył Orochimaru zostawił po sobie zwój ziemi. Uteki podszedł do niego i go podniósł. Po chwili zbliżył się do Sakury która nadal klęczała nad nieprzytomnym Sasuke. Sakura widząc to wyciągnął kunai.  
\- Nie podchodź bliżej - powiedziała a w jej głosie słychać była strach.  
\- Spokojnie nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.- Uteki uniósł ręce do góry. - Proszę weź to.- Powoli podał jej zwój ziemi. Sakura popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
\- My już mamy komplet. - Powiedział jej i podał zwój. - Uznaj to za podziękowanie za oprowadzenie nas po wiosce kilka dni temu. - Sakura niepewnie przyjęła zwój.  
\- Dziękuję. - powiedziała i starała się przyjaźnie uśmiechnąć. Po chwili oboje usłyszeli czyjś jęk. Naruko/Sora obudziła się  
\- Ał moja głowa.- Powiedziała i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Spojrzała w kierunku swojej starej drużyny. Jej wzrok spoczął na nieprzytomnym Sasuke. - Nic mu nie jest? - Zapytała. W jej głosie słychać było więcej zmartwienia niż by chciała pokazać. Uteki przyjrzał się mu i przebadał go medycznym ninjutsu.   
\- Z tego co widzę będzie żył jednak ta pieczęć wygląda bardzo niepokojąco.- Powiedział po chwili.  
\- To co teraz robimy? - Zapytała Ajisai.  
\- Poczekamy aż chłopak się ocknie a wtedy pójdziemy do wieży. - Powiedziała Naruko/Sora. Uteki i Ajisai tylko dziwnie na nią popatrzyli ale ostatecznie przytaknęli   
Naruko próbowała skupić się na swoim wnętrzu. Wężowiec nałoży na nią jakąś pieczęć po której straciła moc Kurumy. Z przerażeniem odkryła że już nie może wejść do złotej klatki.   
\- Wszystko w porządku nadal tu jestem - Farbowana blondynka usłyszała głos swojej przybranej matki jednak miała wrażenie że mówi ona zza grubej ściany. - Ta pieczęć nie pozwala mi przekazać ci mojej mocy, a ja nie jestem w stanie jej złamać.   
\- To co teraz zrobimy. - Pytała dziewczyna.  
\- Musimy znaleźć kogoś kto zdejmie z ciebie tą pieczęć. - Powiedziała lisica. - Najprędzej Nagato mógłby to zrobić ale jego tu nie ma.- Zastanawiała się Kuruma. - No cóż teraz nic z tym nie zrobimy, możemy tylko mieć nadzieję że nie będziesz prędko potrzebować mojej mocy. 

Kyor stał nad trzema martwymi ninja trawy. Ich ciała były mocno przypalone na szczęście zwój był cały. Był dość mocno rozczarowany. Liczył na prawdziwą walkę albo chociaż na to że wytrzymają więcej niż 5 minut. Następnym razem będzie musiał się powstrzymywać a nie od razu walić najsilniejszymi technikami.   
\- Co za słabeusze. - Skomentował   
\- Skoro już mam zwój to możemy już iść do wieży? - zapytał Buraddi.  
\- Tak - Odpowiedział krótko Fumetsu zanim Kyor zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- A co zrobimy z tą trójką ukrywającą się w krzakach?- Trzej ninja Yamigakure spojrzeli w stronę krzaków w których ktoś próbował się nieudolnie ukrywać. 

Ino, Shikamaru i Choji z przerażeniem patrzyli jak umięśniony koleś masakruje shinobi z Kusagakure. Używał on brutalnej siły i kilku niezwykle potężnych technik ognia. Zbyt potężnych jak na genina. Sami planowali walkę z ninja trawy jednak drużyna Yamigakure ich ubiegła a teraz widząc ich siłę chcieli powoli się wycofać jednak zostali zauważeni.   
\- Co teraz? - Zapytał lekko spanikowany Choji.   
\- Że też daliśmy się złapać tak kłopotliwym kolesiom.- Powiedział Shikamaru.   
\- Skoro plan A ukryj się i unikaj kłopotów zawiódł może plan B zadziała. - Powiedziała Ino.   
\- Naprawdę chcemy to robić? - Choji był co do tego dość sceptyczny.   
\- A mamy jakiś lepszy pomysł ?- Zapytała. Z tego co zaobserwowała czerwonowłosy jest ich kapitanem. Może jak uda jej się go uwieść to puszczają ich wolno. W dodatku był on dość przystojny. Może uda jej się zdobyć chłopaka i będzie się mogła śmiać z Sakure że ta nadal jest sama.   
Już miała wprowadzić swój plan w życie kiedy usłyszała głosy Fumetsu.   
\- Nic. Mamy już zwoje. Nie chcę tracić więcej czasu na słabeuszu. - Powiedział i cała trójka ruszyła w stronę wieży. 

Choji i Shikamaru odetchnęli z ulgą ale Ino była nieco rozczarowana że nie udało jej się pogadać z czerwonowłosym. Może po skończeniu tego testu zdoła jakoś przypadkiem na niego wpaść. 

Hinata, Shino i Kiba znajdowali się w swego rodzaju poczekalni we wieży. Zdołali do niej dotrzeć kilkanaście minut temu całość zajęła im około czterech godzin. Jednak o dziwo nie byli pierwsi. Pierwsi byli ninja z Sunagakure. Drużyna 8 już miała okazję widzieć ich w akcji kiedy niski chłopak z gurdą na plecach dosłownie zmasakrował trzech ninja deszczu miażdżąc ich swoim piaskiem. Można się domyśleć że nie czuli się zbyt komfortowo przebywając w ich pobliżu. W pewnym momencie drzwi do pomieszczenia w którym przebywali zostały dosłownie wykopane z zawiasów.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak klamka?- Zapytał czyjś głos. Do pomieszczenia weszło trzech ninja z Yamigakure.   
\- Chciałem grzecznie zapukać nie moja wina że w tej wiosce robią badziewne drzwi. - Odpowiedział Kyor.  
\- Nogą? - Dopytywał Fumetsu. Kyor już nic nie powiedział na ten temat. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Cholera jednak nie jesteśmy pierwsi.- Mięśniak stwierdził to co oczywiste. 

Sasuke dochodził do siebie. Obudził go dźwięk walki. Nagle poczuł coś w sobie, jakąś wielką mroczną moc. Rana na szyi pulsowała i paliła go ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wstał otoczony aurą fioletowatej czakry. Lewa część jego ciała była pokryta czarnymi plamami które po chwili jednak zaczęły się rozrastać na całe ciało chłopaka. Szybko rozeznał się w sytuacji. Shinobi deszczu których kilka dni temu oprowadzał po wiosce walczyli razem z Sakurą i drużyną 10 przeciwko ninja dźwięku zobaczył też dość mocno sponiewieranego Lee. Sakura była ranna i straciła sporo włosów a chłopak w kapturze próbował ją leczyć medycznym ninjutsu ale sam był w kiepskim stanie. Fioletowłosa dziewczyna pokonała właśnie czarnowłosą z dźwięku ale sama była zbyt wyczerpana żeby walczyć dalej a dziewczyna w masce walczyła z kolesiem z zabandażowaną gębą. 

Sasuke podszedł do Sakury.  
\- Nie powinieneś wstawać nie jesteś w pełni sił. - Powiedział Uteki. Sasuke go zignorował i spojrzał na Sakurę.  
\- Kto ci to zrobił? - Zapytał poważnym głosem. Ta popatrzyła na niego ale nie była w stanie niczego powiedzieć .   
\- Ja - Powiedział ten którego zwali Zaku. Sasuke spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.   
Zaku użył przeciw niemu ataku ciśnienia powietrza ale Sasuke zdołał zabrać Sakurę i zniknąć. Uteki sam zdążył odskoczyć. Teraz poszedł do Ajisai żeby sprawdzić jej stan. 

Zaku myślał że tym atakiem zmiótł Sasuke z powierzchni ziemi ale Uchiha znalazł się za nim i bardzo mocno mu przywalił, następnie wystrzelił w niego ogniste pociski w których były ukryte shurikeny. Zaku nie miał szans uniknięcia ich. Zaraz potem Sasuke znalazł się za nim łamiąc mu obie ręce. 

Uchiha spojrzał na Dosu który powalił dziewczynę w masce. Sharinganowiec zaczął iść w jego stronę z morderczym uśmiechem. Jednak zanim się do niego zbliżył Sakura go przytuliła.   
\- Przestań! - krzyknęła.- Proszę przestań.- Sasuke spojrzał na nią. W jej oczach zobaczył strach. “Bała się go?” zastanawiał się. Uchiha poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Czy tak właśnie czuła się Naruko w kraju fal kiedy widziała ich przerażenie po użyciu mocy lisicy?. Cała mroczna moc po chwili z niego wyparowała a on wrócił do normy.   
Dosu uznał że nie jest w stanie z nimi walczyć więc zostawił zwój, zabrał swoich towarzyszy i się wycofał. 

Drużyna 10 pomogła 7 pozbierać się do kupy. Ninja Deszczu uznali ten moment na dobry żeby odejść. Zwój który zostawił Dosu Sakura postanowiła dać drużynie 10 jako podziękowanie za pomoc. Obie drużyny po jakimś czasie rozdzieliły się i osobno udały się do wieży.

Drużyna Naruko/Sory skakała po drzewach kierując się w stronę wieży. Uteki i Ajisai nie byli do końca zadowoleni z zachowania Sory. Zauważyli że odkąd są w Konosze zachowuje się ona dziwnie a teraz z narażeniem życia rzuciła się na pomoc zupełnie obcym ludziom. Jednak czy byli oni jej obcy? Uteki wrócił myślami do rozmowy jaką odbył z Sakurą krótko przed atakiem ninja dźwięku.

\- Sakura. Mógłbym zadać ci pytanie?- Zapytał Uteki.  
\- Tak, o co chodzi?- Odpowiedziała różowowłosa.  
\- Dlaczego jesteście jedyną dwuosobową drużyną.- Sora która wszystkiemu się przysłuchiwała lekko drgnęła Uteki zdołał jednak to dostrzec. Sakura opuściła głowę i powiedziała.  
\- Nazywała się Naruko Uzumaki. Pięć miesięcy temu… -zamilkła na chwile.- popełniła samobójstwo. - Powiedziała Sakura. W jej oczach widać była smutek. Uteki spojrzał na nią i położył rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Przykro mi.- Powiedział genin deszczu. 

Uteki w pewnym momencie się zatrzymał. Jego drużyna stanęła za nim w pozycjach obronnych.   
\- Coś się stało? -Zapytała Ajisai. Uteki spojrzał na Sorę i powiedział poważnie..   
\- Musimy pogadać. - Naruko popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.   
\- O.. o co chodzi. - Zapytała lekko się jąkając.   
\- Odkąd jesteśmy w tej wiosce zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej. Unikasz tutejszych ludzi. Zachowujesz się niepewnie. Wyglądasz jakbyś nie chciała tu być. A kiedy oglądaliśmy okolicę nie wydawała się szczególnie zainteresowana. Do tego narażasz się dla dwójki zupełnie obcych sobie ludzi którzy teoretycznie są naszymi wrogami. - Uteki zamilkł na chwilę bo znów kontynuować. - Nie chodziłaś z nami do akademii. Nikt cię nie znał. Pojawiłaś się nagle około pięciu miesięcy temu. Sakura mówiła że pięć miesięcy temu członkini ich drużyny popełniła samobójstwo. Wiemy też że pięć miesięcy temu pan Nagato był w tej wiosce z misją dyplomatyczną. - Ajisai przyglądała się w szoku Utekiemu. Wszystko co mówił było dość sensowne kiedy powiedział to w ten sposób.- Powiedz mi prawdę. Czy ty jesteś Naruko Uzumaki? - Naruko milczała przez chwilę zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. Bardzo polubiła tę dwójkę. Z jednej strony nie chciała ich okłamywać ale z drugiej… No właśnie co się stanie jak będzie trwała w kłamstwie. Uteki wydawał się dość pewny swojej teorii. Naruko nie wiedziała czy będzie w stanie przekonać go że się myli. Postanowiła zaryzykować i powiedzieć prawdę.   
\- Tak - zdjęła maskę pierwszy raz pokazując im swoją twarz.- Jestem.- Uteki i Ajisai popatrzyli się na nią. Uteki nie wykazywał żadnych emocji a Ajisai wyglądała na bardzo zszokowaną.  
\- Dlaczego? Czemu nas okłamywałaś? - Pytała mając mętlik w głowie. Dziewczyna którą uważała za przyjaciółkę okłamywała ją od samego początku.  
\- Nie chciałam.- Jęknęła Naruko.- Ale chciałam zapomnieć o moim poprzednim życiu.   
\- Dlaczego?- dopytywała fioletowłosa.   
\- Bo jestem jinchuuriki.- Opowiedział krótko. Uteki lekko drgnął słysząc to. Już raz słyszał to słowo.  
\- Co to jest jinchuuriki? - Zapytała Ajisai.  
\- Osoba wewnątrz której zamknięta jest jedna z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. - Odpowiedział Uteki. - Czytałem kiedyś o tym ale nigdy nie sądziłem że kiedykolwiek zobaczę kogoś takiego.   
\- Z powodu bycia jinchuuriki wielu mieszkańców wioski patrzyło na mnie jak na potwora. Rzucanie we mnie kamieniami, bicie, podrzucanie trucizny do jedzenia to tylko niektóre rzeczy jakich doświadczyłam jako dziecko. Miałam tylko kilka osób przy których czułam się w miarę bezpiecznie.- Uteki i Ajisai spojrzeli na nią ze współczuciem. Po tym co usłyszeli jakoś nie mogli być na nią źli.  
\- To dlatego uciekłaś? - Zapytała fioletowłosa.   
\- Nie. Z czasem udało mi się znaleźć kilku przyjaciół. Osoby które nie patrzyły na to kim jestem a jaka jestem. Jak moja stara drużyna. Oni nigdy nie wiedzieli we mnie potwora. Nawet kiedy dowiedzieli się kim jestem. Myślałam że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku że w końcu będę mogła być prawdziwie szczęśliwa. Jednak wtedy wszystko się zepsuło. - Naruko zamilkła na chwilę żeby złapać oddech i po chwili kontynuowała.- Członek starszyzny Konohy chciał posiąść dziewięcioogoniastą lisicę która jest we mnie. I nie zawahałby się przed poświęceniem moich przyjaciół żeby to osiągnąć. - Popatrzyła na zszokowane twarze swojej drużyny. - Myślałam że śmierć jest jedynym rozwiązaniem ale wtedy zjawił się Nagato i mi pomógł. Upozorował moją śmierć i opuściłam wioskę, potem przybyliśmy do Amegakure i resztę znacie. - Naruko streściła im swoją historię. Na szczęście jej nowi przyjaciele zrozumieli ją i nie byli na nią źli że ich okłamywała. Naruko znów założyła maskę i ruszyli w stronę wieży chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić ten las.


	9. Chapter 9

Vixen   
Rozdział 9  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 3: Eliminacje.

Genini którzy przetrwali las śmierci zebrali się w dużej arenopodobnej sali we wieży.  
26 zawodników, 9 drużyn w tym jedna dwuosobowa.

Był jednak drobny problem. 26 zawodników to trochę dużo. Anko nie przypuszczała że aż tyle osób zdoła przejść jej test. Ibiki chyba miał rację mówiąc że w tym roku jest dużo utalentowanych zawodników. No cóż trzeba przeprowadzić eliminację.

Walki jeden na jednego miał sędziować niejaki Hayate Gekko. Człowiek który wyglądał jakby był bardzo chory i powinien leżeć w szpitali. Najpierw zapytał on czy ktoś chce zrezygnować, nikt się nie zgłosił.

\- Dobrze jest was 26 więc odbędziemy 13 pojedynków.- Mówił Hayate- Zwycięzcy będą mogli podejść do trzeciego etapu. Nie obowiązują żadne reguły poza zakazem zabijania przeciwników. Walczycie do czasu aż przeciwnik będzie niezdolny do dalszej walki albo się podda. Pojedynek może też zostać przerwany przez mnie kiedy uznam że jeden z zawodników nie jest w stanie kontynuować walki. - Przerwał na chwilę a potem wskazał na monitor na ścianie. - Na tym ekranie pojawią się imiona zawodników. Będą one wybierane całkowicie losowo. A teraz bez dalszej zwłoki wylosujemy pierwszych zawodników. 

Na ekranie zaczęły bardzo szybko migać różne imiona aż w końcu zatrzymały się.   
\- Pierwsza walka Sasuke kontra Akodo - Powiedział Hayate. - Resztę proszę o przejście do góry na balkony.   
Wszycy poszli na górą poza wyznaczoną dwójką.  
Większość drużyn w tym drużyna Naruko/Sory spotkała się ze swoimi senseiami 

Po chwili rozpoczęłą się walka. Uchiha miał sporo trudności. Z powodu przeklętej pieczęci nie mógł używać sharingan ani technik ninjutsu więc zostało mu samo taijutsu. Walka była dość trudna i Sasuke wygrał tylko dlatego że wcześniej skopiował jedną z technik taijutsu Lee. Zaraz po pojedynku Kakashi zabrał go gdzieś żeby nałożyć pieczęć na ugryzienie Orochimaru. 

W kolejnej walce zmierzyli się Shino i Zaku.   
Zaku walną Shino jednym ze swoich specjalnych ataków powietrznych jednak nic to nie dało. Okazało się też że Shino kazał swoim robako zablokować wyloty powietrza w rękach Zaku więc kiedy ten chciał użyć swojej techniki jego ręce zostały niemalże rozerwane. 

Następny pojedynek miał się rozegrać między Hinatą i Kyorem.  
\- Szkoda dziewczyny. Ładna była- skomentował Buraddi 

Drużyna 10 trochę się zaniepokoiła widząc z kim ma walczyć młoda Hyuga. Wciąż pamiętali jak Kyor sam zmasakrował ninja trawy, a teraz Hinata ma walczyć z tą górą mięśni 

Hinata już miała iść walczyć kiedy podszedł do niej Neji  
\- Hinata zaczekaj chwilę. - zawołał   
\- Coś się stało? - zapytała.  
\- Po prostu chce ci powiedzieć żebyś uważała na siebie. - powiedział. Hinata tylko się uśmiechnęła.   
\- Dzięki treningowi z tobą na pewno nie przegram.- Neji miał nadzieję że się nie myli. Był kiedyś okres kiedy nienawidził Hinaty za to że urodziła się w trzonie rodziny a on w gałęzi. To jednak się zmieniło kiedy usłyszał jak jego wujek a ojciec Hinaty rozmawia z jego dziadkiem o niej. Nazwał ją porażką i hańbą. Mówił że lepiej było żeby się w ogóle nie urodziła. Hinata również to słyszała. Neji widział ból w jej oczach. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego że ona też cierpiała tak jak on może nawet bardziej. Oboje byli w podobnej sytuacji. Wtedy postanowił pierwszy raz z nią porozmawiać i szczerze ją polubił. Nie była jakąś wyniosłą damą a jedynie niezwykle nieśmiałą dziewczyną. 

\- Kyor- Powiedział poważnie Fumetsu.- Przypominam ci o zakazie zabijania.   
\- Pamiętam - Odpowiedział jego brat. - Ale jak nie dotrze na czas do szpitala to już nie mój problem.- Fumetsu nic na to nie odpowiedział. 

Hinata i Kyor stanęli przeciw siebie.   
\- Gotowi? - Zapytał Hayate. Oboje przytaknęli. - Start. 

Hinata i Kyor przybrali postawy bojowa. Kyor standardową do walki taijutsu a Hinata typową postawę Hyuga.   
Przez kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie aż w końcu Kyor zaatakował pierwszy. Hinata z trudem unikała jego ciosów i jednocześnie sama wyprowadzała kilka swoich. W pewnym momencie udało jej się go trafić. Szybko zasypała go gradem ciosów które go odżuciłu i powaliły na ziemię, jednak ten szybko się podniósł.  
\- Heh, te twoje ataki nawet nie bolą. - Powiedział z wrednym uśmiechem.   
Walka rozgorzała na nowo.  
Kakashi który zdążył już wrócić z Sasuke po pieczętowaniu miał wrażenie że Kyor nie używa całej swojej siły.

W pewnym momencie Kyor zdołał kopnąć Hinatę z taką siłą że ta wyleciała w górę i boleśnie upadła kilka metrów dalej. Członkowie jej drużyny jak i Neji i Naruko martwili się o dziewczynę. Wszystko wskazywało na to że Kyor celowo się powstrzymuję bo chce się nią jak najdłużej pobawić. 

Wymieniali się ciosami jeszcze kilka chwili. W końcu Hinata postanowiła użyć swojej karty atutowej chciała to zachować na trzeci etap ale jej przeciwnik był o wiele lepszy niż przypuszczałą. Zwiększyła dystans między nimi i ustawiła się w specjalnej pozycji.  
\- Hakke Rokujuyon Sho - Powiedziała i przystąpiła do ataku.Zaatakowała z maksymalną szybkością celując w tenketsu Kyora. Zanim ten zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje Hinata zaczęła uderzać w niego blokując przepływ czakry. Kyor poleciał do tyłu i padł.  
\- Tak! Wygrała.- krzyknął Kiba a Naruko w duchu krzyczała z radości. 

Hayate już miał ogłosić wygraną Hinaty kiedy nieoczekiwanie Kyor podniósł się.   
Wszyscy patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem a Fumetsu i Buraddi tylko lekko się uśmiechnęli.   
Nawet Kakashi postanowił odsłonić swój sharingan żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć Kyorowi.   
Neji który patrzył na niego byakuganem wiedział że tenketsu są zablokowane.   
Kyor złożył ręce do pieczęci barana i po chwili przez jego ciało przeszedł niesamowicie potężny impuls czakry który momentalnie odblokował wszystkie tenketsu.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał Kiba patrząc na to w szoku.   
\- Ten koleś zdecydowanie nie jest normalny.- Stwierdził Neji starając się ukryć panikę w głosie . 

Hinata patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszała żeby ktoś od tak sobie odblokował tenketsu zaraz po ich zablokowaniu.   
\- Jeśli to jest twój najlepszy atak to nigdy mnie nie pokonasz. - Powiedział Kyor.  
Po chwili wykonał szybko pieczęć i z jego ust wystrzelił płomieni przed którym Hinata ledwo zdołała uciec. Ogień ten był tak gorący że wszyscy na balkonach to poczuli a Hayate musiał się cofnąć. Hinata uniknęła ataku ale jej kurtka lekko się przypaliła.   
Nim zdołała zobaczyć przeciwnika ten był już za nią i kopnął ją z taką siłą że ta poleciała kilka metrów aż upadła na ziemię. Kyor podszedł do niej, złapał ją za jedną rękę i uniósł w górę. Następnie wolną ręką zaczął ją uderzać po całej powierzchni ciała łamiąc jej kilka kości. Wyglądało to tak jakby czerpał sadystyczną radość z katowania dziewczyny.  
Naruko widząc to zacisnęła pięści na barierkach aż jej kłykcie zbielały. Neji z trudem powstrzymywał się żeby tam nie wskoczyć i nie przerwać tej masakry jaka odbywała się na jego oczach.   
\- Cholerny draniu. - Mówił Kiba - Trzeba to przerwać bo ten psychol ją zabije. - Niemal że krzyczał. Shino mu przytaknął. Nawet Kurenai z trudem mogła patrzeć jak jej uczennica jest katowana.   
Fumetsu również był coraz mniej zadowolony. Wolałby żeby jego brat już kończył tę zabawę ale zdaje się że on stara się jak najbardziej to przedłużać.   
Kyor w pewnym momencie po prostu rzucił Hinatą w górę z taką siłą że aż uderzyła w sufit a następnie spadła na jego wystawione kolano. Kyor uderzył ją jeszcze kilka razy. Potem złapał ją za nogę, uniósł nad głowę, zakręcił nią mocno i rzucił o ścianę.   
Hinata widziała wszystko jak przez mgłę czuła ból w całym ciele, kaszlała krwią, nie miała już nawet sił żeby wstać, czuła się jakby miała zaraz umrzeć  
Kyor chciał ją jeszcze raz zaatakować ale na jego drodze stanął Hayate.   
\- Dość tej masakry. Wygrałeś. Ona już się nie podniesie.- Powiedział.   
Kyor warknął i już uniósł pięść jakby chciał zaatakować egzaminatora. Jednak został zatrzymany przez Fumetsu, jednak nikt nie mógł dostrzec jak zdołał znaleźć się obok niego tak szybko.   
\- Walka się skończyła kretynie. - Powiedział a w jego głosie dało się dostrzec nutkę gniewu. - Jeśli dalej spróbujesz to kontynuować mogą ci zdyskwalifikować lub co gorsza odesłać całą naszą trójkę. - Fumetsu ściszył głos tak żeby tylko Kyor go słyszał. - Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać co zrobi z nami Ojciec jeśli nie wykonamy misji? 

W tym samym czasie Kurenai znalazła się przy rannej Hinacie. Białooka nagle zaczęła kasłać krwią i dostała drgawek  
\- Szybko potrzebujemy medyków.- Krzyknęła Kurenai. Od razu pojawili się medycy którzy przenieśli dziewczynę na nosze i zabrali ją na oddział medyczny. 

Naruko spojrzała na Kyora, nigdy przedtem nie czuła do nikogo takiej nienawiści jak teraz. Gdyby tylko mogła dostać go w swoje ręce. 

\- Następna walka będzie między Nejim Hyuga a Fumetsu.- Powiedział Hayate.   
Dwóch zawodników weszło na arenę. Kiedy sędzia dał znak obaj ustawili się w pozycjach bojowych. Neji przyjął tę samą postawę co Hinata a Fumetsu przyjął gardę w której lewa pięść była mniej więcej na wysokości klatki piersiowej a prawa na wysokości twarzy zaś palce wskazujące obu rąk były lekko wysunięte.

Neji i Fumetsu patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. W końcu Fumetsu zaatakował.   
Ruszył na Nejiego z ogromną szybkością. Hyuga już miał odeprzeć jego atak, kiedy poczuł ból w żebrach. Fumetsu stał tuż przed nim. Białooki poleciał do tyłu. Upadł na jedno kolano i złapał się za trafione miejsce.  
\- Co to było? - zapytał sam siebie.” Przez chwilę w ogóle go nie widziałem, czyżby był jeszcze szybszy niż Lee?” Zastanawiał się Hyuga 

\- Widzieliście to ? - Zapytała Tenten na trybunach.  
\- Nie jestem pewien co widziałem- odpowiedział jej Lee. - W jednym momencie nacierał na Nejiego a w następnym Neji już leżał chociaż nie byłem w stanie dostrzec momentu ataku.

Kakashi ponownie odsłonił swój sharingan a Sasuke który po pieczętowaniu zdołał już w miarę dojść do siebie aktywował swój. 

Neji postanowił zaatakować Fumetsu. Już miał go trafić kiedy czerwonowłosy znikną by znaleźć się tuż za nim. Neji znów nie zobaczył ciosu który go posłał kilkanaście metrów dalej. ”Znów nie widziałem jego ataku” myślał Hyuga ”to genjutsu czy co?”

\- Kakashi to musiałeś coś widzieć. - Guy podszedł do swojego rywala. Kakashi spojrzał na niego a następnie śmiertelnie poważnym głosem powiedział   
\- Nic nie widziałem.  
\- Jakim cudem? Nikt nie może być przecież za szybki dla sharingana. -Mówił lekko zszokowany Guya   
\- To coś więcej niż tylko szybkości . - Odpowiedział Kakashi patrząc na Fumetsu.- To wygląda jakby tuż przed atakiem znikał. Całkowicie.   
\- Staje się niewidzialny.- Zapytała Sakura która przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie.   
\- Nie.- odpowiedział jej sensei.- Nawet jakby stawał się niewidzialny sharingan by go dostrzegł, to nie jest też genjutsu. - Kakashi zastanowił się przez chwilę ”czyżby używał jakiejś dziwnej techniki czasoprzestrzennej?” myślał ”Ale robienie tego z taką precyzją wydaje się być niemożliwe”. 

Tym razem to Fumetsu zaatakował. Neji nie był w stanie unikać ani blokować jego ciosów a czerwonowłosy nie miał problemów z unikaniem ataków Hyugi. To była jednostronna walka.   
W pewnym momencie białooki zdołał odskoczyć od swojego przeciwnika. By cały obolały, jednak mógł dalej stać. 

“Co się dzieje? Jak to możliwe że nawet byakuganem nie widzę jego ataków?” Myślał Hyuga. “Nie sądziłem że będę musiał użyć tego tak wcześnie”. Kiedy Fumetsu ponownie zaatakował Neji użył swojej karty atutowej, ostatecznej obrony, Hakkesho Kaiten.  
W ten sposób Neji był w stanie odeprzeć atak Fumetsu. Czerwonowłosy odskoczył kilkanaście metrów w tył. Następnie złożył szybko pieczęć i z jego ust wystrzelił ogromny strumieni wody, dzięki rotacji Naji zdołał ją odeprzeć jednak wokół niego uformowała się spora kałuża. W końcu kiedy czerwonowłosy uznał że jest już odpowiednia ilość wody zaprzestał ataku. Neji przestał wirować. Stał teraz w sporej kałuży.  
\- To koniec- Powiedział Fumetsu. Zanim Neji zdążył zapytać o co mu chodzi ten złożył szybko pieczęć a następnie przyłożył ręce do mokrej podłogi. Po całej podłodze przeleciały potężne wyładowania elektryczne, które uderzyły w Nejiego. Hayate który był w jedynym suchym miejscu na arenie unikną obrażeni. Hyuga jednak nie miał szans się przed tym obronić. Błyskawice dotarły do niego zanim w ogóle zdążył pomyśleć o rotacji czy o tym że jego przeciwnik umie używać jednocześnie wody, błyskawicy i kami wie czego jeszcze. Neji padł od ataku nieprzytomny. 

Hayate ogłosił wygraną Fumetsu. Wszyscy patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem. Przecież Neji Hyuga był jednym z faworytów tego egzaminu. 

\- Neji przegrał?.- Lee był całkiem zszokowany. Tenten tylko patrzyła na to z otwartymi oczami. Zaraz potem zeskoczyła z balkonów i podbiegła do Nejiego chcąc sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Pojawiła się też drużyna medyczna. Przebadali chłopaka ale okazało się że rany nie są poważne. Fumestu w tym czasie wrócił do swojej drużyny. 

W kolejnej walce mieli zmierzyć się Sora i Kiba. 

Kiba i zamaskowana dziewczyna stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

Kiedy Hayate dał znak do rozpoczęcia walki Kiba momentalnie z ogromną prędkością zaatakował farbowaną blondynkę. Ta ledwo była w stanie uniknąć tego ataku. Walka na początku była dość wyrównana. Jednak w pewnym momencie Akamaru zmienił się w bardziej zwierzęcą wersję Kiby przez co było dwóch na jedną a dzięki użyciu bomb dymnych mieli jeszcze większą przewagę. Jednak Naruko/Sora użyła jednej ze swoich nowych technik powietrza na co Kiba odpowiedział garsugą. Naruko mogła użyć klonów cienia ale bała się że jak użyje tej techniki to ktoś mógłby ją rozpoznać. Była w końcu prawdopodobnie jedynym geninem na świecie który umiał tą technikę. Koniec końców wygrała Sora używając Shishi Rendan które podpatrzyła od Sasuke kiedy ten toczył swoją walkę. 

W następnej walce z zmierzyły się Sakura i Ino, które były odwiecznymi rywalkami a także przyjaciółkami z dzieciństwa przez co sprawiało że obie się lekko powstrzymywały.   
Ostatecznie doszło do remisu bo obie dziewczyny się znokautowały. 

W kolejnej walce stanęli przeciw sobie Kankuro i Misumi. Mistrz marionetek wygrał dość szybko dzięki swojej lalce bojowej. 

Kolejny pojedynek wygrał Shikamaru dzięki swojej inteligencji i zdolności manipulacji cieniem. Jego przeciwniczką była dziewczyna z Otogakure która przy leniwym chłopaku okazała się dość kiepska.

W następnej walce zmierzyły się Tenten i Temari. Temari zdołała pokonać swoją przeciwniczkę dzięki wachlarzowi i stylowi wiatru. Tenten nie uratowała nawet cała masa broni które przywołała

Jednak najbardziej spektakularna walka była między Rockiem Lee a Gaarą. Jak się okazało Lee nie umiał w ogóle ani ninjutsu ani genjutsu i polegał tylko na taijutsu które było na niesamowitym poziomie. Był nawet w stanie otworzyć pięć z ośmiu wewnętrznych bram. Jednak nie uratowało go to od piasku Gaary który zmiażdżył mu rękę i nogę. 

Następnie walczyli Uteki i Buraddi. Zawodnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie przygotowując się do walki. 

Fumetsu podszedł do drużyny deszczu.   
\- Lepiej żeby wasz kolega miał mocny żołądek.- powiedział.  
\- Hę? Czemu? - Zdziwiła się Ajisai.  
\- Dla niektórych techniki mojego brata mogą się wydawać dość makabryczne. - Odpowiedział. 

Walka się zaczęła. Uteki odskoczył do tyłu i przyjął pozycję obronną. Widział co umieli jego bracia i wiedział że lepiej go nie lekceważyć.   
Blizny na rękach Buraddiego otworzyły się i wyciekła z nich krew która przybrała formę macek i ostrzy. Utekiemu aż przeszedł dreszcz po plecach na ten widok a kilku osobom na trybunach zrobiło się niedobrze. Chouji który miał wyciągnąć już kolejną paczkę chipsów stwierdził że jednak nie jest głodny. Sakura i Ino które to widziały aż zrobiły się zielone na twarzy i cieszyły się że to nie one muszą z tym walczyć. 

Walka się zaczęła Buraddi zaatakował shurikenami zrobionymi z krwi i utwardzonymi czakrą. Uteki otoczył się bańką wody zza której posyłał różne wodne ataki jednak Buraddi nie miał problemu z uniknięciem ich i sam wyprowadzał swoje ataki. Krew mieszała się z wodą, Uteki wiedział że nie może przeciągać tego w nieskończoność. Jego przeciwnik miał niesamowite umiejętności i jeśli chce go pokonać musi działać szybko.   
Uteki rzucił bombami dymnymi które zasłoniły prawie całą arenę następnie złożył pieczęć do swojej najlepszej obecnie techniki   
\- Styl wody deszcz wodnych igieł- powiedział nazwę techniki następnie w całą arenę zaczęły uderzać małe ale silne wodne pociski. Atak ten był niesamowicie potężny jak na genina jednak zużywał ogromne ilości czakry. Buraddi przez dym nie był w stanie zobaczyć ataków i został wielokrotnie trafiony jednak to go nie powaliło. Upadł tylko ja jedno kolano i krwawił na całej powierzchni ciała, ale jego rany zaczęły się bardzo szybko goić zaraz potem podniósł się i otrzepał z brudu .   
\- Całkiem niezła ta technika ale to o wiele za mało - powiedział.  
“Jak on jest w stanie się podnieść po czymś takim?” myślał genin deszczu.   
\- Czymś takim nie nie pokonasz- Powiedział Buraddi. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na krwawego ninje. Buraddi stworzył włócznie z krwi i już miał ją rzucić jednak Uteki powiedział coś co wszystkich zaskoczyło.   
\- Poddaje się.- Buraddi wyglądał na zdziwionego. Cała jego krew wróciła do jego ciała 

\- ŻĘ CO? - Naruko/Sora krzyczała z trybun.

\- Nie jestem w stanie kontynuować tej walki. - wytłumaczył - Na ten ostatni atak zużyłem niemal całą czakrę. Szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłem że on to wytrzyma. 

Następna walka miała odbyć się między Kabuto i Ajisai 

Oboje stanęli naprzeciw siebie. 

Walka nie była długa. Ajisai walczyła głównie na odległość i Kabuto miał problem z podejściem do niej. Jednak mimo to zdołał ją trafić kilka razy technikami zwiotczającymi mięśnie. Jednak to ona wygrała kopiąc go w głowę tak że ten upadł.   
Przez cały czas jednak dziewczyna miała wrażenie że nie używa on całej swojej siły.

Ostatnia walka była między Dosu i Choujim. Dosu wygrał dzięki swoim dźwiękowym technikom. Chouji najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał szans.

Zostało 12 zawodników. Do kolejnego etapu wszyscy mieli wylosować sobie numerki by ustalić kto z kim walczy. 

Kolejność walk wyglądała następująco.   
Sora vs Kyor  
Shikamaru vs Temari  
Ajisai vs Buraddi   
Fumetsu vs Dosu  
Shino vs Kankuro   
Sasuke vs Gaara

\- Na przygotowanie się do walki macie miesiąc. - Powiedział Hokage - Ten czas powinniście poświęcić na trening i analizę danych jakie zabraliście podczas poprzednich etapów.

Naruko zamierzała poświęcić ten miesiąc na intensywny trening. Jej celem był Kyor. Przysięgła sobie że ten mięśniak zapłaci za to co zrobi Hinacie.


	10. Chapter 10

Vixen   
Rozdział 10  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 4: Trening, Żaby i Ero Sennin.

Konan patrzyła na pieczęć którą Orochimaru umieścił na brzuchu Naruko. Wiedziała że było to Gogyo Fuin jednak sama nie mogła tego zdjąć.  
Obie znajdowały się w hotelu w Konosze. Od Eliminacji minęło już kilka godzin i na zewnątrz zaczęło się powoli ściemniać. Naruko leżała na łóżku i miała podwiniętą koszulę a Konan badała pieczęć na jej brzuchu. Naruko wiedziała że jej nowa mistrzyni nie była ekspertem od pieczętowania ale nie wiedziała kto inny mógłby jej teraz pomóc. 

\- Przykro mi Naruko ale nie dam rady tego zdjąć.- Powiedziała.- Osobiście znam tylko trzy osoby które dałyby radę to zrobić. Niestety Yahiko jest w Amegakure a Nagato wyruszył na jedną ze swoich wypraw w poszukiwaniu innych Uzumakich i nie wiadomo kiedy wróci. 

\- A kim jest trzecia osoba? - Zapytała farbowana blondynka.   
\- Mój dawny mistrz. - odpowiedziała.- I jest w tej wiosce.   
\- Możemy go poprosić o pomoc ? - Zapytała.   
\- Obawiam się że to nie takie proste. Widzisz mój mistrz to Jiraiya. - Powiedziała Konan. Naruko znała skądś to imię. Dopiero po chwili do niej dotarło skąd.  
\- Jiraiya? Ten Jiraiya? Legendarny żabi mędrzec, jeden z trzech sanninów? Uczeni Trzeciego Hokage i mistrz Czwartego?   
\- Tak, ten sam.- Odpowiedziała spokojnie Konan. Naruko popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem  
\- Wow. - Powiedziała w końcu.- Chodźmy do niego - Dodała po chwili. Konan tylko westchnęła  
\- Yahiko, Nagato i ja długo zastanawialiśmy się czy ci to powiedzieć- Zaczęła Konan. - Wiesz już że Czwarty Hokage był twoim ojcem.  
\- Tak wiem już o tym od prawie pół roku.- Przypomniała Naruko.   
\- A Czwarty Hokage był uczniem Jiraiyi i to właśnie jego poprosił o zostanie twoim ojcem chrzestnym.- Wyjaśniła Konan. Naruko lekko się zawiesiła. Ktoś taki jak Jiraiya jest jej ojcem chrzestnym? Aż trudno było w to uwierzyć.  
\- To prawda mała.- Naruko usłyszała przytłumiony głos lisicy. - Jiraiya jest twój ojcem chrzestnym czy tego chcesz czy nie.  
\- Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś? - Zapytała farbowana blondynka.  
\- Bo pewnie chciałabyś go znaleźć a ja nie chciałam żebyś podłapała jego złe nawyki.- Odpowiedziała Kuruma.- Jednak teraz za bardzo nie mamy wyboru jeśli chcemy zdjąć tę pieczęć.   
\- Pójdziemy do niego teraz? - Zapytała Naruko. Konan zastanowiła się przez chwilę.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że będziesz musiała mu powiedzieć kim jesteś? - Naruko zawahała się przez chwilę. - Nawet jak będziesz mieć maskę to rozpozna cię po pieczęci.  
-Tak- Powiedziała pewnie.- Chodźmy do niego.  
\- Dobrze ale to już jutro dzisiaj jest już późno. - Odpowiedziała jej mistrzyni. - Powinnaś odpocząć miałaś ciężki dzień. 

Naruko nie mogła spać. Myślami była przy Hinacie. Wiedziała że po walce została zabrana do szpitala ale nie wiedziała w jakim jest stanie. Przez to nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Wiedząc że nie zaśnie postanowiła się ubrać i wymknęła się ze swojego pokoju by udać się do szpitala. Dotarła tam bez żadnych problemów. Jednak na miejscu nie do końca wiedziała co robić dalej. Nie mogła tak po prostu zapytać o stan oficjalnie obcej dla niej dziewczyny. Jednak jak tylko weszła do poczekalni zobaczył Kibę z Akamaru na głowię, Shino, Nejiego i Tenten.   
Farbowana blondynka podeszła do nich. Udawała że chce sprawdzić czy nie za mocno poobijała Inuzuki. Z tego co widziała Neji już zdążył dojść do siebie po walce. Spotkała go kilka razy jeszcze kiedy mieszkała w wiosce. Domyślała się że po przegranej najmocniej ucierpiała jego duma. Kiba spojrzał w stronę zamaskowanej dziewczyny.   
\- Sora tak? - Zapytał- Co tu robisz? Z tego co wiem nikt z twojej drużyny nie oberwał tak mocno żeby tu trafić.- Powiedział zdziwiony.   
\- Chciałam sprawdzić czy nie przesadziłam w walce z tobą. - Kiba popatrzył na nią mrużąc oczy po chwili jednak się szeroko uśmiechnął  
\- Ah rozumiem. - Powiedział nadal się uśmiechając - Wpadłem ci w oko. Nie dziwie ci się już w akademii miałem mały fanklub.- Naruko drgnęło lekko oko jednak przez maskę nikt tego nie widział. To prawa w akademii za Kibą chodziło kilka dziewczyn ale chodziło im o Akamaru a nie o Inuzuke.  
\- Bardziej martwiłam się o twojego psa niż o ciebie.- Mina Kiby natychmiast zrzedła. Akamaru szczeknął informując że nic mu nie jest. - Słyszałam też że członkowie waszych drużyn zostali poważnie ranni. Wiadomo czy z tego wyjdą.?- Zapytała farbowana blondynka. Cała czwórka popatrzyła na zamaskowaną dziewczynę. Shino i Kiba słyszeli od Sasuke i Sakury że zamaskowana dziewczyna z deszczu była dość miła ale też wydawała się trochę nieśmiała do obcych. Poza tym mówili też że pomogła im w Lesie Śmierci kiedy wpadli w jakieś kłopoty. W końcu Shino postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Trafili tu w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Sama Tsunade się nimi zajęła. Lee będzie musiał przejść skomplikowaną operację a co do Hinaty to jest operowana w tym momencie.  
Naruko miała przerażony wyraz twarzy jednak nikt tego nie widział. Wiedziała że Tsunade Senju była prawdopodobnie najlepszym medykiem na świecie ”Jest z nią aż tak źle że trzeba było wezwać tu Tsunade?.” Pomyślała. Neji spojrzał na nią.  
\- Słyszałem że będziesz walczyć z tą górą mięśni. - Powiedział.  
\- Tak. - potwierdziła Naruko.  
\- Życzę ci powodzenia. Przyda ci się. - Powiedział poważnie Hyuga.- Cała ta drużyna to jakieś monstra.- Neji nadal nie mógł pogodzić się z porażką ale starał się tego nie pokazywać.  
W tym właśnie momencie podeszła do nich Tsunade. Miała na sobie fartuch lekarski i rękawice na których można było dostrzec krew. Jakiś czas temu Tsunade udało się przezwyciężyć swoją traumę z przeszłości i już nie bała się widoku krwi.  
Kiba od razu do niej podszedł.   
\- I co z nią? -Zapytał. Naruko która stała trochę z boku wszystkiemu się przysłuchiwała.  
\- Jej życiu już nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo ale minie trochę czasu nim całkiem wydobrzeje.  
\- Możemy ją odwiedzić- Tym razem zapytał Neji.   
\- Na razie śpi. Możecie przyjść jutro z samego rana.- Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Uznali że nie ma sensu by teraz tu byli. Postanowili pójść do domów by choć trochę się przespać. Naruko jednak nie zamierzała nigdzie iść musiała ją zobaczyć. Udało jej się dowiedzieć w której sali leży Hinata i zdołała się tam niezauważenie zakraść. Przed drzwiami zostawiła swojego klona który dzięki hegen wyglądał jak miła starsza pani która siedziała w poczekalni, jednak obserwowała drzwi do sali pooperacyjnej. Gdyby klon zobaczył kogoś kto chce tam wejść miał wysłać mentalną wiadomość do Naruko. 

Farbowana blondynka popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę. Hinata była podłączona do różnych aparatur medycznych, na twarzy miała maskę pomagającą w oddychaniu a jedna noga była zabandażowana. Naruko stanęła nad nią. Poczuła niemalże fizyczny ból widząc swoją przyjaciółkę w takim stanie. Zdjęła maskę ze swojej twarzy i powiedziała spokojnym głosem.  
\- Hinata-chan. Obiecuję że ten drani zapłaci za to co ci zrobił. Zamierzam go stłuc tak mocno żeby błagał o litość choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobią - Naruko wiedziała że jej przyjaciółka raczej jej nie słyszy ale musiała to powiedzieć. Założyła maskę i już miała wyjść oknem kiedy usłyszała cichy głos Hyugi.  
\- Naruko-chan - Z lekkim strachem odwróciła się w stronę białookiej ale zobaczyła że ona tylko mówi przez sen. Naruko wyskoczyła przez okno i udała się w stronę hotelu. Teraz wiedząc że stan jej przyjaciółki jest stabilny i że przeżyje mogła spać w miarę spokojnie.

Jiraiya stał na niewielkiej polanie czekając na swoją dawną uczennice, Konan. Jeszcze w nocy kiedy spał do jego pokoju wleciał papierowy samolot z wiadomością o jego niej. Pisała że sprawa jest poważna i potrzebuje jego pomocy. Normalnie o tej porze prowadziłby swoje “badania” do kolejnej książki jednak nie mógł odmówić prośby o pomoc zwłaszcza od kogoś kto kiedyś był jego uczniem.   
\- Witaj Jiraiya-sensei- usłyszał za sobą znajomy kobiecy głos.  
\- Konan- chan. Nie widzieliśmy się od lat. Co u ciebie? Jak tam Yahiko i Nagato?  
\- U nich wszystko dobrze. U mnie niewiele się zmieniło poza tym że teraz mam drużynę pod opieką.   
\- A co u ciebie i Yahiko? Planujecie powiększenie rodziny.- Zapytał sannin robiąc sugestywną minę. Konan lekko się zarumieniła.   
\- Um… Jeszcze o tym nie myśleliśmy.  
\- Chcę tylko zasugerować że Jiraiya to bardzo dobre imię dla chłopca.- Powiedział żabi mędrzec i się uśmiechnął a Konan lekko zachichotała. Jednak zaraz potem spoważnieli - Pisałaś o jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Czy to coś poważnego? - zapytał  
\- Bardzo poważnego. - Odpowiedziała. - W Lesie Śmierci drużyna którą się opiekuje spotkała Orochimaru. - Oczy sannina rozszerzyły się jak to usłyszał.- Nic im nie jest ale ten wąż nałożył pieczęć Gogyo Fuin na moją uczennice i nie mogę tego zdjąć.  
\- Po co miałby nakładać na kogoś tą pieczęć chyba że…- Jiraiya przerwał.  
\- Ona jest jinchuuriki. - wyjaśniła Konan.  
\- Ale skąd Amegakure ma jinchuuriki? - Dopytywał żabi mędrzec. Konan westchnęła a następnie odwróciła się w stronę drzew.   
\- Mała, możesz podejść.- Zza drzew wyszła 12 letnia dziewczyna ubrana jak typowy genin Ame. Jiraiya widział już tę dziewczynę kiedy z ukrycia obserwował walki eliminacyjne drugiego etapu, uznał że obecność kogoś tak wspaniałego jak on mogłaby za bardzo dekoncentrować uczestników. Teraz jednak dziewczyna nie miała maski na twarzy. Oczy sannina rozszerzyły się a jego serce na ułamek sekundy się zatrzymało. Znał tę twarz. Pięć miesięcy temu widział tę twarz na zdjęciu kiedy był na jej pogrzebie a także zachował inne zdjęcie które nawet teraz trzymał przy sobie. Wszędzie rozpoznałby tę twarz zwłaszcza z tymi charakterystycznymi znakami na policzkach które przypominały lisie wąsy. Jedyne co się nie zgadzało to kolor włosów.  
\- Na..Naruko? - Ledwo był w stanie się odzywać.  
\- Jiraiya tak?- Powiedziała spokojnie farbowana blondynka. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać do głupiego żartu. Sannin patrzył to na nią to na Konan.  
\- Ale jak? - Zapytał.- Przecież byłem na jej pogrzebie. Widziałem ciało.  
\- Technika fałszywych zwłok Nagato.- Przerwała mu Konan.   
\- Ale dlaczego ? - Jiraiya nie wiedział co się dzieje. Czemu jego chrześniaczka sfingowała własną śmierć? Był szczęśliwy że jednak żyje ale też zły że został oszukany. Naruko i Konan popatrzyły na siebie.  
\- Ja mu wyjaśnię.- Powiedziała farbowana blondynka.

Jedno wyjaśnienie później

\- Danzo chciał zrobić coś takiego ? - Pytał zdziwiony Jiraiya. Znał przywódcę Korzenia i wiedział że zrobi on wszystko żeby postawić na swoim.- Mam kolejnego haka na tego wykolejeniec.- Dodał po chwili.   
\- Możesz zdjąć ze mnie tą pieczęć ? - Pytała Naruko po tym jak skończyła mówić swoją historię.   
\- A tak,tak. Pokaż brzuch a ja zobaczę co się da zrobić. - Odpowiedział. Naruko podeszła do niego i z lekki rumieńcem podwinęła koszulę. - Zacznij gromadzić czakrę. - Jak powiedział tak zrobiła. Na brzuchu pojawiła się pieczęcie najpierw ta stworzona przez Minato a następnie druga, którą zostawił Orochimaru. Jiraiya popatrzył na nią okiem eksperta. Po chwili zaczął gromadzić czakrę w palcach prawej dłoni na których pojawiły się niebieskie płomienie. - Nie ruszaj się. - Powiedział a następnie uderzył ją otwartą dłonią w brzuch tak że zatrzymała się dopiero na drzewie. W miejscu uderzenia Naruko poczuła pieczenie jakby przyłożono jej coś gorącego do skóry jednak zaraz po tym zniknęło.  
\- Ała to bolała. - Powiedziała rozmasowując brzuch.   
\- Ale zadziałało.-Odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem sannin.  
\- To prawda. Pieczęć Orochimaru zniknęła. - Naruko usłyszała głos lisicy jednak teraz nie był on tłumiony i dziewczyna miała wrażenie że Kuruma stoi tuż obok niej.   
\- Dobrze. -Powiedział żabi mędrzec z uśmiechem. - Teraz mogę się zająć twoim treningiem.   
\- Treningiem? - zdziwiła się farbowana blondynka.  
\- Tak. Nie wątpię w kompetencję Konan ale widziałem twojego przeciwnika na trzeci etap egzaminu. Chłop jak dąb. Do pokonania go będziesz potrzebowała specjalnych technik i dobrej taktyki.- Powiedział poważnie sannin. Widział drużynę Yamigakure. W całej trójce było coś dziwnego i nienaturalnego. O samej wiosce wiedział naprawdę niewiele. Pojawiła się krótko po drugiej wielkiej wojnie shinobi. Chociaż dokładna data jej założenia nie jest znana. Nigdy też nie udało mi się do niej trafić. Wiedział tylko że była GDZIEŚ Okina ki no mori, wielkim lesie w którym rosły nienaturalnie ogromne drzewa tak gęste że zawsze panuje tam półmrok. - Zamierzam nauczyć cię pewnej techniki która mam nadzieję pomoże ci wygrać.   
\- Co to za technika? - zapytała podekscytowana Naruko  
\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o Kuchiyose no Jutsu ? -Zapytał z uśmiechem Sannin.

Jiraiya patrzył na Naruko a jego oko lekko drgało. Od trzech godzin jedyne co przywołała to kijanki i tylko od czasu do czasu któraś z nich miała tylne odnóża. Dziewczyna wydawała się mieć kompletny anty talent jeśli chodzi o przywołanie. Co ciekawe zna kilka technik powietrza i kage bushin które są o wiele trudniejsze od przywołania.   
Kuruma w tym czasie śmiała się w umyśle dziewczyny mówiąc że Kushina i Minato nie mieli z tą techniką większego problemu.   
\- Może zamiast się śmiać byś mi pomogła?. Zapytała Naruko. -W ogóle to jak to możliwe że ciebie przywołałam tak łatwo jako dziecko a teraz nie mogę przywołać nawet małej żabki ?  
\- To proste. Wtedy to ja robiłam większą część roboty. Z resztą za długo by to tłumaczyć. - Odpowiedziała Kuruma. - Czekaj mam pomysł. - Dodała po chwili lisica. Naruko poczuła że jej moc znacznie wzrosła a oczy stały się czerwone z pionowymi źrenicami. Jiraiya jednak tego nie widział bo dziewczyna była do niego odwrócona plecami, wyczuł jednak że coś się w niej zmieniło. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć wykonała ona pieczęć ręczną i po chwili stała na głowie gigantycznej żeby.   
\- O cholera - zdążył powiedzieć Jiraiya widząc co Naruko przywołała. - Lepiej się stąd szybko ulotnić. - Mówiąc to szybko się odwrócił i uciekł. 

Naruko stała na ogromnej żabie, takiej naprawdę ogromnej.   
\- Tak! Nareszcie mi się udało! - Krzyczała ze szczęścia.   
\- Co to ma znaczyć? Gdzie ja do cholery jestem? - dziewczyna usłyszała czyjś głos. Po chwili zrozumiała że to głos dochodzi z żaby. - Jiraiya, gdzie jesteś? - Krzyczał wielki żab Niewiele myśląc Naruko skoczyła na nos żaby i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- Część. - Krzyknęła radośnie do wielkiego płaza.   
\- A ty kim jesteś? - Zapytał.   
\- Nazywam się Naruko i to ja ci przywołała. - odpowiedziała farbowana blondynka. Przywołaniec popatrzył na Naruko a po chwili zaczął się głośno śmiać.  
-Hahahaha. Mam uwierzyć że taka mała dziewczynka mnie przywołała? Gdzie jest Jiraiya? Co on sobie myśli żeby przywoływać mnie tu i zostawiać z jakąś rozwydrzoną małą dziewczynką? Co ja jestem Niania?   
\- Hej nie jestem mała!- Odkrzykła dziewczyna. - To ja cię przywołałam i masz robić co ci każę. - Mówiąc to Naruko tupnęłą nogą   
\- MASZ TY W OGÓLE POJĘCIE KIM JESTEM? JESTEM GAMABUNTA KRÓL ROPUCH! MASZ SIĘ DO MNIE ZWRACAĆ Z SZACUNKIEM! - Jego krzyk był tak głośny że Naruko miała wrażenie że cały Kraj Ognia go słyszy. 

Jiraiya nagle przypomniał sobie że ma do załatwienia kilka ważnych spraw daleko stąd i bardzo szybko zaczął się oddalać od wielkiej żaby w nadziei że nie zostanie zauważony.

\- Masz robić co ci każę takie są zasady. Podpisałam kontrakt przywołania. - Naruko usiadła po turecku na jego nosie i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Gamabunta popatrzył na nią poważnie.  
\- Dobra jeśli przetrwasz mój test to będziesz mogła mnie przywoływać. - Odpowiedział jej.   
\- Świetnie, jaki to test? - Dopytywała i już się jej oczy zaświeciły. Gamabunta tylko się lekko uśmiechnął.   
\- O to nic trudnego musisz tylko wytrzymać resztę dnia na moim grzbiecie. - Powiedział żabi król. 

Jiraiya siedział na skale i przez lornetkę oglądał jak już od kilku godzin Gamabunta próbuje zrzucić Naruko ze swojego grzbietu, dziewczyna jednak trzymała się z całych sił. Obok niego siedział jego klon który patrzył w przeciwną stronę, dokładnie to w stronę małego jeziorka w którym kąpały się młode dziewczęta. Klon dokładnie wszystko obserwował i robił notatki. 

Fumetsu szedł ulicami Konohy uważnie wszystko obserwując. Zwłaszcza zwracał uwagę na patrole. Ich częstotliwość, liczebność i miejsca w które zwykle obserwują. Poznawała każdą ulicę i każdy budynek wioski. Tworzył w swojej głowie dokładną mapę. W tym momencie mijał on kwiaciarnię z której właśnie wyszła młoda dziewczyna. Fumetsu rozpoznał ją od razu. Nazywała się Ino Yamanaka, była geninem i brała udział w egzaminie na chunina, jednak w eliminacjach zremisowała z różowowłosą dziewczyną zwaną Sakura Haruno. Czerwonowłosy przyjrzał się dokładnie każdemu uczestnikowi egzaminu. Najbardziej zainteresowali go Gaara z wioski piasku, Sora z Amegakure i Sasuke Uchiha. Miał już stuprocentową pewność że Gaara jest jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego jednak co do zamaskowanej dziewczyny z Ame nie miał jeszcze pewności, czuł jednak że jest w niej coś wyjątkowego. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Sasuke to jedyne co było w nim interesujące to nazwisko i sharingan. Fumestu doskonale wiedział że Uchiha mają zazwyczaj większy potencjał niż zwykli śmiertelnicy.   
\- O cześć. - Powiedziała do niego blondynka.- Fumetsu tak?  
\- Zgadza się. A ty jesteś Ino Yamanaka. - Odpowiedział jej  
“iiii zapamiętał mnie!” krzyczała w umyśle Ino.   
\- Wiesz pomyślałam że skoro jesteś tu przejazdem to może mógłbym cię oprowadzić trochę po wiosce. - Powiedziała Ino i uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. Fumetsu rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiedział że Yamanaka są klanem specjalizującym się w jutsu które związane są z umysłem, czytaniem w myślach i telepatią przez to wielu jego członków zajmuje się przesłuchaniami i komunikacją. Wiedział też że dziewczyna jest córką obecnego lidera klanu, możliwe że jak odpowiednio poprowadzi z nią rozmowę zdoła zdobyć jakieś dodatkowe informacje. W najgorszym razie straci tylko kilka godzin. Po chwili namysłu zgodził się na propozycje dziewczyny. 

Temari miała bardzo kiepski humor. Uważała że cały ten plan ataku na Konohę jest bez sensu. Przecież przez tyle lat byli sojusznikami a teraz nagle mają im wbić nóż w plecy? I to dlaczego? Bo ten przeklęty wąż obiecał im niepewny zysk? Fakt od jakiegoś czasu ich wioska miała problemy finansowe ale żeby posuwać się tak daleko? Przecież to może skończyć się kolejną wielką wojną. Nadal nie rozumiała czemu Kazekage się na to zgodził. No ale w sumie to czego innego mogła się spodziewać po człowieku który zmienił swojego własnego syna w broń. Temari z tego powodu nienawidziła swojego ojca. Pamiętała Gaare jako małego uroczego chłopca z którym chętnie się bawiła kiedy był mały, jednak z czasem za sprawą demona w nim zaczął się zmieniać. Nie pomagał też fakt że jego ojciec regularnie wysyłał na niego zabójców co miało negatywny wpływ psychikę Gaary. Już nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio widziała jego uśmiech. Przez jakiś czas razem z Kankuro próbowali naprawiać szkody ale z czasem doszło do tego że po prostu bali się przebywać przy nim przez dłuższy czas. Temari miała wrażenie że Kankuro już spisał Gaare na straty jednak ona nie mogła się poddać. Za bardzo kochała brata żeby z niego zrezygnować.   
W tym momencie siedziała w salonie w ich tymczasowym mieszkaniu. Kankuro poszedł się przejść a Gaara siedział w swoim pokoju i medytował. Robił to przez większość wolnego czasu. Z powodu Shukaku nie mógł spać albowiem kiedy zasypiał istniała szanse że demon przejmie nad nim kontrolę. Z tego powodu Gaara nigdy nie spał. Medytacja miała mu pomóc jednak niewiele to dawało. Temari często zastanawiała się jak mu pomóc. Najlepszą metodą byłoby poprawienie pieczęci, jednak nie znała nikogo kto umiałby to zrobić. W ich wiosce było niewiele osób które by się na tym znały poza starszą Chiyo i mistrzem Sasorim ale nawet oni nie byli w stanie nic więcej zrobić. Myślenie o tym zawsze wprawiało ją w kiepski nastrój. 

Naruko była absolutnie padnięta jednak nadal trzymała się grzbietu Gamabunty. Żabi król nie ułatwiał jej zadanie. Skakał, biegał, pływał i nurkował. Jednak ostatecznie Naruko dała radę wytrzymać na grzbiecie wielkiej żaby do końca dnia, jednak dosłownie kilka sekund później zemdlała ze zmęczenia i spadł.   
Jiraiya przestraszył się widząc jak Naruko spada jednak w ostatniej chwili Gamabunta złapał ją językiem i delikatnie położył na ziemi.   
\- Jiraiya, możesz już wyjść. - Krzyknął żabi król.- Wiem że siedzisz na skale i nas obserwujesz.- Sannin nieco się przestraszył jednak wyszedł.  
\- Dawno mnie zauważyłeś?  
\- Kilka minut po tym jak rozpocząłem test małej. Ostatnią osobą która utrzymała się na moim grzbiecie tak długo był Czwarty Hokage.-Odpowiedział król żab.- Widzę że jego córka sporo po nim odziedziczyła.- Jiraiya lekko się wzdrygnął.   
\- Skąd...? - Sannin nie zdążył dokończyć pytania  
\- Podpisała zwój przywołania idioto- Krzyknął Gamabunta.- Jak ktoś podpisze ten zwój jego imię pojawia się na ścianie przywołujących pamiętasz?   
\- A no tak zapomniałem.- Żabi mędrzec podrapał się z tyłu głowy. Po chwili wziął nieprzytomną dziewczynę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię niczym worek kartofli.  
\- Zabiorę ją do domu. Jest już padnięta.  
\- Dobra, jak chcesz ja już spadam. A i powiedz jej żeby nie przywoływała mnie zbyt często. - Powiedział żabi król i zaraz potem zniknął w kłębie białego dymu. 

Fumetsu nie wiedział co myśleć. Ta dziewczyna, Ino z jednej strony była irytująca ale z drugiej było w niej coś co sprawiało że czuł się dobrze w jej towarzystwie. Teraz siedzieli w małej kawiarence i rozmawiali przy posiłku. W trakcie rozmowy udało mu się wyciągnąć dodatkowe informacje o Konosze. Ona niewiele pytała o Yamigakure za to sporo pytała o niego. Wyglądała na bardzo ucieszoną kiedy powiedział jej że nie spotyka się z żadną dziewczyną. Fumetsu wtedy zdał sobie sprawę że po prostu wpadł jej w oko. W Yamigakure rzadko kiedy jakaś dziewczyna miała odwagę do niego podejść biorąc pod uwagę kim jest jego ojciec.   
\- Więc słyszałam że byłeś na misji kategorii A. To prawda?- Zapytała Ino   
\- Tak. To prawda. Ojciec koniecznie chciał sprawdzić moje umiejętności.- Fumetsu już wcześniej powiedział blondynce że jest synem przywódcy wioski.- Był ze mną mój brat i to on robił większość roboty i nie, to nie był żaden z tych co są tutaj, mam kilku braci. Chodziło o pozbycie się grupy bandytów którymi przewodzili zbiegli ninja z czego jeden był na poziomie jonina.  
\- Walczyłeś z nim? - dopytywała Ino  
\- Tak, udało mi się nawet dość mocno go zranić ale tylko dlatego że mnie zlekceważył. - Teraz Ino była pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nie dość że był przystojny to jeszcze silny i utalentowany. Jego bracia jednak trochę ją przerażają. 

Pod koniec rozmowy stało się jednak coś co go zaskoczyło. Ino go przytuliła na pożegnanie. Zrobiła to odruchowo i potem go przepraszała ale on nie miał tego za złe. To było nawet miłe choć obce uczucie. Przez całe jego życie nikt nigdy go nie przytulił. W tym momencie poczuł też przyspieszone bicie swoich serc.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od czasu kiedy Naruko poznała Jiraiye. Przez ten czasu nauczyła się przywoływać konkretne żaby. Najczęściej były to Gamakichi i Gamatatsu z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła.   
Teraz Jiraiya chciał nauczyć ją zupełnie nowej techniki.  
\- Ta technika została wymyślona przez twojego ojca i stała się wręcz jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. - Powiedział i podał jej balonik z wodą. - Musisz przebić go przy pomocy czakry o tak- Mówiąc to wziął drugi balonik który wybuchł mu w ręce. - Twoja kolej.   
Naruko zabrała się do roboty jednak nie szło jej za dobrze. Chociaż starała się ze wszystkich sił ten głupi balon nie chciał pęknąć. Dopiero po kilku dniach dała radę to zrobić. Potem jednak Jiraiya podniósł poprzeczkę. Naruko miała powtórzyć zadania tylko że tym razem miała to zrobić z gumową piłką. 

Udało jej się w trzy dni ku zdziwieniu Jiraiyi. Teraz został jej ostatni etap, utrzymanie. Tym razem dostała balon wypełniony powietrzem i miała go nie wysadzać jednak pękał co chwila. W pewnym momencie postanowiła zrobić jakieś dwie setki klonów żeby przyspieszyć swój trening. Klony starały się uwalniać czakrę na różne sposoby. W końcu po kolejnych dwóch dniach udało jej się. Chociaż musiała sobie stworzyć klona do pomocy była w stanie wykonać rasengan. Jiraiya stwierdził że jak jeszcze trochę potrenuje to może uda jej się robić to jedną ręką. 

Na ostatni etap egzaminu mieli przybyć przedstawiciele wiosek których uczestnicy dotrwali do niego. Czyli ninja z Sunagakure z samym Kazekage na czele, Otogakure, Yamigakure i Amegakure. Naruko ucieszyła się ponieważ od Konan dowiedziała się że Nagato się zjawi. Trochę tęskniła za swoim jedynym krewnym. Przez prawie miesiąc ciężko trenowała i chciała pokazać mu jak silna się stała. Poza rasenganem i techniką przywołania ćwiczyła też kilka technik powietrza. Słyszała też że Hinata wyszła ze szpitala i będzie obserwować walkę. Na wieść o tym że jej przyjaciółka ma się lepiej Naruko z trudem powstrzymała się przed pobiegnięciem do niej. Im dłużej przebywała w wiosce tym bardziej żałowała że ją opuściła. Brakowało jej tych kilku osób na których jej zależało. Chciałaby normalnie porozmawiać z Hinatą, Sakurą czy z Sasuke. Z każdym dniem pokusa żeby do nich pójść i ujawnić się rosła i farbowana blondynka nie wiedziała jak długo jeszcze zdoła jej się opierać.

Kakuzu siedział przy swoim biurku w Amegakure zajmując się dokumentami związanymi z gospodarką wioski. Przez prawie sto lat swojego życia zajmował się wieloma rzeczami. Najpierw był zwykłym shinobi swojego klanu później kiedy jeszcze był młodzieńcem powstał system ukrytych wiosek i Takigakure zostało stworzone. Stał się wtedy częścią czegoś większego. Jednak z czasem odkrył że starszyzna wioski jest tak skorumpowana że bardziej się nie da. Na początku nie stanowiło to jednak dla niego większego problemu, był dość utalentowany więc starszyzna dobrze go traktowała i dawali mu co tylko chciał. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się kiedy kazali mu zabici Pierwszego Hokage Hashiramę Senjiu. Pomimo tego że walczył ze wszystkich sił nie mógł wygrać tej walki. Przez cały czas miał też wrażenie że Hashirama nawet nie używa jednej dziesiątej swojej mocy. Koniec końców został pokonany jednak przeżył. Kiedy wrócił do wioski starszyzna potępiła go i nazwała słabym i niegodnym zaufania. W jednej chwili stracił wszystko co miał. Kakuzu był przepełniony nienawiścią do starszyzny. Po tym wszystkim co dla nich zrobił ci tak go potraktowali bo zawiódł w niewykonalnym zadaniu. Wtedy Kakuzu poprzysiągł zemstę. Wykradł zwój z zakazaną techniką Jiongu. Technika ta miała wpleść w jego ciała specjalne nici sterowane czakrą, miała też dać swego rodzaju nieśmiertelność czy raczej długowieczność. Przed nim kilka osób próbowało użyć tej techniki jednak umarli w agonii. Sam Kakuzu prawie zginął scalając się z nićmi a ból był niewyobrażalny. Potem potrzebował kilku dni żeby dojść do siebie, jednak stał się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, choć nadal za słaby by walczyć z Hashiramą. Kiedy przyzwyczaił się do zmienionego ciała zabił starszyznę i zabrał im serca, miało to jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć jego moc i wydłużyć życie. Oczywiście po zabójstwie starszyzny prawie wszyscy shinobi wioski się na niego rzucili jednak nie mieli z nim szans. Ostatecznie uciekł i przez dziesięciolecia podróżował po świecie podejmując się różnych prac, raz był ochroniarzem innym razem zabójcą lub szpiegiem. Współpracował z różnymi grupami najemników. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło, natrafił na pewną kunoichi o niezwykłej zdolność, według plotek umiała widzieć przyszłość. Sam Kakuzu nie wierzył w takie bajki. Kiedy z nią walczył musiał przyznać że walka była dość trudna, zdołała nawet zniszczyć jedno jego serca. Po jej śmierci Kakuzu postanowił zastąpić zniszczone serce jej własnym. I wtedy coś się zmieniło, zaczął mieć dziwne sny i czuł że coś ciągnie do do krainy deszczu przez jakiś czas starał się to ignorować ale w końcu nie mógł i ruszył tam. Bardzo szybko natrafił na grupę Akatsuki kierowaną przez niejakiego Yahiko. Z nieznanego sobie powodu zaproponował im swoją pomoc za całkiem niską jak na jego standardy cenę. Pomógł im w obaleniu Hanzo Salamandry i stał się pierwszym członkiem Akatsuki który nie pochodził z Amegakure. Na początku chciał on zaraz potem opuścić kraj deszczu ale coś go tam jeszcze trzymało. Dzięki swojemu geniuszowi do pieniędzy podniósł poziom gospodarczy Ame. Yahiko nawet mianował go ministrem finansów chociaż Kakuzu nie znosił tej nazwy, jego zdaniem była zbyt biurokratyczna. Przez lata w Akatsuki i Ame tamto dziwne uczucie nie pokazywało się teraz jednak znów je czuł. Wiedział że musi udać się do Konohy na finał egzaminu na chunina. Wiedział też że to ma coś wspólnego z tą nową dziewczyną, Naruko. Kakuzu skończył pracę a następnie udał się do gabinetu Yahiko.  
Bez pukanie wszedł do gabinetu gdzie Yahiko zajmował się własną robotą papierkową.  
\- Kakuzu? Coś się stało?- zapytał zdziwiony.   
\- Muszę iść do Konohy na finał egzaminu na chunina.- Odpowiedział zamaskowany shinobi  
\- Po co? - Pytał Yahiko. Kakuzu przez chwilę milczał i w końcu powiedział  
\- Bo może się tam stać coś złego. - i wyszedł z gabinetu.


	11. Chapter 11

Vixen   
Rozdział 11  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 5: Wielki Finał

12 uczestników ostatniego etapu egzaminu na chunina stało na środku areny. Trybuny były pełne. Zjawiła się chyba cała wioska do tego jeszcze przybyli ludzie z innych wiosek. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć walki. Zasady były takie same jak w eliminacjach. Walki nadzorował Genma Shiranui. Przybyło mnóstwo ludzi z innych wiosek. Sunagakure i Otogakure przysłały znaczną liczbę shinobi, Amegakure zaledwie garstkę a Yamigakure tylko jednego. 

Naruko na trybunach widziała swoich przyjaciół z Konohy a także kilka znajomych osób z Amegakure w tym Nagato który siedział obok Konan i patrzył w jej stronę a po chwili do niej pomachał. Farbowana blondynka mu odmachała. 

\- W pierwszej walce zmierzą się Sora i Kyor. - Powiedział Genma. - Reszta z was niech idzie do poczekalni. 

Genini liścia którzy nie zakwalifikowali się dalej siedzieli na trybunach, z wyjątkiem Nejiego który siedział razem z ojcem i innymi członkami Klanu Hyuga. Hinata która wolała siedzieć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi niż z rodziną nadal miał problemy z poruszaniem się i odczuwała bóle. Miała cichą nadzieję że dziewczyna w masce nie oberwie tak jak ona. Hyuga miała wrażenie że gdzieś kiedyś ją już wiedziała, było w niej coś znajomego. Jej rozmyślania przerwały ostrzegawcze warknięcia Akamaru.  
\- Hm? O co chodzi? - Zapytał Kiba. Akamaru coś mu zaszczekał. - Gdzie? - Zapytał Inuzuka. Po kolejnych szczeknięciach Kiba rozejrzał się po arenie. Zobaczył on kilku członków ANBU.”A ci co tu robią?” zastanawiał się chłopak. 

Kiedy na arenie zostało już tylko dwoje zawodników Shiranui dał znak żeby rozpocząć.  
\- Jakieś ostatnie słowa dziewczynko?- Zapytał Kyor   
\- Zabawne, właśnie miałam zadać ci podobne pytanie.- Odpowiedziała hardo zamaskowana dziewczyna a następnie rzuciła w niego kilkoma kunaiami, mięśniak odbił je bez trudu.   
Naruko/Sora ruszyła z maksymalną prędkością na Kyora rozpoczynając walkę na taijutsu. Kyor był jednak niesamowicie silny fizycznie. Kuruma cały czas przesyłała farbowanej blondynce niewielkie ilości swojej czakry, było jej na tyle dużo żeby zwiększyć jej siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość a jednocześnie na tyle mało żeby nikt jej nie wyczuł. Dziewczynie udało się trafić Kyora w brzuch jednak miała wrażenie że uderza w kamienny mur. Odskoczyła od niego kilka na kilka metrów i rozmasowała bolącą pięść.  
\- Rany jaki on twardy. - powiedziała do siebie. 

Kyor uśmiechnął się i skoczył do ataku. Zamaskowana dziewczyna ledwo uskoczyła przed jego pięścią, która uderzyła w ziemię. Uderzenie było na tyle silne że prawie całe podłoże areny popękało. 

\- E Tsunade za kilka lat ten koleś może być silniejszy od ciebie.- Powiedział Jiraiya który razem z Seiju siedział na trybunach.  
\- Bzdura.- Odpowiedziała krótko medyczka. 

Naruko/Sora uznała że lepiej trzymać go na odległość. Postanowiła użyć swojej nowej broni. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni jedną z kart którą pożyczyła od Ajisai. Okazało się że farbowana blondynka ma spory talent do technik pieczętujący. Ajisai była mocno zdziwiona kiedy Naruko w jeden dzień opanowała wkładanie i wyciąganie z kart różnych niewielkich przedmiotów, jej to zajęło kilka miesięcy.  
Zamaskowana dziewczyna wyciągnęła z karty sporych rozmiarów wachlarz podobny do legendarnego wachlarza Bashosen. Następnie zaczęła atakować go technikami wiatru wzmocnionymi przy pomocy wachlarza.   
Kyor dostał jednak niewiele mu to zrobiło. Na jego ciele pojawiło się kilka rozcięć ale to były tylko powierzchowne rany. 

Temari była mocno zszokowana. Już w czasie eliminacji zobaczyła że zamaskowana kunoichi tak jak ona posługuje żywiołem wiatru, jednak nie sądziła że zdoła ona skopiować tak szybko jej styl walki. 

Kyor wkurzył się. Ta dziewczyna zdołała go zranić, lekko ale to zawsze coś, jeszcze jest gotowa pomyśleć że może go pokonać. Mięśniak szybko złożył pieczęć do jednej ze swoich najmocniejszych technik  
\- Katon: Zukokku. - Powiedział a z jego ust wystrzelił ogromny strumieni ognia. Genma musiał odskoczyć z areny. Naruko/Sora z trudem uciekła przed atakiem. Jednak publiczność była zagrożona przez niezwykle intensywny płomieni który teraz leciał teraz w stronę trybun. Kilka osób krzyknęło i zerwało się do ucieczki jednak dzięki szybkiej interwencji ANBU którzy zdążyli w ostatniej chwili postawić bariery nikomu nic się nie stało.   
\- Uprasza się o nie narażanie publiczności - powiedział spokojnie Shiranui. Kyor nic nie odpowiedział za to wykonał kolejną technikę po której jego pięści pokryły się ogniem. Z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na zamaskowaną dziewczynę która ledwo unikała jego ataków. Naruko/Sora miała jeszcze większe trudności w unikaniu ataków, wydawało się że Kyor stał się jeszcze szybszy w dodatku powietrze wokół niego było niezwykle gorące. Wyglądało na to że poza płonącymi pięściami zyskał też jakąś aurę termiczną. Zamaskowana dziewczyna spróbowała jeszcze raz zwiększyć dystans, kiedy jej się to udało założyła wachlarz za plecy i wyciągnęła kolejną kartę w tej jednak zapieczętowane były hektolitry zimnej wody. Kyor zwiększył jeszcze bardziej ogień na swoich pięściach a następnie obiema rękami uderzył w strumieni wody. Para wodna jaka powstała zasłoniła całą arenę. Farbowana blondynka wykorzystała to i rzuciła w kierunku swojego wroga kunaiami z podpiętymi wybuchowymi notkami. Doszło do ogromnej eksplozji, jednak kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach dym opadł okazało się że Kyor w ostatniej chwili użył Doton: Doryuheki jednak mur który na szybko stworzył nie zdołał go w pełni ochronić. Ogień na jego rękach znikną tak jak aura termiczna, jego koszula została niemal całkiem zdarta i miał kilka mniejszych ran. Do tego był wściekły. Naruko/Sora miała wrażenie że przez chwilę jego oczy zaświeciły na czerwono. Mięśniak zdarł z siebie resztki koszuli a następnie wystrzelił jak z procy i uderzył farbowaną blondynkę w twarz zanim ta zdążyła w ogóle zareagować. Naruko/Sora uderzyła w ścianę areny i upadła na jedno kolano. Na jej masce pojawiła się siatka pęknięć. Najpierw odpadło kilka niewielkich kawałków a potem cała maska pokazując twarz dziewczyny. 

\- Cholera.- zaklął Jiraiya. Zanim Tsunade zapytała o co mu chodzi zobaczyła twarz dziewczyny. 

Tłum zamilkł, wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy siedzieli jak sparaliżowani patrząc na kunoichi z Amegakure. Po chwili zaczęli szeptać.  
\- To ona?  
\- Ale jak?  
\- Niemożliwe, byłem na jej pogrzebie.   
\- Zmartwychwstała?  
\- Może to jakaś iluzja?  
\- Tylko kolor włosów ma inny.   
Naruko z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę że wszyscy na nią patrzą. “Czemu do cholery nie użyłam henge?” zastanawiała się.  
\- No to mamy problem.- Usłyszała głos Kurumy.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz? - Odpowiedziała lisicy.  
-NARUKO!? - Farbowana blondynka usłyszała z trybun znajomy krzyk. Zobaczyła wpatrzoną w nią Hinatę w oczach której widziała szok i niedowierzanie a także coś co wyglądało jak złość. 

Wszyscy byli w szoku. Jej dawna drużyna i sensei, przyjaciele z akademii, mieszkańcy wioski, nawet sam Hokage wstał ze swojego miejsca nie wierząc własnym oczom.   
\- No dobra- Powiedziała do siebie - Skoro wszyscy już wiedzą to mogę użyć tego.- Nie zamaskowana już dziewczyna utworzyła pieczęć do swojej charakterystycznej techniki.- Kage bunshin no jutsu. - Krzyknęła i po chwili na arenie pojawiło się dziesiątki jej kopii. Wszystkie od razu przystąpiło do ataku. Kyor jednak nie zamierzał dać jej wygrać. Jego pięści znów pokryły się ogniem. Każdy klon którego uderzył natychmiast znikał w białym dymie kilku jednak udało się go trafić. Mięśniak w pewnym momencie uderzył pięścią w ziemię tworząc falę uderzeniową która powaliła wszystkie klony. 

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - Zapytała Tsunade siedzącego obok niej Jiraiye  
\- Dowiedziałem się zaraz po drugim etapie.- Odpowiedział jej  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Jestem jej matką chrzestną miałam prawo wiedzieć. - Mówiła Senju.   
\- Zabroniła mi- Powiedział krótko żabi mędrzec- Nie chciałaby więcej osób o tym wiedziało. Mi powiedziała tylko dlatego że Orochimaru nałożył na nią pieczęć którą tylko ja umiałem zdjąć.- Wyjaśnił jej. Tsunade popatrzyła na swoją chrześniaczkę. Była zła że została w ten sposób oszukana ale też szczęśliwa że jednak córka jej uczennicy żyje.

Naruko miała coraz większe kłopoty w walce. Atakowała klonami, technikami wiatru i wszystkim czym się dało, jednak Kyor nadal stał. W końcu postanowiła wyciągnąć jednego ze swoich asów z rękawa, stworzyła kolejne dziesiątki klonów które wysłała do ataku a sama z dwoma innymi została z tyłu. Jeden klon pomógł jej stworzyć rasengana a kiedy technika była gotowa oba użyły na niej Futon: Reppusho dzięki czemu poleciała w stronę Kyora z ogromną szybkością wbijając rasengana w jego brzuch. Uderzenie było tak silne że mięśniak zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie pozostawiając w niej spore wgniecenie a po chwili upadł na ziemię. Przez kilka sekund się nie ruszał jednak w końcu ku absolutnemu szokowi wszystkich podniósł się. 

\- Co jest do cholery nie tak z tym kolesiem? Jest niezniszczalny czy co? - Pytał Kiba. Ledwo otrząsnął się z szoku jakim było to że Naruko żyje a teraz został ponownie zszokowany przez niesamowitą wytrzymałość tego mięśniaka. Nie wiedział jakiej techniki użyła Naruko ale widział że było to coś potężnego. Reszta geninów Konohy która obserwowała całą walkę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Hinata i Sakura nadal były w szoku po odkryciu że ich przyjaciółka żyje. Po wszystkim będą musiały ją znaleźć i przepytać. 

Kyor warczał niczym wściekły pies, w jego oczach widać było czystą furię. Z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na farbowaną blondynkę. Naruko zaczerpnęła mocy Kurumy. Jej oczy stały się czerwone i miały pionowe źrenice została też otoczona aurą czerwonej czakry. W ostatniej chwili zablokowała jego atak przedramieniem. Pomimo wzmocnienia przez czakrę lisicy Naruko miała wrażenie że kość jej zaraz pęknie. Dziewczyna zdołała stworzyć szybko kilka klonów a następnie wycofała się żeby złapać oddech. Po chwili stworzyła chyba setkę kolejnych klonów które otoczyły Kyora. Klony zaczęły tworzyć rasengany i wszystkie razem rzuciły się na mięśniaka który próbował się bronić jednak było ich po prostu za dużo. W końcu oderwał raz,drugi potem trzeci. Dziesiątki rasenganów uderzały w ciało Kyora który w końcu padł na twarz. Wszyscy patrzyli i zastanawiali się czy znów się podniesie jednak tym razem padł na dobre. 

\- Wygrywa Sora - Genma zamilkł na chwilę - Czy może raczej Naruko. - dodał ciszej. 

\- Żałosne, dać się pokonać małej dziewczynce.- Skomentował Buraddi.  
\- Przegrał dlatego że Ojciec zakazał nam używać naszego Kekkei Genkai a to oznacza że Kyor za bardzo na nim polegał.- Odpowiedział Fumetsu.- Idiota- Dodał po chwili.  
W tym czasu oddział medyczny zaczął podchodzić do nieprzytomnego Kyora.  
\- Nie mogą go przebadać.- Powiedział Fumetsu i razem z Buraddim stanęli między swoim bratem a medykami. - My się nim zajmiemy.- Powiedział krótko czerwonowłosy  
\- On potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. - Powiedział jeden z medyków.  
\- To prawda- Przyznał Fumetsu.- Ale nie od was.- Dodał po chwili.  
Zanim ktoś coś zdołał powiedzieć razem z Buraddim zabrali nieprzytomnego mięśniaka w ustronne miejsce.   
Kiedy już się upewnili że nikt ich nie widzi Fumetsu wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza strzykawkę z przeźroczystym płynem po chwili wbił ją w ramię swojego brata. Po kilku sekundach wszystkie rany jakie miał Kyor zaczęły się niezwykle szybko goić. 

Farbowana blondynka ucieszyła się z wygranej jednak nie miała już sił ani ochoty żeby to okazywać. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć dziewczyna zeszła z areny i poszła do szatni, nie chciała wracać do poczekalni gdzie byli Sasuke, Shikamaru i Shino. Dziewczyna usiadła na ławce w szatni i zastanawiała się co dalej. Została zdemaskowana, nie wiedziała co robić. Czy wioska upomni się o nią? Teoretycznie była teraz zbiegłym ninja, mogli by nawet wpisać ją do książki bingo, Amegakure mogło mieć przez to sporo kłopotów. Czarne myśli przerwał odgłos kroków. Skupiła się na swoim zmyśle sensorycznym. Wyczuła czakry swoich przyjaciół, stali przed wejściem do szatni i chyba o czymś dyskutowali, najpewniej o niej. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i weszła jedna osoba.   
\- Naruko.- Rozpoznała głos Kakashiego.   
\- Kakashi se… - przerwała na chwilę.- Nie wiem czy nadal mogę do ciebie mówić sensei.   
\- Oczywiście że możesz. - odpowiedział jej i usiadł obok.  
Przez kilka minut panowała niezręczna cisza w końcu Kakashi postanowił ją przerwać.  
\- Dlaczego i jak?- Zapytał. Farbowana blondynka popatrzyła na niego.  
\- Żebyście mogli żyć.- Odpowiedziała czym zdziwiła Kakashiego który nie rozumiał o co jej chodzi. - Słyszałam jak Danzo, członek starszyzny mówił o tym że chce mnie porwać i zabrać do jakiegoś korzenia, cokolwiek to jest. - Powiedziała.- “Sprawię że na najbliższej misji jej drużyna ulegnie tragicznemu wypadkowi. Może nawet uda się zrzucić winę za ich śmierć na nią.” To jego słowa. - Kakashi był w szoku. Jako były ANBU był świadom istnienia Korzenia. Wiedział że zajmują się rzeczami o których zwykli shinobi nie powinni nawet wiedzieć, wiedział też że Danzo nie jest człowiekiem którego należy darzyć zaufaniem, a też że od początku nalegał żeby umieścić Naruko w Korzeniu, chociaż nikt nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos wszyscy wiedzieli że najchętniej zrobiłby z dziewczyny swoją broń, Kakashi nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał że jest on gotów posunąć się do zabójstwa shinobi liścia.   
\- Czemu nie poprosiłaś o pomoc? - Zapytał Kakashi.   
\- A jesteś w stanie coś zrobić przeciw członkowi starszyzny? - Odpowiedziała mu pytaniem. Kakashi zastanowił się przez chwilę. Mimo wszystko Danzo jest bardzo szanowany i ma znaczną władzę, jest teoretycznie drugą najważniejszą we wiosce osobą zaraz po Hokage. Nawet jonin jakim jest Hatake Kakashi miałby problem z postawieniem się komuś takiemu. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze kilkanaście minut, Kakashi pytał o to jak udało jej się sfingować własną śmierć i jak jej się żyje w Ame. 

W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się kolejna walka. Shikamaru kontra Temari. Przez większość walki Shikamaru wydawał się kompletnie znudzony jednak dzięki swojej niezwykle wysokiej inteligencji zdołał przyprzeć piaskową blondynkę do muru jednak ostatecznie poddał się tłumacząc że ma za mało czakry.

Następna walka była między Ajisai a Buraddim.   
Buraddi znów użył swoich krwawych technik przez które kilku osobom na trybunach zrobiło się niedobrze. Ajisai już widziała jego techniki i miała plan przygotowany na walkę z nim.   
Buraddi wystrzelił w nią kilka krwawych shurikenów. Fioletowłosa zdołała ich jednak uniknąć i rzucić własnymi shurikenami. Przez kilka chwil atakowali się na odległość w pewnym momencie jedna krwawy shinobi stworzył miecz z krwi i ruszył do walki wręcz. Ajisai przywoła własną katanę i rozpoczął się pojedynek na kenjutsu. Walka była dość wyrównana jednak w pewnym momencie Buraddi zdołał ją kopnąć z taką siła że ta wyleciała w powietrze. “Jak on może mieć taką siłę będąc tak chudym?” zastanawiała się dziewczyna. Jeszcze zanim upadła na ziemię wyciągnęła jedną ze swoich kart z której odpieczętowała sporej wielkości kulę ognia. Buraddi zdołał jej uniknąć jednak jedna z jego krwawych macek została trafiona i spopieliła się. Kiedy dziewczyna wylądowała odpieczętowała drugi miecz i znów zaatakowała chłopaka. Mimo że teraz miała dwa miecze nie zyskała wielkiej przewagi, Buraddi umiał tak manipulować swoją krwią że krwawy miecz wyginał się we wszystkie strony, raz był twardy jak skała a raz miękki i niemalże płynny. W pewnym momencie krwawa macka owinęła się wokół nogi Ajisai i rzuciła nią o ścianę. Ledwo zdołała dojść do siebie a przed nią pojawiły się krwawe macki zakończone ostrzami. Dziewczyna z trudem unikała i blokowała ataki. Nagle przed nią z jednej macki wyłonił się Buraddi zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zareagować znokautował ją serią ciosów. Walka została zakończona. 

Do kolejnego pojedynku stanęli Fumetsu i Dosu.   
\- To on? - Zapytał Hizashi.   
\- Tak. - Odpowiedział jego syn.- To on mnie pokonał.   
Hizashi spojrzał na czerwonowłosego. Aktywował swój byakugan i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał.   
\- Bracie powinieneś na to spojrzeć.- Powiedział po chwili do Hiashiego. Jego bliźniak spojrzał na arenę własnym byakuganem.   
\- Działa na nim jakieś genjutsu.  
\- Genjutsu?- zapytał Neji. “Czy w ten sposób mnie pokonał?” Zastanawiał się.  
\- To genjutsu jest bardzo potężne ale działa tylko na wygląd. Maskuje to co ma w środku.  
\- W środku? - teraz pytanie zadała Hanabi.  
\- Nie można zobaczyć byakuganem jego organów wewnętrznych ale bez problemu można zobaczyć jego sieci czakry. - Wyjaśnił jej ojciec - Dziwne - Dodał po chwili ciszej. 

W chwili kiedy Genma dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki Dosu błyskawicznie ruszył do ataku. Fumetsu bez trudu unikną ciusu, jednak pomimo tego zaraz potem upadł na jedno kolano i złapał się za ucho   
\- Nawet ktoś tak potężny jak ty jest bezradny wobec dźwięku. - Powiedział Dusu. Ninja dźwięku przygotował się do ataku. Chciał go uderzyć prawą ręką wzmocnioną techniką dźwięku jednak ku jego zdziwieniu czerwonowłosy zatrzymał atak. Dosu aktywował rękawicę i atakował Fumetsu falami dźwiękowymi ale ten poza lekkim skrzywieniem się nie zareagował i wtedy Dosu to zobaczył. Dzięki swojej zdolności do wykrywania fal dźwiękowych Dosu mógł używać czegoś co można by było nazwać echolokację, a także mógł w pewnym sensie prześwietlić ciało swojego przeciwnika. Teraz widział wnętrze ciała Fumetsu.  
\- Co…? Kim... Czym ty jesteś?- Zapytał ninja dźwięku.   
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego czerwonowłosy zmiażdżył rękawicę Dosu i złamał mu rękę. Następnie zaatakował go w taki sam sposób jak Nejiego, atakując jego punkty witalne(Notka autora: w walce z Nejim Fumetsu atakował punkty witalne ale jestem idiotą i zapomniałem o tym napisać) Dosu zachwiał się i padłby gdyby nie to że czerwonowłosy go przytrzymał i przyciągnął do siebie. Twarz Fumetsu znalazła się też przed twarzą Dosu. Czerwonowłosy spojrzał w jego odsłonięte oko i ninja dźwięku poczuł że traci czucie w całym ciele i ogarniają go ciemności zaraz potem upadł nieprzytomny.   
\- Wygrywa Fumetsu - Powiedział Genma. 

\- Bracie widziałeś to ? - Zapytał Hizashi  
\- Tak. - Odpowiedział jego bliźniak. - Otoczył całą swoją skórę czakrą i to niesamowicie silną. Ale biorąc pod uwagę ile jej ma fizyczne nie powinien mieć możliwości manipulowania nią z taką precyzją. - To na co patrzyli wydawało się wręcz niemożliwy. Do tego to dziwne genjutsu. Czemu ma ono służyć? Wydawało się że powstało po to żeby użytkownik byakugana nie mógł zobaczyć ich narządów wewnętrzny. Do tego nie pozwolili medykom przebadać swojego towarzysza. Bliźniacy Hyuga zaczęli się zastanawiać kim albo czym są ninja z Yamigakure. 

Kolejna walka odbyła się między Kankuro a Shino   
Walka była krótka. Głównie dlatego że się nie odbyła albowiem Kankuro się poddał. To było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt że pustynny władca marionetek słaby nie był.

W ostatniej walce ćwierćfinału mieli zmierzyć się Sasuke i Gaara.   
Naruko oglądała wszystko z daleka. Właśnie skończyła rozmowę z Kakashim. Obiecał on że jakoś zdoła rozwiązać problem Danzo. Farbowana blondynka trochę żałowała że przegapiła walkę Shikamaru teraz jednak skupiła się na walce Sasuke.

Gaara otoczył się piaskową tarczą. Sasuke postanowił rzucić w niego dwoma shurikenami, oczywiście Gaara zdołał zatrzymać je piaskiem który przybrał formę piaskowego klona. Sasuke zaatakował klona i rzucił w niego kolejnymi shurikenami klon jednak odbił je poprzednimi shurikenami. Sasuke pokonał klona w walce wręcz i potem zaatakował Gaarę. Gaara użył swojej piaskowej tarczy lecz wtedy stało się coś dziwnego, Sasuke zniknął i pojawił się zaraz za Gaarą i zdołał go uderzyć zanim piasek go ochronił. Ruch Sasuke przypominały te Lee, nawet szybkość była taka sama.Gaara jednak zdołał pokryć się piaskową zbroją więc cios nic mu nie zrobił. Sasuke zdołał jeszcze kilka razu uderzyć Gaarę jednak z powodu zbroi niewiele mu robił. W końcu Gaara postanowił uformować wokół siebie kulę z piasku. Sasuke próbował atakować kulę piasku jednak za każdym razem kiedy się do niej zbliżał wyrastały z niej niezwykle ostre kolce. Uchiha postanowił użyć swojej karty atutowej, techniki której nauczył go Kakashi. Szybko złożył skomplikowaną pieczęć i jego ręka pokryła się błyskawicami. Wszyscy zdziwieni patrzyli na to. 

Na trybunach Sakura zapytała co to za technika. Guy wyjaśnił jej i reszcie geninów że jest to jedyna technika (nie licząc Sennen Goroshi które było bardzo śmieszną i dziwną techniką) którą Kakashi sam opracował.

Sasuke dzięki chidori zdołał przebić się przez kulę i uderzyć Gaarę. Uchiha stał tak przez chwilę kiedy nagle krzyknął z bólu. Z trudem wyciągnął rękę z kuli piasku. Ku przerażeniu wszystkich był on trzymany przez demoniczną łapę. Sasuke z trudem wyrwał się z uścisku. Potworne ramię wróciło do kuli. Sasuke spojrzał na dziurę w kuli. Coś tam się ruszało i wtedy to zobaczył. Oko jednak nie było to ludzkie oko wtedy też usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach ryk. Ryk ten nie mógł zostać wydany przez ludzkie gardło. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo jednak kilka momentów później piaskowa kula zaczęła pękać i całkiem się rozpadła odsłaniając rannego Gaarę. Obaj patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę a Sasuke zastanawia się co zobaczył i czym był ten ryk.

Wtedy jednak z nieba zaczęły spadać piórka a wszystkich na widowni ogarnęła senność. Cywile i większość geninów padła od razu. Tylko nieliczni zdołali użyć kai żeby się uwolnić.

Na loży vipowskiej Hokage spojrzał zdziwiony na Kazekage. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć dwóch ochroniarzy Kazakage zdetonowały granaty dymne. Nagle znikąd pojawiło się mnóstwo shinobi dźwięku i piasku. ANBU liścia natychmiast rzuciło się na ratunek Hokage. Kazekage jednak złapał Hiruzena i skoczył z nim na dach budynku. ANBU już mieli ruszyć do działania jednak znikąd pojawiła się czwórka ninja dźwięku która postawiła barierę przez którą nawet ANBU nie mogli przejść. 

Hiruzen próbował przemówić do rozsądku Kazekage jednak okazało się że to wcale nie był prawdziwy Kazekage tylko Orochimaru w przebraniu. 

W tym samym czasie Temari i Kankuro na polecenie swojego jonina nadzorującego zabrali gdzieś Gaarę. Sasuke postanowił pójść za nimi i dokończyć swoją walkę z Gaarą. 

Trzech ninja Yamigakure stało na dachu areny i wszystkiemu przyglądało się z daleka.   
\- Jest tak jak przewidział Ojciec. - Powiedział Fumetsu. - Orochimaru zaatakował Konohę. W tym chaosie nasza misja będzie w wiele łatwiejsza. - Jego bracia przytaknęli.   
Kyor zdołał już w pełni dojść do siebie po swojej walce. Przysiągł sobie że któregoś dnia dopadnie tą Sore czy Naruko czy jak ją tam zwą i rozerwie ją na strzępy.   
Nagle za nimi zmaterializowała się kolejna postać.   
\- Zanim weźmiecie się za misję chce żebyście wcześniej trochę wspomogli ninja liścia. - Powiedział jonin Yamigakure. Miał on na sobie prosty strój shinobi oczywiście jak każdy ninja tej wioski w ciemnych kolorach. Jego granatowe, proste włosy były długie prawie do pasa, nosił też okrągłe ciemne okulary. - Chcę żeby Konoha myślała że jesteśmy po ich stronie w tym małym konflikcie.


	12. Chapter 12

Vixen   
Rozdział 12  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 6: Inwazja

W Wiosce zapanował chaos. Ninja piasku i dźwięku zaatakowali w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Sytuację pogorszyło pojawienie się gigantycznych węży które zniszczyły kawałek muru i rozpoczęły niszczenie budynków. 

Na arenie wszyscy cywile zostali uśpienie a ANBU i ninja którzy w porę użyli Uwolnienia i wyrwali się z usypiającej techniki walczyli z najeźdźcami. Z rozkazu Nagato kilku shinobi deszczu którzy tam byli mieli wspomóc obronę Konohy   
Kakashi dostał się do Sakury która zdołała uwolnić się z techniki usypiającej i wybudziła Ino i Choujiego. Neji sam się wybudził z techniki. Kakashi przywołał Pakkun i powiedział żeby Sakura obudziła Shikamaru i razem z nim poszli za Sasuke. W tym też momencie obok nich pojawiła się Naruko.   
\- Idę z wami- Krzyknęła. Sakura, Ino i Chouji popatrzyli na nią niepewnie. Kakashi wyjaśnił im mniej więcej czemu uciekła z wioski i sfingowała własną śmierć lecz nadal mieli do niej o to wielki żal.   
\- Zgoda .- Powiedział Kakashi - Ino, Chouji chce żebyście tu zostali i obudzili resztę. Potem pomóżcie w ewakuacji cywili. I bądźcie ostrożni.

Sakura podeszła do Shikamaru chcąc go wybudzić jednak okazało się że on sam się wybudził jednak udawał że śpi. Po krótkiej rozmowie trójka shinobi i pies ruszyli w pościg.

Tymczasem wewnątrz bariery Trzeci Hokage walczył z Orochimaru. W pewnym momencie wąż użył techniki Edo Tensei i wskrzesił Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage, jednak obaj mieli tylko ułamek swojej prawdziwej siły. Mimo to Pierwszy był w stanie posługiwać się swoim elementem drewna. 

Naruko, Sakura, Shikamaru i Pakkun skakali po drzewach kierując się w stronę w którą pobiegł Sasuke ścigający ninja piasku. Panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Sakura chciała o coś zapytać Naruko ale nie wiedziała nawet co powiedzieć. Czuła się jakby Naruko ich po prostu opuściła. Shikamaru uważał całą tą sytuację za kłopotliwą.   
\- Sakura.- Zaczęła Naruko - Wiem że masz dużo pytań ale teraz jesteśmy na misji. Obiecuję że jak to się skończy i jak przeżyjemy to powiem ci wszystko.- Powiedziała farbowana blondynka.   
\- Rozumiem.- Odpowiedziała jej Haruno. - A tak w ogóle to nawet ładnie ci w granatowych włosach, ale jednak wolę cię jako blondynkę. - Naruko lekko zachichotała słysząc to.  
Krótko potem Pakkun prawie zmiażdżył psychicznie Sakurę mówiąc że używają tego samego szamponu do włosów. Haruno była kompletnie zdruzgotana tym że pachnie jak pies. 

Za Naruko i jej towarzyszami podążała grupa ninja dźwięku jednak na ich drodze staną czerwonowłosy mężczyzna z dziwnymi oczami. Było to najpewniej jakieś kekkei genkai jednak żaden z nich go nie rozpoznał. Gdyby wiedzieli co to jest natychmiast by uciekli z krzykiem. Shinobi dźwięku zaatakowali Nagato ale on odrzucił ich wszystkich nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca, siła była tak ogromna że kilku z nich zginęło na miejscu a ci którzy przeżyli nie byli już w stanie walczyć. 

Ino pomagała w ewakuacji cywili. Wokół niej panował chaos. Ninja walczyli i zabijali się nawzajem. Kiedy blondynka zauważyła że już wszyscy cywile z okolicy są w bezpiecznym schronie sama ruszyła się gdzieś schować. Nie była głupia i wiedziała że najeźdźcy są doświadczonymi ninja na poziomie co najmniej chunina i nie miałaby szans w walce. Nagle poczuła ból w prawej nodze i upadła, z przerażeniem odkryła że ma wbity w nią kunai, zanim jednak zdążyła go wyjąć stanęło nad nią trzech ninja dźwięku.  
\- Proszę, proszę. Co my tu mamy?- Powiedział jeden z nich. - Mała, urocza kunoichi.- Jego kompani wrednie zachichotał.- Może zanim ją zabijemy trochę się z nią zabawimy.- Dziewczyna zbladła, oni chyba nie chcą... - Szkoda by było jakby taka ślicznotka umarła jako dziewica.   
“Nie” pomyślała Ino. Oni nie mogli jej tego zrobić. Wolała wszystko tylko nie to, już lepiej żeby ją po prostu zabili. Jeden z nich już sięgał po nią ręką chcąc zerwać z niej ubranie. Jednak zanim zdążył ją złapać czyjś kopniak posłał go na ziemię.   
\- Co jest- zapytał zdezorientowany. Między Yamanaką a trójką ninja dźwięku zmaterializował się czerwonowłosy chłopak w czarnym płaszczu i z opaską z symbolem Yamigakure.   
\- No no. Widzę że ktoś tu postanowił się pobawić w bohatera. - Powiedział jeden z nich. Już chcieli zaatakować jednak Fumetsu był szybszy. W krócej niż mrugnięcie oka znalazł się za jednym z nich i skręcił mu kark, następnie zabrał kunai z jego ręki i zabił nim kolejnego wbijając go w szyję, ostatniego zabił uderzając go otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową i używając jakiejś techniki błyskawic przesłał przez jego ciało setki volt. To nawet nie była walka, to była egzekucja.   
\- Jesteś ranna - powiedział. Teraz dopiero Ino przypomniała sobie że ma w nodze kunai. Fumetsu sięgnął w jej stronę prawą ręką na której pojawiła się zielona czakra. - Pozwolisz? - zapytał. Blondynka jednak nadal nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosy więc tylko skinęła głową. Czerwonowłosy delikatnie wyjął kunai z jej nogi a następnie zaczął ją leczyć. Trwało to kilka chwil.  
\- Nie wiedziałam że jesteś medycznym ninja. - powiedziała po chwili Ino.   
\- Jestem wszechstronny. - odpowiedział jej. Chwilę potem jej noga była już uleczona. - Muszę już iść. Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze spotkamy. - powiedział jej choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Ino patrzyła na niego z dużym rumieńcem na twarzy. “On jest cudowny” myślała.

Sasuke zdołał dogonić rodzeństwo piasku. Temari kazała Kankuro zabrać Gaarę podczas go sama stanęła do walki z Uchiha. Walka nie była długa Sasuke zdołał wygrać przy użyciu techniki ognia a także podmiany i wybuchowej notki. Uchiha zostawił z sobą ranną Temari i kontynuował swój pościg za Gaarą.   
Nie minęło dużo czasu kiedy Sasuke dogonił Kankuro i Gaare. Zanim jednak walka się zaczęła pojawiła się Temari. Była już nieco poobijana i zmęczona poprzednią walką. Blondynka znów chciała walczyć z Sasuke jednak to Kankuro wyszedł naprzód i kazał siostrze zabrać Gaare. Zanim jednak walka się zaczęła pojawił się Shino. Władca owadów miał zmierzyć się z władcą marionetek. 

Sasuke ponownie ich dogonił akurat w momencie kiedy Gaara odzyskał przytomność. Odepchnął Temari i staną do walki z Sasuke jednak zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić Shukaku zaczął przejmować nad nim kontrolę i Gaara zaczął się zmieniać. 

Naruko i jej drużyna dotarli do walczących Sasuke i Gaary. Sasuke był pokryty plamami przeklętej pieczęci a Gaara był tak bardzo przemieniony że na początku prawie go nie poznali. Farbowana blondynka akurat zjawiła się w odpowiedniej chwili bo Gaara właśnie zamierzał wykończyć rannego Sasuke.  
\- To naprawdę on? - pytał zdziwiony Shikamaru   
\- Tak to Sabaku no Gaara. - Odpowiedział mu Pakkun.   
Zanim zdążyli coś jeszcze powiedzieć Gaara rzucił się na rannego Sasuke, jednak na jego drodze stanęła Sakura. Na ułamek sekundy Gaara się zawahał, jednak zaraz potem przyszpilił ją do drzewa piaskową łapą, już chciał ją dobić jednak został złapany w technikę cienia Shikamaru, zdołała się jednak z niej bez większego problemu wyrwać i odrzucił Narę do tyłu. Dziedzic klanu cienia uderzył głową w drzewo i padł nieprzytomny. Naruko zdążyła tym czasem przenieść rannego Sasuke kawałek dalej ale nie do końca wiedziała co dalej ma robić. W tym czasie Gaara zaczął się coraz bardziej transformować. 

\- Shukaku wiem że mnie słyszysz głupi szopie. - Kuruma próbowała telepatycznie nawiązać kontakt ze swoim bratem.- Nie udawał że jesteś głuchy.  
\- Czego chcesz Kuruma? - Zapytał piaskowy demon  
\- Wiem że próbujesz przejąć kontrolę nad tym chłopcem. Wiem jak działasz na większość swoich Jinchuriki. - Mówiła lisica. - Proszę cię przestań. Wiem że gardzisz ludźmi bo większość z nich widzi w nas tylko broni lub bezmyślne bestie ale nie wszyscy tacy są. Naruko i jej matka były inne. Jestem pewna że jak dasz szansę temu chłopcu to możesz zyskać nowego przyjaciela zamiast wroga.   
\- Jeśli naprawdę w to wierzysz to jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż myślałem. - Odpowiedział jej szop.  
\- Nie tego chciał Staruszek, On chciał żebyśmy żyli z ludźmi w pokoju.  
\- Staruszek się pomylił. Jego intencje były szlachetne ale kiedy nas tworzył nie przewidział tego że dla ludzie będziemy tylko potworami. Zawsze będą nas widzieć tylko jako źródło mocy. To że tobie trafiły się dwa w miarę normalne osobniki o niczym nie świadczy.  
\- Chcesz mi wmówić że wszyscy twoi poprzedni jinchuuriki traktowali ci tylko jak broni i nawet nie próbowali z tobą rozmawiać? - Shukaku lekko się zawahał. Pomyślał o Bunpuku, starym kapłanie z Sunagakure. Bunpuku zawsze traktował Shukaku z szacunkiem i nigdy nie miał do niego żalu o to że ludzie się go bali i został właściwie odizolowany od reszty wioski. Shukaku jednak szybko otrząsnął się z tych głupich myśli i zerwał telepatyczny kontakt z siostrą. 

Gaara wyglądał jak miniaturowa wersja Shukaku. Naruko próbowała przywołać Gamabuntę jednak już wcześniej zużyła większość swojej czakry i była w stanie przywołać tylko Gamakichiego.   
\- Cześć. - Powiedział mały żabek.   
\- Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest twój ojciec? - zapytała farbowana blondynka.   
\- Musisz użyć więcej czakry żeby go wezwać? - Odpowiedział mały przywołaniec.   
Naruko nie miała czasu by cokolwiek zrobić bo Gaara zaatakował. W ostatniej chwili złapała Gamakichiego i odskoczyć.   
Farbowana blondynka zdołała stworzyć dziesiątki klonów i ruszyła do ataku. Przy użyciu kunaia i wybuchowej notki udało jej się wykonać jedną z niewielu autorskich technik Kakashiego, Tysiąc Lat Bólu. Już w czasie testu z dzwoneczkami widziała jak Kakashi użył tego ataku przeciwko Sasuke. Technika ta była bardzo dziwna i śmieszna zarazem. Zanim Gaara zdołał się otrząsnąć Naruko razem ze swoimi klonami zasypała go gradem ciosów. W końcu Gaara został wbity w ziemię. Kiedy Naruko szykowała się do kolejnego gradobicia pięści z miejsca w którym leżał Gaara wystrzelił ogromny łuskowaty ogon.   
Wielka chmura dymu uniosła się na wiele metrów w górę przesłaniając widok.   
Ziemia zadrżała od kroków czegoś ogromnego i tytanicznego. W dymie Naruko ujrzała jakiś gigantyczny kształt .   
\- Shukaku we własnej osobie.- Powiedziała Kuruma.   
Dym się rozwiał i teraz Naruko ujrzała gigantycznego piaskowego szopa z wielkim łuskowym ogonem.   
Shikamaru który już w miarę doszedł do siebie skoczył do Sasuke a następnie zabrał go w bezpieczne miejsce żeby nie zostali przez to coś zdeptani.   
Naruko nie wiedziała co robić. To coś było ogromne tak wielkie jak Gamabunta. “Właśnie Gamabunta” pomyślała farbowana blondynka i wykonała odpowiednią pieczęć. Teraz jednak Kuruma dała jej trochę swojej czakry i Gamabunta zjawił się w białym dymie.   
Na początku ropuszy król nie chciał się pakować w walkę z ogoniastą bestią jednak Gamakichi zdołał go przekonać do pomocy. Rozpoczęła się walka gigantów. Gamabunta zdołał odciąć jedną z łap Shukaku jednak niewiele to dało.   
Gaara postanowił użyć techniki fałszywego sny dzięki czemu Shukaku w pełni się przebudził   
\- Jest źle?- Naruko zapytała Kurumę.  
\- Bardzo źle.- Odpowiedziała jej przybrana matka.-Nadal nie ma całej swojej mocy ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Jeśli nie zdołamy obudzić Gaary istnieje szansa że Shukaku w pełni się przebudzi, wtedy Gaara najprawdopodobniej umrze a my będziemy musieli się użerać z rozwścieczonym szopem.   
Shukaku zaatakował ich kulą powietrza, nadal był za słaby żeby użyć Bijudamy. Gamabunta chciał przytrzymać piaskowego demona żeby Naruko mogła obudzić Gaarę jednak było to trudne.   
\- Naruko nie mogę go przytrzymać. Potrzebuję żebyś użyła na mnie hegen, zmieni mnie w coś co ma kły i pazury.   
Naruko intensywnie myślała. “Kły i pazury, kły i pazury, mam!” krzykła w myślach. Gamabunta ponownie ruszył na Shukaku, jednak zanim go zaatakował wokół niego pojawił się gęsty biały dym z którego wynurzyła się dziewięcioogoniasta lisica.   
Po kilku próbach udało się im przytrzymać Shukaku na tyle długo żeby Naruko zdołała obudzić Gaarę prawym sierpowym. Wola Shukaku wróciła tam gdzie była ale ciało nadal było w świecie realnym. Dziewczyna szykowała się do kolejnego ciosu ale piasek zablokował jej ręce, więc postanowiła użyć głowy.

Naruko stała na pustyni. Niebo było rozgwieżdżone. Przed nią stało może czteroletnie dziecko, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała że to Gaara a ona jakimś cudem jest w jego umyśle. Mały Gaara ściskał w rękach pluszowego misia i wydawał się przestraszony, wtedy też otoczenie się zmieniło, wokół był tłum ludzi, wszyscy patrzyli na Gaarę z obrzydzeniem, pogardą i nienawiścią, nazywali go potworem. Naruko widziała łzy w oczach dziecka, chciała go jakoś pocieszyć, przytulić ale kiedy próbowała go dotknąć jej ręka po prostu przez niego przeszła. Farbowana blondynka zdała sobie sprawę z tego że to tylko iluzja albo wspomnienie i może tylko patrzeć. Potem pojawiły się inne wizje. Wuja który usiłował go zabić, ojca który traktował go jak broń, mieszkańców jego wioski którzy patrzyli na niego jak na potwora. Widziała że nie miał nikogo poza rodzeństwem które było jednak zbyt przestraszone żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Tak jak ona lata temu Gaara szukał akceptacji jednak w końcu się poddał. Wszyscy widzieli w nim tylko potwora, więc sam postanowił się nim stać. Naruko poczuła łzy w oczach. Naprawdę było jej szkoda Gaary. Zastanawiała się też czy jakby Kuruma do niej nie przemówiła lub jakby nie poznała Hinaty to czy stałaby się taka jak on? Czy jakby jej życie potoczyło się choć trochę inaczej to czy też byłaby potworem jak Gaara? Nie, Gaara nie był potworem. To inni go takim widzieli a on sam z czasem zaczął w to wierzyć. 

Uderzenie było na tyle silne że oboje poczuli krew na swoich czołach a ciało Shukaku zaczęło się zmieniać w piasek i rozpadać.   
Gamabunta był już zbyt zmęczony żeby dalej walczyć i razem ze swoim synem wrócili na górę Myoboku. Podmuch jaki powstał po ich zniknięciu cisną Gaarę i Naruko na najbliższe drzewa. Teraz oboje ledwo dyszeli patrząc na siebie. W końcu skoczyli na siebie z pięściami jednak to Naruko była szybsza i przywaliła Gaarze resztkami siły w twarz. Oboje spadli na ziemię i nie mogli wstać.   
Naruko z trudem zaczęła się czołgać w stronę Gaary. Sama nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego.   
\- Czemu?- zapytał Gaara- Czemu jesteś taka silna?  
\- Bo walczę za moich przyjaciół.  
\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego walczysz za innych? - Zapytał piaskowy chłopak.  
\- Bo oni uwolnili mnie od bólu samotności. Są najcenniejszym co mam i jestem gotowa oddać za nich życie.   
Gaara nie rozumiał tego, nikt nigdy nie zrobił tego dla niego.   
\- Ty też powinieneś kogoś znaleźć, kogoś kogo mógłbyś nazwać przyjacielem. - Powiedziała Naruko. Gaara zastanowił się przez chwilę.   
\- Nie mam nikogo takiego.- Odpowiedział w końcu.   
\- A twoje rodzeństwo? - Zapytała. Gaara nic nie powiedział. Kankuro czasami był irytujący ale Temari była chyba jedyną osobą której Gaara nigdy nie chciał zabić.   
\- Naruko już po wszystkim. - Farbowana blondynka usłyszała głos Uchihy. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła stojącego obok niej Sasuke. Jego ciało było częściowo pokryte przeklętą pieczęcią. Wtedy też między nimi i Gaarą pojawili się Temari i Kankuro. Gaara jednak powiedział że ma już dość i że skończyli. Rodzeństwo piasku wzięło swojego młodszego brata i ruszyli w stronę kraju wiatru.

Sakura doszła już do siebie. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła była twarz Naruko. Przez chwilę bała się że nie żyje i jej przyjaciółka wita ją w zaświatach. “Byłam taka młoda, tyle rzeczy nie zdążyłam zrobić, nie miałam okazji dać Sasuke-kun stada małych Uchihów ani nawet go pocałować”. Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie że Naruko jednak żyje.  
\- Ał moja głowa. - Jękła różowowłosa.   
\- Nie wstawaj mocno oberwałaś- Powiedziała farbowana blondynka.   
\- Co z Sasuke-kun i Shikamaru i co się stało z tym piaskowym potworem?- Zapytała.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, a Gaara uciekł.- Usłyszała głos Sasuke.   
Sakura przekręciła głowę w stronę głosu ujrzała nieco poobijanego Sasuke i Shikamaru. Przeklęta pieczęć na ciele Sasuke już zdążyła się niemal całkiem cofnąć. Pakkun siedział niedaleko nich. Pies ninja przeczekał całe zamieszanie w bezpiecznej odległości i był jedynym członkiem drużyny który wyszedł z tego bez szwanku.  
Czwórka shinobi i pies ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Konohy. Po drodze Naruko opowiedziała im o wszystkim. Czemu uciekła z Konohy i jak było w Ame.

Minęło kilka godzin od odparcia ataku. Wiele budynków w wiosce zostało zniszczonych lub mocno uszkodzonych. Na szczęście ewakuacja cywili przeszła w miarę pomyślnie i nie było wielu ofiar.   
Dzięki Jiraiyi i Nagato udało się zniszczyć barierę w której Trzeci Hokage walczył z Orochimaru i ocalić Hiruzena. Nagato dzięki mocy Rinnegana zdołał wyrwać duszę Hokage z łap Shinigamiego. Czerwonowłosy domyślał się że Ponury Żniwiarz nie jest zadowolony z tego że już drugi raz drugi stanął na jego drodze. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczać Śmierć zapowiedział że wcześniej czy później zabierze duszę Nagato do zaświatów tak jak każdego innego człowieka. 

Naruko znajdowała się na jednym z placów treningowych Konohy i myślała co powiedzieć Hinacia. Chciała się z nią spotkać ale nie wiedziała jak białooka zareaguje. Czy Hinata będzie szczęśliwa widząc ją czy raczej wściekła że została okłamana. Przez swoje rozważania Naruko nie zobaczyła tajemniczego osobnika który pojawił się za nią nie wiadomo skąd. Zanim zdążyła zareagować została złapana.  
\- Twój powrót był bardzo nierozsądny. - Usłyszała znajomy głos, chociaż nie pamiętała skąd go znała. Ledwo zdołała się wyrwać. Kiedy spojrzała na napastnika rozpoznała w nim członka ANBU. Czemu jakiś ANBU miałby ją atakować? Zastanawiała się farbowana blondynka. Wtedy jednak ją olśniło i przypomniała sobie skąd zna jego głos. To był sługa Danzo se szpitala. Dziewczyna rzuciła się do ucieczki jednak on był szybszy. ANBU wyjął kunai i próbował ją nim trafić .Naruko wyjęła swój i rozpoczęła się walka na noże. Uzumaki jednak bardzo szybko zobaczyła że jej przeciwnik jest o wiele lepszy od niej. Próbowała go wymanewrować jednak nie udało jej się to i ostrze jego kunaia przeszło po jej twarzy powodując potworny ból od którego dziewczyna krzyknęła i upadła na ziemię.   
\- Nie trzeba było się stawić.- Powiedział jej ANBU następnie wyjął jakąś strzykawkę i wstrzyknął jej zawartość w szyję dziewczyny która po chwili zapadła w sen.

Kakuzu wszedł do mocno zdewastowanej wioski. Widok nie robił na nim jakiegoś wielkiego wrażenia. Kiedy żyje się tak długo widzi się wiele rzeczy.   
\- Hej kim jesteś i co tu robisz?- usłyszał za sobą głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch strażników którzy do niego podchodzą.  
\- Szukam Hokage. Mam do niego biznes.- Odpowiedział   
\- Hokage jest zajęty.  
\- Zapewniam was że dla mnie znajdzie czas. - Powiedział zamaskowany shinobi i zanim ci mogli go powstrzymać ten po prostu znikną.

Kakuzu dostał się do budynku Hokage bez większego problemu. Bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu w którym było kilka osób. Zamaskowany shinobi z jednym zasłoniętym okiem i siwowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku spięli się na jego widok jednak czerwonowłosy mężczyzna obok ich uspokoił.   
\- Spokojnie on jest ze mną.- Powiedział Nagato.- Chociaż miało go tu nie być. Kakuzu co ty robisz? - zapytał.  
“Kakuzu? Ten Kakuzu?” Myślał Kakashi. ”Podobno ten człowiek żył za czasów pierwszego Hokage. Nawet ja bym go nie pokonał w pojedynkę”   
\- Gdzie jest Naruko ?-Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni.   
\- Po co ci ta wiedza? - Zapytał Hiruzen.   
\- Podejrzewam że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo.- Odpowiedział ku zdziwieniu wszystkich.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- Tym razem zapytał Jiraiya.   
\- To…- Kakuzu zawahał się przez chwilę.- Skomplikowane.- Nagato użył swojego sensorycznego zmysły żeby ją zlokalizować jednak nic nie znalazł.  
\- Nie wyczuwam jej w wiosce ani okolicy.- Powiedział.  
\- Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu wyjść? - Powiedział Jiraiya. Kakuzu nagle coś przyszło do głowy.  
\- Nagato spróbuj ją poszukać pod ziemią. - Zaproponował stary najemnik. Nagato chwilę się skupił.   
\- Znalazłem ją. - Powiedział - Nie jestem jednak w stanie dokładnie jej namierzyć, coś mnie blokuje ale to zdecydowanie jej czakra jest jednak przez coś tłumiona.- Sarutobi był w szoku jednak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. “Czyżby Danzo posunął się aż tak daleko?”  
\- Zanim Kakuzu nam przerwał mieliśmy ci coś powiedzieć lordzie Hokage. - Powiedział Kakashi.- Chodzi o powód przez który Naruko opuściła wioskę. 

Naruko obudziła się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Leżała na plecach na zimnej podłodze, spróbowała podnieść głowę ale czuła się jak by była zrobiona z ołowiu.   
Dziewczyna nie była w stanie ruszyć rękami i nogami pomimo tego że nie była niczym skrępowana. Spróbowała rozeznać się w sytuacji. Miała na sobie tylko spodnie i stanik. “przynajmniej tyle mi zostawili” pomyślała. Na podłodze na której leżała była rozrysowana jakaś skomplikowana pieczęć. Był też jeszcze jeden drobny szczegół który dopiero teraz zauważyła, nie widziała na prawe oko a na twarzy czuła zaschniętą krew. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia weszło kilka osób. Naruko naliczyła dwanaście zakapturzonych postaci w maskach ANBU, jeden z nich położył naprzeciw niej skrzynię pokrytą pieczęciami. Nic nie mówili tylko stanęli w kręgu wokół niej i każdy z nich wykonał inną pieczęć ręczną a przez ciało Naruko przeszedł niesamowity ból. 

Jiraiya, Nagato, Kakuzu i Kakashi szli w kierunku siedziby ANBU Korzenia. Co dziwne miejsce które miało być ich siedzibą było puste. Przeszukiwano cały budynek przez kilka godzin jednak niczego ani nikogo nie znaleźli. Wezwano też członków standardowego ANBU. Jednak nie udało się znaleźć żadnego członka Korzenia, zupełnie jakby się rozpłynęli.   
\- Nie podoba mi się to - Powiedział Kakashi.   
\- Mnie też nie. - Odpowiedział mu Jiraiya.   
\- Hej znaleźliśmy coś. - Usłyszeli jednego z ANBU z maską orła, w dziurach na oczy można było dostrzec aktywny byakugan.   
\- Co to jest- Zapytał Kakashi   
\- Za tą ścianą jest tunel jednak nałożony na to genjutsu i liczne pieczęci. - Odpowiedział ANBU. Nagato skupił na tym miejscu swój Rinnegan i też ujrzał to. Genjutsu rozproszyć było stosunkowo łatwo jednak zdjęcie wszystkich pieczęci było już trudniejsze i zajęło im ponad pół godziny. W tym czasie zebrano niewielki oddział pod dowództwem Trzeciego Hokage. Jiraiya próbował przekonać Hiruzena żeby z nimi nie szedł bo jest jeszcze wyczerpany po walce z Orochimaru ale Sarutobi nie chciał zrezygnować. Jeśli Danzo faktycznie porwał Naruko to jest jego obowiązek żeby ją uwolnić. 

Grupa szła przez ciasny korytarz już prawie godzinę. Po drodze natknęli się na liczne pułapki. Droga raz była prosta raz skręcała, szła w górę lub w dół. W pewnym momencie zdali sobie sprawę z tego że musieli opuścić teren wioski. W końcu dotarli do sporych rozmiarów komnaty. Hiruzen starał się ukryć zdziwienie. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego że był zbyt ufny dla swojego starego przyjaciela. W tym też momencie przysiągł sobie że pozna każdą z tajemnic Danzo choćby miał go rzucić Ibikiemu na pożarcie. Mieli już iść dalej jednak drogę zagrodził im członek Korzenia.   
\- Przykro mi ale nie mogę wam pozwolić iść dalej. - Powiedział.   
\- Jako Hokage rozkazuje ci nas przepuścić i doprowadzić do Danzo, natychmiast. - Powiedział stanowczo Hiruzen.   
\- Z całym należnym szacunkiem Hokage-sama ale nie mogę wykonać tego rozkazu. Proszę nie brać tego do siebie ale jesteś słabym przywódcą a wioska zasługuje na kogoś lepszego a lord Danzo jak już posiądzie moc lisicy będzie tą osobą.   
\- Czyli zamach stanu, robi się coraz ciekawiej.- Kakuzu skomentował sytuację jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Hiruzen opuścił lekko głowę.  
\- To prawda. Wioska zasługuje na lepszego przywódcę niż ja. To prawda że byłem słaby. Popełniłem wiele błędów - Powiedział spokojnie a po chwili spojrzał na ANBU Korzenia. - Jednak nie zamierzam zostawić wioski na pastwę kogoś takiego jak Danzo.  
\- A zatem będę musiał was powstrzymać. - Powiedział ANBU i ruszył do ataku. Jednak przed nim staną Kakashi i rozpoczął z nim walkę dając innym czas żeby szukali Naruko. 

Naruko czuła potworny ból w całym ciele. Zdawało jej się że niewidzialne pazury wbijały się w jej ciało i próbowały coś z niej wyrwać. Dziewczyna wiedziała że to Kurumę próbowali z niej wydobyć. Tylko z dwóch powodów farbowana blondynka dalej stawiała opór, po pierwsze wiedziała że jak usuną z niej lisicę to umrze a Naruko nie chciała jeszcze umierać, po drugie nie zamierzała pozwolić żeby Kuruma wpadła i ich łapska.   
\- Czemu to trwa tak długo?- Danzo zapytał dowódcę oddziału pieczętującego.   
\- Pieczęć jest o wiele silniejsza niż przypuszczaliśmy poza tym sama dziewczyna stawia opór. - Danzo lekko się skrzywił. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Nie żeby krzyki bólu dziewczyny jakoś mu przeszkadzały. Chciał jedynie jak najszybciej mieć moc lisicy w swoich rękach.  
Danzo wiele ryzykował porywając dziewczynę. Wiedział że wcześniej czy później ktoś zauważy jej zniknięcie liczył jednak że do tego czasu zdążył wydobyć lisicę z jej ciała. Pierwotnie przywódca Korzenia chciał umieścić lisicę w którymś ze swoich podwładnych jednak z czasem uznał że żaden z nich nie podoła takiemu mocy. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego że przecież on sam byłby idealnym jinchuurikim. Miał sharingan i komórki Hashiramy więc dał by radę zapanować nad mocą demona wtedy nikt by go nie pokonał a on stałby się ostateczną mocą a inne narody musiałyby zaakceptować wyższość Konohy albo zostałyby zniszczone . 

W pewnym momencie drzwi wyleciały z hukiem w wpadł przez nie czy raczej został wrzucony jeden z podwładnych Danzo. “Cholera” było jedynym co Danzo zdążył pomyśleć. W drzwiach stanęły trzy osoby: Hiruzen, Jiraiya i nieznany mu zamaskowany ninja w czerwonym płaszczu.   
\- Danzo co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Hokage widząc leżącą na podłodze Naruko która wyglądała jakby bardzo cierpiała.   
\- Naprawiam błąd Minato.- Odpowiedział przywódca Korzenia - Jego córka kompletnie nie nadaje się na jinchuuriki. Lisica powinna być od początku dana Korzeniowi. Ta inwazja jest tego najlepszym dowodem. Gdybyśmy od początku ją kontrolowali odparliśmy atak bez jakiegokolwiek problemu. Powinniśmy użyć tej mocy do zniszczenie Piasku i Dźwięku.  
\- Kazekage został zmanipulowany przez Orochimaru i najprawdopodobniej zabity. Myślę że śmierci ich przywódcy i shinobi którzy zginęli w ataku to odpowiednia kara dla nich.  
\- Zawsze byłeś miękki Hiruzen. - Odpowiedział mu Danzo  
\- Dość tej rozmowy przyszliśmy po Naruko.- Powiedział Jiraiya i rasenganem zaatakował Danzo. W tym czasie Kakuzu uwolnił swoje maski które zaatakowały 12 członków Korzenia którzy próbowali wyciągnąć lisicę z Naruko. 

Jiraiya zajął się Danzo podczas gdy Hiruzen i Kakuzu poszli uratować Naruko. Nagato został z tyłu walcząc z kilkoma drużynami ANBU Korzenia.  
Hiruzen zdjął pieczęci które dotąd krępowały farbowaną blondynkę. Teraz przyjrzał się jej lepiej. To co najbardziej rzucało się bo rana na twarzy która ciągnęła się od policzka przez prawe oko aż do czoła, było to podobne do blizny Kakashiego, poza tym dziewczyna wydawała się zdrowa jednak bardzo wyczerpana. Będzie najprawdopodobniej potrzebowała kilku dni żeby dojść do siebie, jednak oka już raczej nie odzyska.  
\- Dziadziuś-hokage?- zapytała   
\- Nic nie mów. Dużo przeszłaś. Zabierzemy cię w bezpieczne miejsce. - Odpowiedział jej Hokage. 

Jiraiya walczył z Danzo jednak walka była trudna, okazało się że prawa ręka Danzo składa się z komórek Hashiramy i miała wszczepiona liczne sharingany. Danzo korzystał też z techniki izanagi która sprawiała że nawet jak go się zabije to jednak nie zabije. W pewnym momencie Nagato dołączył do walki chcąc wspomóc swojego senseia. Nagato jednak nie używał całej swojej mocy, nie chciał żeby to miejsce runęło im na głowę   
Hiruzen i Kakuzu próbowali zabrać z kryjówki Korzenia Naruko w bezpieczne miejsce. Po drodze znów zostali zaatakowani przez członków Korzenia. ”Ilu Danzo ich miał?” zastanawiał się Hiruzen ”Czyżby faktycznie budował armię żeby mnie obalić?” Sarutobi i Kakuzu pokonali ich bez problemu jednak jeden z nich trafił kunaiem Naruko w serce. Dziewczyna upadła i zaczęła tracić przytomność. 

Jiraiya i Nagato walczyli z Danzo do walki dołączył też Kakashi. Ich przeciwnik był bardzo potężny, w końcu był to członek starszyzny na poziomie kage. Walka przeniosła się do sporych rozmiarów komnaty, która za pewne pełniła funkcję sali treningowej. Nie dość że musieli go zabić kilka razy to jeszcze z samym trafieniem był problem. Dzięki prawemu sharinganowi mógł się teleportować w niemalże dowolne miejsce.  
\- Skąd masz to oko?- Zapytał Hatake.  
\- Nasze oczy najwyraźniej pochodzą od tego samego dawcy.- Odpowiedział mu Danzo- Jak zginiesz w końcu będę miał komplet. - Kakashi poczuł gniew. Obito był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i najbardziej oryginalnym Uchihą jakiego znał. Był energiczny i spontaniczny. Oddał życie za swoich przyjaciół. Hatake nie zamierzał pozwolić żeby ktoś taki jak Danzo Shimura bezcześcił jego pamięć posługując się jego sharinganem.

Naruko umierała. Jej serce zostało przebite kunaiem. Czuła zimno i drętwiały jej koniczyny. “A więc to koniec” pomyślała. Z jej zdrowego oka popłynęła łza. “Hinata przepraszam, za wszystko”   
\- Ona umiera- Powiedział Hiruzen próbując zatamować krwawienie. “Cholera, że też nie wzięliśmy ze sobą Tsunade”.   
\- Widzę - odpowiedział mu Kakuzu. W jego głosie nie było żadnych emocji. Albo dobrze się maskował albo miał gdzieś los dziewczyny. - Jej serce zostało poważnie uszkodzone.- Stwierdził oczywiste.- Odsuń się, chce czegoś spróbować.  
Hiruzen niechętnie go posłuchał. Jeden z potworów Kakuzu podszedł do nich, miał on swego rodzaju skrzydła i poruszał się na czterech nogach.   
\- To będzie bolała ale cię uratuje. - Zamaskowany ninja powiedział do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny a następnie wbił rękę w jej klatkę piersiową. Mimo że Naruko była nieprzytomna to krzyknęła z bólu. Sarutobi chciał coś zrobić ale wtedy ze skrzydlatego potwora wystrzeliły nici które trafiły w ranę Naruko. Dziewczyna trzęsła się z bólu.   
\- Przytrzymaj ją żeby się nie ruszała.- Hokage który zrozumiał co Kakuzu próbuje zrobić przytrzymał szamocząc się Uzumaki. Trwało to może dwie minuty jednak zabieg zakończył się sukcesem. Skrzydlaty potwór rozpadł się i została z niego tylko maska i czarne nici. Rana na ciele Naruko była teraz dokładnie zaszyta. Hiruzen zbliżył ucho do piersi dziewczyny. Usłyszał bicie serca i odetchną z ulgą. Żyła chociaż była nieprzytomna. Wziął ją na ręce i poszedł do wyjścia.

W tym czasie walka z Danzo się zakończyła. Ostateczny coś zadał mu Kakashi swoim chidori. Danzo przywódca Korzenia, jeden z najpotężniejszych jeśli nie najpotężniejszy członek starszyzny Konohy był martwy. Hokage wychodząc spojrzał jeszcze na ciało swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Poczuł smutek widząc w jaki sposób skończył   
\- I spójrz dokąd doprowadziło ci pragnienie władzy. Żałuje że musiało do tego dojść, niestety to ty sam sprowadził na siebie ten los. - Powiedział i razem z resztą skierował się do wyjścia. Później będzie musiał wezwać członków standardowego ANBU i kazać im przeszukać to miejsce a także sprawdzić czy nie ma innych takich kryjówek, do tego jeszcze zająć się innymi członkami Korzenia których tu nie było. Minie jeszcze wiele czasu nim będzie mógł odpocząć. Ale najpierw musi zabrać Naruko do szpitala.


	13. Chapter 13

Vixen   
Rozdział 13  
Egzamin na Chunina Część 7: Podsumowanie

Egzamin na chunina okazał kompletną katastrofą. Konoha została mocno uszkodzona i straciła nieco ze swojego potencjału obronnego, a przez walkę z Orochimaru Trzeci Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi stracił kilka lat życia a wiele mu ich nie zostało. Zginął Danzo Shimura a Korzeń ANBU właściwie przestał istnieć. Do tego jeszcze jest ta cała sprawa z Naruko. 

Podejrzenie Hokage co do śmierci Kazekage okazało się słuszne. Orochimaru zabił go zanim ten dotarł do Konohy. Obie strony nie chcąc ryzykować wojny uznały że to wężowy sannin jest wszystkiemu winien. Pomimo tego że egzamin został przerwany pod sam koniec to postanowiono kilku geninom przyznać rangę chunina. Pod uwagę wzięto wyniki z wszystkich etapów i eliminacji. Chuninami zostali Shikamaru Nara, Fumetsu i Naruko Uzumaki, chociaż przy tej ostatniej wybuchła spora dyskusja. Byli tacy co chcieli uznać ją z zbiegłego ninja i umieścić w książce bingo. Na szczęście byli w mniejszości. Sam Hiruzen miał cichą nadzieję że po śmierci Danzo Naruko wróci do wioski.

Naruko leżała w szpitali i swoim zdrowym okiem patrzyła w sufit. Miała na sobie szpitalną piżamę a prawe oko czy raczej to co z niego zostało było przesłonięte bandażem. Minął jeden dzień odkąd została uratowana z Korzenia. Jeszcze nie rozmawiała ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ale jak się skupiła to mogła wyczuć ich czakry w pobliżu. Byli to zarówno genini z Konohy jak i Ame. ”Zastanawiają się co robić” pomyślała farbowana blondynka. W pewnym momencie jedna z czakr zaczęła się zbliżać do jej pokoju a Naruko rozpoznała że to Hinata. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy się cieszyć czy martwić.   
Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i stanęła w nich białooka. To było ich pierwsze spotkanie od chyba ponad pół roku. Naruko wstała i podeszła do granatowowłosej chcąc ją przytulić ale ta się lekko cofnęła. Naruko zatrzymała się widząc jej reakcję.   
\- Hinata.- Powiedziała cicho.  
\- Naruko- Odpowiedziała jej Hyuga.   
\- Ja przepraszam. - Powiedziała cicho Uzumaki. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo kiedy nagle Naruko poczuła ból w policzki. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego że Hinata właśnie ją spoliczkowała.   
\- Przepraszam? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - Odpowiedziała wściekła Hyuga. Naruko widziała w jej oczach wściekłość ale także łzy. - Masz pojęcie jak ciężkie było dla mnie ostatnie pół roku? Byłam pewna że nie żyjesz. Płakałam za tobą całymi nocami. Były chwile kiedy sama chciałam umrzeć.- Hinata niemal wykrzyczała jej to w twarz. Naruko poczuła łzy w swoim jedynym oku. Z trudem próbowała się nie rozpłakać.   
\- Przepraszam.- Powtórzyła - Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę ci powiedzieć. Wiem że cię skrzywdziłam. Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to błagać cię o wybaczenie. Zrozumiem jak mnie znienawidzisz za to wszystko i nie będziesz chciała mnie więcej znać.- Powiedziała Naruko będąc już na granicy płaczu.  
\- Ja… - Hinata przez chwilę się zawahała.- Ja cię nie nienawidzę. Jednak czuję się zraniona. Kakashi-sensei wyjaśnił nam powody twojej ucieczki. Jednak pomimo tego nadal mnie boli to że nawet mi tego nie powiedziałaś.- Hinata spojrzała w oko Naruko. - Potrzebuje czasu żeby to wszystko przemyśleć.- Mówiąc to Hinata odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia, jednak tuż przed wyjściem zatrzymała się i powiedziała - Cieszę się że żyjesz - Zanim farbowana blondynka zdołała coś powiedzieć drzwi się zamknęła i znów była sama w pokoju.  
Naruko usiadła na łóżku próbując przetrawić to co się właśnie stało. Nie było aż tak źle jak przypuszczała ale wiedziała że minie dużo czasu nim wszystko będzie między nimi tak jak dawniej, jeśli w ogóle do tego dojdzie. Jej rozmyślania przerwały otwierające się drzwi przez które weszła Tsunade. Naruko już w szkole słyszała w wnuczce Pierwszego Hokage która podobno jest najpotężniejszą kunoichi na świecie. Razem i innymi dziewczynami z klasy podziwiała ją i chciała być taka jak ona. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczała że kiedykolwiek ją spotka. A niedawno dowiedziała się że jest ona jej matką chrzestną. Tsunade zaczęła badać Naruko, zwłaszcza jej prawe oko.  
\- Przykro mi ale nie jestem w stanie teraz tego naprawić. Musiałabym wyhodować kompletnie nowe oko, a to praca na miesiące. Poza tym jest spora szansa że sztuczne oko nie byłoby tak dobre jak to prawdziwe.  
\- Rozumiem- odpowiedziała Naruko. Czyli do końca życie będzie pół ślepa, będzie miała ograniczoną widoczność z prawej strony. To może poważnie utrudnić jej karierę ninja. Może powinna sobie załatwić przepaskę na oko, taką jaką noszą piraci. Wtedy do pokoju weszli Kakashi i Nagato.   
\- O Tsunade-sama. Dobrze że jesteś. - Powiedział Kakashi widząc Senju - Nagato i ja mam pewien pomysł jeśli chodzi o oko Naruko. - W tym momencie Kakashi wyjął naczynie w którym pływało oko ale nie takie zwykłe oko tylko sharingan.  
\- Ten sharingan Danzo ukradł z ciała Uchiha Obito. Obito przed śmiercią dał mi swoje lewe oko. Jestem pewien że chciałby żeby to ktoś taki jak Naruko miał jego prawe oko. Oczywiście jeśli ty tego chcesz.- Hatake spojrzał na swoją uczennice. Naruko zastanawiała się. Sharingan brzmi jak naprawdę fajna sprawa, jednak martwiło ją trochę jak Sasuke zareaguje na to że już dwie osoby spoza jego klanu mają te oczy.   
\- Naruko.- Zaczął Kakashi widząc wahanie swojej uczennicy - Nie chce żeby to oko się zmarnowało. Jestem pewien że Obito byłby dumny wiedząc że to ty je masz. - Naruko zastanowiła się jeszcze przez chwilę.   
\- Dobrze. Przyjmę je. I dziękuję   
\- Kiedy można przeprowadzić operację?- Zapytał Nagato który do tej pory nic nie mówił.  
\- Nawet dzisiaj.- Odpowiedziała mu Tsunade.   
\- To ja już pójdę - Powiedział Hatake.- Mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia. - Nagato i Tsunade również wyszli zostawiając dziewczynę samą.

Kilkanaście minut po ich wyjściu do sali wszedł Jiraiya.  
\- Jak się czujesz ? - Zapytał  
\- W miarę dobrze - Odpowiedziała.   
\- Mam coś dla ciebie- Powiedział Jiraiya i się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jeśli to nowe oko to Kakashi już jedno załatwił. - Odpowiedziała mu.   
\- Tak wiem, słyszałem. Mam coś lepszego. - Sannin zastanowił się przez chwilę - Chyba. To zwój który twój ojciec ci zostawił. Nałożył na niego taką pieczęć że tylko ty możesz go otworzyć. W sumie to powinienem ci go dać w czasie naszego treningu ale jakoś wyleciał mi z głowy. - Powiedział Jiraiya i podrapał się w tył głowy.  
Naruko sięgnęła do zwoju i otworzyła go. W środku były instrukcje do jakiejś techniki. Jiraiyi aż się oczy rozszerzyły jak to zobaczył  
\- Hiraishin no Jutsu - Powiedział zdziwiony Sannin.  
\- Co? - Zapytała Naruko próbując zrozumieć instrukcję.  
\- To technika wynaleziona przez drugiego Hokage Tobiramę Senju i ulepszona przez twojego ojca. Ta technika czyniła z niego najszybszego shinobi na świecie i dzięki niej zyskał tytuł Żółty Błysk Konohy.   
\- W życiu nie widziałam tak skomplikowanego opisu techniki. - Powiedziała Naruko.  
\- Nie martw się pomogę ci w tym. - Powiedział Jiraiya. 

Sasuke razem z Kakashim i Itachim znajdowali się na polu treningowym. Naruko jest teraz najprawdopodobniej operowana lub przygotowywana do operacji. Po walce z Gaarą Sasuke uznał że jest o wiele za słaby. Bardzo niechętnie poprosił brata który przybył do wioski żeby oglądać egzamin o pomoc w treningu.  
\- Dobrze Sasuke skup czakrę w ręce i zaatakuj mnie tak jakbyś chciał mnie zabić.- Powiedział Itachi  
\- To akurat nie będzie trudne.- Odpowiedział Sasuke a następnie wykonał odpowiednią pieczęć i jego ręka pokryła się błyskawicami. Itachi bez problemu zatrzymał atak.   
\- Jesteś za wolny do tego atakujesz z gniewem i twoje ruchy stają się przez to przewidywalne.  
\- Sam mówiłeś że mam atakować tak żeby cię zabić. - Odpowiedział młodszy Uchiha.  
\- Atakowanie z gniewem a atakowanie z chęcią zabicia to dwie różne rzeczy. Jeśli walczysz z przeciwnikiem którego darzysz wieloma negatywnymi emocjami musisz nauczyć się samokontroli. - wyjaśnił Itachi. Potem kontynuowali trening przez resztę dnia.

Rodzeństwo piasku już dawno przekroczyło granice krajów ognia i wiatru. W końcu postanowili odpocząć trochę. Przez całą drogę Gaara ani razu się nie odezwał. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, w podróży rzadko kiedy się odzywał jednak jego mina i postawa świadczyły że o czymś intensywnie myśli  
\- Temari, Kankuro - zaczął Gaara. - Czy uważacie że za wcześnie się poddałem w szukaniu akceptacji? - zapytał swoje rodzeństwo, ci popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.  
\- A w ogóle próbowałeś ? - zapytał Kankuro i zaraz potem oberwał z łokcia w żebra od siostry.  
\- A kiedy przestałeś?- Zapytała blondynka siadając obok swojego najmłodszego brata.   
\- Od czasu śmierci wuja Yashamaru. - powiedział Gaara.  
\- Co się tam właściwie stało? - zapytał Kankuro  
\- Wuj chciał mnie zabić z rozkazu ojca.- Jego rodzeństwo nawet nie udawało że jest tym zdziwione.   
\- Ojciec mówił nam że go zabiłeś ale ten konkretny szczegół pominął. - Odpowiedziała Temari. Odpoczęli jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut a kiedy nabrali sił ruszyli w dalszą drogę do domu.

Pojedynczy członek ANBU Korzenie szedł ciemnym korytarzem. Był on świadkiem śmierci Danzo. W momencie śmierci swojego przywódcy opuścił on kryjówkę w której przetrzymywano lisią dziewczynę i udał się do innej. Teraz stanął on przy niczym nie wyróżniającej się ścianie. Szybko wykonał jakąś pieczęć ręczną a następnie przyłożył prawą rękę do ściany. Ściana otworzyła się natychmiast odsłaniając niewielką szafkę z kilkoma drzwiczkami. ANBU wyjął z niej zwój i zaczął go czytać. W zwoju zapisane były różne instrukcje. W końcu znalazł tę która go interesowała. Przeczytał ją dokładnie a następnie schował zwój na miejsce. Potem otworzył drugie drzwiczki w których było kilka kopert, każda w innym kolorze. Wyją czerwoną i schował ją do kieszeni płaszcza a potem sięgnął po resztę. Położył je na podłodze a następnie spalił prostą techniką ognia. Potem ruszył do Biura Hokage.

Hiruzen siedział w swoim gabinecie i zajmował się swoją robotą papierkową jednak z powodu ostatnich wydarzeni miał jej o wiele więcej niż zazwyczaj, do tego jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie w pełni po walce z Orochimaru, no i jego dusza została prawie pożarta przez Ponurego Żniwiarza. W pewnym momencie do jego gabinetu wszedł członek ANBU.   
\- Hokage-sama.- Powiedział.- List od Danzo.- ANBU położył list na biurku. Hokage spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego że stoi przed nim ANBU Korzenia.   
\- Co jest w tym liście?- zapytał   
\- Nie wiem.- Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.   
\- Dobrze, zaraz to przeczytam. - Odpowiedział Sarutobi.- A skoro już tu jesteś to wezwij wszystkich członków Korzenia i każ im się stawić u Inoichiego Yamanaka za trzy godziny.  
\- Tak jest Hokage-sama - Ku zdziwieniu Hokage ANBU Korzenia odpowiedział posłuszni.  
Kiedy wyszedł Hokage wezwał kilku członków standardowego ANBU i kazał im sprawdzić czy list jest bezpieczny. Hiruzen wątpił że Danzo chciałby go zabić zza grobu ale przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się dmuchać na zimne.   
\- Jest bezpieczny Hokage-sama - odpowiedział mu jeden z ANBU.   
\- Dziękuję wam a teraz zostawcie mnie. - Odpowiedział Hokage i ANBU opuścili gabinet.   
Sarutobi otworzył list i zaczął go czytać. 

Hiruzen jeśli to czytasz to znaczy że próbowałem dokonać zamachu stanu i zginąłem.Ten list jest swego rodzaju usprawiedliwieniem moich czynów. Chcę ci powiedzieć że wszystko co robiłem było dla dobra wioski. Chociaż wiele moich czynów może zostać uznane jako złe. Nie obchodzi mnie czy moja reputacja zostanie zszargana czy nie. Możesz nawet całkowicie wymazać moje istnienie z historii jeśli taka twa wola, liczy się tylko wioska. ANBU Korzenia jeśli jeszcze istnieje jest do twojej dyspozycji. Jastrząb ma zaprowadzić cię do mojego ukrytego gabinetu, w szafce w biurku mam ukryte dzienniki, są w nich zapisane wszystkie tajemnice Korzenia. Niech cię nie zwiedzie jej wiek Jastrząb to jedna z najlepszych ANBU Korzenia, chcę też żebyś traktował ją dobrze.  
Twój przyjaciel i rywal Danzo Shimura.

Hokage nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ten list bardzo go zaskoczył. Nie spodziewał się że Danzo zrobi coś takiego. Hiruzen jednak chciał się upewnić że nikt z Korzenia niczego nie spróbuje i kazał Inoichiemu przesłuchać mentalnie wszystkich jego członków. 

Inoichi był zniesmaczony przeglądając umysł kolejnego ANBU Korzenia. Umysły były niemal identyczne, pozbawione osobowości i indywidualizmu, ci shinobi nie mieli nawet indywidualnych imion tylko pseudonimu, byli jak marionetki. Tylko u młodszych Yamanaka znalazł coś co można by nazwać resztkami osobowości. Cokolwiek im zrobiono nie było już możliwości żeby ci ludzie byli w stanie samodzielnie funkcjonować w normalnym społeczeństwie, właściwie to byli pozbawieni jakichkolwiek umiejętności socjalnych, czy raczej nigdy ich nie nabyli. Kiedy poinformował ANBU że skończył ten się tylko lekko skłonił i wyszedł, jego ruchy były jednak sztuczne i mechaniczne. Inoichi wezwał następną osobę. Do pomieszczenia weszła teraz młoda dziewczyna z długimi granatowymi włosami i w masce jastrzębia. Yamanaka popatrzył na nią i z trudem się powstrzymałam żeby się nie wzdrygnąć “przecież to jeszcze dziecko, nie może być starsza od mojej córki”. Inoichi poczuł do niej współczucie ”Ta dziewczyna pewnie nigdy nie miała normalnego dzieciństwa ani żadnych przyjaciół. Jej życie to pewnie treningi, dyscyplina i misje tak jak u reszty” pomyślał. “Chociaż jest jeszcze młoda, może jest dla niej nadzieja. Może uda się jeszcze naprawić jej umysł, może będzie mogła stać się zwykłym shinobi.”   
\- Możesz zdjąć maskę? Wtedy lepiej mi się pracuje. - Powiedział blondyn.   
Dziewczyna z lekkim wahaniem zdjęła maskę pokazując swoją twarz. Inoichi zamrugał “Niemożliwe” pomyślał. Znał tę twarz, czy raczej bardzo podobną. Ino czasami przyprowadzała do domu swoje przyjaciółki, zwykle była to Sakura ale czasami też Naruko i Hinata. Teraz Inoichi patrzył na dziewczynę która wyglądała niemal identycznie jak dziedziczka Hyuga, miała nawet byakugan. Yamanaka nie dał nic po sobie poznać tylko skupił się na zadaniu. Później będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Hokage i głową klanu Hyuga.

Naruko patrzyła na swoje ręce. Teraz widziała przepływ czakry w swoim ciele.  
\- Niesamowite.- Powiedziała.   
\- To oko zużywa czakrę cały czas jak jest aktywne.- Powiedział Kakashi który akurat wszedł do sali szpitalnej. - Dlatego muszę je sobie ciągle zasłaniać. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ile ty czakry masz możliwe że nie będziesz musiała go zasłaniać a regenerować ją będziesz w nocy w trakcie snu.   
\- Podszkolisz mnie w używaniu go Kakashi-sensei? - zapytała Naruko  
\- Tak, ale najpierw jest też kilka spraw o których musimy porozmawiać.- Powiedział poważnie Kakashi.- Ale to w gabinecie Hokage. Tsunade mówiła że możesz już wyjść ze szpitala.

Naruko stała w gabinecie Hokage. Poza nią i Hiruzenem byli też tam Jiraiya, Kakashi, Nagato i Konan.  
\- Naruko jest kilka ważnych spraw a których musimy porozmawiać- Zaczął Hiruzen. - Po pierwsze chciałbym wiedzieć co stało się z zastępczą matką. Nazywała się Kuruma tak? Zniknęła razem z tobą ale nie znaleźliśmy po niej żadnego śladu.- Naruko zaniepokoiła się słysząc to pytanie. Nie była pewna co im powiedzieć.   
\- Powiedz im prawdę- Lisica odezwała się do niej.  
\- Na pewno?- Zapytała Naruko  
\- Tak Nagato i Konan już wiedzą, myślę że oni też powinni.  
\- Mama jest cała i zdrowa. Właściwe to jest tu z nami.- Jiraiya, Kakashi i Hiruzen popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie a potem na dziewczynę nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. Zanim jednak zdążyli o coś zapytać z ciała Naruko wydobywa się czerwona czakra która po chwili zmieniła się w kobietę z intensywnie rudymi włosami, ubrana była z czarna spodnie i czerwoną kimonową kurtkę z motywami lisów. Jiraiya uznał ją za niezwykle piękną, dał by on wszystko żeby móc ją zobaczyć bez tej jego zdaniem zbędnej odzieży, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że to demoniczna lisica z którą walczył prawie 13 lat temu.  
\- To jest…- sannin się zapowietrzył. - Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kuruma lekko warknęła  
\- To nie jest moje imię- Odpowiedziała mu. - To tytuł nadany mi przez ludzi którzy nawet nie pomyśleli żeby zapytać mnie o imię.   
Jiraiya popatrzył na resztę zgromadzonych, jego uczniowie z Ame jakoś nie wydawali się tym jakoś zaskoczeni, za to Hiruzen i Kakashi byli w absolutnym szoku.   
\- Ale jak? - zapytał w końcu Hokage.   
\- Minato tak zaprojektował pieczęć żebym mogła chronić małą. Pod koniec życia zdał sobie sprawę z tego że jego żona cały czas miała rację i nie jestem tak zła za jaką mnie uważano. - Powiedziała lisica.   
\- Wiesz może coś o człowieku który cię kontrolował i użył do zaatakowania wioski. - Zapytał Kakashi. Kuruma wzdrygnęła się lekko na wspomnienie tamtej nocy.   
\- Nic ponad to że ma mangekyou sharingan i niezwykle potężną czakrę. - powiedziała lisica.   
\- Widzę że nawet ty nie wiesz. No trudno. - Odpowiedział Sarutobi. A teraz została jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. - Hokage na chwilę zamilkł i zrobił głęboki wdech. - Naruko czy zamierzasz zostać w wiosce czy wrócić do Ame? - Zapytał poważnie Hiruzen. Naruko już miała otworzyć usta żeby odpowiedzieć jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego że nie zna odpowiedzi.   
\- Ja… ja nie wiem. - Odpowiedział niepewnie dziewczyna.- Przyznaję że moje dzieciństwo nie było tu najlepsze ale mam tu teraz przyjaciół, jednak w Ame też mam bliskie osoby.   
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.  
\- A co ze zwojem twojego ojca? - Powiedziałnagle Jiraiya. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.  
\- Jaki zwój - zapytał Kakashi.   
\- Czwarty zostawił u mnie zwój dla Naruko, jest w nim zapisana jego technika teleportacji. Naruko mogłaby zamieszkać w jednej wiosce i regularnie odwiedzać przyjaciół z drugiej a do tego jeszcze ma tą dziwną technikę oka Obito.   
Naruko zastanowiła się przez chwilę.   
\- Naruko. - Zaczął Nagato - Myślę że powinnaś wybrać Konohę. - Powiedział poważnie i lekko się schylił żeby ich oczy były na równej wysokości. - Wiem że nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze w Amegakure. Jest tam mokro, zimno i rzadko kiedy widać słońce. Czuję też że tęsknisz za domem. - Powiedział użytkownik rinnegana i uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie. Naruko popatrzyła na niego i powiedziała.  
\- Obiecuję że będę was regularnie odwiedzać.

Trzech ninja Yamigakure zbliżało się do Okina ki no mori. Już widzieli z daleka gigantyczne drzewa, większość z nich miała około 100 metrów wysokości a niektóre były jeszcze wyższe. Krótko po przekroczeniu granicę lasu usłyszeli znajomy głos.  
\- Witajcie braciszkowie. - Cała trójka odwróciła się momentalnie. Za nimi stał shinobi w czarnym płaszczu, przy boku miał katanę, jego prawa ręka była sztuczna, włosy wydawały się rosnąć w każdą możliwą stronę, oczy były czerwone i widać w nich były po trzy tomoe, za plecami miał przewieszony sporych rozmiarów worek w którym coś się chyba ruszało. Ktoś kto go nie znał uznałby że ma on około dwudziestu lat jednak było o wiele starszy.   
\- Fang. - Powiedział Fumetsu i aktywował swój sharingan. Przez cały czas trwania egzaminu mieli zakaz używania tych oczu, mogli ich używać tylko wtedy kiedy mieli absolutną, stu procentową pewność że nikt tego nie zauważy. Inaczej mogliby na siebie zwrócić niechcianą uwagę. - W tym worku jest ten nieśmiertelny? - Zapytał wskazując na owy worek.   
\- Tak. - Odpowiedział Fang. - Porąbałem go na kawałki a on nadal żyje.- Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów z worka wydał się głos.   
\- Jashin-sama ukarze cię za to niewierny psie!!  
\- Jest tak od trzech dni.- Powiedział Fang. - A co z waszą misją?- Zapytał.   
\- Udało nam się skopiować cały zwój z sekretnymi technikami Konohy. Wykorzystaliśmy chaos który powstał w trakcie inwazji Orochimaru. Nigdy się nie zorientują. - Wyjaśnił szybko Fumetsu. Następnie cała czwórka nie chcąc marnować więcej czasu ruszyła w stronę wioski.  
Czterech braci zbliżało się do bramy wioski. Chociaż bliżej jej było do twierdzy niż wioski. Całość otoczona była wysokim murem, jeszcze wyższym niż ten wokół Konohy. Podeszli do głównej bramy która była lekko uchylona i stał w niej oddział strażników. Strażnicy widząc kto się zbliża lekko ukłonili się z szacunkiem. Po przekroczeniu bramy znaleźli się na zatłoczonym rynku jednak jak tylko mieszkańcy ich zobaczyli natychmiast rozstąpiły się robiąc im przejście. Wiele osób kłaniało im się z szacunku i częściowo ze strachu. Nie ma się co im dziwić, synowie Władcy byli w końcu dziwadłami, wybrykami natury, nie urodzili się a zostali wyhodowani w laboratorium jako żywe bronie, mieli pod każdym względem przewyższać zwykłych śmiertelników. Chociaż nadal nie byli doskonali to ich rodzaj stale był ulepszany. Najbardziej obiecującym z nich był Numer 12 czyli Fumetsu do wyhodowania którego użyto odpowiednio zmodyfikowanego DNA Uchiha które tak jak u innych pochodziło od ich Ojca i DNA Uzumaki. Każdy z nich był genetyczną hybrydą Uchiha i jakiegoś innego potężnego klanu którego członkowie mieli jakieś szczególne zdolności. Fumetsu był prawdziwym geniuszem, możliwe że w przyszłości przerośnie nawet Numer 7 czyli Fanga.   
Zbliżali się do głównego budynku, była to gigantyczna wieża, miała siedemdziesiąt pięter i była prawdopodobnie najwyższym obecnie budynkiem na planecie. Znajdowało się tam w sumie wszystko: biura dla urzędników, mieszkania dla najbardziej zamożnych, restauracje, muzeum, szpital, akademia ninja a na samym szczycie oficjalna siedziba Władcy. Kilkanaście minut zajęło im wejście na samą górę. Tam weszli do niewielkiego pustego pomieszczenia w którym znajdowało się na podłodze narysowana skomplikowana pieczęć. Wszyscy stanęli na niej i po przesłaniu do niej swojej czakry zniknęli.

Zmaterializowały się w podziemiach wioski. Zabawne że żeby dostać się do podziemi to trzeba wspiąć się na sam szczyt wieży. Pod ziemią znajdowało się mnóstwo komnat mieszkalnych, sal treningowych i najbardziej zaawansowane laboratoria genetyczne na świecie a także kilka innych pomieszczeń. Była to właściwe wioska pod wioską. Bracia ruszyli długim korytarzem w stronę komnaty tronowej Władcy.   
Władca zasiadał na wielkim kamiennym tronie, ubrany był w czarne szaty, jego włosy były siwe a skóra pomarszczona, wydawał się być niesamowicie stary, w oczach widać było sharingan, do jego pleców podłączone były rury które ciągnęły się od ogromnej humanoidalnej statuy. Władca spojrzał na swoich synów. Miał on imię, niegdyś znana na całym świecie, a głównie w Konosze ale nie używał go już od lat. Nawet mieszkańcy Yamigakure go nie znali. Znany był tylko jako Władca   
\- Raport.- Powiedział.  
\- Misja wykonana Ojcze - Fumetsu wyszedł na przód irytując tym samym Fanga który chciał pierwszy powiedzieć o swoim sukcesie. Czerwonowłosy wyjął z płaszcza niewielki zwój z którego odpieczętował znacznie większy - Zwój z sekretnymi technikami Konohy skopiowany co do jutsu, niestety nie było w nim Edo Tensei. Musieli usunąć zapiski o tej technice.  
\- Trudno. - Odrzekł Władca - Były jakieś kłopoty?   
\- Żadnych, poza tym że jeden z ninja dźwięku dzięki echolokacji był w stanie prześwietlić moje ciało i zobaczył moje organy progenoidalne jednak wyczyściłem mu pamięć.   
\- Dobrze. - Odpowiedział jego Ojciec. - Zabierzcie zwój do skarbca - Powiedział Władca do sług którzy byli w komnacie. Fumetsu przekazał zwój jednemu z nich.   
\- Do tego jeszcze zdobyliśmy ważną informację.  
\- Jaką?   
\- Jinchuuriki dziewięcioogoniastej lisicy wcale nie popełniła samobójstwa, uciekła do Amegakure tam używała imienia Sora. Jednak nie mamy pewności czy tam wróciła. W czasie walki z Numerem 10 została zdemaskowana. - W czasie rozmowy z Ojcem nie używali swoich imion tylko numerów.   
\- Doskonale. Dzięki temu nasze plany nie muszą być jeszcze bardziej modyfikowane.  
Fang z trudem się powstrzymał żeby się nie skrzywić. Wiedział że to przez niego trzeba było nieco przeciągnąć w czasie plany. Wiedział że zawiódł kiedy ponad 12 lat temu zaatakował Konohę w celu zdobycia lisicy. Niestety ten cholerny Czwarty Hokage wszystko zniszczył. Teraz pewnie patrzy na niego z zaświatów i śmieje się z niego.   
Władca spojrzał na Fanga - A ty?  
\- Tak Ojcze - Powiedział Fang i zdjął z pleców worek - Oto nieśmiertelny którego szukaliśmy.   
\- Wstrętne niewierne szumowiny!! Jashin-sama was ukaże! Będziecie cierpieć!! - Krzyczał porąbany na kawałki nieśmiertelny zwany Hidanem.   
\- Zabrać go do laboratoriów. Odkrywamy sekret jego nieśmiertelności - Inny sługa zabrał worek z nieśmiertelnym ignorując jego krzyki, protesty i przekleństwa. - Wykonaliście swoje misje, możecie odejść, jesteście wolni do czasu wydania następnych misji.- Powiedział Władca. Jego synowie pokłonili mu się i odeszli w kierunku swoich komnat mieszkalnych.

Naruko szła spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Denerwowała się na to spotkanie. Cała paczka na nią czeka. Wszyscy mieli się spotkać w domu Sasuke ponieważ jest dość duży i mieszka on sam więc nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzać. Kiedy weszła wszyscy już na nią czekali drużyna 7, 8 i 10 a także drużyna Guya do tego jeszcze zobaczyła swoją drużynę z deszczu. Naruko przywitała się ze wszystkimi i usiadła na kanapie w salonie. Przez pierwsze kilka minut trwała niezręczna cisza którą w końcu przełamała Ino pytając o życie w Ame. Naruko odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania. Genini liścia ucieszyli się kiedy farbowana blondynka powiedziała że jednak zostanie w Konosze. Ajisai i Uteki nie wydawali się tym szczególnie zaskoczeni. Kiedy usłyszeli od Konan-sensei że Danzo przez którego Naruko uciekła z wioski nie żyje domyślali się że dziewczyna zostanie w domu, chociaż było to dla nich bolesne to rozumieli tę decyzję.   
\- Tak zostaje w Konosze - Powiedziała Naruko kiedy została zapytana o to przez Sakurę. - I tak będę regularnie odwiedzać Amegakure. - teraz zwróciła się do Ajisai i Utekiego którzy nawet nie zdążyli zadać pytania.   
\- Przysięgasz? - Zapytała Ajisai   
\- Oczywiście. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. - Odpowiedziała szczerze Naruko i uśmiechnęła się.   
\- Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela z innej wioski- Odpowiedziała fioletowłosa.   
\- Teraz masz ich całe stado. - Powiedziała Ino która usiadła obok niej.   
\- To prawda - Powiedział Chouji który siedział naprzeciwko i jadł chipsy. - Kumple Naruko są też naszymi kumplami. Chipsa? - Pulchny chłopak wyciągnął paczkę w stronę dziewczyny.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - Odpowiedziała fioletowłosa.   
Rozmowa trwała jeszcze kilka godzin aż do późnego wieczora. Wszyscy musieli się już zbierać z powodu późnej godziny. Do tego drużyna deszczu jutro musi wracać do Ame, już i tak byli w Konosze dłużej niż planowali.

Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli Sasuke udał się do łazienki, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Po umyciu się nałożył na siebie czystą piżamę i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Nie mógł jednak spać. Ciągle pamiętał to co Orochimaru powiedział mu w Lesie śmierci “Kiedy do mnie dołączysz powiem ci kto i dlaczego wymordował klan Uchiha” Sasuke zastanawiał się czy ten wężowiec wiedział o tym, czy po prostu kłamał żeby przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Sasuke musiał wiedzieć, musiał się zemścić. Itachi zdawał się mieć gdzieś to co się stało z ich rodziną. Kilka tygodni po masakrze opuścił on wioskę tak jak Tsunade przed laty. Przez jakiś czas podróżował po świecie aż w końcu dołączył do jakiejś bandy najemników. Czemu starszyzna i Hokage mu na to pozwolili ? Tego Sasuke nie wiedział i mało go to obchodziło. Młody Uchiha jeszcze długo się zastanawiał co robić w końcu zdecydował “Poznam prawdę choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobię” 

Hokage siedział w swoim gabinecie i zajmował się robotą papierkową. Jeszcze kilka dokumentów i może iść do domu. Nagle do jego gabinetu weszło kilku ANBU  
\- Hokage-sama mamy poważny problem. - Powiedział jeden z nich.  
\- Co się stało?- Zapytał Hiruzen. Ton głosu ANBU świadczył o tym że jest czymś bardzo zdenerwowany  
\- W czasie ataku Orochimaru doszło do sporych zniszczeń wioski w trakcie napraw na cmentarzu przypadkiem coś odkryliśmy - ANBU zamilkł na chwilę - Ciało Czwartego zniknęło.


	14. Chapter 14

Vixen  
Rozdział 14   
Podróż do Kraju Herbaty.

Yahiko obudził się zlany potem. Rozejrzał się po sypialni, nadal było ciemno. Spojrzał obok siebie na wolne miejsce. Spodziewał się zobaczyć tam swoją żonę jednak miejsce obok było puste. Dopiero po chwili jego zaspany jeszcze umysł przypomniał sobie że przecież Konan jest w Konosze i wróci dopiero za kilka dni. Pomarańczowowłosy dotknął się ręką w bok na którym była blizna po kunaiu. Znów miał ten sen. Od czasu do czasu go miewa. Nikomu tego nie mówił. Ten sen miał już od kilku lat. Sen w którym umierał. 

Nagato i Yahiko stali w deszczu. Przed nimi na skarpie znajdował się Hanzo Salamandra z małą armią. Pod nogami Hanzo znajdowała się związana Konan.  
\- Wasza organizacja jest cierniem w moim oku. - Powiedział Hanzo - Yahiko, jesteś przywódcą więc musisz umrzeć. -Mówiąc to Hanzo wyjął kunai i przystawił go do szyi Konan. - Inaczej ona zginie.- Zaraz potem rzucił kunai pod nogi Nagato - Ty z czerwonymi włosami, weź ten kunai i zabij Yahiko. Jeśli to zrobisz ona przeżyje.   
\- Nie róbcie tego - Krzyknęła Konan. - Yahiko jesteś zbyt ważny żeby zginąć. Zapomnijcie o mnie i uciekajcie. - Nagato zastanawiał się co robić. Mógłby ich zmieść przy pomocy Shinra Tensei ale wtedy Konan też oberwie, a nie mógł ryzykować życia swojej przyjaciółki.   
\- Nagato.- Zaczął Yahiko.- Zabij mnie. - Nagato schylił się po kunai. Kiedy go trzymał chciał coś powiedzieć do Yahiko. Ale ten po prostu chwycił rękę Nagato i wbił sobie kunai w brzuch. Nagato był zbyt zszokowany żeby coś powiedzieć.   
\- Obiecaj mi że ty i Konan przeżyjecie.- zaczął Yahiko który czuł że życie z niego uchodzi. - Wierzę że ty jesteś zbawcą świata, że dzięki mocy rinnegana wszystko naprawisz. - Yahiko upadł kiedy opuściło go życie.   
Nagato patrzył na ciało Yahiko, przez jego umysł przeszły wszystkie wspomnienia z nim związane. Yahiko był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, prawie bratem, a teraz był martwy a osoba odpowiedzialna za jego śmierci stała tuż przed nim.   
\- Zabić go - Powiedział Hanzo i jego ninja rzucili kunaiami i shurikenami w stronę Nagato. Ten odbił je nawet nie podnosząc głowy, cały czas patrząc na martwego Yahiko.   
\- Naprawię wszystko obiecuję.- Powiedział i znalazł się tuż przed Hanzu który odskoczył a następnie użył ukrytych wybuchowych notek. Notki pokryły nogi Nagato i eksplodowały ten jednak niewiele się tym przejmował. Momentalnie znalazł się przy zwłokach Yahiko i położył tam Konan.   
\- Konan. - Zaczął - Schowaj się gdzieś. - Powiedział to spokojnym głosem jednak jego mina świadczyła o wściekłości którą teraz czuł. Hanzo spojrzał na Nagato.  
\- Te oczy, ty nie jesteś zwykłym dzieciakiem. - Powiedział zdziwiony. - Wykończyć go - Salamandra wydał rozkaz swoim ludziom.   
Nagato wykonał pieczęć do przywołania i przed nim pojawił się ogromny, pomarańczowy, trójgłowy pies z rinneganem w oczach.  
\- A to co za maszkara?- Zapytał zdziwiony Hanzo.   
\- Zabij ich wszystkich - Powiedział Nagato - Ale Hanzo zostaw mnie. - Pies natychmiast ruszył do ataku rozrywając na strzępy każdego kto był na tyle głupi żeby próbować z nim walczyć.   
Nagato w tym czasie zaatakował Hanzo. Salamandra z trudem odpierał jego ataki, używał kunai, wybuchowych notek i swojego Kusarigama. Niewiele to jednak dawało wobec potęgi wściekłego użytkownika rinnegana. Nagato użył potężnego Shinra Tensei i wszystko wokół eksplodowała. Po Hanzo zaś zniknął wszelki ślad. Zdołał on uciec przed atakiem w ostatniej chwili dzięki teleportacji.   
Nagato rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Jego pies właśnie wykańczał ostatniego z ludzi Hanzo a kiedy skończył zniknął w kłębie dymu wracając tam skąd przybył. Gdzie? Tego nawet Nagato nie wiedział. Po prostu któregoś dnia się obudził i znał pieczęć przywołania a także był świadomy istnienia wielogłowego psa i innych bestii rinnegana jak je nazywał.   
Czerwonowłosy podszedł do ciała Yahiko które Konak trzymała w objęciach, w jej oczach były łzy. Ciągle powtarzała jego imię.  
\- To się tak nie skończy.- Powiedział Nagato i zaczął formować pieczęć. Jego ciało działało automatycznie, sam nie wiedział co robi i nie znał pieczęci którą jego ręce formowały. Konan przyglądała się temu próbując rozpoznać tę technikę ale było to zbyt skomplikowane a niektórych znaków w ogóle nie rozpoznała. Kiedy Nagato skończył przyłożył jedną dłoni do rany Yahiko a drugą do jego nie bijącego już serca. Ręce pokryły się zieloną energią, nie była to jednak czakra a coś innego. Sam Nagato czuł się coraz słabiej ale nie przerywał tego co robił. Po chwili wszystko się skończyło. Zabrał rękę z rany. Teraz była tam zagojona blizna a ręką którą trzymał na sercu zaczął czuć jego bicie. Yahiko zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Konan patrzyła na to w szoku.  
\- Konan? Nagato? Nie mówcie mi że też umarliście. - Powiedział   
\- Nie umarliśmy! To ty żyjesz! - Powiedziała szczęśliwa Konan i przytuliła zbaraniałego Yahiko. - Nagato coś zrobił i znów z nami jesteś - W oczach Konan były teraz łzy szczęścia. - Nagato? - Yahiko spojrzał na czerwonowłosego. Ten ledwo dyszał i był blady zaraz potem upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność. - Nagato! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie Yahiko i Konan. Czerwonowłosy zapadł w śpiączkę która trwała tydzień, a po tym jak się obudził potrzebował około miesiąca żeby wrócić do pełni sił. 

Yahiko doskonale pamiętał ten dzień. Ciężko w końcu zapomnieć o własnej śmierci. Było też coś jeszcze. Tuż przed tym jak Nagato go wskrzesił Yahiko ujrzał coś, coś czego żywi nie powinni oglądać. Pomarańczowowłosy poszedł do łazienki przemyć twarz. Zbliżał się wschód słońca więc już nie było sensu kłaść się spać. Kiedy patrzył w lustro przez chwilę miał wrażenie że ktoś za nim stoi, kiedy jednak się odwrócił nikogo tam nie było. Chociaż on sam domyśla się kto to było, nie był to w końcu pierwszy raz kiedy go widział. 

W Sunagakure trwało zebranie rady. Czwarty Kazekage został zabity i trzeba wybrać Piątego. Padło kilka propozycji ale nikt nie mógł się zdecydować.  
\- A może Mistrz Sasori ? - Zaproponował jeden z członków rady. Kilka osób zaczęło szeptać. To prawda Sasori był prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym jouninem Suny jednak nie był już człowiekiem. Przez lata wymieniał on części swojego ciała na marionetkowe i teraz jedyne co z niego zostało to organiczny rdzeni.   
\- Chcesz powierzyć naszą wioskę temu czemuś? - Zapytał inny  
\- To by miało nawet sens.- Stwierdził jeszcze inny radny - Sasori nie musi jeść, spać ani pić. Może w całości poświęcić się nowe funkcji, poza tym jest też najsilniejszy w naszej wiosce, możliwe że jest nawet silniejszy od Czwartego. - W pomieszczeniu słychać było liczne szepty w końcu po długiej dyskusji uznano że Sasori z Czerwonego Piasku zostanie Piątym Kazekage. 

Hiashi Hyuga nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał.  
\- To naprawdę ona? - Zapytał Hiruzena. Znajdowali się w gabinecie Hokage. Przy biurku siedział Sarutobi. Chociaż już niedługo to nie będzie jego biurko. Walka z Orochimaru i to że prawie umarł bardzo go osłabiło. Bardziej niż by chciał. Tsunade dawała mu maksymalnie rok życia. Nawet ona nie potrafi wyleczyć starości.   
\- Tak. Widziałem ją, jest identyczna jak Hinata. - Odpowiedział Hokage  
\- Byłem pewien że zginęła w tamtym ataku. - Trochę ponad dwa miesiące od ataku Lisicy na Konohę doszło do kolejnego ataku. Shinobi którzy ich zaatakowali nie mieli żadnych opasek które świadczyłyby o ich przynależności jednak posługiwali się wężowymi technikami i towarzyszyły im ogromne węże więc łatwo się było domyśleć kto ich przysłał. Celem ataku było stare, ukryte laboratorium w którym Orochimaru zostawił jakieś notatki. Nie wiadomo co w nich było ponieważ jego shinobi wszystko zabrali lub zniszczyli.  
W czasie ataku kompleks Hyuga mocno oberwał. Zginęło kilku członków klanu w tym matka Nejiego i kilkudniowa dziewczynka Hanata Hyuga, siostra bliźniaczka Hinaty, chociaż jej ciała nigdzie nie znaleziono. Żona Hiashiego, Hannah przez ponad rok zmagała się z depresją po stracie jednego z dzieci. - Przeklęty drań. Musiał wykorzystać zamieszanie żeby ją zabrać do tego swojego Korzenia.   
\- Co planujesz z tym zrobić? - Zapytał. - Z tego co wiem ta dziewczyna posiada niesamowite umiejętności.   
\- Musi wrócić do klanu.   
\- Domyślałem się że to powiesz. - Powiedział Hokage. - Musisz wiedzieć że w Korzeniu usuwa się indywidualność z umysłów jego członków. Inoichi Yamanaka mówił że jej emocje są ukryte głęboko w jej umyśle, teraz jest niczym marionetka. Jest nieprzystosowana do życia w społeczeństwie. - Hiashi zastanowił się przez chwilę. Domyślał się że dla większości starszyzny najłatwiej będzie po prostu umieścić ją w bocznej gałęzi i mieć spokój, ale on nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, nie chciał widzieć tej przeklętej pieczęci na czole któregokolwiek z jego dzieci. Już wystarczy że jego brat musi ją nosić. Fakt kiedyś rozważał nałożenie jej na Hinatę i uczynienie Hanabi głową klany ale wtedy Hinata zaczęła rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Może ta cała Kurenai miała rację, może Hinata rzeczywiście nie jest aż taką porażką za jaką ją uważał, może należało jej dać po prostu czas żeby się rozwinęła. To sprawiało Hiashi że nie wiedział kogo mianować na swojego następcę Hinatę czy Hanabi a teraz jeszcze jest ta cała sprawa z Hanatą. Szkoda że Hannah nie dożyła tego dnia, ona wiedziałaby co robić. 

Minęły dwa tygodnie od czasu egzaminu na Chunina. Wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Naruko zmyła farbę z włosów i znów była tą samą uroczą blondyneczką którą wszyscy znają i(mnie więcej) kochają, do tego znów zaczęła nosić swój pomarańczowy strój, zmieniła też trochę fryzurę, znów miała dwa warkoczyki ale teraz też włosy zasłaniały jej prawe oko. Mniej więcej opanowała sharingan a także technikę Latającego Boga Piorunów, Nałożyła pieczęci na kilka stale odwiedzanych miejsc jak dom, Ichiraku Ramen, pole treningowe, dom Sakury, czy rezydencji Uchiha. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu miała problem z Mangekyou, nie była w stanie go aktywować kiedy chciała, to znaczy raz działała a raz nie. Nie farbowana już blondynka w wolnych chwilach trenowała i spotykała się z przyjaciółmi jednak prawie w ogóle nie widywała się z Hinatą. Co ciekawe Hinata ostatnio rzadko kiedy miała czas by w ogóle się z kimś spotykać. Kiba i Shino mówili że ma jakieś poważne sprawy Hyuga na głowie czy coś. Trzeci Hokage oficjalnie przeszedł na emeryturę, znowu. Teraz jego następcą została Tsunade. Hiruzen koniecznie chciał żeby to któreś z jego uczniów było Piątym Hokage jednak żadne z nich tego nie chciało w końcu Jiraiya zaproponował rzut monetą. Tsunade przegrała i musiała zostać Hokage. Naruko wolała żeby to Jiraiya był Piątym. Tsunade jako Hokage oznacza że Naruko nie zostanie już pierwszą kobietą Hokage ale druga też brzmi dobrze.   
Tsunade ujawniła publicznie czyim dzieckiem jest Naruko Uzumaki. Wielu ludzie nie było w stanie uwierzyć że jest ona córką ich ukochanego Czwartego Hokage. Niektórzy mieli wręcz pretensje że ukryto to przed nimi.   
Naruko czuła jednak niepokój było coś co bardzo ją martwiło już od jakiegoś czasu. Wszystkie jej przyjaciółki były już po swoim pierwszym okresie o ona nie. Miła wrażenie że coś jest z nią nie tak. Czyżby próba wyrwania z niej Kurumu siłą jakoś ją uszkodziła? No cóż jutro ma mieć jakąś ważną misję i uznała że jak po niej nic się nie stanie to pójdzie do Tsunade i poprosi o jakieś badania. 

Drużyna siódma minus Kakashi stała w gabinecie Hokage, za biurkiem siedziała Tsunade.  
\- Mam dla was misję.- Powiedziała Piąta Hokage. - Naruko ponieważ teraz chuninem ty będziesz dowodzić.   
\- A co z Kakashim-sensei - Zapytała blondynka.  
\- On jest na innej misji. - Odpowiedziała Hokage  
\- Co to za misja - Spytała Sakura.  
\- Misja kategorii C polegająca na ochronie pewnej osoby. Jednak istnieje prawdopodobieństwo choć niewielkie że może zostać zmieniona na B   
\- Kogo mamy chronić? - Zapytał Sasuke.  
\- Nie wiem - Odpowiedziała Tsunade. - W kraju Herbaty jest coś co ludzie nazywają Płonącym Wyścigiem organizowanym co cztery lata. Waszym celem jest ochrona zawodnika wystawionego przez rodzinę Wasabi, ich rywale rodzina Wagarashi jest znana z naginania zasad i nieczystych zagrywek. Ostatni wyścig wygrali wynajmując jakichś zbirów którzy prawe zabili zawodnika. Tym razem pewnie też tak zrobią. Wątpię żeby wynajęli ninja jednak będziecie ostrożni. Na miejscu spotkacie się z szefem Jirochou. A teraz ruszajcie. 

W głównej siedzibie rodziny Wagarashi przywódca rodu Kyuroku przyjmował swojego gościa.   
\- Więc rodzina Wasabi wynajęła shinobi Konohy do eskorty. - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.   
\- Zgadza się. - Powiedział jego gość. Był to zakapturzony młody chłopak, jednak było w nim coś co sprawiało że Kyuroku miał dreszcze na plecach. To pewnie przez te dziwne czerwone oczy które świeciły spod kaptura. - Widziałem ich, dwójka geninów i chunin. Damy sobie z nimi radę.   
\- Nie wątpię w wasze umiejętności. A co do waszej zapłaty…   
\- Nie chcemy pieniędzy. - Przerwał mu jego gość.   
\- A czego w takim razie chcecie? - Zapytał Kyuroku.  
\- Tego - Jego gość wskazał palcem na wiszący na ścianie miecz  
\- To ? - Zdziwił się Wagarashi - To nic, zwykła ozdoba. Kupiłem go od jakiegoś handlarza. Podobno to jakiś antyk. Ale skoro taka wasza wola to proszę bardzo. 

Podróż do Kraju Herbaty przeszła bez większego problemy. Poza tym że przy jednej gospodarze trafili na chłopaka zwanego Idate Morino który próbował podrywać Naruko a pod koniec klepnął ją w tyłek i uciekł. Na domiar złego okazało się że wrobił ich w płacenie za niego rachunku. Kiedy próbowali go dopaść. żeby Naruko mogła go prawidłowo obić okazało się że miał on na sobie ciężarki podobne do tych które nosił Rock Lee. Kiedy je zdjął uciekł nim zdołali go dopaść. 

W kraju Herbaty drużyna siódma spotkała się z szefem Jirochou. Opowiedział im on historię wyścigu i co jest jego stawką. Kiedy zaakceptowali misję okazało się że zawodnik którego mieli ochraniać to Idate Morino, kiedy Naruko go zobaczyła to Sasuke i Sakura musieli ją trzymać żeby nie rzuciła się na niego i nie zatłukła na miejscu. Szef Jirochou był tym widokiem dość rozbawiony. 

Później Idate oprowadził ich po wiosce. Sakura była zdziwiona widząc wysokość cen. Okazało się że to rodzina Wagarashi która wygrała ostatni wyścig ustala ceny i sprzedawcy nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Sasuke stłukł trzech kolesi od Wagarashi którzy chcieli pobić jakiegoś handlarza a Naruko kłóciła się z Idate. 

Nadszedł dzień wyścigu. Idate miał ścigać się z niejakim Fukusuke Hikyakuya   
Kiedy ogłoszono start obaj zawodnicy mieli ruszyć i wsiąść do łodzi a następnie przepłynąć do wyspy znajdującej się w pobliżu, tam miał zacząć się prawdziwy wyścig.   
Z nieznanych jednak przyczyn Idate nie wsiadł do łodzi tylko skręcił i pobiegł w inną stronę.   
Naruko, Sasuke i Sakura biegli zanim. 

Naruko dogoniła Idate.   
\- Hej co ty robisz? Łódka jest tam.- Powiedziała blondynka.   
\- Tędy będzie szybciej. - Powiedział krótko  
Biegi tak jeszcze przez kilka minut kiedy Naruko coś zobaczyła. W takich chwilach cieszyła się że ma Sharingan.   
\- Uważaj tu jest genjutsu. - Krzyknęła i zaraz potem wykonała technikę Uwalniania. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili bo prawie spadli do wąwozu na ostrym zakręcie. 

Krótko potem udało im się dostać nad morze. Na brzegu już stała gotowa łódka którą mieli popłynąć. Wygląda na to że Idate wszystko wcześniej zaplanował. Po drodze okazało się że Idate pochodzi z Konohy i jest młodszym bratem Ibikiego Morino. Wtedy też zostali zaatakowani.   
Zaczęły na nich spadać shurikeny i kunaie których z trudem unikali. Spod iluzji wyłonił się statek.   
W statek zostały wbite strzały z linami jednak Naruko zdołała je przeciąć.   
Niestety załoga drugiego statku zdołała dokonać abordażu. Sasuke aktywował swój sharingan. Trzy zakapturzona postacie zaatakowały ninja liścia. Naruko stworzyła kilka klonów i rozpoczęła się walka. Sakura ochraniała Idate podczas go blondynka i Uchiha walczyli z napastnikami. W pewnym momencie Sasuke zdołał zerwać kaptur z głowy jednego z nich. To co pod nim zobaczył sprawiło że aż wzdrygnął. Twarz pod kapturem była nieludzko zdeformowana, pokryta guzami i tkanką rakową.  
\- Rany nic dziwnego że noszą te kaptury, ale oni są paskudni.- Powiedziała Naruko   
\- Co to jest? - Zapytała Sakura.  
\- Nie ważne czym są, musimy ich odeprzeć. - Powiedział Sasuke i przygotował się do użycia chidori. Zaatakował najbliższego mutanta ale ten uniknął ataku w ostatniej chwili Sasuke   
jednak zdołał go trafić w lewe ramię które zostało oderwane. Uchiha krzyknął z bólu. W miejscu gdzie jego skóra miała kontakt z krwią dziwoląga były teraz ślady poparzeń. Jego przeciwnik odskoczył kawałek dalej. W miejscu gdzie kopała jego krew drewniana podłoga się przepalała zupełnie jakby zamiast krwi miał silny kwas.   
\- Nie dotykajcie ich krwi! - Krzyknął Sasuke próbując zetrzeć krew z ręki, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego że ich krew ma lekko zielonkawy kolor. Dwa klony Naruko stworzyły rasengana którym uderzyły jednorękiego stwora zanim ten zdołał uniknąć ataku. Klony rozpadły się po tym jak trafiła w nie żrąca krew. W ciele mutanta rozpoczęły się reakcje chemiczne od których ciało zaczęło puchnąć. Dwa pozostała dziwadła widząc to uciekły na swój statek. Kilka chwil później ciało wybuchło w kuli ognia a cały statek stanął w płomieniach Drużyna 7 i Idate wyskoczyli za burtę do morza. 

Udało im się dopłynąć do brzegu Idate natychmiast rozpoczął bieg. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez kolejnego przeciwnika.   
\- Witaj Idate, kopę lat. - Powiedział. Idate spojrzał na niego. Miał on zielone włosy, krwisto czerwone oczy, ubrany był w jednoczęściowy szaro czarny strój bez rękawów, na jego rękach były liczne blizny pooperacyjne a także pulsujące żyły.  
\- Aoi Rokusho ? - Zapytał Morino - Co ci się stało?   
\- Zostałem ulepszony - Odpowiedział Aoi - Jak byś poszedł wtedy ze mną też byś stał się istotą lepszą niż człowiek   
\- Aoi Rokusho ? To przecież zbiegły ninja z Konohy - Zauważyła Sakura.   
\- Znasz go? - Zapytał Sasuke.   
\- Miałem nieprzyjemność go poznać - Powiedział Idate.  
\- Dość tych pogaduszek. - Powiedział Aoi - Przygotujcie się na śmierć.   
Aoi zaatakował ich z ogromną prędkością. Naruko i Sasuke ruszyli do ataku a Sakura została z tu broniąc Idate. Wydawało się że Aoi bawi się z nimi. Naruko stworzyła dziesiątki klonów a Sasuke użył kuli ognia jednak niewiele to dało. Aoi użył deszczu sembo i trafił każdego ninje, rany nie były poważne ale sembo były zatrute. Aoi uznał że nie ma co tracić czasu i ruszył dalej.   
Drużyna 7 i Idate przeżyli tylko dzięki temu że Sakura miała przy sobie specjalne leki neutralizujące większość trucizn. Jak tylko doszli do siebie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Po drodze Idate powiedział im co łączy go a Aoi i że Aoi oszukał go i wykorzystał do kradzieży Miecza Boga Piorunów. Idate potem opuścił wioskę, przez jakiś czas żebrał na ulicy i kradł jedzenie żeby przeżyć aż znalazł go szefem Jirochou. 

Idate zdołał dojść do półmetka żeby zabrać jedną z kul i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Okazało się że Fukusuke dotarł pierwszy ale postanowił sobie trochę odpocząć i najeść się dzięki czemu Idate nadal miał sporą szansę na wygraną.  
Tuż po tym jak przekroczyli wiszący most zostali zaatakowani przez Aoi i dwa pozostałe dziwolągi. Naruko szybko stworzyła stado klonów i zaatakowała dziwadła podczas gdy Sasuke stanął do walki z Aoi. Uchiha aktywował swój sharingan i zaatakował z maksymalną prędkością jednak Rokusho był szybszy, w dodatku z jego rąk wyrosły kościste ostrza.   
\- I jak ci się to podoba? - Powiedział Aoi z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach. - Zostałem zmieniony w sposób którego nie jesteś w stanie nawet zrozumieć. Jestem teraz nowym rodzajem człowieka. Nawet z tymi oczami mnie nie pokonasz.  
Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział tylko kontynuował walkę.   
Naruko w tym czasie walczyła z dwoma dziwadłami. Domyślała się że po śmierci mogą eksplodować jak ten na łodzi. Więc spróbowała odciągnąć ich jak najdalej, kiedy w końcu jej się to udało użyła kilku rasenganów żeby trafić któregoś z nich. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra wystarczy że zabije jednego mutanta a drugi zginie w eksplozji. Jej plan się powiódł najpierw stworzyła dziesiątki klonów które otoczyły jednego z dziwolągów i zasypały go gradem shurikenów i kunai tak gęstym że nie dało się przed nimi ukryć, do tego nadal używała kart które miała od Ajisai i sama nauczyła się robić nowe. Więc zawsze nosiła ze sobą spory arsenał ukryty w niewielkich kartach. Kiedy mutant dostatecznie oberwał jeden z klonów Naruko użył rasengana podczas go ona dzięki technice powietrza i wachlarzowi który wyjęła z karty pchnęła drugiego tak żeby znalazł się obok tego który miał wybuchnąć. W ten oto sposób Naruko pokonała oba dziwadła.   
Sasuke miał jednak więcej problemów, Aoi był od niego szybszy i silniejszy, nawet z sharinganem Uchiha ledwo za nim nadąża, w pewnym momencie jego przeklęta pieczęć się aktywowała jednak niewiele to dało.   
\- Czyli plotki są jednak prawdziwe - Powiedział Aoi - Zagładę klany Uchiha przetrwali tylko najsilniejszy i jego młodszy brat, nieudacznik. - To zdanie sprawiło że Sasuke wściekł się jeszcze bardziej a przez wściekłość zaczął popełniać błędy. 

Naruko dołączyła do nich akurat by zobaczyć że Sasuke jest zrzucany ze skały a Sakura skoczyła za nim chcąc go złapać. Blondynka szybko stworzyła dziesiątki klonów i ruszyła na mutanta, ten jednak bez problemu unikał jej ataków i odpierał je. Nawet ze zdolnością przewidywania ruchów sharingana nie była w stanie za nim nadążyć, jednak jednemu klonowi udało się lekko dotknąć jego ramienia. Teraz Naruko miała szansę wygrać. Zaczęła tworzyć rasengan i zaatakowała go, Aoi był jednak na to gotowy. Już miał zrobić unik i sam zaatakować kolcami z rąk jednak dziewczyna zniknęła w pomarańczowym błysku i pojawiła się tuż za nim uderzając go rasenganem. Uderzenie było na tyle silne że Aoi poleciał w stronę przepaści i spadł. Naruko pierwszy raz użyła techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów w prawdziwej walce.   
Po jego pokonaniu drużyna 7 i Idate potrzebowali kilku minut żeby dojść do siebie. Niestety Sasuke został dość mocno sponiewierany i nie był w stanie biec. Sakura zaoferowała że zostanie z nim a Naruko będzie dalej eskortować Idate, teraz oboje biegli z maksymalną prędkość w stronę linii mety. 

Fukusuke biegł spokojnym truchtem w stronę linii mety, nie miał się co spieszyć przecież Idate nie da rady przebić się przez obstawę która została z tyłu. Nagle coś bardzo szybkiego go wyprzedziło i pobiegło w stronę mety Fukusuke dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego że to Idate go wyprzedził. Hikyakuya próbował go dogonić ale było już za późno.   
Idate wygrał wyścig. Wszyscy świętowali, zwykli wieśniacy w końcu mogli odetchnąć z ulgą albowiem tyraniczne rządy Wagarashi w końcu zostały zakończone. 

\- Mówiłeś że dzięki twoim dziwoląga zdołamy wygrać ten wyścig! - krzyczał Kyuroku. Zakapturzony osobnik nie wydawał się być przejętym jego wrzaskami.   
\- Przegraliście tylko dlatego że twój zawodnik się guzdrał. - Odpowiedział patrząc w stronę Fukusuke który również był w pomieszczeniu.   
\- Zawiedliście nas! - Krzyczał przywódca rodziny. - Wiedziałem że nie można wam ufać. Wynoś się stąd i zapomnij o zapłacie.   
\- Obawiał się że to nie takie proste. - Powiedział zakapturzony. - Widzisz moją główną misją było zdobycie tego miecza. - Powiedział im spokojnym głosem - Nie ważne jak to zrobię. Dodał i zrobił krok w przód. Dwaj strażnicy którzy stali po obu stronach swojego pana spięli się w wycelowali swoje halabardy w stronę tajemniczego osobnika. - Masz teraz dwa wyjścia, albo dasz mi ten miecz po dobroci albo wezmę go siłą ale wtedy ty i wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu zginą.- Kyuroku popatrzył na swoich strażników.  
\- Brać go - Wydał rozkaz, jednak zanim strażnicy w ogóle zareagowali kunaie znalazły się wbite w nich, Fukusuke i Kyuroku, chociaż ten ostatni jeszcze żył. Zakapturzony podszedł do wiszącego miecza z zdjął go ze ściany dokładnie mu się przyglądając.  
\- Dlaczego? Co jest w tym mieczu takie wyjątkowego? - Zapytał Kyuroku i zakasał krwią. Chłopak popatrzył na niego a następnie zdjął kaptur odsłaniając czerwone włosy.  
\- Ten miecz należał niegdyś do Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek - Kyuroku nie mógł w to uwierzyć, przez cały ten czas miał coś co należało do Boga Shinobi? - I nadal ma w sobie trochę jego energii życiowej - Powiedział Fumetsu. 

Był to ostatni wyścig albowiem tego dnia rodzina Wagarashi niemal przestała istnieć, ich dom spłonął do gołej ziemi a większość członków rodu łącznie z przywódcą zginęło w pożarze, nikt nigdy nie odkrył od czego wybuchł ogień, chociaż powstało wiele mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobnych teorii na ten temat. 

W porcie na drużynę 7 już czekał statek którym mieli wrócić do Konohy. Sasuke mocno oberwał i nie dałby rady wrócić do Konohy o własnych siłach. O dziwo przybył po nich Ibiki Morino, Idate chciał się z nim przywitać jednak Ibiki powiedział że jego brat nie żyje i tak ma pozostać. To miało sens Idate był właściwie zbiegłym ninja i lepiej dla niego żeby w Konosze wszyscy myśleli że nie żyje   
Naruko i Sakura cieszyły się że w końcu mogą wrócić do domu jednak Sasuke całą drogę był w ponurym nastroju “Zagładę klany Uchiha przetrwali tylko najsilniejszy i jego młodszy brat nieudacznik” - Słowa Aoi ciągle powtarzały mu się w głowie. Powoli pchając go ku ciemności. 

Naruko wróciła do domu i przywitała się z Kurumą. Właśnie złożyli raport od Hokage i dostali tydzień wolnego na odpoczynek. Sasuke trafił do szpitala i miał spędzić w nim dwa dni. 

Zbliżał się już wieczór i blondynka zjadła kolację którą przyrządziła jej Kuruma a następnie poszła spać. Po jej powrocie Kuruma znów oficjalnie się nią opiekowała. Okresu jak nie było tak nie ma, Naruko uznała że jutro rano pójdzie do Tsunade i poprosi żeby ją przebadała. Z tą myślą dziewczyna zasnęła.

Tsunade właśnie skończyła badać Naruko. Obok biura Hokage Senju kazała sobie zrobić niewielki gabinet medyczny, na wypadek gdyby musiała szybko kogoś opatrzyć albo zbadać. Mina Piątej świadczyła o tym że nie ma dobrych wieści.   
\- Naruko czy czułaś kiedyś jakieś bóle tam na dole? - Zapytała.  
\- Nie, nigdy a co? - Blondynka odpowiedziała i wstała do pozycji siedzącej Tsunade zastanawiała się jak to powiedzieć.  
\- Słuchaj lepiej usiądź - Powiedziała Tsunade.  
\- Przecież już siedzę.- Odpowiedziała Naruko  
\- A no tak. - Tsunade zamilkła na chwilę. - Obawiam się że nie mam dla ciebie dobrych wiadomości - Teraz Uzumaki była naprawdę zaniepokojona - Wszystko wskazuje na to że to wada wrodzona i nie ma nic wspólnego z próbą wyrwania Kurumy z twojego ciała.   
\- Ale co to jest? - Naruko już nie mogła wytrzymać z nerwów.  
\- Przykro mi ale… - Tsunade próbowała to powiedzieć jakoś delikatnie.   
\- No co?   
\- Nie możesz mieć dzieci.- Powiedziała w końcu.   
\- Co? - Zapytała Naruko.   
\- Nie możesz mieć dzieci, jesteś całkiem bezpłodna. - W pomieszczeniu zapanowała głucha cisza.   
\- Oh - Powiedziała w końcu Naruko. - Tylko tyle? - zapytała po chwili?   
\- “Tylko tyle?” Nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia? - Tsunade odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. - Jaki kilka razy wcześniej wydałem taką diagnozę to inne dziewczyny się załamywały.  
\- No cóż nie jestem jak inne dziewczyny. - Odpowiedziała młodsza blondynka.- Nigdy nie planowała mieć dzieci czy coś. - Powiedziała Naruko.- Mogę już iść?   
\- Możesz. Ale jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.   
\- Ok to na razie babci Tsunade. - Powiedziała Naruko i wyszła.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - Krzyknęła jeszcze za nią Tsunade.   
Naruko wróciła od razu do domu. Na początku chciała spotkać się ze znajomymi i może wpaść do szpitala odwiedzić Sasuke ale teraz jakoś jej się nie chciało.   
\- Już jesteś? - Usłyszała z kuchni głos Kurumy - Co powiedziała Tsunade? - Zapytała lisica. Fakt mogła widzieć i słyszeć to co Naruko ale robiła to tylko w trakcie misji i to tych nieco bardziej niebezpiecznych. Zwykle szanowała prywatność dziewczyny.   
\- Nic takiego. - Skłamała blondynka. - Idę spać. - powiedziała i poszła do swojego pokoju.  
Kuruma wróciła do swoich zajęć kiedy zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę “Spać? Przecież jest południe”. Pomyślała lisica. 

Naruko położyła się w łóżku. Dopiero kiedy to zrobiła z jej oczu popłynęło kilka łez. Sama nie wiedziała czemu płacze. Czemu to że nie może mieć dzieci tak ją zabolało.   
\- Naruko? - Kuruma weszła do jej pokoju. - Co się stało? - Zapytała lisica zmartwionym głosem i podeszła i usiadła na rogu łóżka.  
\- Tsunade mnie przebadała i powiedziała że nie mogę mieć dzieci. - Odpowiedziała jej przybrana córka. Kuruma nic nie powiedziała tylko ją przytuliła.   
Sama lisica nigdy nie była matką. W końcu na świecie nie było innych gigantycznych lisów zbudowanych z czakry. Naruko była pierwszą osobą którą Kuruma pokochała jak własne dziecko. Chociaż odkąd Mito po raz pierwszy zaszła w ciążę zainteresowało ją to jak to jest nosić w sobie życie. Mito jednak niewiele rozmawiała z lisicą, nigdy nie była do niej wrogo nastawiona ale nie była też przyjazna. Być jinchuuriki traktowała bardziej jak misje ninja. Kushina zaś była inna, kiedy Kuruma do niej trafiła ta już była nastolatką. Na początku Czerwonowłosa Uzumaki trochę bała się lisicy ale w końcu powiedziała do niej “Hej skoro jesteśmy na siebie skazane to może spróbujemy się zaprzyjaźnić”. Dokładnie tak to powiedziała. Kuruma naprawdę polubiła Kushinę a kiedy Kushina zaszła w ciąże obie były tym niesamowicie podekscytowani. Kushina często powtarzała że to wspaniała uczucie mieć pod sercem małą istotkę. Kiedy dziewczynka miała się urodzić Kuruma miała się stać kimś w rodzaju cioci dla niej, no ale wszyscy wiedzą co stało się w trakcie porodu. A teraz okazało się że jej obecna jinchuuriki nie może mieć własnych dzieci, nigdy nie dowie się jak to jest mieć w sobie życie i jak to jest być matką. Kuruma poczułam wielki smutek na myśl o tym że Naruko nigdy nie doświadczy rodzicielstwa.   
Po kilku godzina leżenia Naruko uznała że jednak odwiedzi Sasuke i sprawdzi co u niego. Wstała, na szybko coś przekąsiła, pożegnała się z Kurumą i poszła w stronę szpitala.


	15. Chapter 15

Vixen  
Rozdział 15   
Dezercja

Sasuke leżał w szpitalu, obok niego siedziała Sakura i obierała mu jabłko. Mówiła coś ale on jej nie słuchał. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenie weszła Naruko. Sasuke spojrzał na nią tak jak by to ona wybiła mu cały klan. Blondynka jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagę “Jakim cudem ona jest taka silna?” zastanawiał się Uchiha. “Do tego jeszcze ma teraz to oko”  
\- Naruko - zaczął poważnie.  
\- Hm? - Blondynka spojrzała na niego.  
\- Walcz ze mną. - Powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.   
\- Chcesz sparing? Może powinniśmy z tym poczekać aż wydobrzejesz. - Zaczęła dziewczyna.  
\- Teraz! - Sasuke krzyknął i wstał z łóżka, w jego oczach był aktywny sharingan. Sakura widząc to aż się cofnęła.  
\- No dobra. - Powiedziała Naruko. - Sam się o to prosisz. 

Naruko i Sasuke szli schodami na dach, Sakura szła za nimi. Martwiła się o nich oboje ale głównie o Sasuke. Zawsze uważała go za tajemniczego i pociągającego, teraz był dla niej głównie przerażający. “Czy to przez tą pieczęć tak się zmienił?” zastanawiała się Haruno. “Czy może zawsze taki był a ja tego nie dostrzegamy?”

Uchiha i Uzumaki weszli na dach gdzie suszyły się białe prześcieradła, stali naprzeciw siebie i przygotowywali się mentalnie do walki.   
\- Powinieneś włożyć swój ochraniacz na czoło - Powiedziała Naruko.   
\- Nie ma sensu - odpowiedział jej Sasuke.- I tak nie będziesz w stanie zadrasnąć mojego czoła.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Ten ochraniacz symbolizuje że jesteśmy shinobi Konohy.   
\- Głupota - Powiedział Sasuke.  
\- Co? - Teraz Naruko się zdenerwowała.   
\- Nie obchodzą mnie to bzdury o byciu shinobi. Jedyne co mnie trzymało w tej zabitej dechami dziurze to pragnienie stania się silniejszym. A teraz stawaj do walki! - Sasuke natarł na Naruko i rozpoczęli walkę wręcz. Już po pierwszej sekundzie blondynka zdała sobie sprawę z tego że to nie jest przyjacielski sparing. Oboje mieli aktywny trzeci stopień sharingana więc walka była dość wyrównana. W pewnym momencie Naruko stworzyła kilkadziesiąt swoich klonów które otoczyły Sasuke, jednak żaden klon nie był w stanie go nawet zadrasnąć. Sasuke był lepszy w taijutsu to Naruko musiała przyznać. Dzięki masowemu atakowi blondynce udało się wykopać Sasuke w powietrze ten jednak zaczął formować pieczęć do kuli ognia i wypalił prawie wszystkie klony na dachu. Oryginalna Naruko i jedyny ocalały klon zaczęli formować rasengan podczas gdy Sasuke przygotowywał się do użycia chidori.

Sakura nie mogła już patrzeć jak dwoje jej przyjaciół z drużyny rzuca się sobie do gardeł. Bezmyślnie pobiegła stanąć między nimi i krzyczała żeby przestali, jednak Naruko i Sasuke byli już zbyt rozpędzeni żeby się zatrzymać. Tuż przed tym jak oba ataki miały uderzyć Sakurę pojawił się Kakashi który złapał Naruko i Sasuke i rzucił nimi o dwa zbiorniki na wodę.   
\- Co robicie na dachu szpitala? - Zapytał Kakashi. - Jeśli to miał być sparing to trochę przesadziliście.- Powiedział to swoim monotonnym głosem. Zachowywał się tak jakby się nic nie stało jednak w środku był zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony zachowaniem swoich uczniów.   
Kakashi błyskawicznie znalazł się na zbiorniku przy którym wylądował Sasuke.   
\- E Sasuke chidori nie jest czymś czego używa się przeciw kompanom. - Hatake powiedział to tak jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku.   
Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział tylko zeskoczył z dachu i poszedł w swoją stronę, jednak wcześniej zobaczył że rasengan Naruko wywołało więcej zniszczeń na zbiorniku niż jego chidori.

Czwórka ninja dźwięku zdołała wedrzeć się do Konohy. Niezauważenie przeszukiwali wioskę, skacząc po dachach, drzewach i ukrywając się w cieniu. Szukali jednej konkretnej osoby, jednego z dwóch ostatnich uchihów. 

Sasuke siedział na gałęzi drzewa i myślał. Wspomnienie z masakry Uchiha wróciły do niego tak jakby to się wydarzyło przed chwilą a nie lata temu. Pamiętał jak zobaczył członków swojego klanu martwych na ulicy, jak wszedł do swojego domu i znalazł w salonie swoich martwych rodziców, pamiętał też cień, cień który się na niego patrzył, tajemniczy zamaskowany mężczyzna który trzymał zakrwawiony miecz, sprawca tej masakry. Sasuke miał wrażenie że przez otwory w masce widzi sharingan ale pewnie mu się tylko przywidziało, przecież żaden Uchiha nie wymordował by swojego klanu. Morderca spojrzał na Sasuke z wyższością a następnie po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł jakby uznał że Sasuke nie jest wart by brudzić sobie nim ręce. Młody Uchiha chciał za nim pobiec, zatrzymać go lub chociaż zginąć w walce jednak był zbyt sparaliżowany strachem żeby coś zrobić. Jedyne co zrobił to oparł się plecami o ścianę i płakał patrząc na swoich martwych rodziców. Przesiedział tak całą noc aż znaleziono go rano. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy aktywował swój sharingan. Jak się później okazało nie był jedynym ocalałym, jego starszy brat Itachi również przeżył bo akurat był na jakiejś ściśle tajnej misji ANBU. Itachi przyjął wieści o śmierci klanu ze stoickim wręcz spokojem, zupełnie jakby nie obchodziło go to że cała jego rodzina została wymordowana.   
W pewnym momencie wokół ciała Sasuke owinęła się stalowa linka przez którą nie mógł się ruszyć.   
\- Musimy pogadać - Powiedział Kopiujący Ninja.   
\- Czemu mnie związałeś? - Zapytał Sasuke.  
\- Jakbym tego nie zrobił to pewnie próbowałbyś uciec. - Odpowiedział mu Kakashi.   
\- Czego chcesz ?   
\- Powiem krótko.- Zaczął Kakashi. - Zapomnij o zemście, wiem że chcesz poznać tożsamość zabójcy klanu i się zemścić, ale daj sobie z tym spokój.  
\- Co?  
\- Widziałem to już wiele razy, ludzi którzy żyją tylko dla zemsty nigdy nie znajdują spokoju. Nawet jak osiągną swój cel to nie pozostaje im już nic poza smutkiem, rozpaczą i cierpienie.  
\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął Uchiha - Nie mów do mnie jakbyś mnie rozumiał!   
\- Uspokój się, zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzone dziecko.  
\- A co gdybym zabił kogoś ci bliskiego? Co byś wtedy powiedział? - Zapytał Uchiha.  
\- To akurat byłoby trudne. - Powiedział Kakashi uśmiechając się pod maską - Bo widzisz, wszyscy którzy byli mi bliscy już nie żyją, no poza waszą trójką.- Sasuke był zbyt zszokowany żeby coś powiedzieć. - Żyję trochę dłużej niż ty i znam ból straty. - Kakashi zrobił krótką przerwę dając Sasuke czas do przemyślenia jego słów. - Obaj mieliśmy pecha ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. - Sasuke spojrzał na niego - Nadal masz Naruko i Sakurę. - Sasuke nic nie powiedział tylko opuścił głowę myśląc o swoich przyjaciółkach. Były dla niego kimś ważnym, a kiedy przez prawie pół roku myślał że Naruko nie żyje zdołał się nawet zbliżyć do Sakuru, nie w romantycznym sensie ale zaczął ją postrzegać jako najlepszą przyjaciółkę, nie żeby miał jej to powiedzieć czy coś, był w końcu Uchiha, a okazywanie uczuć było sprzeczne z ich naturą. - Chidori to nie jest moc której używa się do zemsty czy przeciwko towarzyszom, służy ona do ochrony swoich przyjaciół.- Kakashi poluzował linki które dotąd krępowały Sasuke. - Przemyśl to co ci powiedziałem i spróbuj to zaakceptować. 

Sasuke siedział w tym samym miejscu już od kilku godzin. Nawet nie zauważył że jest już ciemno. Długo myślał o tym co powiedział mu Kakashi. W pewnym momencie znikąd pojawiły się cztery postacie, Sasuke ich nie rozpoznał, momentalnie otoczyli Uchihę.   
\- Kim wy jesteście? - Zapytał.   
Przedstawili mu się jako czwórka dźwięku, przysłał ich Orochimaru żeby złożyli mu pewną propozycję, używając przy tym pięści.   
Sasuke został przez nich pokonany pomimo tego że aktywowała się jego przeklęta pieczęć. Powiedzieli mu że jak chce się stać naprawdę silny to powinien iść z nimi. A na dodatek każde z nich aktywowało swoją pieczęć pokazując mu że nie jest jeszcze w stanie używać całej jej mocy. 

Sasuke szedł z plecakiem w stronę bramy Konohy, podjął już decyzję, pójdzie po moc do Orochimaru. Jednak po drodze trafił na Sakurę  
\- Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytała Sakura widząc jego plecak.  
Sasuke nic nie powiedział tylko ją ominął i poszedł dalej.   
\- Czemu nic nie mówisz? - Krzyknęła za nim Haruno. Sasuke zatrzymał się. Przez chwilę milczał.   
\- Idę do Orochimaru. - Powiedział w końcu. “Nie” pomyślała Sakura. “Na pewno mi się przesłyszało”   
\- C..co? - Zapytała   
\- Potrzebuje więcej mocy. Za wszelką cenę. - Powiedział jej nawet się nie odwracając.   
\- Nie możesz. Nie od niego. Wiesz że jemu chodzi tylko o twoje oczy!- Krzyczała różowa.  
\- Nie dbam o to. - Odpowiedział jej. - Lepiej jest zginąć próbując osiągnąć cel niż się poddać. Moim celem jest zemsta i jest to ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego nawet moje życie. - Sakura nie wierzyła w to co słyszy, o tym wszystkim co przeszli on tak po prostu chce ich porzucić, poczuła łzy w oczach. Chciała coś powiedzieć ale wtedy Sasuke znów się odezwał. - Przez te miesiące kiedy myśleliśmy że Naruko nie żyje, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie - Powiedział to takim głosem że kunoichi przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. - Właściwie to stałaś się dla mnie najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Sakura nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć - Niewiele osób spoza klanu Uchiha o tym wie.- Sasuke powoli zaczął się do niej odwracać, w jego oczach był aktywny sharingan. - Istnieje jeszcze jeden poziom sharingana, tak samo jak poprzednie odblokowuje się poprzez silne emocje, jednak w tym przypadku trzeba doświadczyć utraty najbliższej osoby - Powiedział i zrobił krok w jej stronę - Rozumiesz co mówię, prawda?   
Sakura zbladła, w jej oczach było widać czyste przerażenie. “To niemożliwe” myślała “on nie może tego zrobić, przecież go kocham” Sasuke zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, wyciągnął kunai. Haruno była zbyt przerażona żeby cokolwiek zrobić, w oczach miała łzy “A więc to tak, nie zestarzeje się u boku ukochanego, nie umrę jako stara babcia otoczona dziećmi i wnukami, nie zginę na misji, a zostanę zabita przez tego kogo kocham i to dlatego żeby on mógł zdobyć większą moc” Nagle Uchiha znalazł się tuż za nią, Sakura zamknęła oczy “ Proszę niech to będzie szybko i bezboleśnie, szybko i bezboleśnie, szybko i bezboleśnie” powtarzała w myślach. Poczuła uderzenie z tyłu głowy i upadła na ziemię tracąc przytomność.  
\- Nadal nie potrafię zabić najbliższej sobie osoby.- Sasuke skrzywił się na swoją słabość, chociaż czy rzeczywiście to była słabość? 

Sasuke opuścił wioskę i spotkał się z czwórką dźwięku. Dostał od nich specjalne pigułki wzmacniające które miały aktywować kolejny poziom przeklętej pieczęci. Wziął pigułkę i został umieszczony w pojemniku w którym miał zostać przetransportowany do Orochimaru.

Shikamaru biegł w stronę domu Naruko. Było około 5 rano i większość osób jeszcze spała. Nara właśnie się dowiedział że Sasuke opuścił wioskę i ruszył w stronę kraju Dźwięku i teraz to na jego barkach spoczęła misja sprowadzenia go do domu. Miał on utworzyć grupę która miała wykonać to zadanie. Pierwszą osobą o której pomyślał była Naruko. Shikamaru stanął pod jej drzwiami i zaczął głośno pukać jednak nikt nie odpowiadał “Czyżby jeszcze spała” pomyślał. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył że okno jest uchylone, niewiele myśląc wszedł przez nie do mieszkania i ruszył tam gdzie jego zdaniem powinna być sypialnia mając nadzieję że to sypialnia Naruko a nie jej przybranej matki. To mogłoby być niezręczne. Zdążył zrobić ledwo dwa kroki kiedy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i wyszła z niej Naruko która miała na sobie tylko ręcznik a jej włosy były jeszcze mokre, jak tylko blondynka zobaczyła że ktoś jest w jej domu krzyknęła na całe gardło   
\- Kiiiii! ZBOCZENIEC!!!!!! - I przywaliła Shikamaru prosto w twarz. Dopiero po chwili doszło do niej że to on.   
“Różnie mnie w życiu nazywano ale jeszcze nie tak” pomyślał Nara podnosząc się po ciosie. Miał też nadzieję że pani Kuruma śpi. Jakby się obudziła mogłaby wyciągnąć jakieś błędne wnioski.  
\- Naruko mamy problem. - Zaczął   
\- Co ty robisz w moim domu?! - Zapytała zdenerwowana blondynka.   
\- Piąta mnie przysłał - Powiedział.   
\- Cokolwiek to jest może… - Nie dokończyła bo Shikamaru jej przerwał  
\- Sasuke uciekł z wioski i kieruje się do Orochimaru.- Przez kilka sekund zapanowała cisza  
\- CO?!? - Krzyczała Uzumaki i z szoku puściła ręcznik który spadł na podłogę. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego że stoi całkiem nago przez Shikamaru.   
\- Kiiiii! Wynoś się stąd natychmiast! - Krzyknęła cała czerwona na twarzy.   
\- Tak jest. Przepraszam.- Powiedział równie czerwony Shikamaru i uciekł do najbliższego pomieszczenia którym okazała się kuchnia. Kiedy już w miarę ochłonął musiał przyznać że Naruko ma wszystko tam gdzie trzeba i do tego w odpowiednim rozmiarze. Po kilku minutach Naruko weszła do kuchni już ubrana ale nadal można było dostrzec czerwieni na jej twarzy. W głowie słyszała śmiech Kurumy której zewnętrze ciało dalej spało w swojej sypialni.   
\- Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówi - Powiedziała blondynka - Przenigdy.   
\- Oczywiście. - Odpowiedział Shikamaru starając się na nią nie patrzeć. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna i zdaniem Shikamaru kłopotliwa cisza.  
\- Co z Sasuke? - zapytała w końcu Naruko  
\- Rano znaleziono Sakurę w parku nieprzytomną powiedziała że Sasuke uciekł z wioski do Orochimaru.   
\- Co on wyprawia ? - zastanawiała się na głos blondynka. - Musimy go zatrzymać. - Powiedziała w końcu  
\- Po to tu przyszedłem. - Odpowiedział jej Shikamaru i oboje pobiegli znaleźć inne osoby które miały zostać wysłane po Sasuke.

Grupa składała się z Naruko, Shikamaru, Chojiego, Nejiego, Kiby i Akamaru. Wszyscy zebrali się przed bramą. Przed wyjściem Sakura poprosiła Naruko żeby ta sprowadził Sasuke do wioski. 

Akcja pościgowa była długa i trudna. Każdy z ninja Konohy musiał zmierzyć się z jednym ninja. Choji walczył z Jirobo, Neji z Kidomaru, Shikamaru z Tayuyą a Kiba i Akamaru z Sakonem i Ukonem. Okazało się jednak że był jeszcze jeden ninja dźwięku Kimimaro z którym walczyła Naruko. 

Kimimaro był niezwykłym przeciwnikiem miał on zdolność dowolnego manipulowania własnymi kośćmi, mógł je wyginać, łamać, łączyć i używać jako broni. Teraz bronił od dostępu do pojemnika w którym znajdował się Sasuke. Naruko próbowała go pokonać wszelkim sposobami, klonami, sharinganem, rasenganem ale niewiele to dawało. W pewnym momencie pojemnik wybuchł a z dymu wyłonił się Sasuke. Naruko go wołała i pytała się co on wyprawia ale Sasuke ją po prostu zignorował i ruszył dalej w stronę kraju dźwięku. Naruko chciała biec za nim ale Kimimaro zagrodził jej drogę. Wtedy jednak nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Rock Lee i kopnął Kimimaro ze sporą siłą.   
\- A ty to coś za jeden? - zapytał Kimimaro  
\- Ponownie w akcji…- Zaczął Lee. - Szmaragdowa Bestia z Konohy. Przystojny Rock Lee  
“Nigdy bym nie użyła słowa przystojny w stosunku do niego” Pomyślała Naruko.

\- Naruko-chan. Ruszaj za Sasuke-kun, ja zajmę się tym typkiem. - Powiedział Rock.   
\- Ale nie jesteś jeszcze w pełni sił.- Zaprotestowała blondynka.   
\- Na niego siły mi starczy. - Powiedział Lee i wystawił w jej stronę kciuk w górę. Naruko lekko się uśmiechnęła.   
\- Uważaj na niego, on używa własnych kości jako broń. - Powiedziała i ruszyła za Sasuke. Kimimaro próbował ją powstrzymać ale Lee stanął na jego drodze. 

Walka była bardzo trudna, Kimimaro był silny i szybki a Lee nadal nie odzyskał pełni sił po operacji. W pewnym momencie jednak musiał przerwać walkę żeby wziąć swoje lekarstwo, niestety (a może i stety) okazało się że Lee pomylił butelkę z lekiem z butelką sake należącą do Tsunade. Lee miał dość słabą głowę do alkoholu a teraz wypił łykiem całą buteleczkę sake. Cały świat wokół niego się chwiał czy raczej on sam nie mógł utrzymać równowagi. Kimimaro zastanawiał się co tam było. Lee wtedy przyjął postawę do walki, nie była to jednak zwykła postawa, a postawa do Pijanej Pięści. 

W tym czasie Choji i Neji zdołali zakończyć swoje walki, jednak obaj byli tak wyczerpani i poranieni że nie byli w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Za to Shikamaru i Kiba dalej walczyli ze swoimi przeciwnikami, choć szło im średnio.

Naruko dalej pędziła za Sasuke, mimo że pędziła z maksymalną prędkością to on zdawał się coraz bardziej od niej oddalać, zupełnie jakby nagle dostał skądś więcej siły. Powoli zbliżali się już do granicy ognia i dźwięku. 

Walka między Lee i Kimimaro była dość wyrównana, niestety dla Lee stan upojenia alkoholowego nie utrzymał się zbyt długo i w końcu wytrzeźwiał. 

Trójka shinobi liścia która jeszcze walczyła miała coraz większe problemy wtedy jednak nadszedł ratunek. Ninja piasku pojawili się znikąd na polu bitwy, Temari uratowała Shikamaru przed Tayuyą, Kankuro wspomógł Kibę i Akamaru, a Gaara swoim piaskiem wspomógł Rocka Lee. 

Lee nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Cieszył się że został uratowany ale z drugiej strony uratował go Gaara który jakiś czas temu prawie zabił Lee. Rock wręcz poczuł ból w ręce i nodze na widok piaskowego shinobi. Mimo że nadal odczuwał lekki lęk w stosunku do Gaary tu musiał przyznać że dobrze jest mieć kogoś takiego po swojej stronie. 

Kankuro dzięki swoim marionetkom zdołał pokonać Sakona i Ukona a Temari załatwiła Tayuye swoim stylem wiatru. Z całego oddziału Orochimaru został tylko Kimimaro z którym walczyli Gaara i Lee. Walka była trudna i wygrali tylko dlatego że Kimimaro był śmiertelnie chory i po prostu w trakcie walki umarł. 

Naruko dogoniła Sasuke w Dolinie Końca. Miejscu gdzie dwaj założyciele Konohy toczyli swoją największą bitwę. Naruko stała na głowie Pierwszego Hokage podczas go Sasuke stanął na głowie jego rywala. Lewa część ciała Sasuke była częściowo pokryta przeklętą pieczęcią   
\- Sasuke. Czemu chcesz opuścić wioskę? Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy tak po prostu nas zostawiasz? - Pytała Naruko.  
\- Powiedziała dziewczyna która sama uciekła z wioski i przekonała wszystkich że nie żyje. - Odpowiedział jej Sasuke. Naruko poczuła się jakby została uderzona w twarz.  
\- To było co innego. Zrobiłam to żeby chronić was przed Danzo to było dla was, ty robisz to dla zemsty.   
\- A co ci do tego? - Zapytał Sasuke. - Idę własną drogą. Niech to do ciebie dotrze że już was nie potrzebuję. Jak już mówiłem jedyne co mnie tu trzymało to pragnienie stania się silniejszym. A teraz znalazłem lepszą drogę do potęgi.  
\- To nieprawda. Byliśmy i nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, gdyby rzeczywiście było tak jak mówisz zabiłbyś Sakurę a nie pozbawił ją tylko przytomności. - Sasuke na chwilę się zawahał.   
\- To był czysty pragmatyzm, gdybym ją zabił na pewno wioska wysłałaby za mną znacznie większe siły niż tylko bandę geninów, poza tym w książce bingo do której zapewne trafię za głowy morderców jest o wiele wyższa nagroda niż zwykłych zabiegów.  
Sasuke odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął odchodzić. Naruko skoczyła na niego chcąc go zatrzymać. Powaliła go na ziemię i przywaliła mu w twarz. Sasuke prawie tego nie poczuł  
\- Orochimaru chciał unicestwić Konohę i prawie zabił Trzeciego Hokage. Myślisz że on tak po prostu da ci moc?! - Blondynka krzyczała. - On chce tylko twojego ciała żeby móc się w nim zainstalować i zdobyć sharingan! Możesz nigdy nie wrócić. Możesz zginąć lub gorzej!   
\- Istnieje taka ewentualność. - Powiedział spokojnie Sasuke. - Ale dla osiągnięcia mojego celu jestem gotów zaryzykować.  
Uchiha aktywował swój sharingan i złapał ją za szyję i uniósł w górę wstając, sam był zdziwiony tym jaką siłę teraz miał. Po chwili ją puścił i uderzył w brzuch z ogromną siłą. Naruko poleciała w stronę wody odbijając się od jej powierzchni kilka razy. Sasuke popatrzył zdziwiony na swoje ręce” Co za siła” pomyślał. Naruko zdołała się ogarnąć po ciosie i ruszyła na Sasuke ten jednak był od niej lepszy i kopnął ją w głowę. Następnie rzucił w nią kunaiem ale to była tylko dywersja, użył shurikenów i stalowych nitek żeby ją przywiązać do skały, po tym techniką ognia chciał ją spalić żywcem. Blondynka jednak zdołała się w ostatniej chwili uwolnić i przywalić Sasuke w twarz ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Chciała go uderzyć ponownie ale on po prostu złapał jej rękę   
\- Masz tylko jeden sharingan w dodatku pożyczony i nie umiesz się nim jeszcze prawidłowo posługiwać. Ja mam mój od lat, no i oczywiście jestem Uchiha. Twój sharingan nigdy nie dorówna mojemu. - Powiedział i uderzył ją z ogromną siłą tak że teraz Naruko spadała z głowy posągu, Sasuke nie poprzestał na tym i serią kopnięć wbił ją w ziemię.   
Naruko z trudem się podniosła, zdała sobie sprawę z tego że bez czakry lisicy nie wygra. Przywołała moc, jej lewe oko stało się czerwone i miało pionową źrenicę, sharinganowe oko niewiele się zmieniło tylko stało się nieco bardziej czerwone. Ciało Sasuke zostało pokryte w całości plamami przeklętej pieczęci, chociaż nadal był na pierwszym poziomie to jego moc był ogromna i Naruko z trudem za nim nadążała W pewnym momencie Sasuke użył chidori i trafił Naruko w pierś blisko serca.   
\- To twój koniec. - Powiedział Uchiha i teraz złapał ją za szyje.   
\- Naruko on cię zabija! - Blondynka usłyszała w głowie głos swojej przybranej matki.   
\- Potrzebuje więcej mocy. - Odpowiedziała jej Naruko. Kuruma nie wiedziała co robić, jak nic nie zrobi to Narko umrze ale jak da jej więcej swojej czakry to może ona stracić nad sobą kontrolę. W końcu uznała że lepiej zaryzykować i dała jej więcej mocy. 

Całe ciało Naruko pokryło się czerwoną aurą a jej rana zaczęła znikać. Sasuke widząc to odskoczył. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego że Naruko używa czakry lisicy ale w o wiele większych ilościach niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Jej zęby się wydłużyły i przypominały kły a paznokcie pazury, znaki na jej policzkach wyostrzyły się, czerwona aura zgęstniałą i z tyłu uformował się jeden ogon a sama dziewczyna stała teraz na czworaka   
\- Ty naprawdę jesteś potworem. - Powiedział jej Uchiha. Naruko poczuła ból w sercu słysząc te słowa. Blondynka ruszyła do ataku, teraz to ona miała przewagę. Sasuke używał przeciwko niej kuli ognia jednak niewiele to dawało bo aura czakry ją chroniła. Uchiha uznał że lepiej by było zachować dystans wtedy aura czakry wystrzeliła z blondynki i próbował pochwycić Uchihę. Sasuke miał coraz większe kłopoty w końcu ręka z czakry go złapała i cisnęła nim o skałę. Jednak kiedy dym opadł Naruko ujrzała że ciało Sasuke się zmieniło, teraz był on na drugim poziomie przeklętej pieczęci. Sasuke jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł takiej siły, gdyby wiedział wcześniej od razu poszedł by z Orochimaru zaraz jak go zobaczył. Ta moc był fenomenalna, czuł się tak jak by mógł pokonać każdego. Czuł też coś jeszcze, dziwne uczucie w plecach, coś jakby mrowienie zupełnie jak by coś tam rosło. Naruko ruszyła na niego i przywaliła mu z ogromną siłą aż uderzył w skalną ścianę za sobą i zatrzymał się dopiero na nogach kamiennego Uchihy. Kiedy dym opadł okazało się że z pleców wyrosło mu jedno skrzydło, a zaraz potem kolejne. Sasuke poczuł jednak że ta transformacja może bardzo go wymęczyć i że nie zdoła jej utrzymać długo, nadal jego ciało nie jest jeszcze przyzwyczajone do tej mocy. Postanowił zakończyć tą walkę jednym ciosem, szybko wykonał pieczęć do chidori które tym razem jednak z powodu mrocznej mocy przeklętej pieczęci pokryło się czarnymi błyskawicami, Naruko zaczęła przygotowywać rasengan, dzięki czakrze Kurumy nie musiała tworzyć w tym celu klona. Wpakowała w ten rasengan całą czakrę jaką miała i przygotowała się na ostateczny coś.  
Oboje na siebie skoczyli w tym samym momencie. Chidori zderzyło się z rasenganem. Doszło do ogromnej eksplozji, jednak to chidori Sasuke okazało się silniejsze, kiedy rasengan się rozpadł chidori zdołało trafić Naruko w ramię. 

Kiedy dym opadł Sasuke stał a Naruko leżała w wodzie zabarwionej na czerwono przez krew z rany twarzą do dołu, nie ruszała się, Sasuke wiedział że nikt nie mógł przeżyć takiego ataku, niedługo ciało blondynki pójdzie na dno. Wtedy też zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. Zabił Naruko, jedną z najbliższych mu osób na świecie. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, ogromny smutek i poczucie winy, a także coś jeszcze, dziwne szczypanie w oczach jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Podszedł do wody i ujrzał w niej swoje odbicie, przeklęta pieczęć właśnie się cofała jednak to na czym najbardziej się skupił to oczy, nie było już tam trzech tomoe a sześcioramienna gwiazda. Zrobił to, odebrał życie najbliższej sobie osoby i aktywował mangekyou sharingan. Zdał sobie też sprawę z tego że właśnie spalił za sobą mosty, nawet jak dokona zemsty i przeżyje, Konoha nie przyjmie go z powrotem po tym jak zabił swoją przyjaciółkę z drużyny. Z tą myślą Sasuke odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę kraju Dźwięku wcześniej jednak zrzucił ochraniacz na czoło na ziemię. 

Kakashi i Itachi pędzili w stronę Doliny Końca gdzie Naruko próbowała zatrzymać Sasuke. Tsunade poinformowała nie tylko piasek ale i deszcz o tym co się stało, kiedy Itachi usłyszał że jego brat zdezerterował i uciekł do Orochimaru natychmiast wyruszył do Konohy. Na ramieniu Uchihy siedział kruk, nie był to jednak zwykły ptak, w jego oczach były sharingany które kiedyś należały do jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Shisuiego Uchihy, Itachi miał nadzieję że przekona brata do pozostania we wiosce. W najgorszym razie będzie musiał użyć Kotoamatsukami żeby zniewolić umysł Sasuke i kazać mu zostać w wiosce.  
Kiedy dotarli do Doliny Konica Sasuke już nie było. Kakashi po chwili znalazł Naruko w wodzie leżącą twarzą w dół.   
\- Nie - Powiedział jonin i zabrał ciało dziewczyny na brzeg. Naruko nie oddychała, jej serce nie było. Kakashi nie zamierzał jednak tego tak zostawić. Jeśli utonęła to nadal jest szansa. Niewiele myśląc zaczął ją reanimować.  
Itachi w tym czasie posłał swoje kruki za Sasuke jednak te nie znalazły młodego Uchihy, był on już za daleko, spóźnili się.   
Po kilku minutach które dla Kakashiego wydawały się wiecznością Naruko się ocknęła, wykaszlała resztki wody z płuc i popatrzyła na swojego senseia  
\- Co z Sasuke? - Zapytała  
\- Przykro mi, znikną. - Odpowiedział jej Kakashi. Naruko popatrzyła na niego i przybrała smutną minę   
\- Zawiodłam. - Powiedziała po czym znów straciła przytomność.

Personel szpitalu Konohy miał pełne ręce roboty. Wszyscy którzy poszli za Sasuke byli w ciężkim stanie, na szczęście dzięki szybkiej reakcji udało się wszystkich uratować. Chociaż minie sporo czasu nim będą mogli znów ruszyć na misję. Najmniej oberwał Shikamaru który poza kilkoma siniakami i zadrapaniami miał tylko złamany palec.   
Naruko siedziała na szpitalnym łóżku, większość jej ciała było pokryte bandażami, na kolanach miała ochraniacz na czoło Sasuke. Wpatrywała się w niego pustym wzrokiem. Jedyne o czym myślała to to że zawiodła, nie była dostatecznie silna żeby powstrzymać swojego przyjaciela przed popełnieniem jej zdaniem największego błędu w jego życiu. Jej rozmyślanie przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, do pomieszczenia wszedł Shikamaru. Naruko nadal pamiętała niezręczną sytuację z rana, jednak po tym co dzisiaj przeszła wydało jej się to niczym. Shikamaru poinformował ją że wszyscy przeżyli choć zostali ranni. Naruko ucieszyła się chociaż nie była w stanie tego okazać. W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Sakura jej mina świadczyła o tym że wie że misja się nie udała. Naruku już chciała coś powiedzieć jednak zanim to zrobiła Sakura ją przytuliła.   
\- Sakura? - Zapytała blondynka nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
\- Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest. - Powiedziała Haruno. Naruko przez chwilę milczała.  
\- Przepraszam że nie udało mi się go sprowadzić - Powiedziała w końcu.  
\- To nie twoja wina. Nawet jakbyś go sprowadziła to on znów by uciekł. - Odpowiedziała jej różowa.   
\- Sprowadzę go, nie wiem jeszcze jak ale jakoś go sprowadzę, zobaczysz. - Powiedziała już pewniej Naruko.   
\- Dziękuję, Naruko. 

Naruko leżała w łóżku myśląc jak by tu sprowadzić Sasuke do domu, żałowała że w trakcie walki nie wpadła na to by umieścić na nim pieczęci do Latającego Boga Piorunów. Dziewczyna przeklinała swoją głupotę kiedy usłyszała ogromny huk za oknem.   
\- Co jest? - Zapytała samą siebie i wyjrzała przez okno, zobaczyła tam Jiraiye siedzącego na wielkiej żabie.- Stary podglądacz? - Zapytała. Kiedy z nim trenowała do trzeciego etapu egzaminu na chunina zauważyła że ma on skłonności do podglądania nagich dziewcząt w kąpieli, nie podobało jej się to ale dopóki nie podglądał jej lub jej przyjaciółek i ją trenował tolerowała to.  
\- Ej nie nazywaj mnie tak.   
\- To może Ero Sennin albo Prev Sage. Które wolisz? - Zapytała z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. 

Naruko opowiedziała mu wszystko o swojej walce z Sasuke. Jiraiya siedział na parapecie przy otwartym oknie i wszystkiego słuchał, dopiero kiedy Naruko streściła co się stało odezwał się.   
\- Udało mi się dowiedzieć że kilka dni temu Orochimaru użył swojej techniki zmiany ciała, wiem też że może ją używać minimum co trzy lata. Więc przez te trzy lata Sasuke będzie relatywnie bezpieczny.   
\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytała blondynka.  
\- Tak. Jednak żeby go u siebie utrzymać Orochimaru będzie musiał go trenować. To w końcu był jeden z powodów dla którego Sasuke do niego poszedł. Po takim treningu Sasuke może stać się niezwykle potężny, no i ma teraz mangekyou. - Wyjaśnił sannin.  
\- Hę? Mangekyou? W sensie mangekyou sharingan? Itachi i Kakashi mówili mi o tym, jednak żeby to osiągnąć trzeba widzieć śmierć bliskiej sobie osoby.   
\- Dokładnie. - Powiedział Jiraiya. - A w tym momencie Sasuke jest absolutnie pewien że nie żyjesz.  
\- Oh - Powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna.   
\- Dobra. Wkrótce, za kilka miesięcy zamierzam zabrać ci na intensywny trening. To potrwa dwa, góra trzy lata. Bardzo szybko będziesz musiała stać się silniejsza. I to nie chodzi tylko o Sasuke - Jiraiya przerwał na chwilę, - Ktoś zaatakował Kumogakure i uprowadził Jinchuuriki dwuogoniastej. Jinchuuriki czteroogoniastego również znikną. Wszystko wskazuje na to że ktoś poluje na ludzi takich jak ty. - Powiedział poważnie Jiraiya a Naruko poczuła jakiś niepokój.   
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Itachi.   
\- Widzę że mój brat nieźle cię sponiewierał.- Powiedział władca kruków widząc w jakim stanie jest Naruko.   
\- A dobrze że jesteś Itachi. - Powiedział Jiraiya.  
\- Przepraszam że nie powstrzymałam twojego brata. - Powiedział Uzumaki.   
\- Nie byłaś w stanie go powstrzymać, jak Sasuke się na coś uprze to nic go nie powstrzyma.- Odpowiedział jej starszy Uchiha.   
\- Itachi - Zaczął poważnie Jiraiya. - Możemy mieć problem i to poważny, taki naprawdę poważny.   
\- Co się stało?- Zapytał sharinganista.  
\- Okazało się że Orochimaru miał szpiego w Korzeniu ANBU. - Powiedział Jiraiya. Itachi aż drgnął jak to usłyszał.”O nie” pomyślał Uchiha. - Orochimaru wie co się stało tamtej nocy i na pewno powie to Sasuke.   
\- Hę? O czym mówicie? - Zapytała Naruko. Jiraiya popatrzył na nią a potem na Itachiego.   
\- Naruko jesteś przyjaciółką Sasuke.- Zaczął Itachi i podszedł do dziewczyny - Obiecałaś że zrobisz wszystko żeby go sprowadzić do wioski, prawda?   
\- Tak zrobię wszystko żeby tego dokonać - Powiedziała pewnie.  
\- A co byś zrobiła gdyby Sasuke zaatakował wioskę i chciał wszystkich zabić.   
\- Co? A po co miałby to robić? - Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie, chwilę potem Jiraiya zeskoczył z parapetu i zamknął za sobą okno.   
\- Szansa na to jest niewielka ale jednak istnieją. Orochimaru jest w posiadaniu pewnego sekretu. Jeśli Sasuke poznać ten sekret może chcieć zniszczyć całą wioskę i zabić mieszkańców. - Powiedział sannin śmiertelnie poważnym głosem.   
\- Ale co to za sekret? - Dopytywała Naruko. 

Sasuke stał w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przed nim na tronie siedział Orochimaru, chociaż sannin nie wyglądał normalnie, całe jego ciało było pokryte bandażami i widać było tylko jedno oko.   
\- Więc kto wybił klanu Uchiha? - Zapytał Sasuke.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? - Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie wężowy sannin. - Od tej wiedzy nie będzie odwrotu.   
\- Po prostu mi powiedz! - Krzyknął Sasuke, Kabuto który stał obok profilaktycznie się cofną. Orochimaru tylko się uśmiechnął  
\- Dobrze powiem ci ale najpierw - Wężowiec zaczął szybko składać jakąś pieczęć a po chwili znalazł się tuż przed Sasuke i dotknął jego czoła. Sasuke odskoczył jak poparzony.  
\- Co to było? - Zapytał.   
\- To specjalne jutsu wymyślone przez klan Yamanaka. Przez pięć minut żaden z nas nie będzie w stanie skłamać. Teraz możesz mnie pytać o co chcesz.- Wyjaśnił wężowiec a następnie wrócił na swój tron.  
\- Kto i dlaczego wybił klan Uchiha? - Sasuke powtórzył pytanie.   
\- Osobą która wybiła twój klany był nie kto inny tylko Uchiha Itachi twój starszy brat. - Sasuke kompletnie skamieniał Itachi miał by wybić ich rodzinę? Dlaczego ? - To była misja którą kazali mu wypełnić członkowie starszyzny wioski. - Dodał po chwili Orochimaru. - Widzisz klan Uchiha planował dokonać powstania i przejąć władzę w wiosce, nie wiedzieli jednak że mają szpiega w swoich szeregach, tym szpiegiem był właśnie Itachi. - Sasuke nie mógł w to uwierzyć, sekretne powstanie, próba przejęcia władzy, to mu się po prostu w głowie nie mieściło. - Trzeci Hokage chciał to załatwić dyplomacją ale Danzo żądał krwi Uchiha. Słyszałeś o Danzo prawda? Przywódca Korzenia ANBU.  
\- Tak, wiem kto to jest. - Odpowiedział Sasuke.   
\- Danzo chciał wysłać pół Korzenia przeciw Uchiha a to skończyło by się wielką bitwą która mogłaby zniszczyć wioskę. Nawet jakby siły Konohy wygrały to zniszczenia byłyby pewnie ogromne a klan Uchiha na zawsze zostałby zapamiętany jako zdrajcy i buntownicy. Wtedy Itachi zaproponował inne rozwiązanie, pod osłoną nocy miał po cichu wszystkie zabić, w ten sposób wioska by przetrwała a reputacja Uchiha by nie ucierpiała. Nikt by się nie dowiedział o planach zamachu stanu. Itachi postawił tylko jeden warunek, ty miałeś pozostać przy życiu. - Sasuke nie był w stanie się poruszyć, szok po tym wszystkim co się dowiedział był zbyt ogromny.   
\- A skąd ty o tym wszystkim wiesz? - W końcu zapytał.   
\- Miałem szpiega w Korzeniu ANBU o którym Danzo nie wiedział, właściwie to mam szpiegów w prawie każdej wiosce shinobi świata. Nie chciałem tego mówić. Cholerna jutsu prawdy. - Powiedział Orochimaru. - Co teraz zrobisz z tą wiedzą?  
Sasuke nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To było za wiele. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. On sam stracił wszystko, całą rodzinę, cierpiał żeby inni mogli wieść spokojne życie i nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy że ceną za ich bezpieczeństwo był cały jego ród. Sasuke zacisnął zęby, poczuł ogromny gniew, na starszyznę wioski która wydała rozkaz, na mieszkańców którzy cieszyli się pokojem kosztem Uchiha, na Itachiego który dokonał mordu, na wszystkich.   
\- Co zrobisz? - Powtórzył pytanie sannin, Sasuke potrzebował kilku chwil żeby to wszystko przetrawić a potem powiedział spokojnym i zimnym głosem.  
\- Zamierzam zabić ich wszystkich.


	16. Chapter 16

Vixen  
Rozdział 16  
Poszukiwania Bikouchuu. 

Minęło około czterech miesięcy od czasu kiedy Sasuke zdradziecko zdezerterował i uciekł z wioski do Orochimaru w samolubnym celu poszukiwania mocy, łamiąc serce Sakurze i prawie zabijając Naruko.   
Przez te cztery miesiące drużyna 7 starała się w miarę normalnie funkcjonować chociaż było to trudne. Do tego jeszcze Sakura rozpoczęła trening medycznego ninjutsu pod okiem Tsunade.   
Naruko ciągle jęczała do Senju że chce ruszyć na poszukiwania Sasuke ale nie miała żadnego planu jak to zrobić. Przeszukanie całego Kraju Dźwięku nie wchodziło w grę, nie wiadomo ile kryjówek ma Orochimaru, gdzie większość z nich jest ukrywa, ani w której aktualnie jest Sasuke. Tsunade postawiła Naruko ultimatum jeśli ta wymyśli jakiś sensowny sposób poszukiwania Sasuke to misja zostanie zatwierdzona, jak nie to Naruko ma dać sobie spokój.

Hinata trenowała ze swoją bliźniaczką Hanatą. Od czasu kiedy dowiedziała się że ma jeszcze jedną siostrę starała się jakoś nawiązać z nią kontakt, zbliżyć się do niej. Szybko jednak zrozumiała że Hanata ma najwyraźniej problem z okazywaniem i rozumieniem uczuć, Hinata nawet zaczęła jej kupować książki o zrozumieniu emocji i tym podobnych rzeczach. Przez ten czas zrobiły niewielki postęp ale przynajmniej był jakiś postęp. Hinata jeszcze nikomu nie mówiła o swojej nowo odnalezionej siostrze. Domyślała się że jej przyjaciele będą chcieli ją bliżej poznać a biedna Hanata mogłaby się poczuć przytłoczona poznaniem tylu nowych ludzi na raz.   
Hinata musiała przyznać że jej siostra była od niej o wiele silniejsza, nawet Neji nie byłby w stanie jej pokonać. Hanata musi być na poziomie co najmniej chunina. W końcu dziewczyny zakończyły trening i usiadły na ławce.   
\- Więc masz jakieś plany na przyszłość? - Zapytała Hinata chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Hanata zastanowiła się przez chwilę.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. W Korzeniu nie myśli się o przyszłości mamy tylko wykonywać rozkazy. Teraz kiedy Korzenia już nie ma nie wiem co robić.- Odpowiedziała Hanata. Młoda Hyuga pierwszy raz miała władzę nad swoim życiem i nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić. Była trenowana na narzędzie, tylko tym miała być, bronią wysyłaną przeciwko wrogom Konohy. Teraz była zagubiona. Owszem klan Hyuuga ją przyjął ale dalej czuła się w nim obco. Hinata bardzo współczuła siostrze, nawet nie umiała sobie wyobrazić życia jakie wiodła do tej pory, bez miłości, przyjaźni i ciepła. Przysięgła sobie że zrobi wszystko żeby jej nowo odkryta siostra poznała te uczucia, by nigdy więcej nie była sama.   
\- Nie martw się Hanata. Cokolwiek się stanie ja zawsze będę przy tobie by ci pomóc. - Powiedziała Hinata swojej bliźniaczce.   
\- Czemu tak bardzo zależy ci na tym żeby mi pomóc ? - Zapytała Hanata. Już od dłuższego czasu się nad tym zastanawiała.  
\- To proste.- Odpowiedziała Hinata i uśmiechnęła się do niej.- Tak robią siostry, pomagają sobie.- Wtedy Hanata poczuła jakieś nieznane uczucie w sercu, było ono dziwne ale przyjemne. Nie umiała tego nazwać ale podobało jej się to. Była ANBU spróbowała odwzajemnić uśmiech, wyszedł jej mniej sztuczny niż zazwyczaj.   
Dziewczyny jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiały po czym umówiły się na następny trening. 

Hinata poszła pod szybki prysznic żeby zmyć z siebie zapach potu. Cieszyła się że jest coraz bliżej ze swoją nową siostrą. Następnie udała się na spotkanie ze swoją drużyną, minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy tak po prostu się z nimi spotkała tylko po to by porozmawiać.  
Hinata, Shino, Kiba i Akamaru siedzieli na ławce w parku i rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, oczywiście w pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na temat Sasuke i jego zdrady, Hinata często słyszała jak Naruko mówi że “sprowadzi tego idiotę z powrotem do wioski”.   
\- Chciałabym jej jakoś pomóc ale nie wiem jak, gdybyśmy mieli możliwość żeby jakoś wyśledzić Sasuke.  
Shino zastanowił się i zaczął coś liczyć  
\- Właściwie to - Zaczął Aburame - Jest pewna możliwość. Bikouchuu.   
\- Biko… co ?- Zapytał Kiba  
\- Bikouchuu. - Odpowiedział mu Shino.- To niezwykle rzadki robak z niesamowicie czułym węchem, tak czułam że jak raz wyczuje czyjś zapach to jest w stanie znaleźć tą osobę w każdym miejscu. Niestety Bikouchuu składa jaja raz na kilka lat, jednak z moich obliczeń wynika że ten rok jest sezonem rozmnażania i trwa teraz okres wylęgu. Więc jeśli jakiegoś złapiemy i podamy mu jakąś rzecz Sasuke będziemy mogli go wytropić. - Wyjaśnił władca robactwa. 

Trójka geninów stała przed gabinetem Tsunade. Shino powiedział wszystko co wie o Bikouchuu, wcześniej pytał o niego członków starszyzny swojego klany jednak nikt nie był w posiadaniu ani jednego przedstawiciela tego gatunku, jednak dali mu wskazówki gdzie najlepiej go szukać. Tsunade dała im oficjalną misję znalezienia robaczka a zaraz potem rzuciła kunaiem w sufit, z otworu wentylacyjnego wypadła Naruko   
\- Zapewne nie zatrzymam cię w wiosce więc idź z nimi. Ale pamiętaj, to twoja ostatnia szansa jak się nie uda dajesz sobie spokój z Sasuke. - Powiedziała Piąta Hokage. - A i wiem że jesteś chuninem ale tym razem Shino dowodzi.  
\- He?? - Zapytała zbaraniała blondynka 

Naruko przygotowywała się do misji, poza standardowymi rzeczami jaki bierze się na misję zapakowała też zawinięty w worek ochraniacz na czoło Sasuke.   
Cała czwórka spotkała się przy głównej bramie. Kiedy już byli gotowi ruszyli w stronę siedliska Bikouchuu. Jak tylko przekroczyli bramę Naruko zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę, to jej pierwsza wspólna misja z Hinatą. 

Podróż miała trwać dwa dni. Naruko chciała popędzić tam z maksymalną prędkością jednak Shino kazał się nie spieszyć mówiąc że larwy i tak nigdzie się nie ruszą. Uzumaki chciała coś jeszcze mówić ale Shino po prostu się do niej odwrócił i powiedział.  
\- Naruko, ja dowodzę i będziesz mnie słuchać. - Sposób w jaki to powiedział sprawił że blondynce przeszły ciarki na plecach, Uzumaki podeszła do Kiby i Hinaty i zapytała ich.  
\- Jak wy z nim wytrzymać?   
\- Można się przyzwyczaić. - Odpowiedział jej Kiba. 

Sasuke trenował w jednej z wielu kryjówek Orochimaru, w tym momencie znajdował się w wielkiej sali treningowej gdzie trenował walkę mieczem, jakoś spodobała mu się ta broń.   
Z samym Orochimaru spędził niewiele czasu, jedyne czego sannin na razie go nauczył to technika przywołania i dał mu do podpisania kontrakt z wężami a także zwój z różnymi zaawansowanymi technikami ognia. Poza tym Sasuke zaczął zgłębiać mangekyou, był już w stanie używać tsukuyomi i amaterasu, jednak czuł że poza tymi dwiema technikami jest coś jeszcze, coś niezwykle potężnego jednak dla niego jeszcze nieosiągalnego. Przez te cztery miesiące bardzo się zmienił, zapałał ogromną nienawiścią do wioski. Jedynym jego pragnieniem była totalna anihilacja Konohy i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Nie ważne czy to będą shinobi czy cywile, starcy czy dzieci, nieznajomi czy jego dawni przyjaciele, Sasuke zabije ich wszystkich. A co do Itachiego, jego zostawi sobie na koniec, niech patrzy jak wioska dla której wymordował rodzinę płonie.   
W pewnym momencie do sali wszedł Kabuto.  
\- Orochimaru cię wzywa - Powiedział krótko. Sasuke bez słowa zakończył trening i poszedł za okularnikiem.

Orochimaru zasiadał na swoim tronie. Upodobnił swoje nowe ciało do oryginalnego i znów wyglądał jak dawniej.   
\- Wzywałeś mnie? - Zapytał Uchiha.  
\- Tak. Mam dla ciebie informacje które mogą cię zainteresować.   
\- Co to za informacje?   
\- Zanim ci powiem, czy słyszałeś kiedyś o owadzie zwanym Bikouchuu?   
\- Nie- Odparł krótko Sasuke.  
\- Jest to owad którego kiedyś używali członkowie klanu Aburame. Ma on niesamowicie czuły węch, tak czuły że jak raz wyczuje jakiś zapach już zawsze będzie w stanie go wyśledzić.  
\- Jestem pewien że to bardzo fascynujące ale co mnie to obchodzi? - Zapytał nieco zdenerwowany Uchiha. Przerwał swój trening tylko po to żeby słuchać o jakichś robalach?   
\- Widzisz te owady są niezwykle rzadkie a teraz mamy rok ich rozmnażania.  
\- Chcesz żebym ci jednego złapał? - Zapytał Sasuke.   
\- Ależ skąd. Jednak Konoha może zechcieć wykorzystać te owady do odnalezienia ciebie. - Teraz Sasuke się zaniepokoił. - Moi szpiedzy donieśli mi że już wysłali drużynę żeby złapała jednego - Sasuke mógł się spodziewać że po tym jak pozbawi wioskę jinchuuriki będą chcieli go dopaść. - A i jeszcze jedno jest z nimi twoja dawna przyjaciółka z drużyny 7. - Czyżby Sakura również chciała go dorwać, no cóż zabił jej przyjaciółkę więc pewnie teraz różowowłosa pragnie zemsty. - Naruko - Sasuke na chwile się zawiesił. To niemożliwe przecież ją zabił.   
\- Co? Przecież Naruko Uzumaki nie żyje, sam ją zabiłem! - Krzyknął Sasuke.   
\- Przeżyła, ledwo ale jednak przeżyła. To chyba ta słynna wytrzymałość Uzumakich i fakt że jest jinchuuriki dziewięcioogoniastej ją uratowały. - Sasuke był w szoku, nie spodziewał się że blondynka przeżyła, teraz żałuje że nie sprawdził dokładniej. No cóż i tak umrze kiedy stanie się na tyle silny żeby móc zniszczyć tą przeklętą wioskę.- W tym momencie razem z drużyną 8 kierują się do siedliska Bikouchuu. Chcę wysłać tam drużynę żeby upewnić się że nie znajdą go. Chcesz iść z nimi? - Sasuke zastanowił się przez chwilę, owszem stał się silniejszy przez te 4 miesiące ale Naruko pewnie również trenowała, no i teraz nie będzie sama. Chociaż teraz i on ma mieć wsparcie ninja dźwięku. Poza tym może nawet nie będzie musiał walczyć. Mógłby ich po prostu spalić przy pomocy amaterasu.   
\- Kiedy wyruszamy? 

Drużyna 8 i Naruko rozbili obóz na noc. Pomimo tego że Naruko mówiła że w ogóle nie jest zmęczona zasnęła jako pierwsza.   
Blondynka obudziła się w nocy i poczuła że musi załatwić pewną sprawę poza namiotem.  
Opuściła namiot i poszła kawałek w las gdzie w krzakach załatwiła potrzebę fizjologiczną. Już miała wracać kiedy usłyszała plusk wody, z nieznanych sobie przyczyn poszła sprawdzić skąd dochodzi. Ujrzała ona rzekę i wodospad a na wodzie stała jakaś dziewczyna, która zdawała się tańczyć. Naruko zobaczyła że dziewczyna była naga i aż poczuła ukłucie zazdrości widząc jej sylwetkę. Jednak po chwili zobaczyła coś jeszcze. Taka mała ciekawostka, sharingan bardzo dobrze widzi w ciemnościach, a dzięki temu kiedy dziewczyna była odwrócona przez chwilę w jej stronę zdołała dojrzeć jej twarz.  
\- Hinata?! - Zawołała blondynka. Granatowłosa jak tylko usłyszała głos straciła na chwile koncentracje i upadła do wody, cała jej gracja i elegancja zniknęły w jednej chwili. Naruko bezmyślnie do niej podbiegła chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Po chwili Hinata wstała. Hyuga potrzebowała dwóch sekund żeby jej mózg zarejestrował że stoi całkiem nago przed Naruko. Po chwili pisnęła i skuliła się chcąc się ukryć przed wzrokiem przyjaciółki. Hinata zawsze miała kompleksy względem swojego ciała, uważała się za mało atrakcyjną i nijaką, nigdy nie chodziła z innymi dziewczynami do łaźni ani się przy nich nie przebierała. Teraz Naruko zobaczyła Hinatę bez niczego i dostrzegła że jej przyjaciółka ma świetną figurę. Jednak bardzo szybko do głowy blondynki dotarło że Hyuga nie czuje się komfortowo kiedy ktoś patrzy na jej ciało więc się odwróciła żeby ta mogła się ubrać.   
Jedno ubranie się później.  
Naruko i Hinata siedziała na kamieniu przy rzeczce, jakoś ciężko było im na siebie patrzeć. W końcu Naruko postanowiła przerwać niezręczną ciszę.  
\- Całkiem ładnie tańczysz.   
\- To właściwie był trening. - Odpowiedziała jej białooka. - Ale wiele ruchów w stylu Hyuga przypomina taniec.   
\- Tak dawno ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy. - Powiedziała Naruko. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam.   
\- Ja też, brakowało mi ciebie.  
\- Czy… - Naruko zawahała się przez chwilę. - Czy między nami znów może być tak jak dawniej? - Zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.   
\- Wygląda na to że tak.Wszystko jest na dobrej drodze.- Hinata się do niej uśmiechła. - Przez pierwsze kilka dni była na ciebie wściekła ale teraz jestem szczęśliwa że znów jesteś z nami w wiosce i że znalazłaś rodzinę. - “No tak Nagato, ciekawe co u niego” zastanawiała się blondynka. - Cieszę się że znów jesteśmy przyjaciółkami - “Chociaż chciałabym coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale ty pewnie nie czujesz tego samego” pomyślała Hyuga.   
\- Ja też. Byłaś, jesteś i będziesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - “Powiedz jej w końcu co do niej czujesz blond kretynko. Chociaż nie, ona może się przestraszyć jak to usłyszy. Co mam robić?” - myślała Naruko.  
-Właściwie to chciałam z tobą porozmawiać już wcześniej ale ostatni czas był dla mojego klanu dość ciężki. - Naruko popatrzyła na nią z zainteresowaniem  
\- Klan Hyuga ma jakieś kłopoty ? - Zapytała.  
\- Nie powinnam o tym mówić. - Odpowiedziała jej białooka. - To dość skomplikowana sprawa i bardzo dla mnie osobista i zabroniono mi mówić o tym z kimś spoza klanu. Chociaż jak wszystko się rozwiąże to wtedy ci powiem. - Hinata patrzyła w niebo. - Wiesz powinnyśmy wracać do namiotu. 

Obie dziewczyny wróciły do namiotu i poszły z powrotem spać. Teraz spały jednak o wiele spokojniej niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. 

Następnego dnia kontynuowali marsz aż w końcu dotarli do celu. Dojść do “robakowa” jak Naruko określiła to miejsce było trudne ponieważ musieli zejść po stromej ścianie skalnej. Na miejscu Shino pokazał im zdjęcie Bikouchuu a następnie każdy zaczął szukać owada. Shino używał swoich insektów, Kiba i Akamaru próbowali go wywęszyć Hinata używała byakugana a Naruko po prostu się rozglądała w każdym możliwym miejscu przy pomocy sharingana.   
Hinata w pewnym momencie dostrzegła trzy czakry który bez wątpienia pochodziły od shinobi od razu się wycofała i poszła poinformować o tym swoją drużynę. Bez problemu Kibę i Shino. Okazało się że oni też już zauważyli tą trójkę. W pewnym momencie podbiegła do nich podekscytowana Naruko krzycząc że znalazła Bikouchuu, jak się okazało był to tylko żuk gnojak. Następnym owadem jaki znalazła był Bikouchuuom który był większą wersją Bikouchuu, większą i bardziej agresywną. Aburame dał jasno do zrozumienia żeby nie podchodzić do tego zbyt blisko.   
Udało im się znaleźć Bikouchuu następnego dnia dzięki Bykuganowi Hinaty. Była to samica i krótko po tym jak umieścili ją w specjalnym pojemniku złożyła jajo.

Hinata oddaliła się na chwilę od grupy żeby móc się przemyć przy strumyku. Musiała przyznać że to miejsce jest niezwykle piękne. Nagle wyczuła zagrożenie, w ostatniej chwili zdołała uniknąć dwóch kunaiów. Zza drzew wyszły trzy postacie, dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta.  
\- Zdołałaś tego uniknąć, nieźle jak na genina. - Powiedział blondyn w okularach.   
\- A ciekawe czy unikniesz tego. - Powiedziała kobieta z brązowymi włosami i przywołała znaczną ilość pszczół. Hinata broniła się ze wszystkich sił jednak pszczoły pokryły ją miodem który bardzo szybko zasechł i stwardniał. Unieruchomiona Hyuga została ukąszona przez jedną z pszczół w szyję i upadła tracąc przytomność. 

Naruko, Kiba i Shino czekali na Hinatę ta jednak długo nie wracała. W pewnym momencie tuż obok głowy Naruko przeleciał kunai i wbił się w drzewo trójka ninja zaczęła się rozglądać za wrogiem ale nikogo nie zobaczyli. Podeszli do kunaia, była do niego podwieszony jakiś list. Jego treść bardzo ich zaniepokoiła. 

Mamy waszą małą, słodka, uroczą, śliczną kunoichi. Dajcie mam Bikouchuu a nic jej się nie stanie. 

Trójka ninja i pies biegli w stronę miejsca w którym czuć było zapach Hinaty. Dotarli do niewielkiego strumyka gdzie Kiba i Akamaru wyczuli zapach jeszcze trzech osób i miodu a także zobaczyli kilka martwych pszczół. Wtedy Shino domyślił się kim są ich wrogowie.   
\- W Kraju Ziemi istnieje pewien klan który posługuje się pszczołami. Nazywają się Kamizuru. Niegdyś byli na równi z Aburame jednak w czasie ostatniej wojny złamaliśmy ich potęgę. Dzisiaj są oni jedynie cieniem tego kim byli.  
Naruko w tym momencie niewiele obchodziła historia, jedyne czego teraz chciała to odzyskać Hinatę i zamierzała zrobić wszystko żeby tego dokonać.

Iruka szedł do gabinetu Hokage zdać rutynowy raport z postępów uczniów akademii. Już miał pukać do drzwi kiedy usłyszał z gabinetu krzyk Tsunade.   
\- Że co?!! - Ton głosu świadczył o tym że teraz lepiej tam nie wchodzić.   
\- Myślałem że wiesz. - Teraz to był głos Jiraiyi. Iruka czuł że nie powinien podsłuchiwać ale coś kazało mu stać przed drzwiami. - Naruko powiedziała nam to zaraz po egzaminie na chunina.  
\- Ale mnie nie było przy tej rozmowie! - Odkrzykła Tsunade.- Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział że Kuruma i Kyuubi to jedna i ta sama osoba!  
\- Ciszej Tsunade. Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Iruka skamieniał, przez chwilę nie był w stanie nawet drgnąć, jego serce chyba się zatrzymało. Pani Kuruma to Kyuubi? Iruka znał rudowłosą opiekunkę Naruko, lubię tę kobietę, parę razy nawet próbował ją zaprosić na wspólny obiad, a teraz się okazało że ta piękna kobieta to potwór przez którego stracił rodziców. To było niemożliwe ale im dłużej podsłuchiwał co Jiraiya mówił do Tsunade tym większy to miało sens. Najwyraźniej pieczęć którą miała Naruko pozwalała tworzyć lisicy zdalnie sterowanego klona. Jednak Kuruma nie zachowywała się jak dzika bestia która niszczy wszystko co popadnie a jak opiekuńcza matka. Iruka przypomniał sobie plotki jakie słyszał krótko po ataku, że lisica była przez kogoś kontrolowana ale te plotki nie zostały nigdy oficjalnie potwierdzone. Jego rozmyślanie przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.   
\- O Iruka, przyszedłeś z raportem - zapytał Jiraiya.   
\- Co? - Iruka dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego że Sannin do niego mówi.- A tak, raport. Właśnie go niosę do Hokage. -Powiedział i wszedł do gabinetu mijając sannina. Iruka zostawił papiery na biurku, szybko zdał sprawozdanie i wyszedł z gabinetu. Normalnie kierowałby się do swojego domu jednak teraz szedł czy raczej biegł w inną stronę, w stronę domu Naruko, tam gdzie powinna być teraz Kuruma.   
Przez lata nienawidził on lisicy, stracił przez nią dom i rodzinę. Nigdy jednak nie obwiniał za to Naruko, była ona tylko niewinnym dzieckiem, nie mógł jej za to obwiniać. Często zastanawiał się czemu brzemię być jinchuuriki padło akurat na nią. Jednak dopiero niedawno wyszło na jaw że jest ona córką Hokage. Na swój sposób miało to sens, przecież Czwarty nie mógł pójść do przypadkowej rodziny i powiedzieć “hej potrzebuję waszego dziecka żeby zamknąć w nim demoniczną lisicę która rozwala nam wioskę” Nikt by się na to nie zgodził. 

Iruka głośno pukał do drzwi mieszkania Kurumy i Naruko.   
\- Czego? Pali się czy co? - Usłyszał ze środka znajomy głos przybranej matki blondynki. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. - O to ty Iruka. Nie spodziewałam się. - Miała jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale wyraz twarzy Iruki był tak poważny że bardziej się już nie dało. - Czy coś się stało.   
\- Mogę wejść? - Zapytał - Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. - Kuruma nic nie powiedziała tylko wpuściła go do środka.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty ?  
\- Nie. Chcę tylko porozmawiać.- Iruka zrobił krótką pauzę. - Chcę ci zadać jedno pytanie. Czy ty jesteś Kyuubi no Kitsune? - Kuruma na chwilę skamieniała.   
\- Skąd o tym wiesz?   
\- Czyli jednak to prawda. - Odpowiedział Iruka. Po jego tonie Kuruma już wiedziała dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.- Jak do tego doszło że zaatakowała naszą wioskę, że zniszczyłaś życie tylu ludziom? Co czułaś kiedy mieszkańcy wioski ginęli od twoich pazurów? Kiedy zniszczył ich domy i rodziny? Kiedy ich krew zabarwiła ulicę na czerwono? - Pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat Iruka naprawdę zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie.   
\- Zamilcz - Powiedziała krótko Kuruma swoim demonicznym głosem. - Nigdy nie chciałam zabijać niewinnych! - W jednej chwili Iruka przypomniał sobie przed czym stoi. Nie zwykła kobieta a potężna istota a mocy jakiej nie jest sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić. Jednak w pewnym momencie Iruka coś zobaczył w jej oczach. Coś co wyglądało jak smutek i poczucie winy, chociaż zniknęło tak szybko że nie miał pewności czy to aby mu się nie przywidziało.   
\- Chcesz wiedzieć co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy? - Zapytała już normalnym głosem.   
\- Po to tu przyszedłem - Odpowiedział Iruka   
\- To długa historia więc lepiej sobie usiądź 

Iruka starał się być spokojny kiedy lisica mu wszystko wyjaśniała chociaż w środku się gotował ze złości. To ona zabiła jego rodziców, to przez nią stracił dwójkę najbliższych sobie ludzi. A teraz siedział sobie z nią od tak przy filiżance kawy. Gdyby kilka lat temu ktoś mu powiedział że będzie siedział razem z Kyuubi no Kitsune przy jednym stole i popijał kawę pewnie wyśmiałby tę osobę i uznał ją za wariata. W końcu Kuruma skończyła swoją opowieść. 

\- Podsumowując. - Zaczął Iruka. - Najpierw trafiłaś do żony Pierwszego Hokage, potem do Kushiny Uzumaki a kiedy ta rodziła Naruko pojawił się człowiek z sharinganem i użył cię do zaatakowania wioski a następnie Czwarty Hokage zamknął cię w córce Kushiny ale tak zaprojektował pieczęć żebyś mogła przybrać fizyczną formę i chronić Naruko, dobrze zrozumiałem?   
\- Tak - Odpowiedziała Kuruma. - Tej nocy straciłam najbliższą przyjaciółkę jaką miałam. Kochałam Kushinę jak siostrę. Ona jedyna nie patrzyła na mnie jak na potwora. A przez tamtego drania, kimkolwiek albo czymkolwiek był już jej nie ma. A Naruko była traktowana jak potwór za coś co się wydarzyło jak była tylko niemowlęciem i nad czym nie miał kontroli. - Iruka miał wrażenie że przez chwilę oczy Kurumy się zaszkliły. “Czyżby wszyscy się co do niej myliliśmy” Zastanawiał się.”Czy Kyuubi była po prostu ofiarą przesądów.”  
Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza.  
\- Kiedy tu przyszedłem. - Zaczął w końcu Iruka - Chciałem zobaczyć na własne oczy potwora który zabił moich rodziców. - Jeśli jego słowa jakoś ruszyły Kurumę ta nie dała tego po sobie poznać. - I nie znalazłem tego potwora, a po prostu kolejną ofiarę tamtej nocy. Przykro mi że tak cię wykorzystano - Kuruma słysząc to patrzyła zdziwiona na Irukę. Ten człowiek miał pełno prawo jej nienawidzić a mimo to okazywał jej współczucie. Ten Iruka miał naprawdę złote serce, nic dziwnego że Naruko jak jeszcze chodziła do akademii tak się nim zachwycała. 

Nic nie szło po myśli Naruko. Próba przechytrzenia porywaczy i dania im żuka gnojarza zmienionego w Bikouchuu okazała się niewypałem. Na dodatek nie wiedzieli gdzie przetrzymywana jest Hinata. Kiedy myśleli że ją znaleźli okazało się że była to tylko Suzumebachi która udawała Hyuugę dzięki hange. Na szczęście sharingan Naruko zdołał przejrzeć jej jutsu. Niestety Suzumebachi przywołała gigantyczną pszczołę, trójka shinobi i pies skończyli w kokonach z miodu. Wtedy też Shino zaproponował wymianę.Jeśli zaprowadzą ich do Hinaty i puszczą wolno Aburame powie im gdzie ukrył Bikouchuu. członkowie klanu Kamizuru potrzebowali czasu żeby się zastanowić i przedyskutować co powinni zrobić w końcu jednak przystali na propozycję. 

Kamizuru zabrali shinobi liścia nad rzeczkę gdzie powinna być Hinata. No właśnie powinna być. Jibachi zostawił ją w połowie zanurzoną w kokonie przywiązaną cienką linką do brzegu. Mówił jej żeby się nie próbowała uwolnić bo wtedy lina pęknie i zostanie ona porwana przez prąd i popłynie wprost do wodospadu. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna nie posłuchała. Naruko zaczęła się szarpać w swoim kokonie próbując się uwolnić i wykrzykiwała krwawe groźby w kierunku Kamizuru. Wtedy jednak znikąd pojawiła się Hinata. Trójka shinobi skały zaatakowała ją swoimi pszczołami jednak Hyuuga użyła przeciw nim swojej najnowszej techniki. Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. Naruko była pod absolutnym wrażeniem nowej techniki dziewczyny. Shino wyjaśnił że od czasu egzaminu na chunina razem z nim i Kibą pomagali jej w treningu nad tą techniką. Po wyjaśnieniu tego Shino tak po prostu rozerwał kokon i wstał. Jak się okazało jego robaki zaczęły niszczyć kokon zaraz po tym jak został w nim zamknięty. Hinata zdołał pokonać Kamizuru niesamowicie imponując tym Naruko.

Czwórka Shinobi i pies poszli w miejsce gdzie zostawili Bikouchuu. Naruko wyciągnęła z torby ochraniacz na czoło Sasuke który znajdował się teraz w foliowym worku. Jednak wtedy pojawiła się Suzumebachi i przywołała swoją pszczołę.   
\- Jeśli ja nie wykonam swojej misji to upewnię się że i w polegniecie. - Krzyknęła pszczela kunoichi i zaszarżowała na nich już miał ich dopaść kiedy jej pszczoła wybuchła czarnym ogniem.- Co? - zdążyła tylko krzyknąć   
\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma zabijać shinobi Konohy to będę to ja.- Naruko usłyszała znajomy głos.   
Sasuke stał na gałęzi drzewa, obok niego byli trzej shinobi Otogakure. Ninja liścia rozpoznali w jednym z nich Dosu z egzaminu na chunina. Uchiha popatrzył na pszczelą kunoichi, była dla niego nieistotna ale mogła stanowić problem, a problemów należy się pozbywać. Czarny ogień który był dotąd tylko na pszczole przeniósł się też na kobietę całkowicie ją zasłaniając. Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę słychać było tylko jej agonalnie krzyki.   
Sasuke popatrzył na szklane pojemnik z owadem   
\- A więc to jest ten słynny Bikouchuu którym próbowaliście mnie wyśledzić. - Zaraz potem jak to wypowiedział. Czarne płomienie pokryły pojemnik momentalnie zabijając bezcennego owada. Naruko była przerażona tym co widzi. Sasuke emanował straszliwym chłodem i mrokiem jakiego jeszcze nie czuła.   
\- Teraz wasza kolej - Powiedział Uchiha a następnie skupił czakrę w oku. Jednak płomienie nie powstały a on sam poczuł w oku ból.  
\- Sasuke wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Dosu.   
\- Cholera. - Syknął Uchiha i dezaktywował mangekyou.- Jeszcze nie mogę tego używać tak często jak bym chciał. Będę musiał ich zabić innym sposobem.- Mówiąc to dobył miecza i zaatakował najsłabszą jego zdaniem osobę z grupy, czyli Hinatę. Na jego drodzę stanęła jednak Naruko która została trafiona mieczem w bok. Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął. - Skoro tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć pierwsza to proszę bardzo. - Powiedział Uchiha a następnie odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy - Wy możecie zabić tamtych.- Większej zachęty nie potrzebowali i od razu rzucili się na trójkę shinobi liścia. Dosu zaatakował Shino a pozostałą dwójką Hinatę i Kibę

Naruko zdołała odskoczyć od Sasuke.   
Uchiha podniósł z ziemi swój ochraniacz na czoło który upuściła Naruko i wyjął go z foliowego opakowania.   
\- To chyba jest moje - Powiedział po czym wyjął kunai którym przekreślił znak Konohy a następnie założył ochraniacz na czoło. Teraz wyglądał jak prawdziwy nukenin, kryminalista ninja który zbiegł ze swojej wioski i nie wstydził się tego. 

W tym czasie rana blondynki lekko się zagoiła dzięki czakrze Kurumy. Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć jednak Sasuke ją zaatakował. Naruko wyjęła kunai i z trudem odpierała ataki miecza. Sasuke stał się jeszcze silniejszy niż był poprzednio. Naruko na szybko zrobiła kilka klonów jednak niewiele to dało.  
\- Czemu to robisz? Nie możesz po prostu zapomnieć o zemście? - Pytała blondynka.  
\- Ty nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. Ty nigdy nie miałaś rodziny. Nie wiesz jak to jest jak się coś straci. - Powiedział Uchiha. - Ale upewnię się że stracisz wszystkich. - Dodał po chwili i kopnął Naruko w twarz. Ta poleciała do tyłu. Sasuke już miał ją dobić mieczem kiedy drogę zagrodził mu jeden z klonów dziewczyny. Klon oczywiście został zniszczony ale dało to Naruko czas na wstanie i wezwanie mocy Kurumy, Sasuke za to aktywował przeklętą pieczęć. Rozpoczął się pojedynek podobny do tego jaki miał miejsce w dolinie końca, jednak tym razem Sasuke zdawał się mieć przewagę. Uchiha zdołał przyprzeć Naruko do muru i szykował się na ostateczny coś jednak został zatrzymany przez chmarę owadów.   
Shino zdołał pokonać Dosu w podobny sposób w jaki pokonał Zaku a następnie zobaczył że Naruko ma spore problemy w walce z Sasuke. Hinata i Kiba również wygrali swoje walki jednak Hinata była zbyt wyczerpana by dalej walczyć. Sasuke tymczasem aktywował mangekyou i próbował użyć tsukuyomi na Naruko. Zadziałało ale tylko na sekundę ponieważ Kuruma zdołała od razu uwolnić swoją przybraną córkę z iluzji. Jednak Sasuke zaczął odczuwać skutki użyć mangekyou, jego oczy zaczęły krwawić. To był pierwszy raz kiedy używał tego w prawdziwej walce i trochę się zagalopował, jego oczy znów stały się czarne. Naruko, Shino i Kiba zaczęli go okrążać.  
\- A teraz Sasuke wrócisz z nami do wioski.- Powiedziała Naruko   
\- Zobaczymy. - Odpowiedział Uchiha a następnie użył jakiejś potężnej nieznanej im techniki ognia. Ogień był niezwykle gorący i wszyscy musieli odskoczyć. Naruko zdążyła jeszcze w ostatniej chwili złapać Hinatę zanim ogień ją dosięgną. Dosu i dwóch pozostałych ninja dźwięku nie miało tyle szczęścia. Byli ranni i nie mogli się ruszać więc zostali momentalnie spopieleni. Sasuke nie wyglądał na przejętego tym że właśnie spalił żywcem członków własnej drużyny. Wykorzystał on sytuację żeby się wycofać. “Jeszcze nie czas” Pomyślał Uchiha. 

\- Musimy ugasić ogień! - Krzyknął Shino.   
\- A co z Sasuke? - Zapytała Uzumaki   
\- To teraz nie ważne. Musimy koniecznie ocalić to miejsce.- Naruko niechętnie się zgodziła. Próbowała jeszcze zmysłem sensorycznym wyczuć obecność Sasuke jednak ten był już za daleko. Razem z resztą przystąpili do gaszenia ognia. Było to trudne bo żadne z nich znało wodnych technik. Naruko jednak miała swoje pieczętujące karty przy sobie a w kilku z nich było zapieczętowane sporo wody, jednak i tak za mało by ugasić wszystko.

Gaszenie pożaru zajęło im kilka godzin jednak zniszczenia były poważne. Według Shino regeneracja tego miejsca może zająć nawet sto lat a wiele unikalnych gatunków owadów które żyły tylko tutaj mogło zostać całkowicie zniszczonych. Pokonana i zrezygnowana drużyna musiała wracać do Konohy.  
Naruko czuła się okropnie. Przegrała, znowu. Nie udało jej się ocalić przyjaciela przed pragnieniem zemsty. Zawiodła. 

Sasuke siedział na łóżku w swojej komnacie w kryjówce Orochimaru. Oczy bolały go niemiłosiernie a wszystko wydawało się rozmazane. Na szczęście ból powoli mijał a wzrok wracał do normy. Kiedyś Sasuke czytał zapiski swojego klanu o mangekyou, normalnie nie miałby do nich dostępu jednak po tym jak prawie cały klan został wybity nie było nikogo kto by go zatrzymał przed pójściem do zakazanej części biblioteki do której dostęp normalnie ma tylko kilka osób z klanu. Dowiedział się że pierwsze używania mangekyou mogą być dla użytkownika bardzo bolesne i potrzeba czasu żeby się przyzwyczaić, ale nigdzie nie pisało ile czasu. W pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Kabuto.   
\- Orochimaru-sama kazał ci to dać. - Powiedział okularnik i podał mu flakonik z jakimś płynem - To krople do oczu. Łagodzą efekty używania mangekyou. Bierz je regularnie a bóle oczu i ślepota nie będą ci grozić. - Sasuke nic nie odpowiedział tylko zabrał flakonik a zaraz potem zapuścił sobie pierwszą dawkę. Ból zniknął momentalnie a obraz się wyostrzył. Uchiha zdziwił się że tak szybko zadziałało. Kabuto już miał wyjść kiedy Sasuke go zatrzymał.   
\- Zaczekaj. Muszę ci o coś zapytać.   
\- Słucham.   
\- Skąd Orochimaru wie tyle o sharinganie?   
\- Orochimaru-sama przez lata studiował sharingan, wie o nim więcej niż niektórzy Uchiha. Kiedyś nawet próbował sklonować same oczy ale kopie były słabe i wadliwe więc porzucił ten projekt.   
\- Rozumiem. To wszystko. - Kabuto nic już nie powiedział tylko się odwrócił i wyszedł. Sasuke położył flakonik na stoliku przy łóżku a następnie zdjął ze ściany swój wiszący miecz. Teraz jak miał te kroplę do oczu i ból minął mógł pójść do sali treningowej i wznowić swój trening.


	17. Chapter 17

Vixen  
Rozdział 17   
Broń Ostateczna

Fumetsu wrócił właśnie do swojej komnaty z treningu. Trenował przez ostatnie 6 godzin przeciwko marionetkom bojowym. W końcu jednak uznał że na dzisiaj ma dość i po krótkim prysznicu ruszył do swojej komnaty. Kiedy tam wszedł od razu zobaczył że ktoś w niej jest.   
\- Witaj Fumetsu-sama, właśnie przyniosła twoje rzeczy z pralni. - Powiedziała młoda kobieta w wieku około 25 lat. Nazywała się Aria i była jedną ze służących w Podziemiu. Kiedy Fumetsu został wyhodowany prawie pięć lat temu to właśnie ona została przepisana do tego żeby nauczyć go podstawowych rzeczy o świecie a także czytania i pisania. Kiedy on i jego bracia opuścili kapsuły inkubatora wyglądali jak może trzyletnie dzieci i tak też się zachowywali jednak w odróżnieniu do ludzi przez pierwsze kilka lat starzeli się i rozwijali bardzo szybko. W przypadku Fumetsu dopiero od około roku starzeje się jak zwykły człowiek. Może ma teraz tylko 5 lat jednak fizycznie jest mniej więcej 13 latkiem a umysłowo wydaje się jeszcze starszy. Była to po części zasługa Arii z którą spędzał dużo czasu, właściwie to była ona jego jedyną i najlepszą przyjaciółką a na pewno była mu bliższa od jego prawdziwych braci.   
\- Wiesz że nie musisz tak do mnie mówić.   
\- To przyzwyczajenie. - Odpowiedziała. - Jeśli mogę zapytać. Czy nadal o niej myślisz? - spytała. Fumetsu na chwilę się zatrzymał. Wspomnieniami wrócił do blondwłosej kunoichi Konohy, Ino Yamanaki. Z jakiegoś powodu nie umiał o niej zapomnieć. Czuł w brzuchu coś dziwnego kiedy o niej myślał. Nie rozumiał tego uczucie i irytowało go to. - Po twojej minie wnioskuję że tak - Uśmiechnęła się Aria. Spośród wszystkich synów Władcy to Fumetsu był tym najbardziej ludzkim. Jedynym który okazywał inne emocje niż gniew, nienawiść, pogarda czy obojętność.  
\- Nie powinienem tak się czuć. - Powiedział w końcu. - To może być objaw jakiejś usterki lub ukrytej wady.   
\- Albo miłość. - Powiedziała poważnie Aria. Fumetsu popatrzył na nią jak na kosmitkę.  
\- To niemożliwe, nie zaprogramowano mi tego uczucia. - Aria słysząc to jedynie wzięła głęboki wdech.   
\- Pomimo tego że jesteś Sztucznym Człowiekiem to jednak jesteś człowiekiem. Sam mówiłeś że twój mózg niewiele się różni od mózgu przeciętnego człowieka. - Czerwonowłosy zastanowił się przez chwilę. To prawda główną różnicą między jego mózgiem a mózgiem zwykłego człowieka był gruczoł wytwarzający hormon przyspieszający wzrost i udoskonalający pracę wszystkich narządów a także poprawiający kontrolę czakry zwany Magnificat, kolejnym sztucznym organem w jego czaszce był Węzeł Catalepsan który sprawia że może nie spać przez kilka tygodni.   
\- Wiem że niektórzy twoi bracia uważają emocje za wadę ale to nie jest wadą. - Powiedziała Aria. - Niestety muszę już iść. Mam jeszcze wiele pracy. - Mówiąc to pożegnała się z Fumetsu i wyszła z komnaty.   
Chłopak położył się w swoim łóżku i zaczął myśleć nad tym co Aria mu powiedziała. 

Jego komnata była niewielka. Znajdowało się tam jedynie łóżko, biurko z krzesłem, szafa na ubrania, biblioteczka na księgi i zwoje i kilka stojaków na broni. Ponieważ całość była pod ziemią nie było tak okien a światło pochodziło od żarówki. Leżał tak przez kilkanaście minut i patrzył się w sufit. W pewnym momencie coś zwróciło jego uwagę, była to krew na ścianie która zaczęła formować się w litery. Krwawymi literami było napisane na “Ojciec cię wzywa”. Po kilku sekundach napis zniknął jakby go tam nigdy nie było. “Nie ma nawet chwili spokoju” Pomyślał czerwonowłosy, wstał z łóżka i opuścił komnatę a następnie skierował się w stronę sali tronowej Władcy.

Kakashi stał w lesie nieopodal wioski Takumi która znana była z tego że była zamieszkana przez uzdolnionych rzemieślników. Jednak ostatnio pojawiły się plotki że mieszkańcy wioski tworzą “broni ostateczną” dzięki której mogliby zaatakować pięć wielkich nacji. Plotki doszły do wielu wiosek ninja jednak tylko Konoha potraktowała je poważnie, stąd obecność Hatake w okolicach rzeczonej wioski. Kakashi przywołał swoje psy i wysłał je na rekonesans jednak niczego ani nikogo nie znaleźli, absolutnie nikogo. Wioska została opuszczona. Na dodatek okazało się że grobowiec w którym złożone było ciało założyciela wioski był pusty. 

W Sunagakure otwarto nową akademię ninja utworzoną na podobieństwo konohianiskiej. Instruktorami byli Temari, Kankuro i Gaara chociaż wybór Gaary na instruktora był dla wielu dość kontrowersyjny. Jednak Piąty Kazekage Sasori chciał aby Gaara jakoś się zintegrował z resztą wioski. Może i w przeszłości był psychopatycznym mordercą ale jest też utalentowanym shinobi, nie dość że jest silniejszy od większości joninów to jeszcze ma całkiem sporą wiedzę teoretyczną. 

Grupa strażników stała przed główną bramą do wioski. Wszystko było normalnie nic nie wskazywało na to że zaraz mieli umrzeć. W pewnym momencie jeden z nich upadł z poderżniętym gardłem kolejny zanim zdał sobie sprawę co się stało został powalony jakoś wiatrową techniką, za pewne tą samą która powaliła jego towarzysza, inny padł od potrójnego miecza którego ostrza wiły się jak węże. Ostatni już miał biec po pomoc jednak przed nim zmaterializowały się cztery postacie. Każda uzbrojona w jakąś nietypową broni. 

Na placu treningowym wszystko szło dobrze. Młodzi prawie shinobi byli zajęci treningiem pod czujnym okiem instruktorów. W pewnym momencie zza jednego z budynków wyszedł jeden ze strażników bramy. Zaraz potem jak Temari i Kankuro go zobaczyli ten upadł. Rodzeństwo natychmiast do niego podbiegło by sprawdzić ci się stało.  
\- Do Gaary… Szybko… - Zdołał powiedzieć. 

Temari przyprowadziła Gaarę po kilku minutach.  
\- Kto cię zaatakował? - Zapytał piaskowy chłopak.  
\- Grupa używająca jakichś dziwnych broni, nazywają siebie Shitenshounin. Chcieli żebym ci powiedział “My którzy jesteśmy Brońmi Ostatecznymi, proponujemy ci wyzwanie. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz codziennie będziemy porywać kogoś ci bliskiego do czasu aż nie odpowiesz.” 

Gaara i jego rodzeństwo szybko wrócili na pole treningowe by odkryć że Matsuri, uczennica Gaary była pierwszą ofiarą. Rodzeństwo piasku ruszyło poinformować o tym Kazekage. Po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją postanowiono poprosić o pomoc shinobi liścia.

Drużyna liścia stała przed główną bramą i szykowała się do wyruszenia na misję pomocy piaskowi. W jej skład wchodzili Naruko, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kiba i Akamaru.  
Shikamaru wyjaśnił im plan a następnie wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku krainy wiatru. Nara poinformował też że Shino, Neji, Sakura i Hinata poszli przodem inną drogą.

Drużyna Konohy pędziła przez las w kierunku kraju Wiatru w pewnym momencie Shikamaru powiedział że muszą się na chwilę zatrzymać. Naruko coś tam psioczyła ale Shikamaru powiedział że ma plan. 

Rodzeństwo piasku dogoniło czwórkę ninja Takumi. Od grupy oddzieliła się Kujaku która używała bliźniaczych mieczy dzięki którym mogła używać potężnych technik wiatru. Jej przeciwniczką była Temari. Obie kunoichi używały elementu wiatru więc walka była dość wyrównana. Później Kankuro trafił na Ryugana który korzystał z jakiegoś dziwnego miecza z trzema ostrzami zwanego Garianto. Władca marionetek na początku zlekceważył jego ostrza które wiły się jak węże, jednak zaczął go brać na poważnie jak tylko ostrza naprawdę zmieniły się w węże. 

Gaara tymczasem trafił na Suiko który uzbrojony był w coś co wyglądało jak cep bojowy i miał na sobie jakąś dziwną zbroję wyglądającą jak twarz tygrysa. Była to tak zwana Nieskończona Zbroja, niemal niezniszczalna i mogąca absorbować charkę. 

Drużyna Konohy pod przewodnictwem Shikamaru czekała na… coś. Nikt do końca nie wiedział na co ale ufali swojemu kapitanowi. W pewnym momencie w ich stronę podleciała chmura owadów. Owady tak się ułożyły żeby stworzyć napis z wiadomością. Shikamaru przeczytał ją i wydał rozkaz do ruszenia naprzód. 

Shinobi piasku mieli coraz większe kłopoty. Temari została powalona techniką wiatru i nie mogła się ruszać. Marionetki Kankuro zostały mocno uszkodzone i prawie nie nadawały się do walki, zaś ataki Gaary w ogóle nie działały ponieważ zbroja Suiko absorbowała czakrę z piasku.

Kujaku już zamachnęła się mieczem i przy pomocy techniki wiatru miała pozbyć się Temari kiedy nieoczekiwanie nieprzytomna kunoichi zrobiła unik.   
\- Co… co się stało? - Zapytała skołowana kunoichi piasku która właśnie odzyskała przytomność. Nie mogła się poruszać jednak jej ciało ruszało się samo.   
\- Uff. Zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili- Temari usłyszała znajomy głos. “Świetnie znowu ten szowinista” pomyślała piaskowa kunoichi. Kiedy poczuła że odzyskała władzę nad ciałem odwróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą Shikamaru i Ino. 

Marionetki Kankuro zostały rozbite o on sam był ranny. Ryugan już szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu kiedy na jego drodze stanął wielki dwugłowy pies. Dwie smoczo-wężowe głowy złapał w paszcze a trzecią przygniótł łapą. Nagle pies wybuchł w białym dymie i w jego miejscu stali Kiba i Akamaru a zaraz obok wylądował Chouji.   
\- To wy. - Władca marionetek bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Ze wszystkich shinobi Konohy musiałeś przyjść akurat ty? - Zapytała Temari.  
\- Dziewczyna ratująca chłopaka… nie mogłem tego tak zostawić. - Odpowiedział Nara.   
\- Znów te szowinistyczne teksty. - Odpowiedziała piaskowa kunoichi jednak lekko się uśmiechnęła. W gruncie rzeczy cieszyła się że to akurat Shikamaru przyszedł. 

Suiko znów zaatakował swoim cepem jednak Gaara chwycił broni swoim piaskiem. Jego przeciwnik zaczął wysysać czakrę Gaary dzięki swojej zbroi. Gaara widząc to zaczął przenosić piasek pod swoje stopy tworząc pod sobą piaskową kolumnę która która ciągle rosła, na dodatek nadal trzymał broń Suiko więc ten został pociągnięty w górę. 

Hoki pędził przed siebie mając na plecach uwięzioną Matsuri. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się na szczycie wysokiego drzewa i rozejrzał po okolicy. Po kilku sekundach zobaczył Gaarę który stał na ciągle rosnącej kolumnie z piasku. 

Kiedy piaskowa kolumna osiągnęła odpowiednią wysokość. Gaara zaczął kręcić Suikonem niczym kulką na sznurku. Akurat wtedy pojawiła się Naruko i Lee. Naruko chciała dołączyć do walki jednak po chwili zauważyła że Gaara ma całkiem sporą przewagę.  
\- Wygląda na to że wygrywa.  
\- Nie wiem czy będziemy mogli spłacić dług. - Powiedział Lee.   
\- Zawsze możemy po prostu posiedzieć i popatrzeć. - Zaproponowała blondynka. Lee tylko wzruszył ramionami.   
W pewnym momencie Gaara po prostu wypuścił Suikona który z ogromną siłą uderzył w ziemię robiąc spory krater. Przeżył tylko dzięki swojej zbroi chociaż i tak odniósł pewne obrażenia. 

Hoki uznał że już czas a następnie wyciągnął swój czarny miecz z zielonym klejnotem umieszczonym na końcu ostrza. Z klejnotu wydobywa się jasne światło które dotarło do reszty shinobi Tanuki, który wbili swoje bronie w ziemię. Gdyby ktoś patrzył teraz z lotu góry to zobaczyłby że shinobi Takumi tworzą idealny trójkąt a Gaara znajduje się w jego środku. 

W miejscu w którym stał Gaara nagle trysnęła woda która przybrała formę smoka. Piasek zamókł i stał się bezużyteczny a piaskowa kolumna zaczęła się rozpadać. Gaara zamortyzował upadek mokrym piaskiem jednak manipulowanie nim było prawie niemożliwe. Próbował jeszcze się bronić jednak nie był w stanie nic uformować z mokrego piasku. Suiko zamachnął się na niego swoim cepem jednak atak został zatrzymany przez coś zielonego.   
\- Konoha Senpuu! - Gaara momentalnie rozpoznał ten głos. Rock Lee pojawił się tuż przed nim i kopniakiem zatrzymał atak ninja Takumi. Zaraz za Lee pojawiła się Naruko która kopnęła Suikona w głowę powalając go na ziemię. Piaskowy shinobi w tym czasie próbował jeszcze wstać ale zachwiał się i znów by upadł gdyby nie pomoc Lee. Za sprawą swojej piaskowej tarczy Gaara nie był przyzwyczajony do bólu. Ból fizyczny nadal był dla niego w miarę nowym uczucie. Nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się Sakura która zaczęła leczyć piaskowego shinobi.   
Lee zaatakował Suiko tylko po to by się przekonać że jego zbroja jest w stanie wyssać czakrę z każdego ataku. Naruko i Rock postanowili zaatakować pięściami i zwykłą broni bez czakry jednak było to dość trudne.   
W tym czasie Sakura mniej więcej wyleczyła Gaare. Zaraz potem jednak Shino wysłał wiadomość że Ino jest ranna przy wodospadzie.   
\- Idź- Powiedział krótko Gaara.   
\- Ale nie odzyskałeś jeszcze pełni sił. - zaprotestowała Sakura.  
\- Tyle ile mam mi wystarczy. - Odpowiedział władca piasku.   
\- Tylko się nie przemęczaj - Powiedziała Sakura i pobiegła w miejsce gdzie prowadziły ją owady Shino.   
Gaara w tym czasie podszedł do Suikona który walczył z Lee i Naruko. Niestety w trakcie walki Lee został ranny w nogę, najprawdopodobniej miał ją złamaną. Jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego zaczął gromadzić w dłoni piasek ze swojej zbroi i utworzył włócznię którą z ogromną siłą i szybkością cisnął w Suikona. Włócznia trafiła w nieosłoniętą szyję i Suikon padł martwy. 

W tym samym czasie inne grupy zdołały wygrać swoje walki. Ryugan i Kujaku byli już martwi jednak Hoki jeszcze żył i nadal miał na plecach uwięzioną Matsuri. 

Hoki pędził w stronę doliny. Naruko i Gaara deptali mu po piętach, kiedy opuścili las władca piasku zobaczył że Hoki biegnie w stronę ściany skalnej i że jest zapędzony w kozi róg. Tak w każdym razie mu się wydawało. Hoki odrzucił skrępowaną Matsuri a następnie przywołał bronie swoich towarzyszy. Na jego ciele zmaterializowała się zbroja Suikona, bliźniacze miecze Kujaku złączyły się w jedno ostrze i pojawiły się w jego lewej ręce a miecz-wąż z trzema ostrzami połączył się ze zbroją i ostrza teraz wyrastały mu z pleców wijąc się niczym macki.   
\- Przekonacie się że zwykli ninja nie pokonają broni wykutej przez naszą wioskę. - Powiedział im Hoki i machnął wichrowym mieczem tworząc tornado które leciało w stronę dwójki jinchuuriki. Naruko chciała odskoczyć ale Gaara ją złapał z ramię i oboje zostali wciągnięci pod piasek. Kiedy tornado przeszło czerwonowłosy i blondynka wyszli spod piasku.  
\- Ostrzegaj mnie kiedy zrobisz coś takiego.- Powiedziała Naruko i strzepała piasek z włosów.   
Zanim Gaara zdołał coś powiedzieć Hoki użył ostrza Garianto. Dwójka ninja ledwo odskoczyła jednak ostrze trafiło Gaarę w ramię. Piaskowy shinobi stracił prawie całą swoją czakrę i jego obrona absolutna nie działała. Naruko zrobiła kilka klonów część z nich zaatakowałą Hokiego a jeden poszedł do Matsuri żeby ją uwolnić i kazać się jej gdzieś ukryć.   
W tym czasie prawdziwa Naruko i jej klony walczyła z Hokim podczas go Gaara odnawiał swoją czakrę. Uzumaki jednak nie miała jak atakować i skupiała się bardziej na unikaniu ataków broni Hokiego. Jej przeciwnik może nie był szczególnie silnym shinobi ale jego bronie dawały mu ogromną przewagę. W pewnym momencie została ciśnięta przez podmuch wiatru w skałę i lekko się potłukła. Zanim zdążyła wstać potrójne ostrza leciał w jej kierunku, jednak na ich drodze pojawiła się zapora z piasku.  
Gaara nie mając prawie w ogóle czakry sięgnął po moc Shukaku chcąc ratować Naruko. Niestety było to coś czego Hoki chciał od początku. Ninja Takumi przywołał spod ziemi żelazną klatkę która otoczyła Gaarę i zamknęła go w stalowej kopule. Zanim jednak został zamknięty zdołał wyrzucić Johyo Matsuri które trzymał cały czas przy sobie (co Naruko uznała później za słodkie) i resztkę swojego piasku który został użyty do techniki trzeciego oka.   
Zapora z piasku która chroniła blondynkę rozpadła się i dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć co się dzieje.   
\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić? - Zapytała Hokiego.   
\- Zamierzam użyć czakry jednoogoniastego żeby ukończyć Ostateczną Broni naszej wioski.- Zaraz jak to powiedział wykonał sekwencje pieczęci ręcznych i z kopuły wystrzeliła czakra Gaary czy raczej Shukaku a Naruko usłyszała krzyk bólu czerwonowłosego. Czakra uderzyła w skalną ścianę. Skałą pękła ukazując sarkofak który wylewitował i ustawił się tuż przed Hoki. Sarkofag otworzył się ukazując wysuszone zwłoki założyciela wioski Takumi, najlepszego twórcy broni swojej epoki, Seimeia.   
\- Seimei-sama ofiaruje ci moje życie byś ty mógł żyć znów. - Powiedział i wykonał kolejną sekwencję pieczęci, zaraz po tym jego siła życiowa a także wiedza i wspomnienia przeszły na zwłoki. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Hoki zobaczył był Seimei otwierający swoje oczy, zaraz po tym jego ciało obróciło się w proch.  
Seimei wyszedł ze swojej trumny. Potrzebował około sekundy żeby przyswoić sobie całą wiedzę Hokiego. Nie było go 100 lat a do jego wskrzeszenia i zasilenia mocy jego broni użyto jednoogoniastego. Był on trochę rozczarowany że wskrzeszenie go zajęło jego wiosce aż tyle czasu. Rzemieślnik ninja szybko wykonał kilka pieczęci i bronie które miał Hoki przeszły na niego. Jedyną różnicą było to że w rękach swego twórcy były one o wiele potężniejsze niż gdyby dzierżył je ktoś inny.   
\- Teraz kiedy znów jestem pośród żywych i z moją bronią w pełni zasiloną wioska Takumi stanie się największą potęgą świata. - Seimei spojrzał na blondynkę która przed nim stała. - Sharingan mimo że nie wyglądasz na Uchihę, ciekawe. - Ninja rzemieślnik przeszył ją wzrokiem. - Widzę że tamten chłopak z piasku nie jest jedynym który ma w sobie potwora. - “Umie rozpoznać jinchuuriki jednym spojrzeniem” zastanawiała się blondynka. - Ah rozpoznaje czakrę tamtego zwierzaczka Uchihy. Kyubi no Kitsune, dziewięcioogoniasta lisica. Jeśli wchłonę waszą całą czakrę stanę się jeszcze potężniejszy. Będę miał nieskończone źródło czakry. - Seimei zamachnął się swoim wiatrowym mieczem tworząc ogromne tornado które cisnęło Naruko w skały. Zbrojmistrz poszedł do niej a jego pancerz zaczął wysysać z niej czakrę. Dziewczyna próbowała rzucić na niego genjutsu sharinganem jednak nic się nie stało. Blondynce udało się z trudem odskoczyć i dostać się na kopułę pod którą był Gaara. Próbowała przebić ją kunaiem ale metal był zbyt twardy. Saimei po prostu znów zamachnął wiatrowym mieczem posyłając blondynkę w górę.   
Tymczasem wewnątrz kopuły Gaara zaczął powoli zmieniać się w Shukaku. Czakra bestii powoli wychodziła z jego ciała sprawiając mu spory ból   
Naruko znów ruszyła w stronę kopuły chcąc uwolnić przyjaciela, jednak tym razem Seimei machnął ognistym mieczem tworząc burzę ognia która prawie spopieliła blondynkę.   
\- Cholera gorące. - Krzyknęła Uzumaki a zaraz potem próbowała przekopać się pod kopułą jednak Seimei znów ją powalił. Następnie użył potrójnych ostrzy żeby zadać jej więcej obrażeń. Naruko z trudem była w stanie się podnieść. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego że nie uwolni Gaary dopóki Seimei stoi jej na drodze. Postanowiła sięgnąć po ostateczność. Dziewczyna otoczyła się aurą czakry Kurumy i znów ruszyła do ataku.   
\- Widzę że w końcu postanowiłaś użyć mocy swojego demona, jednak niewiele ci to da. - Seimei użył potrójnych ostrzy żeby cisnąć Naruko o skałę a potem zaczął absorbować czakrę lisicy. Wtedy został zaatakowany przez Matsuri która użyła swojego Johyo żeby związać mackowate ostrza. Niewiele to dało i Matsuri została ciśnięta przez falę wiatru w stronę drzew.  
Seimei znów odwrócił się do Naruko chcąc dalej absorbować jej czakrę jednak wyczuł zagrożenie.  
\- Konoha Senpu. - Krzyknął Lee i zamachnął się zdrową nogą na zbrojmistrza. Tylko Lee potrafił kogoś kopnąć ze złamaną nogą. Seimei w ostatniej chwili zablokował kop jednym ze swoich ostrzy w tym czasie Neji podbiegł do Naruko i zabrał ją na bezpieczną odległość gdzie Sakura zaczęła ją leczyć. Naruko zobaczyła jedenastkę Konohy minus Tenten która była na innej misji jak i rodzeństwo Gaary.   
Shikamaru zdołał złapać Seimieia w swoją technikę jednak ten bardzo szybko wchłoną czakrę z cienia i się uwolnił.   
\- Próżny wasz trud. Jestem bronią ostateczną.- Powiedział Seimei.   
Shikamaru już od kilku minut obserwował ninja rzemieślnika jak ten walczy z Naruko. Do tego jeszcze miał informacje o broniach które dostał od swoich towarzyszy. Największym problemem była zbroja. Nie dość że była niezwykle wytrzymała i taijutsu nie da rady jej zniszczyć to do tego wchłaniała czakrę z ninjutsu. Może uda się go pokonać przy użyciu genjutsu.  
\- E Naruko - Powiedział Nara podchodząc do blondynki. - Możesz użyć na nim genjutsu sharingana?   
\- Nie. Nie wiem czemu ale to w ogóle na niego nie działa.   
\- To może mieć coś wspólnego z tym że On chyba dalej nie żyje. - Powiedział Neji który pojawił się obok nich.   
\- Jak to dalej nie żyje? - Zapytała Naruko która po leczeniu Sakury czuła się już trochę lepiej.   
\- Jego organy wewnętrzne nie pracują a on jest cały przesiąknięty czakrą. Jest jak zombie.- Wyjaśnił Neji.   
\- To co teraz zrobimy? - Zapytała Naruko. W tym momencie Seimei zaatakował ich zarówno mieczem wiatru jak i ognia tworząc ogniste tornado które leciało na grupę. Temari i Naruko szykowały się do użycia jakiejś techniki powietrza żeby to skontrować ale ich techniki okazały się za słabe na coś takiego. Ratunek przyszedł niespodziewanie kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawiła się wodna ściana na tyle silna że zatrzymała ognistą burzę.   
\- A to co? - Zapytał Seimei. Między nim a shinobi liścia i piasku zmaterializowały się dwie postacie. Jeden z nich był bardzo chudy i miał spiczaste włosy które zasłaniały mu lewe oko ten po prawej miał czerwone proste włosy. Shinobi obu wiosek rozpoznać ich natychmiast. w końcu od czasu egzaminu na chunina nie minęło aż tak wiele czasu. Chociaż byli dość mocno zdziwieni kiedy zobaczyli że Fumetsu i Buraddi pojawili się tak nagle by najwyraźniej im pomóc.  
\- A wy co to robicie? - Zapytał Shikamaru.   
\- Naszą misją jest powstrzymanie Seimeia. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację jesteśmy gotowi zaakceptować waszą pomoc. - Odpowiedział Fumetsu a następnie przybrał swoją pozycję bojową. Ruszył na Seimeia sprawnie unikając potrójnych ostrzy i uderzając w miejsca nie osłaniana przez zbroję. Nikt łącznie z Seimeiem nie był w stanie dostrzec jego ataków. Niestety mimo że ataki trafiały perfekcyjnie to nie wyrządziły mu żadnej szkody. Fumetsu syknął i wycofał się.   
\- Twoja technika zawiodła? To rzadkość. - Skomentował Buraddi.   
\- On jest nieumarłym. Atakowanie punktów witalnych czy używanie genjutsu nie ma sensu. Na dodatek ta zbroja jest cholernie twarda i absorbuje ninjutsu. - stwierdził Fumetsu.   
\- Więc nic nie możecie mu zrobić? - Zapytała Sakura.  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Odpowiedział czerwonowłosy i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zwój. Następnie go otworzył, wycelował w Seimeia i odpieczętował z niego ocean ognia.   
Ognista fala ruszyła na zbrojmistrza. Ten najpierw próbował wchłonąć ogień ale nic to nie dało  
\- Jak to? - Zapytał zdziwiony zanim ogień go pochłoną.   
\- Jego zbroja wchłania czakrę a to prawdziwy, naturalny ogień. Zero czakry którą mógłby wchłonąć. - Wyjaśnił Fumetsu widząc zdziwione miny jego tymczasowych sojuszników.   
“On jest taki wspaniały” myślała Ino patrząc na czerwonowłosego. Fumetsu także zerkał w jej stronę co sprawiło że Ino lekko się zarumieniła. Dostrzegła to Sakura która zachichotała pod nosem ale zaraz potem spoważniała. To nie jest odpowiednia chwila na takie rzeczy.  
W tym czasie z burzy ognia słychać było krzyk. Nie bólu a wściekłości. Zaraz potem ogień został rozwiany dzięki mieczowi wichury. Seimei miał liczne poparzenia a jego zbroja i broni były lekko osmalone. Do tego jego mina wyrażała teraz czystą furię. Spojrzał on na kopułę pod którą był Gaara i znów zaczął pobierać stamtąd czakrę regenerując się tym. Po mniej niż sekundach po jego obrażeniach nie było śladu.   
\- On się jeszcze regeneruje? - Krzykła z niedowierzaniem Naruko. Seimei spojrzał na jinchuuriki lisicy i machnął w jej stronę mieczem wichury tworząc ostry wiatr który miał skrócić ją o nogi. Nie chciał jej zabić tylko uniemożliwić poruszanie się a potem wyssać czakrę. Potem wszystko działo się momentalnie. Fumetsu pojawił się obok Naruko i złapał ją razem ze stojącą obok Sakurą. Wtedy też stało się coś dziwnego. Naruko zobaczyła to tylko dlatego że miała sharingan. Na mniej niż ułamek sekundy świat się zatrzymał a kolory wydawały się jakby wyblakłe. Fumetsu zabrał obie dziewczyny zanim zostały przecięte.   
\- Co to było? - Zapytała blondynka. Fumetsu nic nie powiedział, jedynie odstawił dziewczyny na miejsce i patrzył na Seimeia czekając co ten zrobi.   
Ninja rzemieślnik zamachnął się ognistym mieczem i posłał w stronę wszystkich ognistą burzę. Fumetsu skontrował to wodną techniką. Jednak przez parę wodną jaka powstała nie zauważył ataku potrójnych ostrzy które go powaliły na ziemię. Seimei już miał zaatakować ponownie jednak na jego drodze staną Buraddi który złapał trzy ostrza biczem z krwi. Seimei uznał że ta zdolność jest bardzo interesująca. Wyrwał on ostrze z krwawej macki i zamachnął się po raz kolejny. Buraddi już miał odeprzeć atak jednak między nim i Seimeiem pojawiła się jakaś postać i odparła atak przy użyciu Hakkesho Kaiten. Na polu bitwy pojawiła się kolejna osoba. Jak tylko dym opadł dało się zauważyć że jest to długowłosa dziewczyna która ku szokowi ninja Konohy wyglądała niemal identycznie jak Hinata.  
\- E Hinata przeprowadziłaś na sobie eksperyment klonowania? - Zapytał Kiba. Młoda Hyuga była zbyt zszokowana żeby coś powiedzieć. Nie spodziewała się że jej siostra się tu zjawi.   
\- Um… później wyjaśnię.- Zdołała jedynie powiedzieć.   
\- Robi się tu coraz tłoczniej. - Stwierdził Seimei - Pora coś z tym zrobić.   
\- Nie tak szybko. - Odezwał się nowy głos - Odama Rasengan - Krzyknął Jiraiya będący w trybie mędrca i zaatakował Seimeia wielkim rasenganem. Na ramionach sannina siedzieli oboje żabich mędrców i przekazywali mu energię natury. Seimei jednak wchłaniał czakrę z ataku, było to jednak coś czego chciał Jiraiya. -Ta zbroja na pewno ma jakieś limity. - Powiedział żabi mędrzec i po chwili na zbroi zaczęły pojawiać pęknięcia, najpierw jedno potem kilka aż w końcu cała zbroja pękła a wielki rasengan pochłoną Seimeia całkowicie go dezintegrujące.   
Jiraiya widząc to padł z wyczerpania i wrócił do normalnej formy. Również żaby które były na jego ramionach wydawały się zmęczone.   
\- Rany dawno nie musiałam używać aż tyle naturalnej energii - Powiedziała fioletowata żaba.   
\- Tak chyba od czasu ataku lisicy nie byłem tak wyczerpany. Wracajmy do domu. - Po powiedzeniu tego obie żaby zniknęły. Jiraiya z trudem się podniósł. Pozostali ninja Konohy z Naruko na czele podbiegli do sannina by sprawdzić jego stan. Tymczasem rodzeństwo piasku i Matsuri poszli uwolnić Gaarę. Trwało to kilka minut i nie obyło się bez proszenia o pomoc sannina ale w końcu Jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego był wolny. 

Po walce wszyscy postanowili ruszyć do Suny żeby odpocząć po tym wszystkim i żeby najbardziej ranni otrzymali fachową pomoc medyczną. Jednak ninja Yamigakure odmówili i postanowili ruszyć wprost do swojej wioski. Przed odejściem Fumetsu lekko pomachał do Ino na co ta się zarumieniła i mu odmachała. Naruko i Sakura udawały że wcale tego nie widzą.  
Nikt nie zauważył jak Buraddi przy pomocy krwawej macki zabiera niewielki klejnot który wypadł ze zbroi Seimeia tuż przed jej zniszczeniem. 

Shinobi liścia spędzili noc w Sunie. Każdy przeszedł badania lekarskie ale na szczęście nikt nie doznał poważnych obrażeń poza Lee którego noga jak się okazało nie była złamana tylko mocno stłuczona.

W trakcie pobytu w Sunie Temari spróbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z dziewczynami z Konohy. Co zakończyło się całkiem sporym sukcesem. Do tego jeszcze Temari wpadła na swoją dawną senseikę która urodziła dziecko. Dziewczyny z Konohy bardzo chciały zobaczyć małego bobaska. Wszystkie zrobiła wielkie “Aweee” na widok śpiącego dziecka i każda zaczęła wyobrażać sobie siebie w roli matki.Naruko jednak poczuła dziwną pustkę. Blondynka nie mogła mieć dzieci i trochę ją ten fakt bolał pomimo tego że nie interesowali jej mężczyźni. Zaakceptowała to że jest lesbijką, taka po prostu była i nic tego nie zmieni a jak się komuś nie podoba to niech spada na drzewo. Jednak to że nie może mieć dzieci sprawiało że czuła się jakby jej czegoś brakowało. 

Rano drużyna liścia ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Konohy. Droga zajęła im prawie cały dzień. Przez cały czas rozmawiali na jeden temat a tym tematem była siostra Hinaty. Każdy chciał się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Hanata odpowiadała szczerze na wszystkie pytania. Dało się jednak zauważyć że dalej ma problem z interakcjami międzyludzkimi, zwłaszcza z osobami które dopiero poznała. Cały czas zachowywała powagę i nie okazywała uczuć tylko od czasu do czasu robiła sztuczne uśmiechy bo jak czytała uśmiech pomaga w konwersacjach. 

W pewnym momencie Naruko podeszła do swojego chrzestnego.   
\- Ero sennin, mam pytanie. - Zaczęła  
\- O co chodzi?   
\- Kiedy Seimei zaatakował mnie i Sakurę, Fumetsu nas uratował ale użył jakiejś dziwnej techniki której nie potrafię zrozumieć.- Zaczęła blondynka. - To może wydawać się głupie ale mam wrażenie że on zatrzymał na chwilę czas. - Jiraiya spojrzał na blondynkę  
\- Zatrzymał czas? - Zapytał nie wiedząc o co chodzi dziewczynie.  
\- Wiem jak to brzmi ale posłuchaj. Kiedy nas złapał wszystko nagle na ułamek sekundy się zatrzymało do tego jeszcze kolory wydawały się wyblakłe zupełnie jakbym patrzyła przez brudną szybę, wiesz może co to było? - Jiraiya zastanowił się przez chwilę, nigdy nie słyszał o podobnej umiejętności.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia co to było. Chyba że… - Sannin zamilkł na chwilę.   
\- Chyba że co?   
\- Chyba że znaleźliście się w innym wymiarze w którym czas płynie inaczej. - Powiedział Żabi mędrzec. - To musi być jakaś unikalna technika którą tylko ona ma. Nawet ja miałbym problem z czymś takim.   
\- Czyli on byłby cię pokonać?   
\- Odbiło ci? - Sannin wydawał się obrażony. - Mówię tylko że to byłoby problem ale nie mam mowy żeby chunin nie ważne jak zaawansowany pokonał mnie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem przywoływacz żab. Naruko tylko wywróciła oczami. 

Kiedy grupa doszła do bramy jakoś tak pod wieczór. Od razu zobaczyli że coś jest nie tak. Izumo i Kotetsu którzy siedzieli na straży mieli wyjątkowo kiepski humor a do mieli czarne opaski na ramionach.   
\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Jiraiya który pierwszy podszedł do bramy. Kotetsu tylko westchnął i powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem  
\- Mam dla was bardzo złą wiadomość. Dzisiaj w nocy zmarł Trzeci Hokage. - Wiadomość była dla wszystkich szokiem. Przez kilka minut nikt nie mógł się ruszyć. Kilka osób poczuło łzy w oczach, niektórzy nie mogli w to uwierzyć i pytali czy nie jest to jakiś naprawdę głupi żart. Niestety to była prawda. Trzeci Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi był martwy. Umarł we śnie z uśmiechem na ustach, w spokoju wiedząc że Tsunade jako Piąta Hokage z pomocą jej asystentki Shizune a także ze wsparciem Jiraiyi poradzi sobie bez niego. 

Pogrzeb odbył się pięć dni później, zjawiła się właściwie całą wioska. Wszyscy byli w ponurych nastrojach. Najgorzej chyba znosił to Konohamaru. Najpierw stracił rodziców których nawet nie pamiętał bo był za młody a teraz umarł jego dziadek. Jedyna osoba jaka mu teraz została to jego wujek Asuma. 

Niewielki wąż przyglądał się całemu pogrzebowi ze szczytu góry Hokage. Jego łuski były białe a oczy żółte. Nie był to zwykły wąż a jeden ze szpiegów Orochimaru. Sam wężowy sannin siedział na tronie w jednej ze swoich kryjówek, jego oczy były zamknięte ponieważ używał tych które należą do jego węża, był połączony z białym gadem i kierował jego ciałem tak jakby było jego własnym. Kiedy pogrzeb zbliżał się do końca Orochimaru zerwał połączenie i powiedział krótko  
\- Żegnaj Sarutobi-Sensei. 

Uzumaki stała w gabinecie Tsunade. Już od jakiegoś czasu chciała ją o coś zapytać ale nie bardzo miała okazję. Przez przygotowania do pogrzebu Piąta była dość zajęta.  
\- Więc o co chciałaś zapytać Naruko? - Spytała Senju.  
\- Um… Chciałabym się zapytać o moją dolegliwość. - Tsunade od razu zrozumiała o co jej chodzi. - Czy to jest uleczalne?   
\- Nie.- Odpowiedziała krótko Hokage.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? - Zapytała blondynka. Tsunade lekko opuściła głowę.  
\- Bo mam to samo. - Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza.  
\- Oh. - Odpowiedziała krótko młodsza blondynka.  
\- Wiem że mam reputację cudotwórczyni ale są rzeczy których nawet ja nie dam rady zrobić a to jest jedną z nich. Dla wielu to trudne do zaakceptowania ale są choroby których nie da się wyleczyć: niektóre formy bezpłodności, kilka odmiany nowotworu, urazy mózgu, mikroskopowe zapalenie wielonaczyniowe, martwiczo wrzodziejące zapalenie powięzi to tylko niektóre z nich. Przykro mi.   
\- Rozumiem. I dziękuję za szczerość.   
\- Jestem twoją chrzestną. Właściwie to jesteśmy rodziną. - Odpowiedziała jej Tsunade z lekkim uśmiechem.

Naruko pakowała się do drogi. Dzisiaj miał wyruszyć na trzyletni trening razem z Jiraiyą a także jak się dopiero dowiedziała z Nagato. Blondynka cieszyła się że spotka się z kuzynem. Do tego usłyszała że Itachi na stałe ma wrócić do Wioski.

Misja z Seimeiem pokazała wszystkim że nadal muszą nad sobą popracować. Tak więc Ino i Hinata poprosiły Sakurę żeby przekonała Tsunade by i ich uczyła medycznego ninjutsu. Hanata postanowiła wstąpić do standardowego ANBU jednak nadal w wolnym czasie widywała się z siostrą. Każdy zajął się swoim treningiem by stać się silniejszy.   
W Sunie Gaara postawił sobie nowy cel: zostanie Kazekage. Kiedy Kankuro o tym usłyszał zaśmiał się głośno za co dostał po łbie od siostry. Kiedy władca marionetek zdał sobie sprawę że jego młodszy brat nie żartuje to razem z Temari uznał że będą go wspierać w dążeniu do tego. 

Naruko szła w kierunku bramy głównej Konohy. Już czekali tam na nią Jiraiya i Nagato a także cała 11 Konohy i Kakashi którzy przyszli ją pożegnać. Blondynka pożegnała się ze wszystkimi z osobna i razem z kuzynem i żabim mędrcem opuściła wioskę by powrócić do niej za trzy lata.  
“Hinata kiedy wrócę będę silniejsza i wyznam ci moje uczucia.” Myślała Uzumaki.  
“Naruko kiedy wrócisz będę silniejsza i wyznam ci moje uczucia” Myślała Hyuga. 

Fumetsu szedł korytarzem w stronę laboratorium genetycznego w którym został stworzony. Często tam chodził by myśleć i o tym czym jest. Czy posiada duszę?. Czy to co czuje to jedynie impulsy elektryczne przetwarzane przez mózg czy coś więcej? Czy jest tylko bronią? Czy ktoś taki jak on naprawdę może się zakochać? Fumetsu nie chciał angażować się w coś takiego. Miłość była dla ludzi nie dla kogoś z jego rodzaju.  
Mijał kapsuły w których powstali jego bracia. Na każdej kapsule był numer i nazwiska klanów od których pochodziło DNA czyli Uchiha i jakieś inne. W końcu podszedł do kapsuły z numerem 12 pod którym było napisane: Uchiha/Uzumaki. To właśnie w tej kapsule narodziła się jego świadomość chociaż on sam tego nie pamiętał. Jego najstarsze wspomnienie to moment opuszczenie inkubatora i nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie co było wcześniej. Jednak teraz była jedna rzecz która nie pasowała. Jego kapsuła zawsze była ostatnia a teraz za nią znajdowała się jeszcze jedna której tu nie było kiedy był tu ostatni raz “Czyżby Ojciec tworzył kolejnego syna” Zastanawiał się czerwonowłosy. Podszedł do nowej kapsuły i przyjrzał się jej. Była zdecydowanie nowszym modelem od jego, to nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. Spojrzał na szklane ściany kapsuły w której w zielonkawym płynie coś pływało. Ujrzał zlepek komórek które się ruszały. Ciało stworzenia wydawało się otwarte a w środku znajdowało się coś ci miała stać się organami wewnętrznym. Już teraz widział że istota była na wczesnym fazie powstania. Jednak to co zwróciło jego uwagę był fakt że oczy były już niemal uformowane i patrzyły na niego ciekawsko zupełnie jakby nienarodzona jeszcze istota była świadoma jego obecności co sprawiło że Fumetsu poczuł się nieswojo. Czerwonowłosy zrobił krok w tył. W tej istocie było coś co go niepokoiło, wszystkie jego mięśnie się spięły zupełnie jakby się obawiał że stworzenie może w każdej chwili opuścić swój inkubator i go zaatakować, co było całkowitą głupotą. Nie wiedział czemu ale czuł że ta istota może być groźna ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Spojrzał na tabliczkę na kapsule.   
Numer 13   
Uchiha/Otsutsuki.   
Fumetsu czuł że to co jest w tym inkubatorze może stać się Bronią Ostateczną.


	18. Chapter 18

Vixen   
Rozdział 18   
W Przybliżeniu Tak Mniej Więcej Trzy Lata Później

Sasuke trenował w sali treningowej, chociaż słowo arena byłoby bardziej na miejscu. Całość przypominała mu miejsce w którym toczyły się eliminacje egzaminu na chunina. Główną różnicą były tylko wężowe motywy które znajdowały się na ścianach i kolumnach. Przez ten czas który spędził z wężowym sanninem stał się niesamowicie potężny. Dzięki kroplom do oczu nie odczuwał efektów ubocznych nadużywania Mangekyou. Na dodatek udało mu się wyciągnąć od Kabuto recepturę na nie i sam był w stanie je wytwarzać. Chociaż stworzenie niewielkiej fiolki trwało ze trzy tygodnie. Uchiha opanował wiele z technik Orochimaru a także po mistrzowsku posługiwał się elementami błyskawicy i ognia, udało mu się też połączyć je w jedną zaawansowaną naturę czakry którą nazwał Plazmą. Był to po prostu bardzo gęsty i gorący ogień który bardzo szybko się rozprzestrzeniał.   
Na początku trening Sasuke nie różnił się za bardzo od treningów jakie miał w wiosce. Jednak teraz wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej. Teraz Sasuke nie ćwiczył na manekinach a na żywych więźniach i obiektach testowych które przestały być potrzebne. Zabijania przychodziło mu z łatwością. Na początku miał kłopoty, zwłaszcza kiedy błagali o życie ale po jakimś czasie zabijał bez mrugnięcia a nawet to polubił. Większość z nich pochodziła z Kraju Ognia i byli to ludzi w jakiś sposób powiązani z Konohą. Shinobi którzy zostali pojmani na misji i uznani za zabitych, wędrowni handlarze, mieszkańcy mniejszych wiosek Kraju Ognia które znajdowały się pod ochroną Konohy i inni którzy znaleźli się w złym miejscu i złym czasie a także shinobi z innych krajów.  
Sasuke właśnie zabił ostatnią osobę, była to młoda kunoichi z wodospadu mniej więcej w jego wieku. Jakie wydarzenia sprawiły że skończyła ona jako kolejny worek treningowy dla Sasuke? To akurat nie interesowało Uchihy. Ważne było tylko żeby miał na kim testować swoje nowe techniki. To co mu się w niej spodobało to to że przyjęła śmierć jak na shinobi przystało, nie błagała o litość jak niektórzy tylko walczyła do końca pomimo tego że wiedziała że zaraz umrze.   
\- Dobra robota Sasuke-kun - Powiedział Orochimaru który z trybun wszystko obserwował. - Przekroczyłeś moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Już wkrótce będziesz mieć dość siły żeby zniszczyć Konohę i pokonać Itachiego.- “Oczywiście jeśli wcześniej nie przejmę twojego ciała” dodał w myślach wężowiec.   
\- Hm. - Było jedyną odpowiedzią Sasuke który poszedł do swojej komnaty zmyć z siebie krew i odpocząć przed kolejną sesją treningową, Orochimaru odprowadzał go wzrokiem.  
Od jakiegoś czasu coś go niepokoiło, kilka raz weżowiec miał wrażenie że ktoś stoi za Sasuke, innym razem kiedy spojrzał w jego oczy miał wrażenie że to nie były oczy Sasuke tylko kogoś bardzo starego kto widział już niejedno, w pewnym momencie nawet kazał kilku sensorom przyjrzeć się czakrze Sasuke. Ci nie znaleźli niczego dziwnego poza tym że jest niezwykle silna i mroczna jak na kogoś w tak młodym wieku. Do tego jej poziom zwiększał się niezwykle szybko. Orochimaru czuł że jak nie przejmie szybko jego ciała to Sasuke może stać się silniejszy nawet od niego   
Uchiha stał pod gorącym prysznicem i zmywał z siebie pot i krew. Pot był jego krew już nie. Jego komnata mieszkalna miała wszystkie udogodnienia: wygodne łóżko,stojaki na broni, biurko, biblioteczka na księgi i zwoje a także mini kuchnię i łazienkę z prysznicem. Przypominało to bardziej pokój w jakimś motelu niż komnatę w podziemnej kryjówce. “Już wkrótce” myślał Uchiha “Jak tylko zakończę trening u Orochimaru to Konoha spłonie a Itachi pożałuje że zdradził klan”   
“Nadal jesteś za słaby”   
Myśl uderzyła go z niemal że fizyczną siłą. Sasuke rozejrzał się ale nie dostrzegł nikogo innego, nie wyczuł też żadnej czakry. Pomyślał że tylko mu się wydawało jednak kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica i spojrzał w lustro przez chwilę miał wrażenie że ktoś za nim stał. 

W Konosze był kolejny dzień jak co dzień. Shinobi wykonywali misję lub trenowali, handlarze sprzedawali różne produkty, dzieci się bawiły, a Konohamaru razem z drużyną próbowali pochwycić Torę która znów uciekła swojej właścicielce. Kotka była postrachem wszystkich początkujących geninów. Praktycznie każda z nowych drużyn musiała jej szukać bo potrafi uciec już dwa dni po tym jak się ją złapie. Teraz Konohamaru i jego drużyna biegli za nią przez główną ulicą. Pomimo tego że kotka wydawała się przekarmiona to poruszała się niezwykle szybko i zwinnie tak że genini z trudem byli w stanie za nią nadążyć. Trójka młodych ninja w końcu zdołała zapędzić ją w kozi róg w zaułku.  
\- Dobra a teraz ostrożnie, Udon z lewej, Moegi z prawej i na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy. - I skoczyli na nią próbując ją pochwycić jednak Tora w ostatniej chwili skoczyła w górę przez co trójka geninów uderzyła się głowami i upadła na ziemię.   
\- Ona jest dla nas za sprytna - Jęknęła Moegi.  
\- Jak mamy ją złapać? - Zapytał Udon podnosząc się z ziemi.   
\- Musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób. - Powiedział Konohamaru. - To nasza pierwsza misja ninja i nie możemy zawieść. - Dodał pełen determinacji. Tora w tym czasie znajdowała się na dachu budynku i wszystkiemu się dokładnie przysłuchiwała. 

Konohamaru oddał demoniczną kotkę swojej właścicielce. Nieco przygrubej bogaczce z mnóstwem biżuterii. Cała trójka była posiniaczona i podrapana ale zdołali wykonać misję w niecałe trzy godziny. Teraz znajdowali się w gabinecie Tsunade gdzie mieli odebrać nagrodę za misję.Kiedy bogaczka dostała kotkę w ręce zaczęła mówić jak ją kocha i że już nigdy nie spuści z niej oczu. “Ta jasna” Pomyślał Konohamaru któremu Naruko kiedyś mówiła o jej batalii z Czworonożnym Postrachem Wszystkich Geninów. Po otrzymaniu zapłaty i załatwieniu wszystkich formalności ninja opuścili pomieszczenie.  
\- I jak ich oceniasz? - Zapytała Tsunade.  
\- Nie byli najlepsi ale wiedzą co to praca zespołowa. - Odpowiedziała Tora a następnie razem ze swoją właścicielką wybuchła w białym dymie. Kiedy wyłoniła się z dymu miała niebieskie futro była chudsza i miała na sobie czarna kamizelkę z symbolem Konohy na plecach. Jej właścicielka również się zmieniła. Nie była już grubą milionerką a szczupłą kunoichi z włosami równie niebieskimi co futro jej kotki. Miała też żółte kocie oczy i ubrana była jak typowy jonin Konohy.   
\- Nie przesadziłeś trochę ? Wydawali się być dość poobijani.  
\- Ja im tylko dałam przedsmak tego co ich czeka jak będą wykonywać prawdziwe misję.- Powiedziała kotka z wrednym uśmieszkiem.   
\- Po prostu przyznaj że lubisz się pastwić nad geninami. - Powiedziała jej właścicielka, kunoichi imieniem Raiona.  
\- Nigdy nie mówiłam że tak nie jest. - Powiedziała Tora czy raczej Ashi bo tak brzmiało jej prawdziwe imię. - Wnuk Trzeciego ma zadatki na dobrego lidera. Pozostała dwójka mu ufa, to ten w okularach wydaje się najmądrzejszy jednak brak mu charyzmy jego przyjaciela. Dziewczyna zaś wydaje się spoiwem które ich łączy. Do tego ma wybuchowy charakter. Przypomina mi taką jedną różową jak jej tam było.   
Raiona i Ashi zdały raport z testu geninów. Potem kunoichi i kotka znów zmieniły wygląd. Teraz Raiona zmieniła się w inną kobietę niż przedtem a Ashi stała się białą puszystą kotką również znaną wśród geninów ale nie tak bardzo straszną jak Tora.   
\- Tym razem będę nieco łagodniejsza. Powiedziała i wyskoczyła przez otwarte okno. Akurat pięć sekund później do gabinetu weszła kolejna drużyna geninów i cyrk z poszukiwaniem zaginionego zwierzęcia zaczął się od nowa. 

Kotetsu i Izumo jak zwykle spali przed bramą. Było to ich ulubione zajęcie. Niemalże z pasją spali w pracy. Gdyby istniały w tym zawody to ci dwaj na pewno znaleźliby się na podium. W pewnym momencie cicho, na paluszkach podeszła do nich pewna postać, pochyliła się nad nimi i z wrednym uśmiechem krzyknęła na całe gardło.  
\- Pożar! Pali się cała wioska! - Dwóch chuninów specjalnej troski natychmiast się obudziło i spadło z krzeseł.  
\- Co się dzieje, gdzie ten pożar? - Krzyknął Kotetsu podczas go Izumo biegł po gaśnicę ale kiedy z nią wrócił i nie zobaczył żadnego ognia ani dymu to zdał sobie sprawę z tego że zrobiono mu głupi kawał.   
\- Dobra czyj to był głupi pom…. - Nie skończył bo zobaczył przed sobą piękną dziewczynę. Miała niebieskie oczy i długie blond włosy spięte w dwa kucyki, ubrana była w standardowe buty shinobi, pomarańczowe spodnie z kaburą na sprzęt shinobi na prawej nodze, czarny top odsłaniający brzuch a na to nałożony czerwony płaszcz z czarnymi płomieniami i krótkimi rękawami a także ze znakiem wiru na plecach, na czole dumnie widniała opaska z symbolem Konohy, na rękach zaś miała czarne rękawiczki bez palców i pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie a na twarzy lekki makijaż. Przez umysły obu strażników bramy przeszła jedna myśl “ale laska” potrzebowali około pięciu sekund żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego że ta piękna dziewczyna to nikt inny jak Naruko Uzumaki a kawałek za nią stał sam żabi mędrzec Jiraiya.  
\- Wróciliście. - Powiedział Kotetsu.   
\- Jak widać - Powiedziała Naruko i przytuliła obu chuninów, ci się mocno zarumieni i nagle zrobiło im się bardzo gorąco.  
\- Masz szczęście akurat wszyscy z twojego rocznika są w wiosce.- Powiedział Izumo - Chyba - dodał po chwili ciszej. Naruko lekko zachichotała   
\- Świetnie, ale i tak najpierw muszę iść do Ichiraku. Ostatnie pół roku spędziłam na Górze Myoboku i chce zjeść coś normalnego. - Blondynka aż drgnęła na myśl o “delicjach” Shimy. 

Po drodze Naruko rozglądała się po wiosce, niewiele rzeczy się zmieniło przez ten czas jak jej nie było, gdzieś otwarto nowy sklep, inny sklep się przeniósł do innego lokalu, jednak największa zmiana była na Górze Hokage na której wyrzeźbiono twarz Tsunade. Blondynka rozglądała się po wiosce, nagle usłyszała znajomy głos.  
\- Naruko to ty? - Uzumaki odwróciła się i zobaczyła że w jej kierunku zbliża się coś różowego.   
\- Sakura? - Zapytała a kiedy już miała pewność to podbiegła do niej i przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Po chwili Sakura odsunęła się od niej żeby dobrze się jej przyjrzeć.  
\- Wow, zmieniłaś się przez te trzy lata, wyładniałaś i - teraz wzrok różowowłosej zatrzymał się na piersiach przyjaciółki - urosłaś - Haruno poczuła lekkie ukłucie zazdrości, jej piersi prawie w ogóle się nie zmieniły, właściwie to ze wszystkich dziewczyn z jej rocznika miała najmniejsze, mało tego było kilka młodszych dziewczyn które miał piersi większe od niej. Po chwili jednak coś zwróciło jej uwagę.   
\- E Naruko co stało się z twoim sharinganem? - zapytała Haruno patrząc na jej błękitne oczy, blizna którą miała już dawno się wygoiła i była ledwie widoczna.   
\- A nic, to po prostu iluzja, sharingan za bardzo rzucał się w oczy. - Mówiąc to zasłoniła prawe oko ręką by po chwili odsłonić sharingan a zaraz potem powtórzyła to ukrywając kopiujące oko.   
\- Chodźmy do Tsunade, na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok. - Powiedziała Sakura. Już miały iść kiedy Naruko usłyszała zza pleców  
\- Atak z zaskoczenia! - Blondynka nawet się nie oglądając zrobiła unik i napastnik upadł na ziemię.   
\- Konohamaru, nie możesz krzyczeć “atak z zaskoczenia” bo wtedy to przestaje być atak z zaskoczenia. - Wyjaśniła Uzumaka. Jeszcze kiedy była w akademii Konohamaru za nią biegał, potem kiedy wszyscy myśleli że Naruko nie żyje zaczął on biegać za Sasuke i jego we wszystkim naśladować a kiedy okazało się że Naruko jednak żyje szybko zapomniał o młodszym z Uchihów i znów zaczął biegać za Uzumaki.   
\- Cała Naruko, piękna i mądra. Naprawdę jesteś przykładem idealnego shinobi, pomimo tego że jesteś tylko dziewczyną. - Powiedział młody Sarutobi.   
\- Co to niby miało znaczyć? - Zapytała poważnie blondynka. Konohamaru spiął się zupełnie jakby się spodziewał ataku. - Chcesz zobaczyć co potrafi tylko dziewczyna? - Naruko uniosła pięść do góry i wyglądała jakby miała mu zaraz przywalić.  
\- Wybacz Naruko wymskło mi się!- Krzyknął wnuk Trzeciego i uciekł aż się za nim kurzyło. 

Na drzewie niedaleko Udon i Moegi przyglądali się całej scenie.  
\- Ten kretyn w ogóle nie umie rozmawiać z kobietami.- Stwierdziła młoda kunoichi na co Udon jej przytaknął 

\- Minęło trochę czasu kiedy widziałam cię po raz ostatni. Trening przyniósł rezultaty? - Powiedziała Tsunade która siedziała za biurkiem. W gabinecie byli też Shizune, Sakura i Jiraiya   
\- Tak. Jestem teraz o wiele silniejsza. Spójrz. - Odpowiedziała blondynka i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę w której zmaterializowała się wirujące sfera chakry.   
\- Rasengan? - Zapytała Tsunade. - Przecież umiałaś go już na Egzaminie na Chunina  
\- Tak ale spójrz teraz robię go jedna ręką a wcześniej musiałam robić klona. - Wyjaśniła blondynka i dezaktywował technikę. - Do tego jeszcze okazało się że mam potrójną naturę czakry, mam wiatr, błyskawicę i ogień. - Hokage i jej uczennice były pod wrażeniem, rzadko kiedy trafia się ktoś kto ma chociaż dwie naturalne natury czakry a trzy są prawie niespotykane.   
\- A Jiraiya? Nie robił nic głupiego? - Zapytała starsza blondynka patrząc podejrzliwie do żabiego mędrca.   
\- Hm. - Odparł sannin i odwrócił głowę w bok jakby się obraził.  
\- Nie, zachowywał się grzecznie. Był taki moment gdzie próbował podglądać mamę znaczy Kurumę w kąpieli kiedy ta była w swoim zewnętrznym ciele ale ta dała mu jasno do zrozumienia że to bardzo zły pomysł. - Zachichotała blondynka.   
\- Nie moja wina że przyjmuje postać tak uwodzicielskiej kobiety. - Odparł Jiraiya. Naruko usłyszała jak jej przybrana matka warczy i nazywa Jiraiya głupim zboczeńcem.  
\- A właśnie przynieśliśmy ci coś. - Powiedziała Naruko i z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnęła niewielki zwój. - Zwiedziliśmy sporo miejsc w tym także ruiny Uzushiogakure i okazało się że kawałek biblioteki klanu Uzumaki przetrwał. Przenieśliśmy wszystkie ocalałe księgi i zwoje do jednego z domów który był w dobrym stanie a potem zapieczętował ten dom w zwoju. - Wyjaśniła młodsza blondynka. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Zapieczętowałaś w zwoju cały dom?! - Tsunade aż wstała i spojrzała wielkimi oczami na swoją chrześniaczkę, była jednocześnie zszokowana jak i dumna. “Od czasu mojej babci nie widziałam nikogo kto mógłby zapieczętować w zwoju cały dom” Myślała Hokage. - Wow, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem - Powiedziała i usiadła w fotelu. - Ale i tak chciałabym przetestować twoje zdolności bojowe. Chciałabym żebyś jutro razem z Sakurą stoczyła z kimś walkę.   
\- Walkę? Z kim? - Zapytała Naruko. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do gabinetu wszedł jonin w masce i z zasłoniętym lewym okiem.   
\- Tą osobą będę ja. - Powiedział Kakashi. Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza aż w końcu Naruko ją przerwała.  
\- Kakashi-sensei!! - Krzyknęła i skoczyła na jonina wieszając się na jego szyi - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniła. - Kakashi przez kilka chwil nie wiedział co się dzieje, spojrzał na zgromadzonych ale ci tylko wzruszyli ramionami. W końcu postanowił odwzajemnić uścisk.   
\- Też tęskniłem Naruko-chan. - Naruko w końcu puściła Kakashiego i powiedziała.   
\- Dobra teraz tylko muszę przywitać się z resztą. Sakura możesz zgromadzić resztę naszego rocznika, drużynę Guya i Iruke senseia jak się da w Ichiraku, jakoś tak za godzinę? Tylko nie mów im po co.   
\- Dobrze, możesz na mnie liczyć. 

\- Więc po co tu jesteśmy? - Zapytała Ino która stała przed Ichiraku  
\- Zaraz zobaczycie. - Odpowiedziała jej Sakura.- O już jest. - Haruno spojrzała na dach jednego z budynków na którym ktoś stał. Postać zeskoczyła i stanęła między nimi dopiero po chwili wszyscy rozpoznali kto to jest.   
\- Naruko.  
\- Wróciłaś.  
\- Gdzieś ty była?  
\- Zmieniłaś się.   
\- Jesteś wyższa.  
\- I pewnie też silniejsza.  
\- Też się cieszę że was widzę. - Odpowiedziała blondynka. Rozejrzała się po całej grupie. Jej przyjaciele zmienili się przez te w przybliżeniu tak mniej więcej trzy lata jednak mogła ich bez trudu rozpoznać, jedynego którego na początku nie poznała to Shino, a tym kto się prawie w ogóle nie zmienił był Lee który tylko stał się wyższy i miał teraz na sobie kamizelkę chunina. Jednak była jedna osoba za którą Naruko tęskniła najbardziej.  
\- Hinata - Powiedziała blondynka patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak bardzo za tobą tęskniła.  
\- Ja też. - I przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę którą nie widziała przez prawie trzy lata. Nikt jednak nie był w stanie zobaczyć jak Hinata się rumieni. “ Naruko jest taka piękna i tak ładnie pachnie” pomyślała Hyuga nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego że Uzumaki myśli dokładnie to samo.  
\- Hm? - Naruko spojrzała przez ramię Hinaty. - Czy to jest? - Za nimi na wielkim biały psie siedział pewien chłopak w czarnym stroju z znakami na policzkach które przypominały kły, blondynka rozpoznać ich natychmiast.   
\- Akamaru! - Krzyknęła, oderwała się do przyjaciółki i podbiegła do wielkiego psa zrzucając z niego Kibę - Witaj mój ty mały, kochany piesełku, ależ ty urosłeś, tęskniłeś ze mną? - Blondykna zaczęła głaskać psa który radośnie szczekał i próbował polizać ją po twarzy. - Nie licząc Hinaty to za tobą tęskniłam najbardziej - Naruko przytulała się do futrzaka.   
\- Też tęskniłem - Powiedział Kiba i próbował się podnieść ale wtedy podeszła do niego Sakura i pomogła mu wstać.   
\- Dzięki Sakura-chan.  
\- Proszę bardzo Kiba-kun.  
Naruko wstała od Akamaru i popatrzyła na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Było w nich coś dziwnego, te ich uśmieszki i stali jakoś za blisko siebie. Jednak wtedy Naruko zobaczyła jeszcze jedną osobę której na początku nie rozpoznała, była to blondynka z włosami upiętymi w cztery kucyki. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznała kto to jest   
\- Temari? Co ty tu robisz ? - Zapytała i popatrzyła na stojącego obok niej Shikamaru. - Czyżby coś jednak było między wami? - Nara lekko drgnął jak to usłyszał i odwrócił głowę by nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego lekkich rumieńców, miał już coś powiedzieć ale Temari była szybsza.   
\- Jestem tu w ważnych sprawach służbowych! - Niemal że krzyczała piaskowa blondynka. - Shikamaru pomagał mi w tych sprawach i nic więcej między nami nie ma i nie będzie. - Wszyscy widzieli lekkie rumieńce na jej policzkach. - Ten szowinistyczny leni nie jest w ogóle w moim typie, wolałabym się umawiać z psem Kiby niż z nim. - Temari skończyła mówić a następnie odwróciła głowę i strzelając focha. Shikamaru mruknął tylko coś pod nosem o kłopotliwych kobietach, chociaż musiał przyznać że sfochowana Temari wygląda uroczo.  
\- Oni nie są parą, ale kto inny jest - Powiedział Shino   
\- Hę kto ? - zapytała blondynka.   
\- My. - Powiedziała Sakura i złapała Kibę za rękę. - Kiba i ja od dwóch miesięcy chodzimy ze sobą. - Mówiąc to pocałowała Inuzuke w policzek. Naruko stała zszokowana, jej mózg na chwilę się zawiesił. Ktoś kto pochodzi ze świata z rozwiniętą technologią mógłby powiedział pewnie że Naruko.exe has stopped working. Dopiero po chwili udało jej się dojść do siebie. Blondynka szybko złożyła pieczęć i krzyknęła  
\- Kai! - Nic się nie zmieniło - Kai! Kai! Kai! - W końcu zdała sobie sprawę z tego że to nie genjutsu a rzeczywistość.   
\- Zareagowała podobnie. - Szepnęła jej Ino.   
\- Jak to się stało? - Zapytała Naruko.   
\- Byliśmy razem na kilku misjach, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i okazało się że do siebie pasujemy. - Odpowiedziała różowowłosa.   
\- Gdybym nie była taka głodna zapytałabym o wszystkie szczegóły - Powiedziała blondynka i weszła do Ichiraku. - Witam panie Teuchi - Powiedziała kiedy weszła do swojego ulubionego miejsca w wiosce.   
-Mała Naruko? - Właściciel sklepu popatrzył na nią zdziwiony - Ależ ty wyrosłaś. Ayame choć tu, nasza najlepsza klientka wróciła.   
\- Naruko? - Ayame wyszła zza zaplecza. - Ależ ty wyrosłaś. - Powtórzyła słowa swojego ojca. - Co podać?  
\- Podwójny ramen z wieprzowiną. Od razu przygotuj z 10 misek. - Na te słowa przyjaciele Naruko dziwnie na nią popatrzyli ale po chwili przypomnieli sobie że jeśli chodzi o ramen to ma ona brzuch bez dna. Po kilku minutach zamówienie było gotowe i przed Naruko pojawiła się pierwsza z wielu misek.  
\- Nareszcie Ramen-chan. Moja największa miłości, znów jesteśmy razem. - Powiedziała Uzumaki i w rekordowym nawet na nią czasie zaczęła pochłaniać misję za miską. Na dodatek pan Teuchi powiedział że pierwsza kolejka ramenu jest na jego koszt.  
Kiedy większość jej przyjaciół było przy drugiej lub trzeciej miski Naruko była przy ósmej.   
\- Sama nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo tęskniłam za waszym ramenem. - Powiedziała blondynka - W trakcie moich podróży zatrzymywałam się przy każdej budce z ramenem, próbowałam wszystkich możliwych smaków i doszłam do wniosku że wasz ramen jest najlepszy na świecie.   
W pewnym momencie do Ichiraku wszedł Iruka. Wyglądał na mocno zmęczonego.   
\- Wybaczcie że tak długo ale miałem w akademii sporo roboty. O witaj Naruko. Więc Sakura co to za ważna sprawa o której mówiłaś? - Zapytał Chunin. Po chwili dopiero spojrzał na blondynkę - Naruko! - Krzyknął i wskazał na nią palcem. - Patrzcie Naruko wróciła! - Teraz Iruka spojrzał na resztę swoich dawnych uczniów.  
\- Um. Już to zauważyliśmy Iruka-sensei. - Powiedział Kiba.   
\- No tak mogłem się domyśleć. - Chunin usiadł obok swoich uczniów i spojrzał na Naruko. - Więc opowiadaj co u ciebie, jak tam podróże i trening? 

Jedli tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas i rozmawiali o tym co się zmieniło w wiosce i co robiła Naruko. Okazało się że wszyscy są już chuninami a Neji jest jonine. Dopiero kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić rozeszli się do domów. Większość zjadła ze 4-5 misek ramenu, Chouji 10 a Naruko 18. 

Naruko wracała przez park razem z Hinatą. Białooka chciała się z nią przejść chwilę zanim wróci do kompleksu Hyuga.   
\- Hej pamiętam to miejsce. - Powiedziała nagle Uzumaki. - Tu się poznaliśmy.  
\- Tak. Tu się wszystko zaczęło. - Powiedziała białooka. Obie wrócili wspomnieniami do tamtego dnia, przez lata okolica niewiele się zmieniła więc to miejsce można było bez trudu rozpoznać. Jedyną różnicą było to że teraz nie było śniegu. - Naruko, nieprzypadkowo się tu znalazłyśmy. Uznałam że to najlepsze miejsce w którym mogę ci to powiedzieć. Chciałam to zrobić już dawno ale nie miałam odwagi. - Zaczęła Hinata a na jej policzkach można było dostrzec lekkie rumieńce. - Odkąd zostałaś moją przyjaciółką, zawsze mnie wspierałaś, byłaś przy mnie przez cały czas. Dzięki tobie otworzyłam się na innych, inspirujesz mnie Naruko. Dajesz mi siłę by iść naprzód. - Hinata zamilkła na chwilę patrząc, na przyjaciółkę którą kocha. - Jednak z czasem moje uczucia wobec ciebie stawały się coraz silniejsze i teraz to jest już coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. - Hinata zamknęła oczy i zrobiła głęboki wdech “Sakura obyś miała rację”. Haruno już od jakiegoś czasu namawiała Hinatę żeby ta w końcu wyznała swoje uczucie do Naruko kiedy ta już wróci do wioski. Teraz miała nadejść ta chwila. - Narukokochamcięproszęzostańmojądziewczyną.- Powiedziała Hinata na jednym wdechu cała czerwona na twarzy. Naruko zamrugała lekko skołowana.  
\- Hę? - To była jedyna jej odpowiedź. Hinata cała czerwona odwróciła wzrok. - Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś że mnie kochasz? - Hyuga nic nie powiedziała tylko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.  
Naruko uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Dziewczyna którą kocha od lat odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Delikatnie złapała Hinatę za podbródek i obróciła jej twarz w swoją stronę bo spojrzeć jej w oczy.   
\- Ja też cię kocham. - Powiedziała blondynka a serce Hinaty na chwilę stanęło. “Ona odwzajemnia moje uczucia” krzyczała w środku. Dziewczyny stały tak przed sobą kilka chwil aż w końcu Naruko lekko zbliżyła twarz do twarzy Hyugi. Była już tak blisko, czuła na skórze jej oddech aż wreszcie ich usta się spotkały. Pocałunek był delikatny ale też namiętny, trwał kilka sekund a kiedy się od siebie oderwali spojrzały sobie głęboko w oczy. Każda widziała w oczach drugiej miłość i szczęście. Od teraz wiedziały że cokolwiek się stanie zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. Już nie były tylko przyjaciółmi ale ukochanymi i nie ważne co kto o tym myśli. Hinata wiedziała też że obowiązek przedłużenia rodu spadnie teraz na barki jej sióstr jednak w tym momencie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Naruko była przy niej i tylko to się liczyło. 

Blondynka wróciła do domu. W środku już czekała na nią Kuruma w swoim zewnętrzny ciele, jeszcze zanim Naruko poszła spotkać się z przyjaciółmi lisica postanowiła pójść do domu i sprawdzić w jakim jest stanie. Okazało się że przez trzy lata ktoś regularnie tam przychodził i sprzątał więc prawie w ogóle nie było tam kurzu ani pajęczyn.   
\- Mamo jestem w domu. - Powiedziała Uzumaki.  
\- I jak było na spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi? - Zapytała swoja przybrana córkę   
\- Fantastycznie. Cudownie było znów wszystkich zobaczyć po tak długim czasie.   
\- Wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? - Dopytywała - Długo cię nie było.   
\- No więc um… -Naruko próbowała odpowiednio dobrać słowa. - Od dzisiaj zaczęłam się z kimś spotykać.   
\- Doprawdy? - Kuruma popatrzyła na nią z chytrym uśmiechem. - A któż to taki? - Zapytała chociaż już domyślała się odpowiedzi. Naruko zaczerwieniła się i odwróciła wzrok.   
\- To jest… um…. no więc.   
\- Hinata? - Zapytała lisełka. Naruko popatrzyła na nią zszokowana.   
\- Miałaś nie czytać moich myśli ani mnie nie szpiegować! - Krzyknęła z wyrzutem nastolatka.   
\- Nie robiłam tego specjalnie. - Broniła się Kuruma. - Po prostu czasem myślisz tak głośno i intensywnie że ciężko to ignorować.   
\- Nie jesteś jakoś zszokowana ani zdziwiona że umawiam się z dziewczyną? - Zapytała blondynka.   
\- Nie bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Kiedy twoja matka była niewiele starsza od ciebie to miała wiele koleżanek.   
\- Hę?   
\- Powiem tak: Minato był pierwszym i jedynym facetem w jej łóżku ale nie był pierwszy w ogóle. Przeważnie gościła tam jej przyjaciółka Mikotu Uchiha. Pamiętam jak kiedyś obie przez prawie trzy godziny….  
\- Cicho! - Krzyknęła Naruko i zasłoniła sobie uszy. Naprawdę nie chciała słuchać o życiu seksualnym swojej matki, zwłaszcza przed snem. Kuruma zareagowała na to śmiechem.   
Naruko zjadła szybko kolację czyli ramen błyskawiczny i poszła spać, musiała się wyspać na jutrzejszą walkę z Kakashim. Dawno nie spała w swoim łóżku, było ono jeszcze wygodniejsze niż zapamiętała.

Naruko i Sakura stały na poligonie numer 7 i czekały na mistrza Kakashiego.   
\- Więc. - Zaczęła Naruko. - Jak to się stało że ty i Kiba jesteście razem? - Zapytała. Sakura lekko się zarumieniła.   
\- Krótko po tym jak wyruszyłaś był kolejny egzamin na chunina. Z naszej wioski zdali Neji, Lee, i Shino. A na kolejny egzamin zostałam przypisana do drużyny 8, potem było kilka wspólnych misji a któregoś dnia Kiba zaprosił mnie na obiad w Ichiraku. Dobrze nam się rozmawiało i po kilku takich spotkaniach jakoś samo tak wyszło. Może w akademii Kiba był irytującym, niedojrzałym lekko przygłupim smarkaczem ale jak dorósł to okazał się całkiem fajnym chłopakiem. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Haruno.  
\- A co z Sasuke? - Zapytała Uzumaki. Różowowłosa drgnęła.   
\- Długo o nim myślałam ale po tym jak uciekł z wioski coś do mnie dotarło. - Zamilkła na chwilę. - Ja go w ogóle nie znałam. Biegałam za nim bo był tajemniczy, silny i pociągający ale prawda jest taka że nigdy go nie kochałam. Kochałam jego wyidealizowaną wersję która nie istnieje. - Naruko zobaczyła w oczach przyjaciółki smutek. - Gdzie jest Kakashi? - Haruno zmienia temat. - Czy on nie może chociaż raz przyjść na czas?   
Nagle obok nich doszło do wybuchu dymu w którym zmaterializował się Kakashi.   
\- Wybaczcie za opóźnienie ale musiałem pomóc pewnej staruszce…  
\- Kłamstwo- Krzyknęły obie kunoichi. 

Całą trójka stała w miejscu gdzie był ich pierwszy test. Przez chwilę wspominali wspólnie spędzone chwilę. W końcu Kakashi wyjął coś z kieszeni, były to dwa dzwoneczki. Dziewczyny od razu zrozumiały o co chodzi.   
\- Zasady takie same jak za pierwszym razem. - Powiedział Kakashi a następnie odsłonił sharingana a Naruko zdjęła iluzję z prawego oka. - Coś czuję że tym razem będę musiał walczyć na poważnie.

W Podziemiu Yamigakure przed tronem Władcy zebrali się jego synowie. Było ich ośmiu, wszyscy mieli aktywne sharingany. Prawie wszyscy mieli kruczoczarne włosy z wyjątkiem dwóch, jeden miał granatowe sięgające do pasa a jego oczy zasłaniały okrągłe ciemne okulary, ubrany był w strój shinobi, drugi miał czerwone włosy i ubrany był podobnie do pierwszego z tą różnicą że miał też na sobie długi do ziemi czarny płaszcz a na plecach miał zaczepione żelazne Bo. Kiedyś było ich więcej ale 4 z nich zginęło na misjach. Niedawno udało im się pojmać jinchuuriki pięcioogoniastego. Dokonał tego Numer 5 który nadal miał na ciele jeszcze nie do końca zaleczone oparzenia po gorącej parze które zadał mu Han. Gdyby był tylko człowiekiem rany które otrzymał w walce pewnie by go zabiły, kilka razy.   
\- Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej. - Przemówił Władca. - Pozostały już tylko pięć tych rozumnych czakr do zebrania. Jednoogoniasty z piasku. Sześcioogoniasty z mgły, Siedmioogoniasty z wodospady, Ośmioogoniasty z chmury i Dziewięcioogoniasta z liścia.   
\- Jedno i siedmioogoniasty nie powinni stanowić problemu, jednak lisica jest pod opieką sannina Jiraiyi a bawół to młodszy brat Raikage, który obecnie za najsilniejszego z pięciu Kage, do tego miejsce pobytu sześcioogoniastego nie jest dokładnie znane - Powiedział jeden z zebranych, wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna z ciałem pokrytym czerwonymi bliznami. Między nim i resztą rodzeństwa była spora przestrzeni zupełnie jakby bali się stać w jego pobliżu.   
\- Numer 6 i Numer 7. Wy zapolujecie na jednoogoniastego. Weźmiecie ze sobą Wykutego z Żelaza i Shinbiego jako wsparcie.- Fang nie wydawał się szczęśliwy że został przypisany do Numeru 6   
\- Trzy metry ode mnie. - Powiedział do swojego brata i obaj opuścili komnatę   
\- Numer 3, Numer 4 i Numer 9. - Ponownie głos zabrał Władca. - Spróbujecie namierzyć Sześcioogoniastego.   
Wymieniona trójka ukłoniła się i opuściła salę.   
\- Do tego jeszcze sprawa Uchiha Sasuke. Przydałby się nam ktoś taki jak on. Według informacji które posiadamy Orochimaru wkrótce będzie mógł znów użyć swojej techniki do przejęcia ciała. Wcześniej czy później między tymi dwoma dojdzie do walki. Jeśli Sasuke wygra to Numer 10 i Numer 11 poszukacie go i przekonacie żeby do nas dołączył. Powiedzcie mu że mamy oczy Uchiha Fugaku i dzięki nim będzie mógł osiągnąć Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan - Kiedy i oni wyszli Władca spojrzał na swojego najmłodszego syna - Numer 12 - Powiedział - Ty udasz się do….

Fang szedł w stronę sali treningowej. Tam zazwyczaj był Shinbi. Nie pomylił się Shinbi jak zwykle trenował.  
W sali było ciemno i niewiele można było zobaczyć jednak Fangowi to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Zbieraj się, mamy misję. - Powiedział jednoręki.   
Yamigakure różniło się od innych ukrytych wiosek. Ciężko było znaleźć tutaj zwykłych shinobi. Elitą byli synowie Władcy, stworzeni w laboratorium sztuczni ludzie o wiele lepsi od zwykłych śmiertelników. Poza nimi wioska dysponowała też w miarę normalnymi shinobi jednak i oni byli modyfikowani na różne sposoby, niektórzy z zewnątrz niczym się nie różnili od zwykłych ludzi i modyfikacji należało szukać w środku, inni mieli chirurgicznie wymieniane lub modyfikowane koniczyny. Czasami jednak w modyfikacjach coś szło nie tak i powstawały dziwolągi które tylko w niewielkim stopniu przypominały ludzi. Inną siłą wioski były w pełni zautomatyzowane machiny bojowe. Do tego byli też kilkunastu nukeninów którzy zostali przekonani w jakiś sposób by przysiąc Władcy i wiosce posłuszeństwo, przeważnie w zamian za moc, zemstę, bogactwo i inne podobne rzeczy. Shinbi nie był żadnym z powyższych.   
\- Mam nadzieję że to poważna misja tym razem. - Odpowiedział.   
\- O tak. Ty, ja, Pain i Wykuty z Żelaza idziemy na polowanie. Cel Jednoogoniasty.  
\- W końcu będę mógł wypróbować to ciało w prawdziwej walce. - Powiedział Shinbi wychodząc do światła, pokazując swoje blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. 

Jeśli Kakashi liczył na w miarę łatwą walkę to mocno się przeliczył. Dziewczyny okazały się lepsze niż przypuszczał. Naruko potrafiła lepiej wykorzystać swoje klony a dzięki temu że opanowała Kamui i Hiraishin trudno było ją trafić. Na początku blondynka przeniosła się do wymiaru kamui i próbowała wyłonić się tuż przy Kakashim i zabrać mu dzwoneczki. Niestety ponieważ Kakashi miał sharingan od tego samego dawcy, był w stanie wyczuć gdzie Naruko chce wyjść ze swojego wymiaru. Sakura za to miała potworną siłę fizyczną, prawie tak wielką jak Tsunade. Jiraiya który razem z Tsunade i Shizune obserwował całą walkę stwierdził że Sakura wyrosła drugą Tsunade.   
Kakashi postanowił wycofać się do lasu. Dzięki sharinganowi był w stanie wykryć kiedy Naruko rzuciła w niego kilkoma kunaiami. Zrobił unik skacząc w górę jednak zobaczył że Naruko już na niego pędziła z kunaiem w dłoni. Jonin szybko odbił się od drzewa i poleciał w jej stronę z własnym kunaiem w ręce. Wymineli się uderzając się kunaiami w powietrzu, jeszcze zanim Kakashi dotknął ziemi rzucił swoim kunaiem w blondynkę, ta jednak w ostatniej chwili zdołała zrobić unik. Kiedy Naruko wylądowała na ziemi obok niej zjawiła się Sakura. Kakashi musiał przyznać że jego uczennice zrobiły ogromny postęp   
\- Zamierzam was czegoś nauczyć - Powiedział Jonin. - Wiedza Taktyczna Shinobi numer 1: Taijutsu. - Ruszył na Naruko z ogromną prędkością i przez kilka sekund wymieniali się ciosami. Po chwili blondynka odskoczyła na najbliższą gałąź a jej miejsce zajęła różowowłosa. Tym razem jednak Kakashi skupił się na unikaniu, z tą ogromną siłą fizyczną jak Sakura go trafi to może się skończyć na długim pobycie w szpitalu. W pewnym momencie Kakashi dotknął plecami drzewa. W ostatniej chwili zrobił unik a drzewo które zostało trafione zmieniło się w drzazgi. Naruko wykorzystała sytuację i zaatakowała Hatake klonami i prawie udało jej się odebrać mu dzwoneczki. Trzy klony zostały złapane przez Kakashiego który użył na nich Omote Renge, oczywiście z minimalną siłą żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Hatake się rozejrzał szukając prawdziwej Naruko. Ta wyskoczyła zza drzewa i popędziła na Jounina z maksymalną prędkością.   
\- Sekretne taijutsu Tysiąc Lat Bólu. - Krzyknęła. Kakashi miał przerażenie w oczach. “Nic z tego” Pomyślał i w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Walczyli jak jeszcze przez kilka minut aż Naruko stworzyła z setkę klonów a następnie razem z Sakurą postanowiła się wycofać żeby obmyślić jakiś sensowny plan. 

\- Kakashi musi mieć jakąś słabość. - Powiedziała Sakura. Słońce zdążyło już całkiem zajść i widoczność znacznie się zmniejszyła. To jednak im nie przeszkadzało, Naruko była sensorem a dzięki sharinganowi bardzo dobrze widziała w ciemnościach.  
Blondynka myślała o tym jakby tu podejść Kakashiego i zabrać mu dzwonki. Nagle do jej głowy wpadł pewien szalony pomysł, pomysł tak szalony że aż musi się udać. Wielki uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na jej twarzy. Sakura na nią popatrzyła. - Coś wymyśliłaś. - Bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.   
\- O tak, użyje na nim mojej nowej przepotężnej techniki, nawet Ero-sennin nie jest w stanie się jej przeciwstawić. 

Kakashi siedział pod drzewem i wypatrywał swoich uczennic. Wiedział że mogą zaatakować w każdej chwili, chociaż nie wiedział skąd. W pewnym momencie skoczyła na niego Naruko.   
\- Mam ci Kakashi-sensei. - Powiedziała i złożyła ręce w pieczęć. Kakashi rozpoznał tę technikę, przez chwilę zastanawiał się co może jej dać użycie henge w takiej sytuacji, odpowiedzi przyszła do niego pół sekundy później - Oiroke no Jutsu - Powiedziała blondynka i zmieniła się w swoją nagą starszą wersję która była zakryta tylko w najbardziej strategicznym miejscach przez dym. Kakashi stał jak słup soli próbując przetworzyć co się dzieje, z nosa mimowolnie pociekłą mu stróżka krwi. Naruko po chwili wróciła do normalnego wyglądu i przywaliła mu w twarz krzycząc - Ha wiedziałam! Kakashi-sensei jest zboczeńcem!   
Kakashi z trudem podniósł się po tym. Nie chodziło tu tylko o siłę ciosu ale o szok spowodowany tą techniką. Pierwsze co zobaczył to dziewczyny stojące przed nim i trzymające w rękach dzwoneczki. Pogratulował im. Później Sakura powiedziała do Naruko żeby ta nigdy nie używała przy niej tej żenującej techniki. 

Naruko wróciła do domu. Była zmęczona ale szczęśliwa że zdołała pokonać Kakashiego. Kuruma już na nią czekała z kolacją.   
\- Mamo wróciłam. Udało mi się pokonać Kakashiego. - Powiedziała wchodząc.   
\- Widziałam. - Odpowiedziała jej przybrana matka wychodząc z kuchni. Jej mina świadczyła o tym że nie była zadowolona. - Wiesz że nie lubię kiedy używasz tej techniki.   
\- Przepraszam, ale nie wiedziałam jak inaczej mogłam wygrać. - Odpowiedziała blondynka i spuściła lekko głowę. Lisica westchnęła.   
\- Eh. Musisz z tym uważać. Jak będziesz tego używać zbyt często mogą się pojawić różne nieprzyjemne plotki na twój temat. - Powiedziała Kuruma.   
\- Jakie na przykład?   
\- Że się nie szanujesz. - Powiedziała krótko lisica i wróciła do kuchni.   
Później Naruko zjadła kolację i położyła się spać.


	19. Chapter 19

Vixen  
Rozdział 19  
Nieludzcy wrogowie

Cztery postacie zmierzały w stronę Sunagakure. Trzy z nich ubrane były w ciemne stroje shinobi. Pierwszy miał długie czarne włosy rosnące w każdym kierunku, w jego oczach świecił sharingan. Jego prawa ręka była mechaniczna, tym razem jednak nie drewniana a metalowa. Kawałek obok niego szedł jego o ponad głowę wyższy brat. Był umięśniony a jego ciało było pokryte czerwonymi bliznami, miał czarne krótkie włosy, ubrany był w buty i spodnie shinobi, czerwoną koszulę na którą nałożona była czarny płaszcz bez rękawków, w jego oczach również był sharingan. Za nimi szedł wysoki mężczyzna ubrany był podobnie jak Fang z tą różnicą że miał kaptur na głowie i nie widać było jego twarzy. Na samym tyle kroczył prawie trzymetrowy humanoidalny behemot z żelaza. Z daleka ktoś mógłby pomyśleć że to bardzo wysoki człowiek w zbroi płytowej jednak pod pancerzem znajdował się niesamowicie skomplikowany mechanizm. 

Był obecne prawie środek nocy, większość osób w Sunagakure spała w swoich łóżkach, lub szykowała się do snu. Strażnicy przy bramie stali na warcie jednak nie rozglądali się za niebezpieczeństwem. Od prawie trzech lat nikt nie zaatakował ich wioski więc czemu teraz coś miałoby się zmienić. W pewnym momencie za nimi zmaterializowała się czarna kula z której wyszedł mężczyzna z mechaniczną ręką. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka żeby sparaliżować ich przy pomocy genjutsu. Kilka minut później towarzysze Fanga przeszli obok strażników. Kiedy cała czwórka była już daleko jednoręki zdjął z nich genjutsu. Strażnicy nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego że przed chwilą obok nich przeszło aż czterech intruzów.   
Stanęli na skarpie obserwując nocną panoramę Sunagakure.  
\- Niewiele się zmieniło kiedy byłem tu ostatni. - Powiedział cicho Fang pod nosem.   
\- Gdybym był jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego to gdzie bym się schował? - Zastanawiał się na głos Pain  
\- Niech Wykuty z Żelaza narobi bałaganu. Jak wioska zostanie zaatakowana to na pewno się pokaże. - Powiedział Shinbi.   
Płyty na brzuchu mechanicznego konstruktu otworzyły się odsłaniając małą wyrzutnię mini pocisków. Rakiety wystrzeliły w stronę wioski. Kilka budynków zostało od razu zniszczonych. Zaraz po tym płyty się zamknęły i nastąpiło przeładowanie. 

Nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kilka eksplozji i w wiosce zapanował chaos. Mieszkańcy zaczęli wybiegli z domów i uciekać do schronów. Genini pomagali w ewakuacji a chunini i jonini próbowali zlokalizować napastników. 

Sasori siedział w swoim gabinecie i zajmował się robotą papierkową. Dzięki temu że nie był już żywą istotą mógł zajmować się tym przez kilka dni bez przerwy. Chociaż w pewnym momencie nawet on zaczął odczuwać znużenie, zwłaszcza że większość jego dni wyglądała niemal że identycznie. Czasami miał ochotę żeby coś się stało, coś niecodziennego. Nagle usłyszał głośną eksplozję a szyba za jego pleców wybuchła i odłamki uderzyły w niego. Gdyby dalej był człowiekiem to pewnie by go to zabolało. Szybko wstał z krzesła i wyjrzał przez dziurę w oknie. Od razu zorientował się że wioska najwyraźniej jest atakowana, tylko przez kogo?   
\- Eh. Chciałem żeby coś ciekawego się stało i mam nauczkę. - Powiedział do siebie. 

Wykuty z Żelaza przeładował wyrzutnie rakiet i wystrzelił ponownie. W jego mechanicznym ciele było kilka małych zwojów w których była zapieczętowana amunicje do jego broni.   
Kolejne budynki eksplodowały. Wtedy wokół najeźdźców pojawili się shinobi piasku. Nie próbowali rozmawiać tylko od razu zaatakowali ich deszczem kunaiów i shurikenów. Napastnicy byli jednak zbyt szybcy i uniknęli ataków, jedynie Wykuty z Żelaza stał w miejscu a ataki po prostu odbiły się od jego pancerza.   
Shinbi z niesamowitą szybkością cisnął kunaie z przyczepionymi do nich notkami w stronę ninja piasku, ci zdołali ich uniknąć lecz wtedy zakapturzony teleportował się momentalnie do kunai i zabił shinobi Sunu zanim ci w ogóle zdołali zdać sobie sprawę z tego że posługuje się on Hiraishin no Jutsu.   
\- Chodźmy poszukać potwora. - Powiedział Fang. Każdy z nich ruszył przeszukiwać inną części wioski w poszukiwaniu jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego, jedynie Wykuty z Żelaza stał w miejscu i ostrzeliwał wioskę z daleka. 

Pain szedł ulicami wioski pokonując każdego kto stanął mu na drodze. Nie było to szczególnie trudne, dzięki sharinganowi mógł przewidzieć każdy atak, na dodatek wystarczył jeden jego dotyk by pokonać każdego przeciwnika.   
Jakiś jonin zaatakował go kunaiami ale żaden nie trafił. Pain momentalnie znalazł się za nim i powalił go jednym ciosem a następnie staną nogą nie jego plecach żeby ten nie mógł wstać.   
\- A teraz powiedz mi gdzie jest jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego.  
\- Nic się ode mnie nie dowiesz. - Odpowiedział mu ninja piasku.   
\- Czyżby? - Zapytał Pain i schylił się do niego a następnie lekko palcem dotknął jego policzka. Jonin piasku natychmiast zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. - Oto dlaczego nazywają mnie Pain. Powiesz mi gdzie on jest czy masz ochotę dalej posmakować Dotyku Agonii.- Powiedział bliznowaty.  
\- G...Gaara osta...ostatnio był... placu treningowym... 3 ale...kilka godzin temu - Ledno powiedział shinobi nadal trzęsąc się z bólu. Nigdy przedtem nie odczuwał tak wielkiego cierpienia, zupełnie jakby wszystkie nerwy odpowiedzialne za ból zostały podrażnione.   
\- Widzisz mogliśmy od razu po dobroci. - Powiedział Pain i po chwili poderżną gardło joninowi jego własnym kunaiem następnie skierował się tam gdzie powinny być place treningowe. Mniej więcej orientował się w tym gdzie i co znajduje się w wiosce. Jednak po kilku krokach wyczuł zagrożenie. Ktoś z niesamowitą szybkością zjawił się za nim i kopnął go w głowę a następnie złapał za ramię i rzucił w najbliższy budynek.   
\- Co jest? - Zapytał Pain. To niemożliwe żeby ktoś go dotknął i nie odczuwał agonalnego bólu. Dopiero kiedy spojrzał kto go zaatakował zdał sobie sprawę z tego że to jest jedyna osoba na którą jego technika nie działała: Piąty Kazekage Sasori z Czerwonego Piasku.   
\- To będzie interesujące - Stwierdził Pain. Wtedy też coś wielkiego i ciężkiego spadło za Sasorim. Kazekage odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą wielkiego behemota z żelaza, czuł że to będzie ciężka walka.

Fang skakał po dachach budynków Suny próbując wyczuć czakrę Jednoogoniastego.   
W pewnym momencie na jego drodze stanął shinobi z pomalowaną twarzą i w czarnym stroju, przed nim znajdowały się trzy marionetki bojowe stworzone z niesamowitym kunsztem i wyposażone w zabójcze bronie. Wiedział czym są te marionetki. Kuroari, Karasu i Sanshouo. Trio marionetek stworzonych przez Kazekage Sasoriego. A to oznacza że jego przeciwnikiem jest Kankuro, uczeni Piątego Kazekage i brat Jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego. Władca marionetek rozejrzał się szybko po okolicy. W pobliżu nie było żadnych cywili a budynki będzie można naprawić więc nie musiał się powstrzymywać. Marionetki Kankoru zaczęły krążyć wokół Fanga z ogromną prędkością. Karas wypluwało z siebie kunaie jednak sztuczny człowiek unikał ich bez trudu. Nie brał swojego przeciwnika na poważnie, w końcu był tylko człowiekiem, czymś słabszym, gorzej przystosowanym. On zaś był następnym krokiem w ewolucji, był pod każdym względem lepszy od zwykłych ludzi i tylko kilku z nich mogło z nim rywalizować, wtedy Sanshouo otworzyło swoją paszczę i wystrzeliło z niej strumieni ognia, była to nowa broni jeszcze nie testowana w prawdziwej walce i teraz miała swój chrzest bojowy. Płomienie i kunaie zepchnęły Fanga w ciaśniejszą uliczkę. Kankuro na to liczył. Zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje zza jego pleców wyłoniło się Kuroari które pochwyciło fanga i zamknęło go w sobie. Kankuro nie tracąc czasu użył Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu. Ręce nogi i głowa Karasu oddzieliły się od ciała marionetki a następnie wysunęły się z nich ostrza. Momentalnie wszystkie wbiły się w szczeliny w korpusie Kuroari przebijając Fanga. Kankuro myślał że wygrał.   
Przez całe dwie sekundy.   
Ostrze zostały wypchnięte z marionetki a brzuch eksplodował. Ze szczątków kukły wyszedł Fang. W ubraniu miał dziury a w ciele rany po ostrzach jednak te zaczęły się bardzo szybko goić. Kankuro nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. “Jak to możliwe że on nadal żyje” myślał mistrz marionetek.   
\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - Zapytał Fang a następnie aktywował swój sharingan .  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz na co mnie stać. - Odkrzyknął Kankuro   
Kankuro używał każdej broni swoich marionetek i każdej znanej sobie techniki, nic jednak nie działało. Dzięki sharinganowi Fang bez trudu przewidywał jego ataki. W końcu pokonał on trzy marionetki a następnie ruszył na samego Kankuro. Był od niego o wiele lepszy w taijutsu i po chwili Kankuro leżał na ziemi a Fang trzymał go za nadgarstek.   
\- Więc Jinchuuriki to twój brat? - Kankuro nic nie odpowiedział tylko próbował się uwolnić - Ciekawe czy przyjdzie cię uratować kiedy usłyszę twój krzyk. - Mówiąc to złamał rękę mistrzowi marionetek. Kankuro mimowolnie krzyknął z bólu. Następnie Fang z ogromną siłą kopnął go w nogę łamiąc kolejną kość i znów dało się słyszeć krzyk syna Czwartego Kazekage. Potem padł cios mechaniczną ręką i Kankuro poczuł ból w żebrach. Sztuczniak następnie wyjął kunai i wycelował nim w oko władcy marionetek. Fang pchnął nim jednak zanim ostrze dosięgło celu zostało pochwycone przez piasek.   
\- Mógłbyś przestać tłuc mojego brata? - Zapytał spokojnie Gaara chociaż w środku gotował się ze złości. Od czasu pamiętnego egzaminu na chunina trzy lata temu Jinchuuriki jednoogoniastego zdołał zbliżyć się do swojego rodzeństwa. Na tyle by poczuć żądzę mordu kiedy ktoś ich krzywdzi. Piasek natychmiast otoczył Kankuro i w miarę delikatnie przeniósł go w stronę dwóch medininja którzy stali za Gaarą  
\- Zabierzcie go do szpitala. - Powiedział władca piasku nawet nie patrząc w ich stronę. - Ja się nim zajmę. - I po chwili Gaara i Fang rozpoczęli walkę. 

Naruko była niesamowicie szczęśliwa. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła jeszcze takiego szczęścia. Właśnie wróciła z cudownej randki z Hinatą. Wszystko było po prostu idealne. Przeszły się po parku, potem poszły na ramen a nawet za namową Hinaty do teatru. Uzumaki zdziwiła się kiedy odkryła że w Konosze w ogóle jest teatr. Fakt większość sztuki przespała ale Hinata wydawała się tego nie zauważać. Potem pożegnała się ze swoją dziewczyną przytulasami i pocałunkami. Jednak wcześniej upewniły się że nikt ich nie obserwuje. Hinata nie chciała jeszcze rozpowiadać o swoim związku z blondynką. Tak naprawdę jedyną osobą która wiedziała że są razem była Sakura. Nie żeby Hinata się wstydziła tego czy coś. Właśnie to chciała wejść na najwyższy budynek w wiosce i krzyczeć ile sił w płucach że Naruko jest jej dziewczyną. Jednak nie wiedziała jak jej klan na to zareaguje. Fakt nie mieli nic przeciwko homoseksualizmowi a nawet pozwalali na takie związki komuś z bocznej gałęzi. Jednak Hinata nie była z bocznej gałęzi. Była potomkinią nie tylko głównej gałęzi rodu ale i córką aktualnego lidera klanu. Była świadoma tego że starszyzna oczekuje tego że znajdzie ona sobie męża najlepiej z innego Domu głównej gałęzi i przedłuży klan. Niektórzy ze starszyzny mogliby nawet zakazać jej widywać się z Naruko jakby się dowiedzieli o jej związku a nawet spróbować zmusić do małżeństwa z kimś kogo pewnie nawet jeszcze nie zna. Kilka razy rozmawiała o tym ze swoim ojcem. On jednak za każdym razem zapewniał ją że zrobi co w jego mocy by uchronić ją przed aranżowanym małżeństwem i jeśli którakolwiek z jego córek stanie na ślubnym kobiercu to zrobi to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli a nie z rozkazu tych starych dziadów, jak miał w zwyczaju nazywać członków starszyzny klanu kiedy nikt nie podsłuchiwał. 

Naruko szła w stronę swojego domu nucąc wesołą piosenkę pod nosem. Był już późny wieczór a właściwie to noc. Niebo było prawie bezchmurne i widać było gwiazdy a także księżyc w pełni. Nagle Naruko poczuła ukłucie w sercu i jakiś dziwny niepokój. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w księżyc.   
\- Gaara? - Sama nie wiedziała czemu nagle pomyślała o swoim przyjacielu z piasku. Czuła że może on mieć jakieś kłopoty, że grozi mu ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie tracąc czasu otworzyła portal do wymiaru kamui. Kiedy już była w innym wymiarze otworzyła kolejny portal tym razem do biura Hokage.

Tsunade siedziała przy swoim biurku podpisując dokumenty. Już kończyła i miała zamiar udać się do domu gdzie czekała na nią jej ukochana sake-chan do wypicia kiedy tuż przed nią otworzył się portal przez który wyszła Naruko. Tsunada poderwała się z biurka i rozsypała kartki papieru które teraz swobodnie latały po gabinecie.   
\- Cholera nie rób tak więcej.- Krzyknęła Tsunade jak tylko zobaczyła młodszą blondynkę. - Zawału przez ciebie dostanę.   
\- Babciu Tsunade chce natychmiast wyruszyć do Suny. - Powiedziała.   
\- Teraz? Po co? -Zapytała Hokage  
\- Mam przeczucie że Gaara ma kłopoty - Wyjaśniła szybko mniejsza blondynka.   
\- Chcesz wyruszyć do innej wioski ninja w innym kraju z powodu przeczucia? - Zapytała Tsunade  
\- Tak? - Odpowiedziała już nieco mniej pewnie Naruko. Tsunade lekko pokręciła głową.   
\- Obawiam się że to nie działa w ten sposób. Żeby ninja z jednej wioski mógł ruszyć do innej potrzebna jest jakaś ważna, oficjalna sprawa jak negocjacje lub egzamin na chunina. Przeczucie nie zalicz się do tego - Wyjaśniła Tsunade. Naruko popatrzyła na nią zrezygnowana.   
\- Naprawdę nic nie można zrobić? - Zapytała  
\- Obawiam się że nie. - Tsunada popatrzyła na swoją chrześniaczkę. - Jeśli to cię pocieszy to jak się dowiem że coś złego dzieje się w Sunie to od razu cię poinformuje. Zrezygnowana Naruko wyteleportowała się z gabinetu Hokage tym razem jednak dzięki technice swojego ojca.   
Od razu znalazła się w swoim domu i zaczęła zastanawiać się jakby tu szybko dostać się do Suny. W trakcie swojej prawie trzyletniej podróży z Jirayą była w wielu miejscach ale nie w Kraju Wiatru. Nie miała tam znaczników do Hiraishin no Jutsu a portale Kamui mają swój zasięg a im dalej tym mniejsza jest precyzja, może wylądować całe kilometry od wioski i nie wiedzieć w którą stronę iść. “Najlepiej by było jakbym przeniosła się do Ame dzięki Hiraishin no Jutsu a stamtąd piechotą bym ruszyła do Suny” Pomyślała blondynka.  
\- Kiepski pomysł - Usłyszała w głowie głos swojej przybranej matki.   
\- Czemu niby? - Zapytała Uzumaki.  
\- Po pierwsze w Liści na pewno zauważył że zniknęłaś.  
\- Zostawię klona. - Odpowiedziała Naruko.   
\- Podróż z deszczu do Piasku będzie długa poza tym o tej porze roku jest tam wyjątkowo gorąco. Na dodatek bez przewodnika się zgubisz.   
\- Więc co mam robić?   
\- Rusz głową. - Naruko zastanowiła się przez chwilę aż w końcu wpadła na pewien pomysł.   
\- Wiem! Zrobię klona który następnie zmieni się w coś małego i podrzucę to Temari która jutro wraca do siebie, następnie kiedy klon będzie już w Sunie ustawi gdzieś znacznik dla Hiraishin no Jutsu i wtedy się tam teleportuję. - Naruko szybko powiedziała swój plan będąc dumna ze swego geniuszu. Z tą myślą Uzumaki ustawiła sobie budzik i poszła wstać by rano podrzucić swojego klona Temari zanim ta opuści wioskę. 

Silne walenie w drzwi obudziło Naruko. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegar przy łóżku. Była 6 rano.  
\- Kto do cholery przychodzi tak wcześnie? - Zastanawiała się i poszła otworzyć. W drzwiach stała Sakura.  
\- Naruko mamy problem. - Powiedziała różowa. - Dostaliśmy nagłą wiadomość z Piasku. - Teraz Naruko zaniepokoiła się “ Czyżbym jednak miał rację?” Zastanawiała się. - Ktoś ich zaatakował i porwał Gaare. - “O nie” pomyślała blondynka. - Za godzinę ruszamy do Suny z razem z Temari. 

Podróż z Kraju Ognia do Wiatru przebiegała szybko. Głównie dzięki Naruko która złapała wszystkich i przeniosła przy pomocy Hiraishin no Jutsu do Ame skąd było szybciej. Oczywiście po przeniesieniu tylu osób na raz na taką odległość była kompletnie wyczerpana i potrzebowała kilku godzin odpoczynku jednak pomimo tego zaoszczędzili sporo czasu. Zdążyła nawet wymienić kilka słów z Ajisai i Utekim którzy byli teraz chuninami, to znaczy Ajisai była bo Utaki stał się jouninem.   
Kakashi był pod niesamowitym wrażeniem. Nawet jego mistrz nie dał by rady przenieść się tak daleko tylko jednym skokiem. Rekord Minato wynosił niecałe 20 kilometrów a i tak był po tym kompletnie wyczerpany. “To pewnie dzięki chakrze lisicy” pomyślał. 

Kankuro leżał w łóżku szpitalnym. Jego prawa ręka i noga były w bandażu do tego miał złamane żebro i przebite płuco. Na szczęście pomoc dotarła szybko i dało się go uratować jednak minie trochę czasu nim znów będzie mógł walczyć. Z trudem odzyskał świadomość.   
Zaczął się powoli podnosić z łóżka.  
\- Nie wstawaj, jesteś ciężko ranny. - Usłyszał kobiecy głos. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w którym się znajdował. Była to jednak z sal w szpitalu Suny. Kobieta która do niego mówiła była młodą i zdaniem władcy marionetek ładną pielęgniarką z brązowymi włosami. - Zaraz zawołam lekarza. - Powiedziała i już miała wołać doktora kiedy Kankuro się odezwał.  
\- Gdzie Gaara? - Zapytał. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niepewnie jakby nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć.   
\- Nie powinieneś się przemęczać twój stan był ciężki kiedy tu trafiłeś - Powiedziała w końcu i zawołała lekarza. Po chwili do sali wszedł lekarz i kilku asystentów. Przeprowadzili kilka badań i sprawdzili jego ogólny stan, przez ten czas Kankuro pytał o Gaare i czy udało się unieszkodliwić napastników. Lekarze jednak nic nie chcieli powiedzieć przez co w głowie Kankuro pojawiały się najczarniejsze myśli.   
\- Po prostu powiedzcie mi co się z nim stało. - Kankuro już niemal że krzyczał.  
\- Zabrali go - Teraz usłyszał znajomy głos swojego senseia który stał w drzwiach. Kankuro już miał coś powiedzieć jednak Baki go uprzedził - Już wysłaliśmy drużynę za nim.- Powiedział jounin.- Możesz opisać swojego przeciwnika? - Zapytał zbliżając się do łóżka w którym leżał władca marionetek. Kankuro zaczął mówić wszystko co wiedział. Z każdym słowem twarz Bakiego stawała się coraz bardziej blada. Opis przeciwnika pasował to kogoś kto dawno temu spowodował sporo zniszczenia w ich wiosce. 

Tsunade jak zwykle zajmowała się robotą papierkową. Drużyna Naruko już powinna być w pobliżu Sunagakure. Coś jednak cały czas ją niepokoiło. Jej asystentka Shizune która stała nad nią i pilnowała żeby Sanju nie obijała się w pracy widziała że Hokage się martwi.   
\- Jestem pewna że sobie poradzą. - Powiedziała w końcu  
\- Aż tak widać że się o nie denerwuje? - Zapytał Tsunade.   
\- Złamałaś już trzeci ołówek. - zauważyła Shizune.   
\- Nie mogę się pozbyć złych przeczuć. - Zaczęła Senju - Sakura przez prawie trzy lata większość czasu trenowała i wykonywała misja rangi C a teraz poszła na co najmniej kategorie A. O treningu Naruko wiem tylko tyle co mówił Jiraiya. Udoskonaliła Rasengan, opanowała sharingan i Senjutsu, ale według informacji z Suny napastnicy posługiwali jakimiś dziwnymi technikami i co najmniej jeden z nich zna technikę mojego wujka Tobiramy, poza nim tylko cztery osoby ją opanowały z czego obecnie żyje tylko jedna. Nie mogę przestać się denerwować.- Tsunade lekko spuściła głowę.   
\- Też się o nie martwię ale sama mówiłaś że Naruko ma teraz Senjutsu niewiele rzeczy może się z tym mierzyć i wiesz też jak wyjątkowa jest Sakura. Ja w jej wieku nie miałam nawet połowy takiego talentu jak ona. W dodatku jest z nimi Kakashi i Temari która również słaba nie jest na pewno sobie poradzą.   
\- Obyś miała racje. - Powiedziała Hokage. Wtedy też do gabinetu wbiegł zdyszany Jiraya.  
\- Tsunade mamy problem i to spory. - Powiedział białowłosy sannin.  
\- Co znowu? - Zapytała Senju.   
\- Atak na Sune.- Zaczął Jiraiya ale Tsunade mu przerwała.   
\- Tak wiem już wysłałam drużynę Kakashiego.  
\- Musisz wysłać im natychmiast wsparcie. Oni sobie nie poradzą. - Powiedział Jiraiya. - Według pustynnych żad wśród napastników jest człowiek który zaatakował Konohę prawie 16 lat temu. - Zaraz jak to wypowiedział w gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Po chwili Tsunade otworzyła szufladę w biurku i wyjęła z niej kupon i dzisiejszą gazetę szybko zaczęła sprawdzać numery w loterii. Zbladła jak skończyła czytać. Wygrała główną nagrodę a to oznaczało że miało się wydarzyć coś strasznego.   
\- Shizune wezwij drużynę Guya a także Itachiego mam dla nich misję.

Itachi był uważany za geniusza. Nie każdy kończy akademię ninja w rok i dołącza do ANBU w wieku jedenastu lat a w wieku trzynastu staje się kapitanem. Obecnie starszy z Uchihów był uważany za jednego z najsilniejszych joninów Konohu. Pomimo tego że ma zaledwie 21 lat był bardziej doświadczony niż większość starszych shinobi. Do tego jeszcze przez pięć lat wykonywał jakąś tajną misję poza wioską co w tak młodym wieku było czymś niespotykanym. Prawda była jednak taka że żadnej pięcioletniej misji nie było. Po prostu po tym jak Itachi wybił swoją rodzinę nie był w stanie przebywać w pobliżu kompleksu Uchiha. Pomimo tego że nikt nawet go nie powiązał z tą masakrą nie był w stanie chodzić tymi samymi ulicami na których przelał tyle krwi. Trzeci Hokage zgodził się by starszy Uchiha tymczasowo opuścił wioskę by podróżować po świecie tak jak zrobiła to niegdyś Tsunade. W trakcie swoich podróży natknął się na grupę najemników zwanych Akatsuki. Po krótkich negocjacjach z ich liderem Yahiko postanowił do nich dołączyć pomimo tego że jego zastępca Nagato był na początku do tego dość sceptyczny. Itachi miał wrażenie że czerwonowłosy miał jakiś uraz do użytkowników sharingana jednak z czasem przekonał się do Itachiego. Z całej organizacji najbardziej zaprzyjaźnił się z Rekinianinem Kisame Hoshigaki. Minęło kilka lat w Akatsuki i Itachi prawie zapomniał o poczuciu winy. Czasami też odwiedzał Konohę by zobaczyć jak się miewa jego braciszek. Potem w Akatsuki pojawiła się ta dziewczyna, Naruko Uzumaki. Uchiha od początku wiedział kim ona jest. Widział ją parę razy w wiosce. Była to córka Minato Namikaze i Kushiny Uzumaki jednak wtedy tylko garstka ludzi o tym wiedziała. Itachi pamięta że po tamtej nocy jego matka chciała przygarnąć dziewczynkę do siebie jednak rada Konohy się nie zgodziła, nie zamierzali oddawać Jinchuuriki pod opiekę Uchiha bojąc się że będą chcieli ją wykorzystać jako broni przeciwko Konosze. Z biegiem lat Itachi uznał że byłoby to bardzo prawdopodobne. Blondynka nie została jednak długo w Akatsuki, po kilku miesiącach ruszyła w przebraniu na egzamin na chunina i na trzecim etapie została rozpoznana. Itachi nie znał szczegółów ale słyszał że została porwana przez Danzo który chciał wyrwać z niej lisicę jednak została ocalona a Danzo zginął. Itachi nie przepadał za członkiem starszyzny ale wiedział że Danzo chciał przede wszystkim chronić Konohę chociaż jego metody było moralnie wątpliwe, kiedyś krótko przed masakrą Danzo powiedział że tylko on sam i Itachi nadają się na rolę Hokage. Był to jeden z powodów dla którego przekonywał Uchihę do założenia maski w tę noc. Chciał żeby Itachi nadal był postrzegany jako ten lojalny. Po śmierci Danzo Naruko postanowiła wrócić do wioski, wszystko wydawało się wracać do normy, ale potem Sasuke uciekł do Orochimaru. Itachi jak o tym usłyszał natychmiast ruszył za nim jednak się spóźnił. Wtedy też starszy Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę z tego że popełnił straszliwy błąd. Nie powinien nigdy opuszczać wioski. Postąpił egoistycznie i samolubnie. Chciał odsunąć się do Sasuke bo nie mógł patrzeć jak bardzo go skrzywdził odbierając mu rodzinę. Gdyby został z Sasuke, gdyby cały czas był przy nim to być może jego brat dalej byłby w wiosce. 

W tym momencie Itachi w stroju Jounina Konohy razem z Guyem i jego drużyną szedł do gabinetu Tsunade. Guy ciągle bredził coś o jakiejś sile młodości a jego uczeni Rock Lee który był jego wierną kopią mu tylko przytakiwał. Itachi podejrzewał że Guy miał kryzys wieku średniego czy coś takiego. W końcu weszli do gabinetu w środku znajdowała się Tsunade i co wydało im się dziwne Jiraiya.   
\- Dobra powiem wprost mam na was misję rangi S - Powiedziała Hokage.

Baki szedł na spotkanie ze Chiyo i Ebizo. Jeśli ktokolwiek ma wiedzieć jak powstrzymać jednorękiego użytkownika sharingana to będą to oni albowiem były to jedyne znane mu osoby które przeżyły walkę z nim. Rodzeństwo siedziało przy niewielkim zbiorniku wodnym i łowiło ryby. Chiyo jak na szurniętą staruszkę przystało wycięła kawał swojemu bratu udając martwą jednak zaraz potem głośno się roześmiała mówiąc mu jak łatwo go nabrać. W pewnym momencie Baki podszedł do nich.   
\- Wielkie rodzeństwo. - Powiedział. - Przyszedłem prosić was o pomoc.  
\- Antyki takie jak my powinno zostawić się już w spokoju. Co my ludzie z poprzedniej epoki możemy jeszcze zrobić? - Zapytała Chiyo.  
\- Zaatakowano wioskę, jinchuuriki został porwany. Zostawienie tego samemu sobie to byłaby katastrofa. - Powiedział poważnie Baki.  
\- Jestem pewna że mój wnuczek sobie z tym poradzi, wszak jest Kazekage.  
\- Sasori-sama został poważnie uszkodzony w czasie walki i obecnie naprawie swoje ciało. - Teraz rodzeństwo lekko drgnęło. Chiyo pomagała w budowie najnowszego ciała jej wnuka pomimo tego że osobiście była przeciwna tak zaawansowanym modyfikacjom. Jednak wiedziała że nie jest w stanie go przekonać do zaniechania tego więc ostatecznie pomogła mu budowie niektórych broni które miał wbudowane w ciało.   
\- Kto był jego przeciwnikiem? - Teraz zapytał milczący dotąd Ebizo.   
\- Z tego co wiem nazywał się Pain i potrafi wywoływać agonalny ból poprzez dotyk przez to tylko Sasori-sama był w stanie z nim walczyć, do tego był tam jeszcze jakiś metalowy automat bojowy. Ale to nie jest największy problem.   
\- A co jest największym problemem? - Zapytała Chiyo  
\- Wśród nich był człowiek który pozbawił cię ręki. - Odpowiedział Baki. Jeśli rodzeństwo wcześniej było zdziwione to teraz było zszokowane. Chiyo popatrzyła na swoją protezę, po dziś dzień pamiętała przeddzień Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi kiedy jej oddział liczący sobie ponad 300 shinobi natrafił na tego potwora. 

Chiyo stała na pobojowisku. Wszędzie walały się ciała i słychać było jęki umierających, niedaleko leżał jej nieprzytomny brat z raną na klatce piersiowej. Sama Chiyo ledwo była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Większość jej marionetek bojowych została całkowicie zniszczona. Przewodziła jednej z wielu grup które miały za zadanie odnaleźć Trzeciego Kazekage który zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Przed nią stał sprawca tej masakry. Tajemniczy człowiek a niewyobrażalnej mocy i jak się okazało sprawdza zaginięcia Trzeciego. Chociaż czy faktycznie był człowiekiem? Chiyo w to wątpiła. Było w nim coś dzikiego i zwierzęcego w jego uśmiechu, ruchach, był jak bestia, pierwotna i dzika którą zamknięto w ludzkim ciele   
\- Całkiem nieźle, udało wam się zadać mi całkiem sporo ran.- Powiedział. Na jego ciele znajdowało się mnóstwo większych i mniejszych ran a górna część ubrania została niemal całkiem zniszczona. Jednak rany bardzo szybko się goiły co jednak najbardziej przerażało Chiyo to to że użyła na nim kilku swoich autorskich trucizn a on zdawał się tego nawet nie zauważyć. Nagle od tyłu zaatakował go jakiś shinobi piasku. Widać było że ledwo trzyma się na nogach i jedyne co go napędzało to adrenalina we krwi. Fang złapał go prawą ręką za szyję nawet się nie odwracając a następnie zacisnął pięść i zmiażdżył mu tchawicą, szyję i gardło, shinobi padł martwy. - Myślę że pora to kończyć. - Powiedział i zaczął układać ręce w jakąś pieczęć. Wtedy jednak Chiyo użyła dwóch w miarę sprawnych marionetek żeby go zaatakować. Dwie marionetki zaatakowały go ostrzami ale on zdołał ich uniknąć a z jego ust wystrzelił strumień ognia który niemalże całkiem spopielił obie kukły. Chiyo w tym czasie zjadła jedną Pigułkę Żywnościową żeby odzyskać siły. Wiedziała że w jej stanie mogą pojawić się później efekty uboczne ale na ten moment nie dbała o to, liczyło się tylko pokonanie wroga. Zaatakowała go mieczem który należał do jednej z jej marionetek która teraz była w tak wielu kawałkach że Chiyo wątpiła czy zdoła ją kiedykolwiek naprawić. Jej przeciwnik bez trudu unikał jej ataków cały czas się uśmiechając zupełnie jakby walka sprawiała mu przyjemność. W końcu kopnął ją z taką siłą że Chiyo zatrzymała się dopiero na skale za nią. Zanim zdążyła się podnieść Fang stał tuż przed nią i trzymał ją za gardło prawą ręką.   
\- Wiesz jesteś całkiem silna. - Powiedział. - Masz może ochotę zostawić tę kupę piasku za sobą i przyłączyć się do nas? - Zapytał. Chiyo zamrugała jakby nie do końca docierały do niej jego słowa ale kiedy już zrozumiała co on jej mówi to aż się w niej zagotowało. Jej mina przedstawiała teraz czystą furię. Sam fakt że ktoś w ogóle proponował jej zdradzenie wioski wywołał w niej przeogromny gniew. Wykonała niewielki ruch lewą ręką a nawet nie ręką a samymi palcami. Wielki shurikan który należał do innej z jej zniszczonych marionetek który leżał dość blisko wystrzelił z ziemi i zanim Fang zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje ogromne ostrze odcięło mu prawą rękę tuż za łokciem. Fang krzyknął z bólu i odskoczył od kunoichi piasku.  
\- Pierdolona kurwa! - Wrzasnął łapiąc się za kikut. - Zapłacisz mi za to. Rozerwę cię na strzępy! - Już miał ją zaatakować kiedy nie wiadomo skąd nadleciały liczne kunaie i shurikeny  
\- Chiyo-sama! - Ktoś krzyknął. Zarówno Chiyo i Fang zdali sobie sprawę z tego że przybyły posiłki z Suny.   
\- Cholera. - Warknął Fang. Po chwili ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zaczął formować pieczęć przy użyciu jednej ręki, z jego ust wystrzeliła ogromna fala niesamowicie gorącego ognia. Jedne z nowo przybyłych ninja sądząc po stroju chunin złapał ledwo żywą Choyo i spróbował z nią odskoczyć w bezpieczną odległość jednak był zbyt wolny. Płomienie dosięgły ich, plecy chunina zapłonęły a ogień bardzo szybko się rozprzestrzenił po całym ciele, także prawa ręka Chiyo stanęła w płomieniach. Fang wykorzystał zamieszanie i ulotnił się. Część ninja pobiegła z nim chcąc dopaść wroga, żaden z nich miał nie wrócić żywy. Ci którzy zostali zdołali ugasić ogień kilkoma technikami wody. Ostatnia technika Fanga zdołała wyrządzić sporo zniszczeni, oberwało ją wielu ludzi z czego większość umarła w bólu. Paradoksalnie Chiyo która była głównym celem tej techniki oberwała najmniej, jej prawa ręka została spalona niemalże do kość i trzeba będzie ją amputować, jednak kobieta nie czuła bólu zbyt długo bo straciła przytomność. Obudziła się dopiero po prawie miesiącu. Wtedy też dowiedziała się o wojnie. Kilka grup poszukiwawczych nielegalnie wtargnęło na tereny innych krajów co doprowadziło do wybuchu konfliktu. 

Drużyna Naruko dotarła do bram Suny o poranku drugiego dnia od wyruszenia. Przed bramą spotkali dwóch strażników którzy zaprowadzili ich do szpitala. Temari była bardzo zaniepokojona kiedy usłyszała że Kankuro również został poważnie ranny. Kiedy weszli do szpitala nad łóżkiem władcy marionetek stało kilka osób i słuchało tego co on mówi. Staruszka która stała nad nim spojrzała na wejście żeby zobaczyć kto przyszedł. Od razu rozpoznała Temari obok której stały dwie nieznane jej dziewczyny, jedna z różowymi włosami a druga blond, jednak zaraz za nimi ujrzała mężczyznę w masce z zasłoniętym jednym okiem. Miała wrażenie że skądś go zna.  
\- Czy to jest… - Zastanowiła się na głos.- Biały Kieł Konohy! - Krzyknęła po chwili i skoczyła na Kakashiego z pięściami. - Przygotuj się na śmierć.   
Kakashi przez chwilę w ogóle nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wszedł do sali szpitalnej gdzie leżał połamany Kankuro by dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeciwnikach aż tu nagle ta staruszka zaatakowała go bez powodu nazywając go pseudonimem jego ojca.   
Między rozszalałą babcią a Kakashim stanęła Naruko która stworzyła dwa klony ale staruszka bez trudu je zniszczyła a następnie odskoczyła kawałek dalej i ustawiła się w pozycji bojowej. “ Ta babcia jest całkiem mocna” pomyślała Naruko.  
\- Jak śmiesz tu przychodzić po tym co zrobiłeś Biały Kle. Zapłacisz mi za zabicie mojego syna - Już chciała zaatakował kiedy przed nią stanął jej brat i powiedział.  
\- Siostrzyczko przyjrzyj mu się. - Powiedział spokojnie. - To nie jest Biały Kieł. Jest do niego po prostu bardzo podobny. Poza tym Biały Kieł nie żyje od lat. Pamiętasz?   
Chiyo popatrzyła na Kakashiego i faktycznie był on podobny do Białego Kła jednak to nie był on. Przez chwile zrobiło jej się głupio z powodu takiej pomyłki. Jednak żeby uratować swoją godność postanowiła obrócić to wszystko w żart. Po chwili zaczęła się śmieć  
\- Wiem. To miał być taki żart, chciałam tylko nastraszyć tego chłopca w masce. - Mówiła śmiejąc się. Przez umysły shinobi liścia przebiegła tylko jedna myśl “zidiociała staruszka” 

\- Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem czegoś takiego. - Mówił Kankuro. - Koleś przyjął na siebie Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu i przeżył. To nie jest możliwe. Jego rany momentalnie się goiły. Facet zdecydowanie nie jest normalny. - Władca marionetek streścił jak mniej więcej wyglądała jego walka z jednorękim napastnikiem. 

Grupa Yamigakure znalazła idealne miejsce żeby przeprowadzić rytuał ekstrakcji Biju. Jakoś nie podobał im się pomysł by nieść Gaare całą drogę do Yami. Jeszcze by po drodze umarł od ran czy coś. A nadal byli zbyt daleko żeby Shinbi użył Hiraishin no Jutsu. Znajdowali się teraz w sporych rozmiarów jaskini w Kraju Rzek na którą założyli kilka pieczęci, to znaczy Shinbi je nałożył. Poprzedni właściciel jego obecnego ciała był całkiem dobry w pieczęciach a on miał niemalże całą jego wiedzę. Położyli Gaarę na podłodze a następnie ustawili się w kręgu tak żeby Gaara leżał głową skierowany do Wykutego z Żelaza. Drzuch konstruktu otworzył się i wydobywa się z niego czakra która pochwyciła jinchuuriki i rozpoczął się proces ekstrakcji. 

Tsunade siedziała w swoim gabinecie i zajmowała się robotą papierkową, jak zwykle stała nad nią Shizune i pilnowała żeby Seju nie obijała się w pracy. Przez całą swoją kadencję blondynka zastanawiała się jaki idiota z własnej woli chciałby zostać Hokage. Nie pomagał fakt że cały czas martwiła się o Naruko i Sakurę, no i trochę o Kakashiego. W pewnym momencie do gabinetu wszedł shinobi z działu komunikacji.   
\- Hokage-sama, list do ciebie. - Powiedział i podał zwój Seju. Ta wzięła go, otworzyła i przeczytała. Jej oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły. Przeczytała znów list i jeszcze raz a potem jeszcze koleiny, tak dla pewności. Popatrzyła na posłańca.   
\- Czy to jakiś żart? - Zapytała.   
\- Um... nie. - Odpowiedział shinobi.   
\- Co tam jest napisane? - Zapytała Shizune. Tsunade podała jej list i powiedziała.  
\- Piekło właśnie zamarzło.


End file.
